The Sapphire Flame
by TintedS
Summary: The war with the fire nation is over. The Avatar has won. Balance slowly begins to return to the world, but somewhere turmoil remains. A young woman's sorrow consumes her. Can the Avatar help piece a broken soul back together? Azula/Aang fanfic
1. Chapter 1

_Hello. Well, I actually started to write this...it was __**supposed **__to be practice. You see, I think I'm weak in dialogue, so, this piece was meant to give me a safe place to practice without destroying any of my other more important works. I found myself starting to like it; go figure. There wasn't enough Azulaang material out there, and many people say it's an impossible crack ship. Well, if it's a crack ship, then I'll gladly serve as a crew member on the vessel. If it's bad, tell me. I like constructive criticism. If it's horrible, tell me to stop writing, and I'll listen._

_Avatar: The Last Airbender (and all characters associated with) is owned by Viacom, Nickelodeon, Michael Dante DiMartino, and Bryan Konietzko. In other words, I hold no ownership _

1

Aang had grown out of the anxious nature that he once held walking into the room of smooth white stone. The sounds of the heavy metal door slamming shut no longer caused a freezing chill to travel down his spine. He was now able to breathe deeply, exhaling all reservation before entering the room where in which all reason seemed to fade away.

Hearing the doors lock behind him, he opened his eyes and spoke, "How are you feeling this morning?"

The figure that he addressed did not stir or perform any gestures acknowledging his presence. The young Avatar sighed, and casually walked closer towards the individual chained against the room's farthest wall. Stopping a few feet short of reaching distance, Aang sat in the full lotus position, placing his glider at his side.

He looked towards the person who sat before him, and felt a wave of sadness overtake him. She sat, cradling knees to chest, head looking towards the bare white floor as her dark hair draped the entirety of her face. Aang didn't expect a response from her today. Like all of the other days he visited her, she chose to simply remain silent, ignoring his presence. Her silence disheartened the young Air Nomad, forcing him to question the futility of the endeavor he had taken upon himself. He was left to wonder if he was capable of making a breakthrough with the fallen princess. He began visiting Azula at the request of Zuko over a month ago, and still he was unable to illicit a single response from the silent girl. For half an hour he sat in meditation, contemplating his next course of action.

He breathed deeply once more, and smiled weakly. If she would not speak to him, he would speak to her; just as he did on every prior visit. "Did I ever tell you about the time when Sokka was attacked by a Sabertooth Mooselion?"

Azula didn't move, or speak.

Aang continued, "Toph was just beginning to teach me the philosophy of earthbending. I remember her mentioning that earthbending requires a person to stand firm, much like a rock and face challenges head on. It was, well, a rather difficult concept for me at the time. Earth is on the opposite side of bending spectrum than my original element, air. Where earthbending requires one to become rigid and unmoving like the earth itself, airbending teaches one to become light, evading and avoiding all obstacles."

She buried her forehead further into her knees, clutching the sides of her red silken pants tighter.

Aang frowned a bit, but continued to persevere. "I'm boring you, so I'll skip to the good part. Okay, so I remember Sokka being hungry for meat the entire day. While Toph was busy barking at me with Katarra coaching her on how to provide positive reinforcement, Sokka wandered off to catch dinner. It wasn't until hours later that we realized that he had been missing for quite some time. Anyways, I ran off, and found him trapped from the shoulders down in rock. He must have been stuck that way for quite some time, his hair was a mess and he was sporting a particularly painful looking sunburn. He found a baby sabertooth moose lion cub, he even named it; Fufucuddlelypoops, I believe," Aang laughed in reminisce. "So, he's stuck there and I'm convinced that I can't Earthbend him out. Well, the Sabertooth Mooselion cub's mother arrives and starts to charge. I bat it away a few times with Airbending, hoping to discourage any further advances. It was a no go. I resorted to distractions and even a bit of dancing to focus its attention on myself, instead of Sokka. Also no good. It continued to charge Sokka despite everything that I attempted, until I stood my ground and forced it backwards with a large gust of air. It turns out that Toph was watching the entire time. I was angry, full of rage when I realized she sat there and refused to lift a finger to help. However, she did this for a reason. She told me, that by standing up to the ferocious beast, that I became much like the earth, firmly rooted and resolute. She then demanded, at that exact that instant, that I Earthbend. I followed her commands and low and behold I moved the earth."

Azula remained silent.

Aang began to speak once more,"Beyond the humorous elements of the story, I think there is something else there. I remembered it for a reason. Seeing you here, like this, completely silent reminded me of earthbending. You have chosen not to open up to me, despite my daily visitation. You choose to hide within yourself, and ignore the outside world. You are firm, and unmoving, like a rock. Honestly, it's absolutely frustrating dealing with you like this, Azula. I wish you'd open up for me…but on another level, I think I…respect your determination."

Her breathing, once constant in a slow, flowing rhythm, paused. She shifted in her shackles, bunching up even tighter than before.

Aang saw her reaction, and continued to speak, hoping that he had reached her on some level. "I know that you're hurting, more so than I can possibly imagine. It's difficult when everything that you've believed in your entire life comes crashing down right on top of you. I get that, I understand. I just wanted to say, that despite all of that, your will, even if it is used to ignore me, is amazing. Azula, I-"

"Avatar," She whispered in a hoarse voice, cutting Aang off mid sentence.

"Yes," Aang replied in a voice full of childish anticipation. She slowly raised her head from the shelter of her knees. Her tangled hair draped forward, shadowing her pale skin. Aang saw two golden orbs surrounded by bloodshot sclera pierce into his very heart.

"Stand and leave. Do not, ever, use your breath to compare me to the filthy dirt again," She hissed.

Aang, taken aback by the words of the former princess, attempted to clarify his comparison "Azula, I didn't intend for-"

"Leave…" she whispered as she buried her head into her knees once more.

The Avatar sighed, grasped hold of his glider, and rose from the stone floor. "I'll take it. It's progress, after all. Now that I know you can talk, I can't wait to see you tomorrow," he said with a wide grin. Before walking through the large metal door, Aang looked back to Azula and bid her farewell. She did not respond.

As Aang exited the room Azula whispered to herself, "…leave, just like everyone else."


	2. Chapter 2

2

The former princess of the Fire nation did not sleep on her warm, soft cot the night after the Avatar's most recent visit. She barely moved from the position that she maintained during his one sided conversation.

The food left for her evening meal sat cold in her holding cell, she lacked any trace of an appetite since the young Airbender disappeared behind the large metal door. He, just like everyone else in her life, left her.

On one level she was glad, his departure allowed Azula to suffer her own brand of peace within her bitter silence and defeat. She enjoyed the silence; the cold and noiseless solitude was a welcome change from the first few weeks of her captivity. The details were sparse, nebulous at best. What she did remember were the unrelenting voices plaguing her mind. They rattled the deepest recesses of her soul, mocking her public humiliation delivered by her dishonorable, pathetic brother and the frumpy water tribe peasant girl.

So many faces haunted her every second of every minute, providing her nary a moment of peace. Her mind was battered, ego bruised, and sense of self lost in a sea of self loathing and agony. In those early days, she lived within a different cell. It was a dark place, a personal dungeon compared to the new, almost pristine room that she now inhabited. The voices would sometimes be accompanied by shapes in that dark and lonely place, or so she thought.

At times, she would see Zuko, and other times Mai and Ty-Lee would appear before her. She could never be sure that they actually appeared, because she would sometimes see her mother in her cell, looking at her with great sadness in her eyes. On other occasions, true ghosts of the past would come to her and remind her of her failure. Firelord Azulon, the man she was named after, sent daggers through her flesh with his words of disappointment and shame.

Those lost days were trying; her already broken spirit was trampled upon time and time again. There was a sense of falling. Everything she once was fell away, leaving her naked to a world where she no longer held significance, meaning, or purpose.

It was only two months ago that she found herself in the new cell. The large white room was a welcome change from what she could remember from her original holding area. She could feel sunlight as it filled the room through the tiny barred window, and occasionally hear the crashing of waves upon a shore. This new place gave her mind the time to heal, and allowed sanity to slowly return. However, Azula found herself in a deep depression after realizing everything that occurred. The Fire Nation lost the war, her father had been stripped of his bending, and Zuko was crowned the new Firelord.

The Avatar's visits began more than a month ago, and the silence that Azula so craved, the Avatar did not provide. Upon every visit, he would speak to her, droning on and on about philosophy and ridiculously childish stories. Azula could not find the silence that she sought out. The Avatar's departure allowed her to be alone with her despair and self loathing. His absence granted her the mental peace of mind that she was so robbed of before her new accommodations were provided. Strangely enough, his visits did excite her. She never expected to see him return after the first week, but he returned, again and again. As glad as Azula found herself upon his exiting through the large metal door, something inside of her, desired for him to return.

After a month's work, Aang accomplished his first goal in his sessions with Azula; he was able to get her to speak to him. It was not much, and the words themselves were dismissive and rude, but a victory was a victory. Her words were a welcome trade off from the uncertain silence that she treated him with for the past few weeks. She was in there, somewhere deep inside, Azula was still intact. The Avatar's shoulders relaxed and head bowed as he felt a wave of relief travel through his body. He glided through the air upon the back of his sky bison wearing a broad smile. There not only existed flames of suffering within the young woman, but a consciousness. He realized that he may be required to assist in piecing parts of the shattered ego back together, and that along the way he was in danger of being cut, but he accepted the challenge. Within his heart he knew that he could bring the princess from the darkness and into the light.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Azula's chest rose and fell in a steady pattern for the entire night. Not once did her eyes open to the taunting whispers of regret. Rays of light fell upon her skin, waking her from her peaceful night. She sat up, rubbing her heavy eyes while running her fingers through her frazzled hair. She realized that she hadn't slept that deeply since before those days.

Placing her hands upon her back she began to push her chest forward in stretch, thinking of what made last night so different. Stopping mid stretch, she furrowed her brow, remembering a boy like toothy grin. She closed her eyes, huffing an exasperated breath while relaxing her back.

The Avatar, last night she dreamt of the Avatar. She sucked her teeth, in disgust at the boy and partially at herself. She sighed, and placed her face in her hands. She dreamt of him coming back and telling another one of his inane travel adventure stories. Azula attributed it to the fact that he, other than the guards, was the only one to enter her holding cell. He was the only one that she could accurately remember visiting her.

She hated herself for thinking of him and his goofy smile, but she was more over bewildered by the sudden heavy feeling in her chest that came with a thought. 'What if he doesn't return?' For a brief moment, she was stricken with a mixture of panic and pure terror. She caught herself, placing her hands upon her knees and taking shallow breathes. As her chest heaved in and out, she began to tug at the fabric of her pants. Azula cursed herself, and gritted her teeth. She couldn't fathom the idea of it, yet her emotions seemed to tell the tale; she yearned for the young Airbender to return.

After being allowed to eat her meager breakfast composed of damp rice and a small hardboiled komodo chicken egg, several guards carefully shackled her wrists, chaining her to the wall. She knew the implications of the bindings, the Avatar would be visiting. She hated everything about him. He was the force of nature that ended the Fire Nation's rule over the four nations. Azula believed that it was because of the Avatar that the Fire Nation was now in the hands of her undeserving brother. The Avatar, in her mind, ruined everything. Her hopes of spreading the will of the Fire Nation and her dreams of succeeding her father's rule were torn apart, desecrated by the Avatar's path of false righteousness. She despised him, and all that he stood for; yet, for some reason, as her cold metal restraints were carefully locked into place, she felt a sense of excitement growing within her being.

Aang walked into the cell once again. The large metal door shut behind him with a loud, forceful clank. Azula, who normally did not look at him, stared deeply into his eyes with murderous intent. He slowly approached the former princess.

She sat there with one leg extended, one knee to her chest. Her right arm rested on her knee, allowing her iron clad wrist to dangle lazily in the air.

He sat in front of her, greeting her as he did, "Good morning Azula." He said with a smile. "How are you today?"

He didn't think her scowl could get any worse. He was wrong. He had never seen person bare fangs, but there was a first time for everything. This made the young Avatar chuckle nervously while scooting a few inches back.

He gave a small smile, and attacked the issue head on. "You're angry, I can see that, and I know that you may not want to talk about it. However, I think that it would be healthier if we did talk so that we may resol-"

She cut him off, "You're right Avatar. We definitely should talk."

Aang, with his mouth still open from his last few words, responded to Azula, "Er, yeah, exactly. So, may I ask what's on your mind?"

"Oh you know, the usual problems any young, beautiful princess of the fire nation would have to deal with." She said with a sarcastic and venomous tone.

Aang rubbed his arm and replied to Azula, "Ok, well let's assume I have no idea what you're talking about. Would you care to enlighten me?"

Azula responded with a queer sense of enthusiasm that caused Aang to shiver, "I'd be absolutely delighted."

As soon as she finished she simply gazed at the Avatar with smile born of frustration.

Aang looked at the girl that sat before him. The edges of her lips jerked violently. Her expression crinkled her nose and made her brow to look as if she wore horns. The Avatar timidly inquired for the answer to the question he now regretted asking, "Azula..."

"Yes, that's right. You wanted to hear it. I'm suffering from the presence of the bald little manifestation of the four elements interrupting what little peace of mind I have left. I'm forced to endure his condescending smile, and self righteous values. I begrudgingly sit and listen as the personification of all of my shame and failure looms over me," she spat, the hatred in her voice palpable.

"Azula, I-" Aang attempted to console, but she kept going, with wavering eyes.

"You know…I have to not only spend the rest of my days alone, and with my thoughts, but I must do it while being reminded, every morning that everything I once held within my grasps has been snatched away by the world." She said, barely chocking back the sobs within her voice. "This, this is my hell, Avatar. I have nothing, I am nothing, and you…you're my reminder…" Tears began to stream down either side of the young woman's face.

Aang sat dumbfounded, looking for the proper words to say. He wondered if there was anything he could say. In an act originating out of some sense of pride, Azula curled both of her knees to her chest and attempted to stifle her uncontrollable sobs within her lap.

The Avatar, still at a loss for words, blurted out the first thing that came to his mind. "Azula, I'm sorry."

Her sobs continued as she lifted her head. "You're what?" She asked, almost unintelligibly.

Aang repeated himself, "I'm sorry."

Azula calmed herself enough to speak in a steady voice, "No Avatar, you're not allowed to be sorry. Just leave!" She blurted out as she shoved her face into her lap once more.

"Azula, please…" the Avatar said weakly, watching the former princess of the Fire Nation place her hands on the top of her head. "I can…I can help you, just give me a chance, I know it hurts," he said watching her fingers dig deeply into her hair and scalp rattling the chains attached to her arms. He reached out towards her. "Just let me-"

"Get out," She roared, lifting her head from her lap and allowing a blast of blue flame to erupt from her mouth.

Aang's reflexes kicked in, forcing him to jump backwards as the blue inferno inched towards his face with great speed. His arms twirled in front of him creating a gust of air, diffusing most of the flames. He stood, off balance, breathing heavily. His eyes were wide, full of surprise and sincere regret as he stared towards the young shackled woman. He quickly sucked air through his teeth as he became aware of the pain. He looked at his forearm. Sweat trickled down his face and unto the floor as he investigated the noticeable burn on his forearm.

"Leave," he heard her whisper.

He quickly grabbed his glider, and began to open the door. He paused, looking back at Azula as she writhed on the floor in sorrow.

"Maybe tomorrow," he said to himself more than to her. With that, Aang opened the large door, leaving the room of white stone.

_**Ok, sailors of the Azulaang ship, there will be an update every week until completion. Each update will consist of at least one chapter. Be sure to review. Say something nasty, say something mean, say that you love it and that you love me. It's up to you. Until next time, true believes.**_


	4. Chapter 4

"I could kill her," the southern Waterbender said with a frown as she lifted Aang's left arm, investigating the disfiguring burn.

"I'd rather that you didn't," Aang said with a laugh.

Katara locked eyes with Aang, showcasing the brilliance of her strong blue irides; he saw no humor within them.

Aang looked at the burgundy tiled floor below the bed they sat upon. He knew the controlled sense of anger that he heard within Katara's voice was less directed at Azula, and more so directed at him. He could see it in her eyes, she was disappointed in him. Aang knew that Katara saw his actions as not only irresponsible, but dangerous, life threatening.

Aang winced in pain and jerked away from Katara.

"You're going to have to stay still. I can't heal it if you keep squirming around." She said with a consoling tone.

Aang sighed, relinquishing his arm to her care once more. The young woman held the Avatar's arm in one hand, and elegantly lowered her free arm as if flowing through water. Once reaching its lowest point, her wrist slowly bent and began to rise with her arm. Water, from the bowl sitting upon the floor, followed the Waterbender's graceful movements. She guided the water through the air, and slowly it began to cover the Aang's forearm. Katara closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath. As she exhaled, the water that encased the entirety of the Avatar's forearm began to shine brightly, filling the palace bedroom of red and gold with a luminescent glow.

Aang felt the stinging pain of his injury began to fade as the soft light massaged his skin. He looked from the floor to Katara, watching her push and pull the water around his burn. The glimmer from the water shone upon her face, accenting her concerned and concentrated features well. Aang stared at her, she looked as if she was a beautiful presence from the spirit world. He smiled. Looking up, Katara's eyes met his once more. Her look of stern concern melted into a warm, tearful smile.

"SHE DID WHAT!" The pair's moment was interrupted by shouting outside of the palace bedroom.

Aang realized that Zuko must have caught wind of what transpired during the most recent trip to Azula's cell. Zuko opened the door with force, without bothering to knock. A royal advisor, feeble and grey, stood behind him wearing a frightened expression on his face. He shimmied away without the Firelord taking notice, taking special care not to remain in the vicinity of his highness in his times of peak anger.

Zuko entered the room wearing a scowl, his royal robes billowing behind him as if they were flames born from his rage.

"Hi Zuko," Aang said with a nervous laugh. This was a conversation he desired to avoid.

"Why didn't you tell me she burned you?" Zuko yelled, ignoring Aang's greeting.

"Because, I knew that you would get mad. Kind of like you are right now." Aang said with a slight smirk.

Zuko growled, and began to explode. "I'm not ma-" he paused, and looked towards the water that surrounded the Avatar's arm. Though obscured, he could make out the long, trailing burn that traveled down the Aang's arm. His golden eyes widened with terror as he saw the extent of the mark that his sister had placed upon the Avatar. He closed his eyes, and spoke "This is over." Turning on his heels, Zuko began to walk out of the room.

"Wait!" Aang yelled, almost hopping from the bed in chase of Zuko. The Firelord stopped in the doorway.

"Aang, stay still or it won't heal properly." Katara warned as she held his shoulder with one hand while maintaining the flow of the healing waters.

"Zuko, stop. What do you mean 'This is over'?" He inquired in a low and concerned voice.

The Firelord turned to face him, his brow lowering before he began to speak, "I told you, after the first week that this wasn't going to work. And now, now you come back here wearing another scar hand crafted by Azula. Aang, it's over. By now you should realize the futility of the situation."

"The futility of the situation?" Aang parroted in disgust, "Zuko, she's talking now!"

"Firebending as well," The Firelord shot back.

Aang's lips pursed together, and nostrils flared. He decided to ignore Zuko's cynical retort.

Aang sighed, calming himself, and continued to speak. "Did you not tell me that she didn't deserve to be locked away in the dark to rot? Didn't you tell me that no matter how bad she was that she wasn't your father? Zuko, you said she deserved a chance. You said it, and you asked me to help you. That's not something you can take back. I'm here to help, I'm here to give her that second chance she never had."

Zuko looked into the Avatar's deep, grey eyes. They were full of determination. "We gave her a second chance, and she does that," Zuko said, forcefully pointing at the burn on Aang's forearm. "She took that shot at redemption and threw it in our faces."

Aang grimaced, and reminded Zuko of something painful, "So did you. If I remember correctly, you had your fair share of second chances before you finally began to listen to your heart."

Zuko looked down at Aang and closed his eyes, "You're right, Aang. It did take me some time before I was finally able to travel upon the right path. However, I'm not my sister, nor is she me. If she's willing to burn you after all this time, then I don't think that any amount of talking will make a difference."

Zuko prepared to exit the room again, but paused at the sound of the Avatar's voice. "Zuko, I'm asking you this not as the Avatar, but as your friend. Please, let me help her. I can't just abandon her, not now. She needs this."

The Firelord slowly released his breath, "Do what you want Aang, but if this happens again, it's over." With those words, Zuko exited the room.

Aang's jaw tightened as he clinched his teeth.

Katara, with expert movement, removed the water from his arm and placed it back into the bowl.

"It shouldn't scar, but I'm going to have to do this at least two more times. Until then, I'll wrap it." Katara began rubbing a herbal balm upon the Avatar's wound and started the process of wrapping the affected area in gauze. "Aang…" She started, with concern in her voice, "…I'm worried about you. I don't agree with what you're doing in the slightest, and I'd rather you take Zuko's advice and leave this alone. But, something tells me that'd you'd keep trying anyway. So, the only thing I can say is be careful, because if she hurts you again I'll be the one visiting her."

The young Avatar smiled as he gazed into her eyes. She brought him close, cradling his head within her arms. He felt as if all his troubles washed away in her warm embrace. He had a feeling of safety, a feeling of home. He spent so much time away from her, negotiating disputes between the Fire Nation colonists and Earth Kingdom nationals.

These moments alone with her were few and far between. Within his heart, he feared that they grew further apart. He embraced her closely, hoping to never leave her side.

"Don't worry, Katara. I'll be ok." He whispered to her.

"I hope so," she said as she placed her lips on his forehead, delivering a light kiss. "Now, get some rest, you've had a tough day." The southern Waterbender rose from the bed and picked up the bowl of water, giving Aang a warm smile before exiting the room.

_**Apologies if that was kind of bad. I'm still practicing dialogue here. Oh yeah, chapters may or may not come out before the update time. Schedule: At least one chapter a week. Azulaang won't be so implausible if I have anything to do with it… (It may be worse)  
>See you next time.<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

**Before the next chapter begins, I'd like to apologize. This may be…purple. Enjoy (Now featuring: BETTER SPACING)**

5

For most of the night after the Avatar's most recent visit, Azula sat in the darkness staring into nothingness.

Her words to the Avatar shocked not only the young monk, but herself as well. For so long, she felt the emotions weigh heavily upon her chest and endured the thoughts as they scraped at the base of her skull. It was now that she not only heard them, but spoke the words of her torment that she began to understand.

At one time, she literally had the world in her grasp. The fire nation's global conquest had been so close to completion; then a boy, a boy in an iceberg, brought down an empire. The raw destructive force of the four elements directed its rage and scorn at the grasp of the great and powerful Fire Nation. She thought to herself whether or not it was so horrible for the strong to rightfully take their place over the weak. Was it not the law of nature? Was it not the balance that the Avatar sought out?

She remembered the words of her portly uncle and the droning of the palace tutors. She recalled that the Avatar represented balance, but sought to ensure that harmony prevailed throughout the world. She blew air through her full lips causing them to noisily clap together with a comical sound.

Harmony, the thought of it sickened her. The Avatar's quest for harmony within the world formed the chain of causality that resulted in her sitting in a cell contemplating how she ended up in a cell. She laughed bitterly at the circular thought.

She'd lost control. In the dead of night she fell upon a blade of realization that sank deeply into her conscious mind. Just months ago, she held dominion over almost all things. Now, she realized that the entirety of her authority had not only been diminished, but extinguished.

The Avatar was a raging river that doused the flames of her success, and separated her from her goals. The former princess winced, quickly narrowing her eyes and balling her hand into a fist as her thoughts ran from under her. Azula, remembering her chase of the Avatar across the Earth Kingdom, began to understand what she truly lost.

"Ty Lee…Mai…" she whispered into the darkness.

Her nails bore deeply into either of her palms, allowing blood to slowly trickle from the spaces between her fingers.

They left her, she thought. The scene of their betrayal played over and over again in her mind. She could see Mai's fierce gaze, unwavering and defiant. She could feel the hot wind of the boiling rock upon her skin once more. Rage coursed through her veins as she heard Mai's voice within her ears yet again, 'You miscalculated. I love Zuko more than I fear you'. As if to compound her anger she felt Ty Lee's hands strike her body, jabbing pressure points with expert accuracy. Azula relived the sensation of going limp, falling upon the cold metal ground in pure shock and confusion. She could remember lying there, motionless, a multitude of emotions firing off at once.

The blood, flowing freely from her shaking fists, began to evaporate from the blazing heat that her body produced so fervently. Tears rolled down her cheeks, sizzling against her now searing skin as her thoughts began to gravitate towards her mother.

She, just like all the others, believed Azula to be some type of monster, an abomination. They feared her at some point or another. There was no respect, none what so ever. They were able to betray her or walk out on her because they did not respect her in any capacity. She realized that in the end, even her father abandoned her.

Grinding her teeth together and placing her arms across her stomach, she doubled over in pain. Her innards seemed to blaze within her. Azula felt as if she was dying. Slowly her forehead met the floor, her matted and tangled hair following. The pain spread through her limbs, burning her muscles and joints in tandem.

She suppressed her voice, making sure not to cry out and betray her weakness to the guards and staff. A hand moved from her stomach and violently slapped the cool white stone beside her head. The boiling blood hissed as it steamed into the air, filling the cell with a distinctive iron scent. Blood, sweat, and tears rose from her skin in thick, gaseous wisps providing the tortured girl with a strange and ghostly aura.

Her thoughts lost coherence, and the darkness consumed her.

_Azula sat with hands on knees, surrounded by a blue flame whose light filled the room with an ominous glow. Shadows danced upon the wall, giving familiar and foreign shapes form. She wore the traditional robes of the Firelord, her hair long with a high top-knot held together by the royal golden crown. She sat passively, her gaze unfocused. Before her, between the two rows of columns that adorned either side of the throne room, kneeled faces of the past. In the first row of faces she saw Ty-Lee, made up in the Kiyoshi Warrior attire. Beside her, she saw Mai, adorned in the robes of the royal Fire Lady. Behind them, she saw her Uncle and brother; both dressed in Earth Kingdom peasant wear, Zuzu's scar no longer disfiguring his face. Even further back, she saw the watertribe siblings and blind earthbender; raw power seemed to emanate from their beings. Farthest from her sight, a shadowed figure stood tall, with a staff in hand. A mysterious energy surrounded the cloaked individual. _

_ Azula, looked over, but not directly at any single one of them. Voices began to whisper to her. _

_ "Azula, I have crowned you Firelord, ruler of mankind. All lies within your control. All control lies within your grasp." A blue eyed snake composed of orange glimmering flames whispered as it wrapped around her body inching closer towards her right ear. It began to sound like her father. "Azula…" it said in a sing song voice, "…burn it all." A prehensile tongue came close to her ear as she sat passively, almost as if unaware of its presence._

_ Another voice began to speak. _

_ "Azula, darling. Let go." A large bird of magnificent white light slowly flapped its enormous wings, perching on Azula's shoulder. "It's ok. Let it go." The voice of her mother cooed. _

_ "Azula…" the snake taunted "BURN IT!" Ozai's voice demanded in a strained gargle. _

_ "Look within." Ursa's voice hummed in a mournful tune._

The former princess kicked and squirmed as her muscle spasms escaped her control. She gripped at the floor, fingers sliding unable to catch hold, forcing more strings of steam into the air. She forcefully scrunched up her cot as her feet pushed against the ground in an instinctive tactic to escape the pain. Her voice betrayed her, as she could no longer bear the pain. Loud shrieks of suffering escaped her throat, filling her ears with horror. The darkness captured her once more.

_She was without shape, only thought, a raging inferno. She quickly changed this. She crafted a form of out of the bright sapphire flames. Within nothingness she existed. Her glow was the only source of light. It was soft, dying, almost lost to the darkness that surrounded her. This too changed with a flash. A being stood before her, brilliant in its presence. It spoke to her with the force of one-thousand voices, shaking the stability of her flaming core; but she endured. She was able to advance, without her flames consuming the entity. It guided her. The love and power within the voice beckoned her closer, towards the new light of her perception. Opening her arms and closing her blazing blue eyes she entered the light, hearing the voice speak her name, "A z u l a" _

Her head ached with an intense pounding, her muscles were sore. She couldn't move, save for turning her head. She felt as if she was lying upon a soft bed, but she couldn't be sure. The light hurt her eyes, almost blinding her as she attempted to open them. Her vision was filled with colors and indistinguishable shapes. However, she saw his smile and arrow before losing consciousness once again.

**Well, that was an…experience. Think back to the episode after Zuko freed Appa. That, along with Zuko going through physical changes every time his moral compass spun, inspired this chapter. I'd like to think something spiritual occurs within everyone with bending capabilities when they have significant life experiences or realizations. Anyways, read and review. I really need feedback on this chapter! Its content could change how I go about writing this fanfic.  
>Ok guys and gals, later days! <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Aang arrived at the asylum, where in which Azula was housed, later than he anticipated. It was already well past midday as he landed Appa on the shore of the secluded island. The brackish scent tickled his nose, just as it always did, turning his frown into a slight smile.

Aang was late, and not due to any fault of his own. There was an issue that arose in the Fire Nation colonies in Earth Kingdom territory.

Defeating the Firelord turned out to be a simple task compared to the tumult known as post war politics. Moving the Fire Nation colonies from Earth Kingdom land was not only infeasible, but impossible. The Fire Nation colonists established lives in the Earth Kingdom colonies and were even rooted a couple of generations deep into the culture. Earth nationalists didn't seem to care about or understand these facts. To them, the only fact that maintained significance and dictated action was the reality of the end of Fire Nation rule. It didn't matter to them, the war was over and the nationals wanted all remnants of the Fire Nation out of their Kingdom; of course, this resulted in conflict.

Even as the Avatar, calming two sides that were firing off Earth and Fire respectively was a chaotic task for Aang to undertake. He managed to briefly end the conflict with a temporary cease fire. Though, he knew it'd be just like all the others and hold up for the entirety of a week. He kicked a rock on the beach thinking about the complications of the new post war era, he would not ever have imagined that he would miss traveling the world with his friends and mastering the elements while in constant danger.

Aang sighed, looking towards Appa and began to speak, "I liked the whole Avatar thing a lot more when it was just the Fire Nation chasing us around the world."

The large sky bison tilted its head towards Aang and let out low grunt.

"Tell me about it," Aang laughingly said. "Alright buddy, make yourself at home until I'm gone. Get a little sun and take a nap while you're at it, it's been a long day."

Appa plopped down on the sand with a content rumbling.

Aang smiled, slamming his glider into the sand, forcing it to open in full. He took off, flying to the entrance of the Asylum.

Flying through the air, his mind began to wander. He did miss the old days where in which he traveled the world with his friends. Things were busier now, requiring him to handle conflicts on his own without Sokka, Toph, or Katara.

Katara, he thought about how little he saw of her these days. Even now that she took a room in the palace two weeks ago, he saw her for an hour a day at best. Some days she would already be asleep by the time he returned from diplomatic missions or meetings with Earth Kingdom officials. She thought being closer to Aang would give them more time together, but within the post war climate, nothing was guaranteed between the pair.

During the times in which he would find himself free of the inconveniences of maintaining peace within the world, she would be away on South Pole restoration projects. It had only been a couple of months since they first embraced each other, sharing a long passionate kiss, and now they were caught in a struggle of finding time for one another. Time had not become the Avatar's ally.

Aang landed gracefully, twirling his staff overhead, barely making a noise as he touched the ground. He was greeted at the gate by the facility's guards, gates opening just as they had every day for the past month. Aang passed the guards, slightly bowing to them on his way in, they reciprocated with smiles and bows of their own.

Entering the facility, Aang began to make his way towards the upper levels to where Azula was held. The inner walls of the asylum were constructed from smooth beige stone, fitting together perfectly as if crafted and shaped by the purest of Earthbending. The asylum was bright, well lit, and strangely mystical. There was a cool, calming feeling that precipitated through the floor penetrating one's body as they walked upon the ground.

Before he could make it to the stair case that would lead to Azula's cell, one of Azula's caretakers stopped him.

"Greetings Avatar," The woman said with a slight smile upon her face.

Aang bowed towards the older woman dressed in white and golden robes. "Good afternoon. I apologize; there was trouble within the Fire Nation colonies that required my immediate attention."

The woman kept her smile as her eyes shifted towards the Avatar's bandaged forearm. She held no doubt that he would return after yesterday's incident, his dedication to the young woman's cause was impressive. She was, however, surprised that he would return so soon after such a provocation. She wondered why the Avatar would so promptly resume his visits when the former princess would have been so apt to attack once more. Her train of thought was broken by Avatar's speech.

"Don't worry," he said, catching her eyes as they perused his thoroughly bandaged arm, "I'm not planning on giving up just yet."

The Avatar smiled widely, filling the old healer with more hope for the young girl than she thought she could feel. She closed her eyes, and returned the Avatar's smile. She heard stories of the Avatar spreading confidence and optimism with his mere presence, but it hadn't been until she was faced with staring into his cooling grey eyes that she truly understood.

The smile on the older woman's face faded, her wrinkles folding into a frown upon her face. She looked from the Avatar to the ground below as she began to speak, "Avatar, at some point in the night the princess Azula was struck with a fever."

Aang's face twisted in worry, his newly forming wrinkles crinkled upon his forehead.

The old healer continued, "We have placed her in the infirmary, however, her fever has not broken since. The nature of her affliction, it is almost unnatural. Standard protocol disallows visitors, as their presence can diminish possible resting hours and aggravate the illness."

Aang held his staff, looking at the beige tile that decorated the floor. His heart sank, and he felt a tingling in his throat. He almost began to speak, promising to return at a later date.

"However," she said, looking down upon the young monk, "There are exceptions, young Avatar. Perhaps your appearance may provide her with reassurance of normality. Go to her; provide her with a familiar and friendly face in her time of need."

Aang bowed to the old healer with sincere gratitude, and made his way to the infirmary.

Aang entered the infirmary, and found it to be much like Azula's cell. White stone, pieced together in perfection, littered the walls and ground below. Three beds lined the walls on both sides of the room, all of them empty with the exception of Azula occupying the furthest to the left.

Two healers sat around the young girl as she lay upon the bed. As Aang slowly approached, they stood, bowing to the Avatar in a show of respect. Aang returned the gesture.

One of the healers began to speak, "Her condition hasn't changed much since last night, her fever is still high and every so often she seems to experience sever chills."

The other piped in, "We've tried a various assortment of remedies; however, none seem to belay the symptoms. It looks as if she will have to overcome this ailment on her own. We'll leave you to visit her Avatar. She isn't particularly lucid, as the fever produces small bouts of delirium."

The two healers bowed their heads once more and exited the room.

Aang stood over Azula's bed, staring down at the young woman. She slept lightly, her body covered by wine red lining save for her arms that lay motionless at her sides. Azula's face was a picture discomfort. Her brow was slightly downturned, nose crinkling as if she was slightly pained. Beads of sweat sat upon her forehead as her chest rose and fell irregularly with shallow breathes.

Aang frowned, unsure of whether or not he could do anything to alleviate the distress of the former princess. He sat by her bed side, and saw a bowl of water that sat upon the nightstand next to the bed. The Avatar tore a piece of his orange robe, and soaked it into the tepid water. Utilizing bending, he chilled the water, partially freezing the soaked cloth. He carefully folded the stiff strip of orange cloth and placed it upon the young woman's forehead.

There was a reaction upon Azula's face immediately. Her strained expression was mollified, as her features calmed to present a more peaceful picture of rest. Aang couldn't help but to smile, at least something he did for Azula could provide her with some form of relief.

Steam rose in heavy white streams from the former princess's forehead as the ice from the frozen cloth began to melt. Aang moved his hand over the cloth in a smooth and flowing motion, cooling the water trapped within it once more.

He did this several more times, expertly swaying his wrist over the cloth to combat the high temperature that plagued the young woman. Eventually, the heat that emanated from her body began to slow, conceding to the efforts of the Avatar.

Breathing in relief, Aang placed his hands upon the edge of the bed.

He bowed his head and began to whisper to himself, more than to the sleeping girl before him. "I wish there was more I could do to help. It seems I've been nothing but an annoyance, a bother to you. I wish there was something -"

As if to answer Aang, Azula's head lazily turned in his direction. His attention snapped towards her face as she began to speak. Her eyes struggled to open, allowing only a portion of the strong, golden spheres to gaze into his direction.

"Avatar…" She slowly slurred, barely aware of her surroundings.

Aang listened to Azula, despite the obvious signs of delirium.

"Like the others…d-don't…" she barely articulated. "…leave me."

As Azula's eyes closed once more, Aang felt a hand weakly grasp onto his own. The young monk was not only shocked, but filled with an almost foreign sense of grief. Within her unfocused eyes, he saw a truth, one that he was not able to truly understand.

He softly returned the squeeze that she gave his hand and whispered to her, "Don't worry, I'll be right here."

**If you have anything to say, then write review or send me a PM, I promise I won't find offense. If you are still reading this fanfic, then congratulations are in order. You're sticking with it even though the meat and potatoes portion hasn't arrived as of yet. Don't worry, the story will progress sooner or later. Well, that's it for now. Later. **


	7. Chapter 7

Aang kept his promise to the fallen princess. Even though her request was borne out of some subconscious need without any true consideration or mental cohesiveness, the Avatar sat by her bedside the entirety of the night, gently holding her hand as he did.

Aang awoke with a start as the older healer placed a hand upon his shoulder.

"Avatar, you have visitors" She said, motioning to the door.

Aang sat up in his seat, lifting his head from the red soft, silken linen that decorated the bed. In the doorway of the infirmary the Firelord stood, face passive yet, tight and almost apprehensive. Aang looked towards Zuko and then at the young woman sleeping upon the bed. He then locked eyes with the healer who spoke words of reassurance.

"Do not worry, young Avatar. I shall attend to the princess while you are away. Now, go."

He released the girl's hand and stood up. Bowing to the old healer, he took hold of his glider and approached Zuko who began to lead him into the hallway. Once they left the room, Zuko spoke without looking back at the Avatar.

"Aang, what are you doing?" Zuko said, with no hint of pleasure within his voice.

Without a pause, Aang shot back coolly at Zuko, "Exactly what you asked me to do."

Zuko maintained his stride, making his way down towards the foyer of the Asylum. Descending the stairs, he began to address Aang once more. "I'm not going to stop you, I'm just here to warn you. You're investing too much time into this."

Aang butt in, "And you're not investing enough! This is your sister we're talking about here! How many times have you been here Zuko? How many times have you bothered to sit with her?"

Zuko continued to descend the stairs, "She's here isn't she? Not in some dungeon cell somewhere. She has an entire Asylum dedicated to her needs, and her needs alone. Aang, I've done well by my sister. "

"That's beside the point, Zuko!" Aang yelled as his eyes narrowed upon the Firelord. "She needs more than this place; she needs to know that people are there for her. Was Iroh not always there for you? When you got lost, became unsure of yourself, and struggled with inner turmoil, tell me, did you go through it alone?"

Zuko remained silent.

"Well, did you" Aang asked with a familiar innocence that one always could find within his voice.

"That, Aang, is irrelevant. What is relevant is the amount of time you're investing into this endeavor. Aang, I speak from experience. Azula is and always will be my sister. I know her. She's not who you think she is. When she recovers, if there is a recovery, she won't be the person you're hoping she will be. She will burn you…," Zuko said, as he reached the bottom of the stairs and faced the Avatar, gazing towards his bandaged arm and then into his grey eyes, "…again. And when she does, it's going to be an emotional scar that you will carry. This is what she is, and I'm not convinced that there is any other person in there."

Aang stared down at the Firelord from the stairs without breaking the tense eye contact that the two held. He could not accept Zuko's words.

Aang spoke once more, "The same could have been said about you at one point, and you came around. I still believe that I can help her."

Zuko stared into the Avatar's eyes and the Avatar into his. There was no hatred in the gaze that they shared; however, a conflict burned between the pair.

Aang could find no agreement within Zuko's eyes. The young monk once thought that there was something about Azula that Zuko hated, but that was not right. Thinking about the matter at hand, Aang saw something more deeply rooted within Zuko's heart. It was not hate that steered Zuko's attitude toward his sister, it was an apprehension that Zuko had internalized for so long, the driving force that inspired him to pursue the Avatar to the corners of the globe. It was shame. Once ago, Zuko's shame was internalized. He carried it within his heart, and wore it upon his face. He was scared, so much so beyond his physical appearance. The shame tugged at his sense of morality, and vision of self. It forced him to strive to become someone he was not, someone much like Azula. Now, the shame was fully externalized.

Zuko's sister had become his shame. She represented all things that he sought to escape. She was a relic, a reminder of the not so distant past. Azula was the incarnation of the Fire Nation's bloody history and one of the last vestiges of the past that Zuko simply could not elude. Aang realized that Azula had become something to Zuko that could be easily stored away, out of sight, sheltered from the eyes of the viewing public. The Avatar felt a wave of sadness wash over him as his thoughts revealed uncomfortable revelations pertaining to how Zuko planned to abandon all hopes of truly rehabilitating his sister.

Aang began to walk down the last few steps, slowly approaching Zuko. As he reached the bottom stair, he sighed as he looked at the Firelord eye to eye. There were no words that Aang could use to remedy how Zuko perceived the situation at hand. At this point, Zuko would only look toward results.

Aang broke eye contact with Zuko, looking towards the ground to gather his thoughts. He wanted to help Azula, but to do so, he would need Zuko's full cooperation.

"Zuko…," The Avatar spoke, "Please, go see her. If not for her sake, then for mine."

Zuko turned his head away from Aang, looking to his right. All Aang could notice was the large scar that dominated the left side of Zuko's face as he spoke. Everything that his family once represented, their entire legacy of brutality and conquest lay plastered across his face. It was a reminder of what he had overcome, what he had lived through; the war, the loss of his mother, Ozai, and – Azula.

"I'm sorry Aang, but I'd rather not make things worse. I've been told of her condition by the caretakers, and I'm sure that I'll simply aggravate her condition. Zuko looked directly into his friend's eyes once more, "Now's not the time, Aang. If I see her, it will be some time after she's had more time to adjust."

Aang stared into Zuko's eyes, the conversation was over and there was nothing else to be said. Zuko made it clear, and Aang understood. 'If', Aang heard the conditional word within his friend's resolution.

Aang sighed, stepping from the bottom step onto the cool tile below. He wanted to say more to Zuko, but the words were lost to him. He began to open his mouth, to allow his emotions to find the proper combination of phrases so that they could flow forth to make their way to Zuko; as he did, he was assaulted by the force of a body hitting his own. Soft and slender arms wrapped around his neck, and long silken hair draped about his chest and shoulders. The warmth of a cheek against his own calmed him from the startle.

"Aang," the voice exclaimed in pure delight within his ear.

The Avatar desired to say something, anything to make Zuko reconsider how little hope he held for his sister; however, the only thing that he could manage was a surprised, "Katara?"

He felt himself returning her embrace, bewildered by her presence at the asylum.

"What are you doing here," he asked out of curiosity.

Now that Aang began to think about, he wasn't sure what Zuko was doing here either. He definitely did not come to the asylum to visit Azula, that much had been made clear.

The Watertribe girl began to speak to Aang with a huge smile on her face, "I was worried." She embraced him tightly and whispered in his ear, "I thought…I thought something happened when you didn't return last night."

He could feel the warmth of her tears against his check. His throat tightened, and his stomach grew tight. Three distinct thoughts hit Aang at once. He had worried Katara to the point of tears. Neither Katara nor Zuko trusted Aang's judgment or sensibilities in visiting Azula. They, and probably everyone else, believed that Azula was and would always be, dangerous.

The Avatar grimaced as he hugged Katara tighter. He looked into Zuko's golden eyes as he did and saw nothing but Azula.

**Thank you for reading, thank you so much. You have no idea how much it means to have 1 new visitor. I thank each and every one of you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter was pure dialogue, and if you can see an obvious decline in the writing, then it's my weak dialogue showing. I'm practicing with this fanfic, so don't hate me (at least not all at once.)Ok, despite all the problems you may encounter, I do hope that you enjoy. **

Aang sat in the familiar palace bedroom, its red and gold colors illuminated by the familiar glow of the soft light that bathed his arm.

"There, that should do it." Katara said, pleased with her work, as she removed the water from his arm. "One more session and you'll be as good as new."

"Thank you," Aang said avoiding eye contact with the waterbender.

There was something in his voice, a faint hint of distress. She could hear it, just barely. She placed her hand upon his chin, gently turning his head in her direction so as to look into his eyes to gain better insight.

"What's wrong," she asked with reservation, almost hesitant to hear the answer to her own question.

Their grey and blue eyes connected, his betraying a sense of anxiety before he turned away, escaping her grasp.

"Nothing, I'm fine, Katara." He said dryly.

"Please, at least talk to me. We haven't had much time to talk lately; I'd rather not spend the time that we do have sitting in awkward, tense silence." She said to him, pleading to his candid nature. She looked into his swimming grey eyes and smoothly asserted her position once more, "Tell me what's wrong."

He couldn't resist her. Her delicate features and knowing eyes seemed to pull everything out of his heart, and not to his advantage. "Do you trust me," The airbender whispered to the girl, just inches away.

There was no hesitation in her answer as her voice eagerly flowed to answer, "Aang, of course I trust you." She places her hand upon his cheek once more, "Whatever, and I mean whatever it is that you need to tell me, it can stay between us. I'm here for you."

"Katara, thank you…" He said with a slight pause "…but it's not so much like that. I need to know…do you trust what I'm doing? Do you trust me going out there, and doing what needs to be done?"

She thought about his words as she continued to stare into his eyes. Her eyebrows lifted, head slightly tilting to one side in curiosity as she timidly asked, unsure of her own question, "As the Avatar?"

He placed his hand upon hers, the extra weight pressing against his cheek, "That and more, everything…"

She could see the troubled look on every feature of his face, and how his eyes connected with hers. She moved her hand from his cheek, away from his hand, onto his shoulder "Aang, I trust you. You're having a difficult time with the colonies. The tension between the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom seems to never end. I know, you and Zuko are stressed. This isn't so much an issue of trust; you just have a lot on your plate. It's tough, and I understand that, we've been through rough patches before where we were stretched thin, exhausted. This isn't an issue of trust, Aang. I'll always trust you, but now, you're tired and you-"

"Katara, this is most definitely an issue of trust." He interrupted, as he removed her hand from his face. The weight of everything began to bear down on his mind.

He hadn't spent an extended period of time with Katara for so long, and he had forgotten how she could be. She always seemed to think that she knew best, and therefore maintained an air of authority over certain issues. She was motherly, caring, and intrusive. His tongue seemed to move on its own, "You think you know what's going on, but you have no idea what this takes. Of course I'm tired, of course I'm stressed, and of course I need rest. But, it's more than that. It's a lot more, and for you to pass off how I feel to the post war effort exclusively would be more than dishonest."

The corner of her mouth jerked involuntarily as her body seemed to retreat from Aang's outburst.

"Dishonest!" She yelled. "Aang-" She caught herself, remembering her own words. She didn't want what little time she had with him to be scorched by anger. "I'm just concerned. Avatar or not, no one can operate on this level of oversight and responsibility forever. People wear down. I'm just worried. However, I know you're going to keep doing all of this, because well, you have too. I don't like it, but I understand it. But, Aang, I'd rather if you gave this whole Azula thing a break. Maintaining peace is the most important item on the agenda."

She placed her hand on his shoulder once more, but he casually shrugged the gesture of agreement away and continued to defend his position.

"Azula does fall under Avatar duties, and better yet, she's become so much more. This is a duty to self. Zuko asked, and even though he doesn't care or doesn't believe anymore, seeing Azula is still important. A person can't simply start something of this magnitude and then wash their hands of it. Katara, the second I saw the state she was in, it became a matter that transcended Zuko's desire to help his sister. At this point, it would be unconscionable to leave her to suffer the pain and isolation of her condition. I can't just leave her now; not after getting this far"

Katara grabbed Aang's wrist with a speed that shocked the young Avatar. "This far," she said bitterly as she raised his arm making an obvious reference to the now barely visible scar upon his forearm.

Aang pulled his arm back from Katara grasp as she continued on. "The needs of the individual pales in comparison to the needs of the many, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but this is what you do as the Avatar. You protect the world, you maintain balance and harmony. You can't be there for every single person.

He was hit with a wave of anger by the cold manner in which she described the Avatar's duty to the world. He was there to help everyone and anyone, in any way that he could. He couldn't imagine his duties as the Avatar in any other way. His tongue was faster than his mind. "You sound like Jet," he said as he broke eye contact with the young woman from the water tribe.

Her eyes were forced open in shock; she was completely knocked off balance by those four words. Anger poured in, replacing the surprise almost instantly. Her brow furrowed and nose crinkled as she began to speak, "Excuse me?"

The Avatar did not respond, or look in her direction. He simply sat there, looking towards the ground much like a defiant child.

"That was more than out of line. I'm just trying to help you. You have a lot on your plate, more than you should be required to handle. I'm just trying to allow you to see what is important and what is not; priorities, Aang. I'm on your side; I'm not trying to hurt you. There is no reason for you to get defensive or to say hurtful things."

He looked at her, expression blank, face slightly drooping from sleep deprivation. She saw the darkened shades underneath each eye, the narrowing gaze, and the redness creeping around his grey eyes.

"You're tired, please Aang, get some rest and think about your priorities." She said cooly before standing.

"You don't get it," He shot back at her, stopping her mid stride.

"Aang, not now. I don't want us to spend the little time that we're able to share in little fights. Look, Zuko tells me that a temporary deal was made amongst the colonists and the Earth Kingdom nationals. And due to Azula's current condition, she'll probably need rest. So, I was thinking, why don't we spend the day together tomorrow? Just you and me. Ember island maybe?"

He looked at her, eyes half open. He opened his mouth in protest "Katara -"

"Just sleep on it, Aang." She said with a slight smile before exiting the room.

_**Well, if you've made it through that minefield, then congratulations. I'll get better at this, I promise. Point out any mistakes or problems that you see in the text, because I need to address them in my writing. Also, I felt that something was a little off in this exchange. I can't put my finger on it, but if anyone can, tell me so I can flesh it out in an edit later. **_


	9. Chapter 9

**I hope that I got her character right. This is literally the first extended interaction between another character and Azula that the reader encounters. I hope I did her character justice, because if I didn't I'll have to consider starting over. Ok, well, tell me if Azula is as in character as she's allowed to be. **

Her eyelids rose as if traveling upwards from a deliberate blink. She was awake, aware. Her mind was blank, and chest unburdened. Lucid, she sat upwards and scanned the room. She could see that the rays of the morning sun flooded the room with a warm and vibrant light. She shifted her position, sitting upright in the bed.

Placing hands upon the dark red lining that covered her lap, she began to think. Were they nightmares, or were they dreams? Azula could not make heads or tails of the images that ran through her head as she slept; however, there was one thing that was certain. Her mind was clear.

No longer did she have to attempt to force down the taunting and scathing voices of torment and ridicule that once plagued her mind. She found that they now seemed to no longer exist. There was nothing inside her mind, save her own thoughts. This new realization caused her to close her eyes shudder, as she exhaled in relief.

She thought that maybe she could find some sort of peace.

"Ah, Princess, you are awake." The old healer said, as she entered the room with a bow.

Azula slowly opened her eyes, refraining from clutching the sheets in anger. Apparently she would have to wait a bit longer to enjoy her newfound peace of mind.

The old healer made her way towards the young woman's bedside, sitting down as she began to talk. "You gave us quite a scare, Princess. You had quite the fever, so much so that your bending began to heat your body from its core. We weren't exactly sure how to go about helping the fever to break. Though, all of that is over now, and by the looks of it…" The older woman reached towards Azula, placing a hand gently upon her forehead. "…we seem to be out of the fire, so to speak." She removed her hand from the young woman's forehead and continued to speak, "It's a relief to have you back in a stable condition princess, for a while none of us were sure what was to become of you."

Azula, still not looking at the woman began to speak in an almost somber tone, "There's no need to call me by that title, not anymore."

"Title?" The old healer asked, oblivious to what Azula was referencing.

"Princess." Azula whispered, looking down at her lap.

"Princess…I see. There seems to have been more to your illness than meets the eye. What would you like to go by?"

Azula turned her head and shot the woman a fierce, powerful look, one filled with a murderous intent. Her golden eyes burned with intensity as she fixated her gaze upon the healer. She would not be patronized, not like some mental case, not anymore.

The old healer simply closed her eyes and smiled. "All there, I see. And still so very…Azula. This is good."

Azula broke her gaze, annoyed with the hag's psychological evaluation games. Those too, were going to be things of the past.

The healer stared at Azula for a couple of moments, studying her condition. "Though, there is something different about you, Azula. An air of calmness surrounds you. It's been a while, a long while actually, but I've seen such before. Some individuals, when they undergo battles of duality within their being, exhibit physical illnesses. Fevers, hallucinations, and other manifestations overtake them."

Azula stopped listening at a certain point, leaning back against the head rest of the bed with her eyes closed and brow downturned. However, she seemed to tune in once again to hear the last few words of the woman's droning.

"Whatever you're feeling now, is important. I do not know what choices or realizations you've made, but I do have advice. And it's damned good advice, so I'd really appreciate it if you listened," the old woman said with calm smile as she leaned closer to the former princess.

Azula cocked her eyebrow, not expecting the healer to be so disarmingly cheeky.

"I say this because I know that now, now you can process it all. You should accept what the world has become. Your father is no longer Firelord. The war is over, and Firelord Zuko has taken the throne. The world has taken a different path and it may be time for you to join it, and walk upon that path as well."

Azula blew air at this, "And now, here I am."

"Yes, here you are," The old woman said with no humor in her voice. "How horrible must it be to live as a young woman who will be catered to for as long as it takes her to recover, a young woman who the Avatar himself comes to visit day in and day out, without fail. How horrible."

The sarcasm could be cut with a knife.

Azula let out a guttural laugh, and then craned her neck towards the old woman, allowing her hair to drape partially over her face. "You're quite bold, I'll give you that. I should allow you the honor of wearing my brother's crass little fashion statement on your face."

The old healer smiled, "And the fact that you spare me the pleasure, shows tremendous progress on your part."

Azula rolled her eyes as she placed her head upon the headboard of the bed once more. "The Avatar…was he…here…during all of this, I mean," Azula asked as casually as she could pass off.

"Oh, yes. An entire night spent holding your hand. If it weren't for the particular circumstances of the situation, and it was a different place and time, I would have to comment on it being one of the cuter things that I've seen." The old woman says laughingly.

Azula's eyes rested upon the woman with pure disdain.

Ignoring the young woman's displeasure, the healer continued to speak, "Regardless, I do think you should re-evaluate how you treat the young man. Not many people go back to place their hands in the fire after getting burned."

The side of Azula's mouth inadvertently jerked, and a cold feeling trickled down her shoulders and back. She had forgotten. Remembering, through a teary gaze, she recalled the fact that she did indeed injure the Avatar, almost grievously so. Her dismay transformed into a slight smile as she found a strange sense of pride in being able to damage the most powerful being on the planet, again. She turned her head to the side looking away from the older woman, as to not let her see the smile that had forcefully overtaken her face.

"Thinking about all he's done for you, a thank you may be in order."

Azula's smile disappeared almost as quickly as it appeared. She could only stare at the woman with a blank expression. "Gratitude?" She asked almost as if responding to an unclear joke.

"I'm of the opinion that an apology should accompany the show of gratitude, but baby steps; one foot in front of the other rather than trying to jump over a smoldering caldera all at once." The woman said to Azula.

"And I'm the one locked in the asylum." Azula said, stabbing the healer with her eyes.

"Is what I am saying in any way irrational?" the healer asked.

Azula scowled, "It is if you expect me to apologize to the person that caused all of this. If you believe that, then I do believe you're the one that deserves to be locked in the cage."

The old woman responded to Azula's bitter anger with a placid expression and stoic voice, "It was just something to consider. Also, the Avatar did convince the Firelord to add any amenity that you desired for your room; to a certain extent, of course."

Azula's upper lip curled as she turned away from the healer, sinking back into the bed and raising the sheets over her shoulder. She was done talking about the matter any further.

"Will you be needing anything, Azula?" The old healer asked.

The former princess wore a frown as she considered the question she had just been asked. She responded, "Time alone, water, and in a few hours, someone with ink and a scroll."

"It will be done," The woman said to the girl whose back now faced her. "Consider what I said. That young man has a lot of faith in you. It would be a shame for all the time he's invested in you to have been wasted."

With that, the old woman rose and exited the room, leaving Azula to close her eyes and re-enter the dark world from where in which she emerged.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm a tad bit late with this update, sorry! I was trying to go heavy with the dialogue here, so it kind of went off into its own little direction. That's why the chapter is double the size of the others. Like I said, I was getting heavy with the practice here, so things may not fit together perfectly, especially some of the scene transitions. Know to watch out for those little shifts ahead of time. Well, as usual, comment, critique, and tell me what you think. I'm open to honesty. Enjoy. **

The wind brushed happily across their faces as Appa soared through the morning air. The sun was just beginning to rise, illuminating the clouds in a soft orange hue. The warmth, radiance, and life that the sun emitted, began to spread across their skin.

As Aang felt the tickle of the sun upon his flesh, his mind began to wander to thoughts of firebending. The sun, the provider of life and energy, the source of firebending lead his mind to visions of Azula. All that he could imagine at this point was the troubled expression she wore in the infirmary. It disheartened him, forcing him to question his usefulness. Katara's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"I always miss this, flying on Appa. I forgot how beautiful it really is," she said as if flying for the first time. Aang looked back at her; it wasn't just her words that held that strange sense of wonder. Within her eyes, her expression, and her body language he could perceive a genuine air of amazement as if this was her first time being able to dance upon the sky. He saw within her deep blue eyes, a sense of freedom, a long forgotten sense of peace.

That was something he always liked about Katara. No matter how much a situation deteriorated into chaos, she would always remain optimistic, hopeful, and somewhat peaceful. The war brought a lot of things to many people, peace being one of them. The carefree expression of excitement that Katara gracefully wore now washed over most of the post war world.

However, there were those that the newfound peace didn't help. There were those like Azula. The Avatar looked away from the beautiful woman just behind him and focused once more on the direction of Appa's flight. A slight sadness rested upon his chest.

Katara's voice began to rouse his attention, "You know, if it wasn't for Zuko chasing us around, the war, and the threat of global domination from the Fire Nation, the whole world traveling thing wouldn't have been so bad. Now that I think about it, the experience was actually kind of fun in a certain light."

Katara paused, noticing the worried look on Aang's face as he nodded absentmindedly. Her smile melted into a small frown. Today was supposed to be a day where in which the pair could get away from it all.

"Aang," she said "Please, relax. I promise the world isn't going to change in one day without you."

He grimaced a bit, replying in a low whisper, "Let's hope so."

"Hey, smile. Just look around, it's a beautiful day and we finally have time to spend together. Promise me; just promise me that you'll have fun today, ok?"

With that, she deftly pecked Aang on the cheek.

The Avatar blushed; a small smile overtook his face.

"There we are," She said pleased with Aang's response, "that's what I like to see."

Arms gently wrapped around his neck from behind, and a slow, deliberate kiss was placed upon the top of his head. His smile grew wide, and he allowed himself to let go of everything that weighed down upon his mind.

She smiled, pressing her cheek upon his, while hugging him tighter. Aang almost melted with joy.

Seconds later one of her arms shot forward, index finger extended. "Look up!," Her anticipation was radiant and beautiful, "Up ahead, it's Ember Island!"

Aang guided the sky bison over the narrow land formation. The island was ripe and active with festivity. Multitudes of people ran and danced upon the sands of sparkling beaches. The waves fell and crashed upon the shores with a very natural and calming rhythm. A feeling of freedom seemed to emanate from the heart of the island. It was as if Ember Island was almost alive, speaking.

"This is wonderful," She whispered softly in his ear, "Thank you."

"So, what do you think? Should we go to the Zuko's beach house with the private beach, or do you think we can enjoy the public beach for a while?" She asked, hoping that he'd choose the former.

Aang twisted his mouth in a small pout, looking towards the clouds as he mulled over the question she presented him with. Another smile broke across his face as he began to speak.

"How about we try the social scene first? I mean, only if you want to. It could be fun, but if it gets a bit hairy, we'll go to the beach house. What do you think?"

He looked at her with a light hearted grin, something she hadn't seen from him in such a long time. She couldn't say no.

"Sounds good," She said almost instantly. She was eager to allow this trip to go as smoothly as possible; disagreeing on a choice of scenery would be counterproductive to her goal. She was a little off put by his decision, but she chose to honor it without a hint of animosity. Besides, he was right, it could be a good time.

"Alright, to the beach we go," Aang said with excitement. "Land here, buddy," he directed Appa.

The sky bison let out a deep rumble and began to descend upon the island.

It wasn't half a day later, that Aang found himself in the fire nation palace talking to Sokka.

"So, what exactly did you do?" Sokka asked curiously, looking at the young airbender who was slouched deeply into a comfortable looking cushioned chair.

Frowning, the Avatar looked upwards towards his friend and puffed, "I didn't do anything."

"Well, Suki and I wouldn't be here if you didn't. So, spill it, what happened out there?"

Aang sank deeper into the chair and grumbled softly, letting out an incomprehensible string of sounds.

Sokka poked at Aang, attempting to illicit a response; nothing. This time, instead of his arm, he poked at his head, from different angles; no response. He tried once more, using his friend's staff to jab at his chest. Aang returned Sokka's playful gestures with a disgruntled frown.

"Alright, buster, have it your way. Just know, if I only have to rely on Katara's version of events I might have to rough you up a bit," Sokka said shaking his fist comically in front of Aang's face. The smile Sokka wore quickly slid off of his face after failing yet again to get a response from Aang.

"Boy, it must have been bad, huh?" He asked in a low, inquisitive voice.

"No, well, at least not at first and that's the weird part," Aang blurted out, "It started out with a simple mistake that was entirely situational. I…look, just know that it wasn't really any fault of mine."

"Ok, I believe you, because Katara has the tendency to blow things out of proportion every now and then. I think we got enough of that over the past year." Sokka said as he plopped down in a seat adjacent to Aang's. "So, start at the beginning. You two were going to Ember Island for some nice R and R and then…"

"Then we decided to go to the beach." Aang said

"Ah, now that sounds fun, I don't see how that could have been a problem. The private beach at Zuko's water front property must have been nice." Sokka said.

"Er, Well, not that beach," Aang slowly explained as his eyes moved from Sokka and to the ceiling. "We went to one of the public beaches."

Sokka began laughing, "What? Why? Zuko has that nice beach house with all of the fancy doohickeys and servants. Why wouldn't you have gone there?"

"Well, she gave me the choice and I asked if she was sure. She said yes," Aang said almost pleading to the mocking expression that painted the face of the young man from the southern watertribe.

Caught mid laugh, Sokka continued to speak, "You're serious aren't you? How many people were there?"

Shying away and covering his face within his hands, Aang let out a muffled answer, "A lot."

"You guys must have been mobbed the second you set up your blanket!" Sokka said, still in the throes of laughter.

"No," Aang said from the sanctuary of his hands, "They were on us the second Appa landed."

"What did you think was going to happen? You think people would ignore the two ton flying bison and air nomad tattoos?"

"Look, I didn't know it would be _that _bad," He said, almost shrugging off Sokka's ridicule.

"So, is that it? If so, then she's definitely overacting. Sure, dealing with all of those people must have been pretty stressful, I get that, but if that's all then I say we forget about it and move on. Seriously, sometimes I wonder if my sister is wound up too tightly."

Aang sighed, "Well, that's not all."

Sokka raised his eyebrow and leaned forward in his seat.

"There were hundreds of people, all circling us. They were crowding around, screaming, and asking for me to sign this or kiss that."

Sokka face shifted into confusion.

"Yeah, people lose it around me, I'm not sure why," Aang said as he shrugged.

"Uh, Avatar. Duh." Sokka said, slacked jawed with his finger twirling to the side of his head. "So, what else did happen?"

Letting out another labored breath, Aang reluctantly began explaining, "I kind of, might have, accidentally grabbed the wrong girl."

Sokka's face betrayed no emotion. "What?" He asked in more of as statement than a question.

"I grabbed the wrong girl," Aang restated in an almost unsure shrug looking for a sympathetic laugh.

"No, I'm sure I heard you. I'm just going to need you to explain." Sokka said, with a harsher tone, definitely looking for some type of answer.

"Look, there were a lot of people. They were a mob, really. Things got a little too crowded a little too soon and I thought it was best that we got out of there. They were everywhere Sokka," Aang explained, wide eyed and expressively.

Sokka simply stared.

"Everywhere!" Aang blurted out, practically begging Sokka to understand.

"Uh huh." Sokka said.

"In the haste of things, I grabbed a girl near me. Katara was standing at that exact spot, I swear."

"Let me get this straight, you grabbed the wrong girl, hopped onto Appa's saddle, and realized it was the wrong girl." Sokka reasoned, attempting to place the pieces together.

"Almost…" Aang trailed off.

"Wait…" Sokka slowly said, his eyes and smile growing equally wider. "What else!"

"I grabbed her and jumped into Appa's saddle. At that point I flew off, but I turned right back around once I realized it." Aang revealed.

Sokka was consumed with laughter, "And you didn't hear Katara yelling for you?"

Aangs brow dipped and his hands shot up in the air, "There were a couple hundred people in a dense crowed shouting my name, how could I hear her?"

Sokka continued laughing, slapping his knee and doubling over.

The young air nomad attempted to slip in an additional piece of information to the story as Sokka seemed distracted enough for it to be casually missed, "The fire nation girl may have began showering me in kisses the second we were on Appa."

Sokka fell out of his chair in laughter, "You land on a public beach, you're mobbed by your adoring fans, you grab a girl who isn't Katara, she's pecking away at your head, and you ride off into the sunset romantically leaving Katara behind."

"It wasn't even close to dusk, it was late morning, but yeah that's the gist of it," he said, sheltering his face within his hands once more.

Still lying on the floor, Sokka tilted his head back to look at Aang's upside down figure.

"Man you're in trouble," he said with a grin.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Aang sighed as he slumped into the chair once more. "But that's not all…"

Sokka's blue eyes lit up in anticipation.

Elsewhere in the palace, a conversation pertaining to the same series of events was underway.

Katara's face appeared to be twisted into a permanent scowl. For all of the time that Suki spent with Katara, she had never witnessed her quite as upset as she was now.

"Well, he did come back," Suki stated timidly with a slight cringe.

Katara's glassy eyes shot towards her direction and seemed to bore into her skull.

Suki, raising her hands in front of herself while making nervous waves, quickly rescinded her previous comment, "Ok, so it was kind of bad. You can't blame him though; it sounded like it was a circus down there."

Katara didn't respond, but Suki could feel her body trembling through the bed that they both sat upon. She reached out to comfort her, "Katara it's alright."

"No, no it's not," Katara responded, voice breaking. "He made a dumb decision. We got stuck in a situation, and I overacted. We had another fight. I think I took it too far. Things were said, by both of us, and I just don't know."

Suki looked into Katara's tear filled eyes and then down to the ground before being hit with an idea to help console the sorrowful water bender. "Well, I'm sure whatever was said can be forgiven. So, chin up."

Katara placed her face within her hands and sighed heavily, "Suki, how? Is it going to get any better? I wanted to talk to you because I needed to know. How did you and Sokka fit together so perfectly without incident after the months of separation?"

Suki's features scrunched together in thought, but a smile over took her face as she placed her hand on Katara's shoulder, "We allowed it to work. There was nothing easy about it. We made time and we put in the effort. You're just getting over separation anxiety, mixed with this post war environment. Our situation wasn't easy, and I'm not going to lie, yours will be a little more difficult. You're dealing with rebuilding nations while tip toeing through the first stages of a relationship that probably had been bubbling beneath the surface for over a year. I know you and Aang are busy, preoccupied with changing the world for the better, but don't forget to put in the time for one another…oh, and make sure you don't sweat the little stuff."

"Right, the little stuff…" Katara repeated with a hint of sadness in her voice while looking away from Suki.

"What's wrong?" Suki asked, now a little more concerned about the situation.

Katara 's deep blue eyes slowly looked towards Suki.

In one of the longue rooms of the palace, Sokka's blue eyes gazed up at Aang from the floor.

"So, what happened?" The young man from the watertribe asked with an excitement he could barely contain.

"Nothing good, Sokka. We had a fight." Aang said, stealing the smile from Sokka's face. "It was bad, and things were said."

"How bad?" Sokka asked with a true sense of concern in his voice as he slowly sat upright.

Aang stared towards him for a moment without answering, and then sighed. "She was being so quiet on the way to the beach house while I was apologizing, and then she just went off on me. She just started nagging to the point where I told her that she wasn't being rational. I told her she was being overbearing and that it was hard to be around her when she's like that. You know what I mean, right?"

Sokka nodded his head, eyebrow cocked as if he were privileged to some type of expert knowledge.

"Well, that was the wrong choice of words," Aang said.

"You better believe it," Sokka interjected.

"Everything soured from that point on. She shot back, and hard. She said something to the effect of 'If I'm so unbearable, then why don't disappear for a while and come back to this when you're ready. You have a record at being good at that.' It kind of hurt hearing that, especially coming out of her mouth."

"What did you say to her?" Sokka reluctantly asked.

"There was nothing I could say that wouldn't make the situation worse. I simply asked if she still wanted to go to Zuko's beach house. She obviously didn't."

In one of the palace bedrooms Katara and Suki sat in discussion.

"After that we decided to head back to the palace. I was still so angry, I wouldn't even allow myself to look at him, let alone talk to him. In the silence he said that he didn't think that any of this would turn out like it did. In my anger, I told him that maybe we needed to reconsider what _this_ was. He told me that I never bothered to make it clear what _this_ was. He said that at times, he might as well have been fumbling in the dark. I told him that I didn't know and didn't care," Katara confessed almost choking on her words.

Suki looked at Katara, not really know what to say to calm her friend.

Katara whispered, not wanting to hear the truth flow forth from her own mouth, "Suki, I don't know how to fix this. I just don't know."

_**Ok, that was fun...kind of. I know this is getting kind of old. I promise that more Azula is on the way. I can't just throw an unlikely pairing together without setting the ground work for it; that would be…weird (which I am guilty of to certain extent, but I'm trying to slow it down to make it as plausible as possible while balancing with pacing issues). Rest assured that the skeleton is almost set and that the hull is almost ready for construction. This ship will eventually sail. Thanks for your continued reading. **_


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello. How are you all? I hope that everything is going well. I think some apologies are in order. I would love to blame the extreme chapter tardiness on being busy, but that would be a lie. So, I'll try to get back on schedule while attempting to maintain quality (That will be fun). So, here we have a legitimate interaction between Aang and Azula…it only took ten chapters to get there…in an Azulaang fanfic. I hope that they are in character and that the writing is of quality. Review and tell me either way. No, seriously, review. You can even say, "It's boring." (you may be right…though, there is some excitement coming that will last a couple of chapters). **

Aang could feel the familiar twisting in his stomach as he ascended the stairs that lead to the large metal door. It had been almost a week since he had seen the disheveled young woman. At the request of the healers, he allowed her time to recover from her recent bout with fever.

His muscles tensed, binding together and almost freezing, on the prospect of seeing the former princess once more. The time away from her nourished the nervous feeling that ran sickly at the back of his throat. He was afraid, truly frightened, that Azula may have reverted back to the almost catatonic state in which he found her in a little over a month ago. He hadn't made much progress, but eliciting a response was better than nothing. It was, in the least, a step in the right direction.

He sighed heavily, standing at the top of the stairs, as he stared down the hall at the large metal door.

Almost all that Aang touched in the post war world appeared to come apart at the seams. The relations between the Fire Nation colonies and the Earth Kingdom nationals unraveled on a daily basis. The latest treaty between the two groups fell apart within the span of a fortnight.

Conflict continued to rage between the two groups, so much so that it required the Avatar's physical presence.

The past few days didn't allow him to share a moment with Katara. Whatever happened between the pair remained far from resolved. She avoided him and made excuses, taking every opportunity not to be alone with him.

The renewed tensions around the colonies carried him away from attempting to make any form of reconciliation. He had been in the colonies for days, putting forward his best effort to heal almost a hundred years worth of damage; there was simply no time for Katara. Somewhere inside of himself, he felt that she found relief within that truth.

It had been over one hundred years, and the balance that he was to bring to the world still seemed so far away. The thought weighed heavily on Aang's chest, as he continued down the hall. He felt as if he was failing at his duties as Avatar.

Over one hundred years ago, he allowed the world to descend into chaos. Multiple generations paid dearly for his shortcomings. There was no more room for mistakes. Every failed attempt had a consequence, and each day that the tensions go unresolved diminished not only his ability to maintain order, but put into question Zuko's role as Fire Lord.

As the guards opened the large metal door, it's loud and deep sounds reverberated through the Avatar's body, amplifying the anxiety that crept through his chest. He could feel the cold trickle of doubt flow through his veins as he started towards the room of white stone.

He seemed to find little success in all of his recent efforts. He would not and could not allow himself to blunder yet another situation. He vowed not to fail Azula. It was one person he thought; if he was unable to save one, just one, then how could he consider himself as of use to the world.

He stepped into the room of white stone, chest filled with apprehension. According to the elder healer, he had little to worry about; however, he would have to find this to be true for himself.

Aang's heart almost stopped within his chest, and his eyes began to grow wide with fear before he took control of his reaction. He saw a ghost, a reminder of the past, seemingly staring into his soul.

She was sitting, sitting in a newly decorated room. The amenities were sparse, yet, arranged in such a fashion that revealed an underlying sense of order. A round table, under a rug decorated with dark flames, centered the room. To one side of the room a nice bed and night stand sat in the place of her mundane cot. On the other end of the room, a desk and chair sat idly. The desk's scrolls and contents arranged neatly on its surface.

Aang looked at the figure dressed in red fire nation robes sitting behind the table in the center of the room. The distraught and tired look that once adorned her face was replaced with the fear inducing smile that had chased him across the Earth Kingdom many months ago. Her wrists were shackled together, no longer chained against the wall. Her lips were slightly painted, rose in color. Her dark hair flowed casually behind her shoulders, combed and untangled.

Seeing the person before him calmed the anxiety that gripped at his chest. However, a new sense of fear washed over him. Those golden eyes were rested upon him as if small embers burning his flesh.

He almost let out a slight shudder. He had forgotten, in the span of a month, how terrifying Azula's calm and cold demeanor could be when standing in her presence. Aang could see it in her eyes, her expression, and the pattern of her breathing. She was once again in control of herself, no doubt; but it didn't simply end there. The tendrils of her desire spread almost as if physical things, slithering across the room looking to grab hold of something, or someone.

This was the Azula that Aang expected to encounter a month ago. This was the Azula who used to strike fear into the hearts of all within proximity of her will. This was the Azula that once brought down the force of nature known as the Avatar. This was the Azula that rested her eyes upon Aang as she wore a mischievously wicked smile.

"Hello Avatar," A voice said, bringing Aang's mind back in focus.

It sounded formal, almost royal.

"Hello Azula," Aang responded with courteous bow. "I trust that you're feeling-"

"Better?" She interrupted with a casual tactfulness. "Oh yes, I suppose that I am."

Her fiendish smile grew wider. Aang's apprehensions whispered louder.

"I see that you're healing exceptionally well, in fact, the flesh looks as if it were almost never burned." She said, focusing on his left forearm.

He looked down at his arm, and smiled, "Yeah, Katara helped with that."

"I figured as much," she casually remarked. "So, you are still associating with those miserable peasants. Please don't tell me that my brother actually has them as guests in the palace, I would just die," she chuckled devilishly.

Aang grimaced in protest.

"Relax, Avatar. It's a joke. Honestly, not even Zuzu would allow those ill-bred water tribe siblings into the palace."

Aang's mouth opened in protest, but he stopped himself as he studied the expression upon the young woman's face. She was an expert in the art of manipulation, and used it to her every advantage. He decided to take her insults in stride, he wouldn't allow her to place him in any mindset that he didn't desire for himself.

Breathing deeply, Aang sat at the opposite end of the table, facing the former princess of the fire nation.

"So, Avatar, why is it that you're here exactly?" She inquired with little genuine interest.

Aang pondered upon the implications of her question and decided that it would be beneficial in the long run if he was open. He hoped that he could establish a sense of mutual trust with Azula.

The Avatar focused on Azula's golden eyes as he spoke, "I'll level with you. I was initially asked to do this-"

"Of course," Azula interjected, breaking eye contact and looking away from the grey eyes that gazed in her direction.

"But," Aang continued, "I'm now here out of my own desire to help you."

Azula faced Aang once more, crinkling her nose and curling her lip in pure spite.

"Help me to what?" she scoffed. "Make peace with the conditions that I have found myself to be trapped within? Do you expect to spout self righteous air nomad nursery tales to help make all of this ok?"

He continued his steady gaze; the soft smile that settled upon his face remained un-phased by her apprehension. His smile was calm, reassured by some childish sense of good; she despised it.

"Avatar, you may leave," she declared with a dismissive air of authority. "Your job has been completed without any thanks to you. I have indeed come to terms with things; as abysmal as it may seem, I have accepted my fate. These are the consequences for losing the war, and these are the conditions that I must now begrudgingly live within. So, Avatar, if you have anything more pressing that needs to be accomplished, which I'm sure you do, then I would suggest that you leave this place and attend to it now."

The child like smile remained painted upon his face despite the cool dismissal that Azula delivered to him.

"I'm not here for that," he laughed. "I may have come here to do that in the beginning, but not anymore. Now, I'm here to work with you, and eventually get you out of here.

Azula's face made no movement, but her heart felt as if it skipped a beat.

"Can you repeat that?" She asked with a voice almost devoid of emotion.

He smiled, cocking his head to the side and closing his eyes.

"I'm here to work with you until you're ready to get out of here," he said once more.

She looked at the young Avatar, the calm, reassuring smile continued to decorate his face. It was transparent, there was nothing hidden behind his warm and cheerful gaze. His words were those of truth. Azula couldn't fathom the fact that the Avatar could be such a fool.

"Then you're more naïve than that goofy look on your face gives away," She hissed through her teeth.

Aang stopped smiling, and simply looked towards the young woman who sat before him. He then began to frown comically, furrowing his brow and curling his lip, exaggerating the expression of anger to absurd lengths.

"How about this one," the Avatar asked through his deliberately contorted expression. "This one goofy enough for you?"

Azula raised an eyebrow. She wondered who in their right mind would bestow so much power into a child such as the one who sat barely an arm's reach in front of her.

"What am I supposed to be looking at? Is that supposed to make me laugh?" The former princess demanded more so than asked.

"I don't know, you tell me, it's your face," Aang said as he began to cross his eyes.

The white's of Azula's eyes grew around her golden irides almost instantly in shock, she was not accustomed to being mocked. Almost three months ago she was to be Fire Lord, ruler of the Fire Nation and a god to her people. Now, a bald grey eyed child openly ridiculed her without regard for any form of retribution.

Her eyelids fluttered together, batting her lashes against one another with great speed as she shook herself out of the initial shock. She bit her bottom lip and looked away from the Avatar. This situation made her think that this was worse than spending time with Ty-Lee.

"You're such a child. How are you going to convince my brother, the Fire Lord, to allow me to leave this place for good?" She spat at him.

He stopped twisting his face in an immature fashion and a genuine frown crept across his face.

"Oh, I think…I think you misunderstood. I mean temporarily, you know, like little outings." He reluctantly revealed.

Aang could see a slight wave of disappointment was over her face, before she managed to harden her features into the familiar cold stone that she chose to wear on a seemingly daily basis.

"But, it's definitely not out of the question, Azula!" he blurted out in attempt to mend some hope of freedom that the young woman seemed to hold on to deep within the recesses of her mind. "It's possible that one day, and one day soon that we'll figure-"

Aang was cut short, mid sentence by an almost demonic cackle that echoed throughout the room of white stone.

"Wha- did I…say something funny?" Aang asked in pure bewilderment.

"Absolutely," she said as a smile worked its way across her face. "Do not attempt to placate me, Avatar. It is a futile effort. Must I reiterate the point once more? I have accepted these conditions as the consequences of losing the war. There is nothing more for me."

The smile faded from her face as she looked down at the shackles that bound her wrists together.

A small silence was shared between the pair.

"That's something we're going to have to address as well. How you view the turn of events, the war I mean," He said in a concerned tone as he attempted a sheepish and reserved smile.

She slowly looked up from her shackled hands towards the Avatar. Her eyes narrowed as she spoke, "What do you mean?" She growled as her facial features became engulfed in an inferno that emanated from her core. "Are you referring to my life? My birth right? Am I to not only accept the turn of events, but also re-evaluate the perspective in which I view them? Would you have it so that I magically come to the realization that the Fire Nation was wrong in what it attempted to accomplish? Would you like that I somehow admit to you that my accomplishments, my aspirations, and the entirety of my existence was based upon lies? She asked rhetorically as she rolled her eyes at the absurdity of the notion.

"I'll inform you now Avatar, so listen carefully. It won't happen. I can promise you that." She stated calmly, as her rage died down to a controlled simmer.

Her eyes burned through him, with great intensity, setting the young Avatar at unease. He began to open his mouth in protest, so that he could explain his position.

She cut him off once more, "Let's just…talk about something else."

Aang's eyebrows rose, as he was hit by something he did not quite understand.

"W-What?" The Avatar asked dumbly.

With an exasperated sigh, the former princess repeated herself, "Let's change the topic, and talk about something else. You're obviously not going anywhere, and not from a lack of effort on my part. I've chased you across the Earth Kingdom, I've burned you, and I've even struck you with lightning; yet, here you are. Honestly, if you're going to sit there are bother me, I might as well receive some form of entertainment out of it, it's only fair. The guards are afraid I'm going to kill them, and the old croons are relatively quiet. I either talk to you or sit here in silence."

Aang's face shifted into a small but warm smile.

"You could always talk to yourself," he jokingly put forward.

Her scowl elicited an immediate apology from the young air nomad.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" he asked, genuinely curious.

His eyes were full of anticipation, and his body language revealed his eagerness as he almost seemed to lean forward in impatience, waiting to hear her response.

Azula paused for a moment, closing her eyes, only to open them with a sharp and stabbing accuracy into his own.

"I've always been meaning to ask, just how did you survive the lightning?" she inquired in a chilling manner.

Aang could feel a warm prickle near his lower back spread and almost sting as he looked away from the young woman.

"The thing is...," he said looking back at her with an expression of slight discomfort, "I didn't."

The edges of Azula's mouth rose upwards in delight.

**So there we are. I don't know if I kept Azula as frightening as I know she can be, characterization is sometimes difficult with established characters. I hope that Aang's behavior wasn't cheesy. If it was, help me out by reviewing and telling me. Seriously, tell me if the direction of the story is not going in a stimulating direction. I'm open to change and suggestions, you as the reader have to let me know. Also, tell me about the dialogue, because that's why this exists. Well, with that said, you'll be seeing more chapters soon. I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading. See you next chapter. Later days, true believers. **


	12. Chapter 12

_**Time seriously does fly. In the midst of Law School applications, Graduation, and Mass Effect 3, one can forget about promises made to readers. Wow, am I sorry. Ok, but don't fret because this is one of three chapters going up this week. I have the next one written out already (on paper...drafted in senior seminar), and the other one is crafted in my mind. This chapter is a little slow, and a bit dull; really dull, however, I think that somewhere along the line this subplot may prove to be quite useful. This may not be the most polished thing, but it will get the ball rolling. Well, I'm back. I hope that you do enjoy. Oh, and I'm sure everyone has seen the first episode of Korra by now. It rocked. **_

"Zuko, that was probably the worst display of diplomacy that I have ever witnessed," the young Avatar stated with a whining nag of concern in his voice.

"I know," The Firelord responded, sullen and dejected.

"What were you thinking?" Aang followed up, pushing the issue further.

"I don't know," Zuko said, attempting to shrug off Aang's insistence on discussing the day's prior events.

"Where in the world did you get that idea," Aang said, flailing his hands and staff above his head.

Zuko ignored the young Air Nomad's overdramatic display, and continued walking down the hallway leading towards the throne room. "Aang, you don't want that answer" he said in an almost cryptic manner.

"I think I'm going to need to know, Zuko." Aang demanded, hardening his voice.

Zuko paused, breaking his stride to wait for the Avatar to catch up.

As Aang slowly walked towards the Firelord, he could feel something old and familiar emanating from Zuko's being. An aura of low and simmering anger surrounded the Firelord, creeping from his core, creating aggressive body language and facial features. The frown on Zuko's face told the tale.

Aang could remember the days where in which Zuko pursued Katara, Sokka, Appa, Momo, and himself around the world. Zuko always seemed to carry a heavy burden on his shoulders, as he relentlessly consumed every resource at his disposal to capture 'The Avatar'. It was only after Zuko joined the group that Aang discovered the horrible truth that scarred not only Zuko's face, but his charred past. Ozai, Zuko's father, caused many of the problems that the young man bared upon his chest. Even to this day, the actions of the former Firelord still plagued the young man.

Zuko, looked towards the Avatar with a downturned brow as he spoke.

"My father," The young Firelord said coldly.

"Your father," The Avatar repeated dumbly, unsure of what he heard his friend say.

"Yes," Zuko said with a sigh.

"What do you mean your father? I can understand if you're visiting him, but now you're telling me you are taking his suggestions and putting them into action."

"Yes," Zuko said, looking away from the Avatar while continuing to walk.

"Zuko, stop. You're telling me your father is advising your rule now," Aang asked, demanding a proper answer from Zuko.

The young Avatar hoped that the words of his friend were a figment of his imagination, and that he was in the clutches of some nightmarish world where he doubted his abilities as the key to balancing the world. He hoped to wake up, but the resolute tone in Zuko's voice was sobering enough to convince him otherwise.

"It's not that simple, Aang," The Firelord stated, stopping in the hallway once more to face the Airbender.

Aang almost grimaced as he looked at Zuko, but resigned to close his eyes and look away, "It never is, is it?"

"No," Zuko said, "It's not."

"So, why?" Aang inquired earnestly.

Zuko sighed, looking upon his friend with a tired gaze, and began to speak.

"For generations, the succession of individuals bestowed the title of Firelord have ruled the Fire Nation without flaw. The citizens of the Fire Nation flourished, and prospered. Even throughout the long, and drawn out war to conquer the other nations, the people of the Fire Nation lived comfortable lives, almost without want. During the war, each and every Fire Lord kept rule over his subjects, my father a prime example. Without incident or question, his troops followed orders with the utmost loyalty; some, to their deaths. There was no word of protests or rebellions; there were no separatist groups or questioning of authority. My father's rule was law, and he commanded the loyalty of my people."

Aang stood listening to Zuko's words, taking care to listen to what was and wasn't explicitly stated.

"You have to understand," The young Fire Lord continued, "My father gained the loyalty of my people not only through fear and domination, but by providing for them. I have a people looking towards me in their most vulnerable hour. They need to know that their leader, their Fire Lord remembers them. They need to know that their interests and needs are still the priority. I can't…I refuse, to waiver on this issue; it's always going to be this way. My people come first, especially if I am to maintain legitimacy," Zuko said, staring deeply into the Avatar's eyes.

Aang looked away; he could see everything in Zuko's face. Stress, desperation, and pain painted the expression that the Firelord wore; they were almost woven into his face much like the scar that dominated his features.

"I'll do everything within my power to protect my people and my nation," Zuko said with an air of finality.

Aang stood there, digesting Zuko's words within a sea of emotion. Zuko's actions were inexcusable from the Avatar's perspective. The Firelord rallied his soldiers to disperse Earth Kingdom nationals from protesting outside of the colony walls. The protests had gotten out of hand before, transforming into riots that tore into the streets of the colony, but Zuko's men went beyond simple crowd control. Fifteen protestors were injured without provocation. Two were significantly burned, giving the nationals martyrs for their cause.

Zuko had definitely gained favor with the colonists, but Aang couldn't accept the cost. An already tense situation was heading south, and becoming increasingly more difficult to control. It was only a matter of time before a substantial conflict emerged, possibly sending the nations at each other's throats once more. Aang could not allow that to happen.

"Zuko," Aang called out to his friend. "I understand, I do. It's a transition no one expected. As soon as a multi-generational war was to enter its final phase of victory, everything was turned on its head. What your people knew, what they understood for so long…it was taken away in one fell swoop, as if by a thief in the night. Generations of undying faith in Fire Nation rule and supremacy was obliterated in the course of a week. This is not something that is going to be easily reconciled; Ozai's fall, the ending of the war, and your rule. You have a responsibility that has been placed upon your shoulders that is pressing, and great. The legitimacy of your power is in question with every action that you take. Zuko, there are thousands upon thousands of people who look towards you in confusion, emotions haywire. They don't look to you with distrust, but in search of guidance. Your people need you, now more than ever. I understand; however, I'm here for balance, Zuko. I need to balance the relations between the four elements and the four people. You can't tip the scales so much, it sends mixed messages and makes it harder for lasting peace to exist."

Zuko looked towards his friend and, for the first time that day, smiled.

"Okay," Zuko sighed with relief.

"Okay?" Aang asked, returning the smile.

"This changes things. I don't have to worry about you questioning my motives anymore. You know why I'm doing what I'm doing, and I don't have to explain where I'm coming from. Though, I'm sure it wasn't something that could have been explained. It's something that one has to come to understand, beyond words. I can hear the sincerity in your voice, and Aang, I'm relieved. Thank you," Zuko bowed towards the Avatar.

Aang returned Zuko's bow and spoke, "It's an honor Zuko."

"No, Aang," Zuko responded, "It's my honor to work with you. I'm starting to see that you can act as the much needed bridge between the ideals and dreams of both sides of this issue. I can see you, the Avatar, are that missing link that can help bring about a peaceful resolution. Sometimes your wisdom surprises me."

Aang smiled broadly and laughed, "It's funny that you say that."

"Why is that," Zuko asked.

"This understanding, of your situation, it wasn't the result of some midnight realization or sudden epiphany. I wouldn't even attribute it to Air Nomad philosophy or Avatar spiritual connections," Aang explained, pausing and taking a small breath before continuing.

"The truth of the matter is that your sister helped me reach this place of understanding," the young Avatar said as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his head.

Zuko looked into his friend's eyes in curious disbelief.

"My sister" The Firelord asked quizzically, almost unsure of what he heard to the point of requiring confirmation.

Aang blew out a little air before issuing forth another nervous laugh.

"Yeah, your sister." Aang affirmed.

Zuko placed both hands upon his head, massaging his temples as if a headache was approaching. He muttered unintelligibly to himself in a low whisper. He could not deny what he heard, Aang did say sister.

"Please tell me that my father had some other daughter that he never revealed to the public," Zuko asked through tightly shut eyes and clenched teeth.

Aang chuckled, attempting to lighten the souring mood.

"To be honest, listening to her allowed me to grasp a perspective that I never bothered to consider. Wisdom does come from the most unexpected sources," Aang said in a jovial, but wavering tone.

"So, you're still visiting her regularly," Zuko asked without emotion, as he opened his eyes once more.

Aang answered hesitantly, "Yeah, why?"

"Get anymore burns," Zuko asked in an almost derisive tone.

Aang blurted out in pure reaction, "No," he then paused and looked upwards, thinking for a second or two before giving a more detailed response, "Well, not any physical burns."

Zuko's eyes widened slightly, and then his face twisted in grimace.

"I guess that means she's back to her old self. Be careful Aang, Azu-"

The Avatar interrupted his friend in a matter of fact tone, providing clarification to Zuko's words, "Not exactly. She's not very nice, and I don't believe she ever was…especially according to you…and just about everyone else. However, I don't know, something seems different. She's become a bit more transparent on my end, if that makes any sense. Under all of the unpleasantness, there's a person underneath, not a lightning throwing monster."

"Really," Zuko said, in an exaggeratedly unconvinced tone. "So, I have to ask, did she sit you down and give you a lesson of the Fire Nation and the people that live within its borders?"

"Kind of," Aang said, shrugging in a nonchalant manner.

Zuko closed his eyes, gripping the bridge of his nose with the index finger and thumb of one hand.

"Do you think…" Zuko trailed off.

"What is it," Aang asked with a legitimate hint of concern, as he could sense reluctance in Zuko's voice.

"Do you think that, sooner or later, she will be okay?" The Firelord asked, as he looked away from the Avatar.

Aang could see something within his friend that he didn't expect to find. He didn't know where it remained hidden, but somewhere inside of Zuko, there was a sense of concern for his sister. Despite everything that occurred in the past, Zuko still cared.

"Zuko," Aang said with a soft smile, "She will. Without a doubt, I'm sure of it."

The Firelord turned away from the Avatar and began walking once more.

"Thank you, Aang. As a friend, thank you," Zuko said without facing the airbender.

"No problem," Aang whispered. "WAIT," Aang yelled, remembering something he promised himself to bring towards Zuko for consideration.

"What is it?" Zuko asked as he turned around in anticipation.

"There is one thing," Aang said as he caught up with Zuko.

"Yes?" Zuko eagerly inquired.

"For Azula to recover, and I truly mean recover, there needs to be a point in time where she is allowed to leave the confines of the island. Temporarily, of course," Aang quickly spat out, stumbling over his words.

"Excuse me?" Zuko asked, as his right eyebrow rose in disbelief.

"I said-"

"I heard what you said," Zuko stated, cutting Aang off. "I need to make sure that you're the one listening to yourself. Azula's not leaving that island, not anytime in the near future."

Aang swallowed hard, realizing that this would be a harder sell than he imagined.

_**Zuko cares, but he isn't risking the political liability. He's playing it safe, and for good reason. The next chapter will focus on Azula and Aang a bit more. Keep reading, if you can bear it. Oh, and because of how the ending to Mass Effect 3 went, I have a request. If you all will, please tell me what type of ending you would prefer for this story. Example: Closed end, open end, realistic shifting back to canon end, something new, mystery box, etc… I'm a little miffed about the ME3 ending, and I said to myself, "If I ever complete anything, I'll ask the readers what they prefer." This is not to say that the end is close, because it is not. **_


	13. Chapter 13

**Ah, here we are, the second chapter this week. Who knows, if I finish the third by Wednesday night, you all may receive a fourth by Friday. Keep your fingers crossed. I do owe you guys that much. Well, this chapter is heavy on the dialogue; it's more of the Aang/Azula interaction. I'm sure you all will enjoy it. **

"Excuse me," Azula spat at the Avatar in a sour and corrosive manner that only the former princess could produce.

Her face contorted in its usual display of displeasure. The deep red paint that deliberately covered her lips accentuated her features as her upper lip curled at one side. Her brow furrowed deeply, slightly crinkling her nose. Her golden eyes burned through carefully curled lashes, as if fueled by an inferno of rage as she stared into the eyes of the Avatar.

If Aang had never seen a dragon before, he would have imagined that they looked very similar to the young woman who sat just a short distance before him.

Azula sucked her teeth as she continued, "Why am I not surprised? He's still frightened of me. I always did have that effect on him."

"Well, yeah, but the political liabilities are what frightens him the most," Aang chimed in.

"Sure, and I weigh as much as two cow hippos, "she said in a sarcastic tone as she idly flicked a loose piece of a bang from her line of vision.

"Really," Aang said with a bit of astonishment in his voice, "You definitely look lighter than tha-"

Azula shot a paralyzing glare in Aang's direction, cutting him off midsentence and ending his train of thought.

"Sorry. That was a joke." He said, with a weak smile.

"Jokes are usually funny, Avatar, and they rarely run one the risk of being burned alive," She sneered through a disapproving scowl.

"Right, I'll keep that in mind," Aang said as he rubbed the back of his head while looking down at the ground.

"That you will," She said, as her lips formed a devious grin.

Ice ran through Aang's veins.

"Though, I can't believe that you, the Avatar, had trouble convincing my traitorous brother to allow me a little time outside of these walls. Your lack of diplomatic skills is astounding," She mocked.

"Well, I did convince him to allow you to have access to the rest of the island; escorted, of course. You can't be kept inside forever. That wouldn't help anyone," Aang added in his defense.

"Oh, how wonderful, now my walls are replaced by a never ending cascade of rising and falling water. Oh, joy," She said with dry sarcasm.

"It's better than nothing," Aang commented. "Besides, it took a while for me to convince Zuko to allow you that much freedom."

She looked towards the Avatar and raised an eyebrow as a wicked smile overtook her face.

"I'm betting that you gave him some philosophical anecdote about a fire trapped with no source of air flickering out, that or something as equally ridiculous," She said offhandedly.

"That actually sounds good. I'm surprised I didn't think of it. You think he'll go for it," Aang asked with sincerity.

Azula looked at the Avatar for a few seconds as if he were a slow child, but eventually threw her head back in laughter. The bald airbender said something legitimately funny, or so she thought. She fell to the side, almost in tears, laughing at the nonsensical absurdity.

As she recovered from her fit of laughter, she was greeted by the confused face of the Avatar. His grey eyes were clueless, lost.

Her expression quickly transformed, transitioning from a humor filled smile to her usual look of impatience and anger.

"You aren't joking, are you," She asked in a flat tone.

Aang laughed nervously while rubbing the back of his neck as he spoke, "So, I'm guessing something along those lines will do little to sway his opinion."

Azula placed her thumb and index finger on the bridge of her nose and mumbled something that Aang couldn't quite distinguish; something about air headed idiots.

"Goodbye, Avatar," She demanded, rather than wishing a genuine farewell.

"Wait," Aang said, as if to correct his mistake. "I'm sure there is a solution somewhere, maybe if he can come and visit you to see your progress then I'm almost cer-"

"Goodbye," She forcefully said, raising her voice to send away the source of her annoyance.

Aang sat, unmoving, and looked towards the former princess of the Fire Nation. She continued to hold the bridge her nose, as her full lips wordlessly spoke words that Aang could not decipher. He was unsure about whether or not she was temporarily annoyed with him, or genuinely angry.

Regardless, he decided to place his hand near the fire to see just how hot the flames burned. "So, like I said, I'm sure we'll be able to wo-"

A pair of golden embers bore into his head from behind the dark bangs that draped the young woman's face. A cold chill ran down his spine as his mouth became dry, devoid of any liquid.

He awkwardly coughed in his fist to break the tension.

"Ok, I'm going" Aang said while standing to leave.

He looked back towards Azula, her golden orbs still focused directly upon him, unmoving. Her face was passive, almost perfectly calm. She was as if a predator before the pounce. There was something dangerous in her body language and gaze, something that warned the Avatar that this was his final opportunity to leave the room in one piece.

Despite his better judgment, he decided to speak once more.

"You know, you're going to miserable if you keep pushing everyone away. Sooner or later, you're going to run out of people to push out of your life. You should really consider how you treat people, especially those who are trying to help you," Aang said with an air of sagely authority.

Azula fired a thin stream of orange flame over Aang's shoulder, barely missing his ear. Her accuracy was as good as ever.

He jumped to the side, a second after the flame splashed onto the wall behind him. He cringed, huddled closely to the ground, wearing a comical face of sheer terror.

"Okay, Okay! I'm gone," he yelled towards Azula.

He turned around, staff in hand, towards the door. He then looked at the wall, pausing, and remembered what occurred not two seconds ago. He looked from the wall, towards a wide eyed Azula.

The young woman's face had become paler than its usual shading, and the whites of her eyes appeared to grow by the second.

Aang looked from her mortified expression to the wall at least two more times before he spoke.

"Wait, was that…" his confusion was apparent in his disjointed manner of speech, "not…blue?"

Azula's body began to delicately tremor as her eyes filled with tears.

"Out! Now!" She snarled, violently shoving an extended finger towards the door.

Aang complied, scurrying out of the room with haste.

The young woman sat alone for what seemed like hours, simply staring at her open and shaking palms.

**Wait…but the name of the fiction has sapphire in it? Are we seeing some main plot direction and development? I think so. I still like to think that certain experiences, if powerful enough, have an effect on an individual's bending ability. Though, I promise there will be no sun warrior/dragon visiting. I'm not touching that one. No, the power of 'love' will not make everything alright. Azula is no Disney princess. No, no spirit bending either…or field trips with Zuko (don't hold me to that last one, field trips with Zuko seem to solve everything, it's canon….kidding…maybe).The next chapter drops soon. Thanks for reading. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Back again. Yeah, I know, I missed the weekly deadline again. Can you blame me, spring break was awesome. I sat at home doing absolutely nothing. All that time could have been spent practicing, and getting multiple chapters out to you all. Ok, so, yeah…it didn't turn out that way. Well, I'm still here, and the chapters will keep coming. I think we're almost to the half way point, and form here things are going to definitely move towards the romance we've all been waiting for. I hope the fight scenes are decent. **

The morning air struck Aang's face as if a wave of cool and calming water. As always, the winds of the higher altitude were clear; definitely thinner than the air closer to the Earth, but somehow more invigorating. There was an energy, laced within its invisible and flowing nature, that seemed to pacify his heart.

Aang took in a deep breath and exhaled, a feeling of freedom spread throughout his body. For now, he was free from the colony situation until further notice. He could finally relax for a moment. He needed it.

The quandary involving Katara appeared to die down, as she recently sent him several heartfelt messages from the South Pole. It had been almost three weeks since she returned to the South Pole with Sokka after the beach debacle. Three weeks of uncertainty that weighed upon the Avatar's heart.

Her attempt to reach out to him was a sign of progress, but it also acted as an indication of the distance that lingered between the pair. Aang found the situation confusing, saddening, but vaguely optimistic. He decided to leave it at that, self assured hopefulness. Dwelling on the issue would only exacerbate the situation.

He breathed in the high morning air once more before descending towards the sandy beach of the isolated island. He smiled, holding on to the lofty feeling that filled his chest. He thought that this day would be enjoyable, maybe even one without incident. The presence of two figures on the beach indicated otherwise.

As Appa landed, Aang didn't bother to dismount. He frowned at what he knew would be yet another problem centralizing around the island's main resident. Two of the Old Healer's assistants came running to the Airbision's side. Their anxious faces painted a story that forced Aang to give up on any chance of experiencing a relatively uncomplicated visit.

Before they spoke, the Avatar motioned for them to climb aboard.

"Fill me in on the details while we fly," he said, ready to head in the direction of the emergency.

The two women traded glances, and climbed Appa's tail. Once situated in the saddle, the two began to explain the crisis to the Avatar. He sighed, resigning to the fact that today would most certainly not turn out to be simple in any manner.

Aang landed Appa just short of the courtyard that the two assistants claimed Azula and the guards were to be found within. Standing before the entrance, staring towards the scene of glittering orange explosions, stood the Old Healer.

After helping the two assistants descend from Appa's saddle Aang approached the old woman, frustrated and flustered.

"How long has she been like this," he asked rubbing his forehead and looking towards the scene.

The Old Healer did not acknowledge the young monk's presence by making eye contact. Her gaze remained stern, focused towards the blazing flurries emanating from the courtyard.

"She's been at it for two hours. I am relieved that that no one is dead, yet. She has learned _some _restraint," the older woman said coolly.

Aang raised an eyebrow as his line of vision switched between the billowing flames in the courtyard and the stoic face of the old woman.

"How did this happen," He asked, almost mesmerized by the heat glowing from the courtyard.

The Old Healer slowly turned her head, staring directly into the Avatar's silken grey eyes, and spoke, "I do believe I remember a certain someone telling me about 'a fire without air is bound to flicker out'."

Aang's cheeks grew red with embarrassment.

"Well," The Old Healer began, looking towards the courtyard once more, "please calm her before she hurts herself or someone else. The latter being the most likely."

The Avatar looked towards the old woman and handed her his staff. She delivered a resolute nod, sending him to face the young woman consumed by her own fury.

Upon entering the courtyard, Aang saw that the area was in disarray. Black scorches littered the cobblestoned ground and buildings surrounding the courtyard. Seven guards lay scattered on the ground, barely moving. Some appeared to remain still to avoid further injury. Three guards stood facing the former princess of the Fire Nation, each maintaining a relatively safe distance from Azula's wrath.

He could see the young woman, dressed in the dark wine colors of the fire nation. She wore burgundy under robes, covered by a dark gold trimmed tunic. Her loose fitting pants and boots allowed her a great range of motion, perfect for bending. Long black hair flowed down her back. She rarely wore it tied upwards these days, Aang knew that the topknot represented loyalty to the crown; loyalty that she did not adopt.

"Who ordered you to stop attacking," The irate young woman barked at the remaining guards through labored breaths, "Keep going!"

The three guards resumed their stances, hesitantly moving forward to shoot flames from three distinct angels. Fearlessly, Azula jumped forward into the three flowing currents that raced towards her.

In tandem with the landing of her boots upon the scorched cobble stone, knees bending to accommodate her weight, she forced her hands together in a spear like point towards the ground. All three currents of flames dispersed around the young woman, almost as if some unseen barrier shielded her from harm. A wall of fire was created between Azula and the guards. Making use of the cover, she moved with trained fluidity, spinning once while firing a concentrated ball of orange flame with a powerful kick.

The condensed flame broke through the wall of fire that separated Azula from her unwilling opponents, striking the guard to her left in the chest. He toppled, and almost instantly another blast swept the legs from under the guard to Azula's right.

By this point the wall of fire began to die down and the remaining guard watched in terror as he saw the young woman flying towards him with one of her legs pointed high above her head.

She arched her leg downwards, causing a violent deluge of brilliant orange fire to rain down upon the guard. His body struck the ground with a forceful thud.

Azula stood in front of his writhing body, talking to all the guards while looking towards the bundle of helplessness that lay before her, "Get up." Her chest heaved, stealing as much air as possible between her words, "We're not finished here."

The guards moaned, the lot of them injured or otherwise incapacitated by the now undeniably exhausted young woman.

"I said that we're not finished yet. Stand up," she commanded in stifled huffs.

"I say that we are. Whatever is going on here is over, Azula," Aang said as he gently landed a short distance behind the young woman.

"Oh, hello Avatar," She said assuming cordial yet dismissive tone. "As you can see, I seem to be preoccupied at the moment. If you will, please return at another time. Thanks," she sneered barely looking over her shoulder.

Azula approached the guard lying in front of her, addressing him directly, "I said, we're not -"

A large stone wall shot upwards from the cobblestoned courtyard, separating Azula from the downed guard.

"Alright Avatar, if you want to play, I'll play," she hissed as she turned to face her new opponent.

"Azula, I'm not going to fight you," Aang said.

Just as he finished speaking, a glowing stream of flame headed towards his chest. He parried the attack, knocking it to either side by crossing his hands downward in a forceful motion.

He looked towards Azula to see two fingers pointed towards him. Sweat beaded upon her forehead. She was serious, her intent malicious. Her fighting stance was set, and her mind seemed focused upon one thing. She breathed in deeply, pivoting into a new stance from which she fired three consecutive shots of fire in the Avatar's direction.

He avoided the attacks with graceful, light air bending movements, bridging the distance between himself and the young woman.

"Azula," he yelled towards her as she continued to issue forth flames with an increasingly distressed expression.

He decided to end it; he had no plans of actually fighting her, especially when she was prone to endanger the guards who lay injured in the courtyard. He brought his arms back behind himself and instantly shoved them forward. The motion created a huge gust of wind that lifted Azula off of her feet, pinning her against the previously erected stone wall.

She stared towards him, fury twisting her face, transforming her golden eyes into small infernos of rage. She started towards him, but he assaulted her with another current of air. Yet again, she was pinned against the wall.

She looked as if she wanted to try attacking once more, but Aang cut her off, "Stop, we need to talk this out! I need to know what's going on here."

She simply returned a cold stare. Her silence said everything that needed to be said.

"I'm warning you, Azula. I can do this all day!" Aang yelled in her direction, ready to press down on Azula with another gust of wind.

Azula looked towards the ground and gritted her teeth as she raised her head to lock eyes with the Avatar once more, "So can I."

As Aang motioned to bend the air once more, Azula ducked down, touching the ground with both hands. Flames grew under her palms and boots as she launched herself upwards. She soared, barely clearing the powerful blast of air that violently struck the wall now far behind her.

She fired multiple streams of flames from the air, forcing the Avatar to clear the area, securing her landing.

Aang jumped a significant distance backwards, avoiding the orange fire that fell from the sky. He resigned to something more drastic, for his sake and the guards'.

As Azula landed, Aang placed his palms upwards in front of himself and kicked the ground with the ball of his foot. Azula stumbled. The ground underfoot grew unstable. With vigor, Aang turned his palms downwards while bringing his heel to the cobblestone.

Azula immediately sank into the ground as if it were composed of water. She found herself trapped. From the shoulder down, Azula's body was immobile. She craned her neck to and fro in some vain attempt at escape.

Seeing that Azula was temporarily incapacitated, members of the asylum staff arrived in the courtyard to assist the fallen guards. Aang walked towards the place in the ground where Azula was trapped and sat before her in half lotus.

Her bangs shadowed her face in such a way that only the two embers looked upwards to meet the Avatar's gaze. Instead of engaging in a verbal confrontation with the young woman, Aang took a different route. He began laughing.

"Not only am I going to be subjected to some childish lecture, but I am to be mocked as well," Azula sulked.

"I'm not mocking you, I just think you look kind of," Aang trailed off, rubbing the back of his head, "you know, funny."

"What is so funny about this, Avatar," she spat.

A huge grin overtook Aang's face as he began to answer Azula's question, "Do remember the story about Sokka and the SabertoothMooseLion?"

Her cheeks grew warm. She did.

"Well, this reminds me of that day," Aang chuckled.

She filled her lungs with air, her mouth opening, ready to speak. She paused before the first words escaped her mouth. She held her tongue. Looking at the Avatar sitting before her, seemingly elevated as she was trapped within the ground, stressed the parallel between herself and that ridiculous pony tailed oaf. She realized that she must now look exactly as she imagined the young water tribe peasant boy to look on that day.

She closed her eyes as her face burned brightly with embarrassment.

**Well that was action packed…well, maybe not. I'll work on that later. Tell me how the chapter was and tell me if you all are enjoying the general direction. Don't worry, we'll get off this island soon enough. It's more than necessary for the characters…and it will also allow for the opportunity to have old friends interact with Aang and Azula. It'll also kick start the romance. Read, Review, Stick with it (only if you want). I hope the dialogue is getting to be more "natural" at this point (I hope the writing has ceased to be dry and academic). One more thing, I know you all are already huge Avatar fans…but if you haven't seen the two episodes of The Legend of Korra, please do so. You can find it on Korranation. Later days. **


	15. Chapter 15

**It's been a while. Life's going well, really well. Hopefully (no promises), I'll get another chapter out before the end of this week. This chapter is-eh, you'll see what this chapter is and is not. You guys are going to hate this or love this. No doubt about it. It is **_**heavily suggested **_**that you all tell me what you think of this one. With no further delay, chapter 15 - **

" Talk to me," The young Air Nomad pleaded, as the two sat in Azula's cell.

The young woman's head rose from its downturned position, lazily craning towards the Avatar; just enough to make eye contact. Her eyes met his, and within them, he saw it. For a brief moment, he saw that illusive thing. The thing that caused his heart to sink stared him in the face. It pleaded to be seen. Her desperation was apparent. Her pride, arrogance, and resolve could no longer effectively keep her pain hidden from view.

Unknowingly, in her gaze, Azula allowed the Avatar into a door that lead to her very soul. There he saw more than a princess stripped of her title and nation. For a split second, Aang saw a lost young woman, holding no connections to the world.

"You want me to talk? And what? Explain myself," spite lacing every word. "You couldn't possibly begin to understand. No, not you."

"No, you're right," Aang said, breaking eye contact, looking toward the white stone floor.

Azula's head tilted to the side, off balanced by the Avatar's readiness to cede any opposition. She straightened her back, sitting straight as she began to speak.

"Yes, I am right," she cautiously stated, "This is something that you won't understand."

Aang looked from the ground to the young woman's golden eyes and asked of her something that she was unprepared to hear.

"Then help me," he said.

Taken aback by the Avatar's request, Azula rudely huffed through her nose. She looked at the figure before her and curled her lip in displeasure. She respected persistence, but resented obtrusiveness. She wondered if everything had to be spelled out for him, after all of this time he has spent visiting her, the Avatar should be able to see the truth. She didn't want to be helped.

"No," She said flatly, looking away from his cool grey eyes.

"No," he asked, unsure of what she meant.

"No," She said more firmly, making her intent clear.

Aang closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He exhaled as he stood, towering over Azula as he began to speak, "I can't accept that."

The former princess did not enjoy being spoken down to, both figuratively and literally. Few had the honor of doing so. She wouldn't allow the Avatar to be amongst their ranks. Standing up, she met the Avatar at eye level.

"Then I guess you're going to have to deal with it," she whispered through clenched teeth.

"Sorry," he said with a hardened resolve, "Like I said, I can't accept that."  
>Her eyes narrowed focusing on the unwavering gaze of the monk standing before her. He, of all people, stood against her, questioning her will. Few had done such a thing and lived to tell about it. The water tribe witch, her traitorous brother, and the Avatar were the only people able to succeed. They were the only individuals bold enough to push back when Azula made a stand.<p>

She stared at him, her nose crinkling in revulsion. He would not budge. He would not back down. He refused to give into her desire.

"Why is this so important to you," She asked, almost disgusted with the question itself.

His face was stone.

"Besides the people you hurt out there? Maybe it's the sacrifices that a handful of individuals make to ensure your safety. Or could it be the possible liberty you seem to want to throw away for no apparent reason," He asked rhetorically. "What I want to know is why this isn't important to you?"

Her eyes began to glass over. He won't allow the subject to rest. Her patience began to run short. She climbed on to the small table separating the two and stepped down on the other side, bridging the distance that divided them.

Their faces were inches apart from one another's, as Aang could feel the warm breath of Azula bear down upon him with every exhalation that escaped her mouth.

She began to whisper to him in a menacing tone, "Why should I care, Avatar?"

An uncomfortable silence lingered between the pair. Aang attempted to step back in order to give himself a proper distance to answer the question that Azula posed. He found this to be impossible, as her hand grasped the robes covering half of his chest. He pulled against her grip, but found himself forced back into his original position.

"Don't speak," She hissed, anticipating his desire to respond. "You want to understand, then I'll allow you to understand."

Azula shoved Aang away, forcing him to stumble a short distance before he regained his footing.

"You know what it's like to lose a people, Avatar. You're the last Air Nomad after all. While mine may be living and breathing, going about their lives in this changed world, they are no longer my people. I have no place amongst them, and very little place in this post war era. My life was extinguished, and what remains can barely be considered a life at all," she said as her eyes burrowed into his. "That much I could accept, but it's more than that, so much more."

Azula paused, unsure whether or not she should continue. She decided to press forward, despite the newfound stinging sensation within her eyes.

"The worst of this situation is the realization of a lack of self. Everything I was, everything I strived to be, rested on the back on Fire Nation dominance. My Identity. Azula, daughter of Ozai. Azula, conqueror of Ba Sing Se. Azula, the fire bending prodigy," she said, voice choking in her throat.

She held her hand in front of her, palm upwards. A brilliant flame began to dance above her skin. Hues of red, orange, and yellow flickered in the air before her.

"Azula…of the sapphire flame," She whispered as her cheek burned from the trail of a tear she did not bother to hide or wipe away.

She deliberately closed her hand, little finger to index, in an elegant and flowing motion quenching the flame that burned brightly in her hand. Her golden eyes lay rested upon the young man standing before her. Their gazes met once again. There was no mistaking what he saw, the raging inferno of her soul was replaced by two embers of a dying fire. Her eyes lacked purpose, will, and desire. This was not the deadly princess who was to be handled with caution. This was not the tactical genius who single handedly brought down the great walls of the impenetrable city. What stood before him was not the terrifying force capable of ending the Avatar cycle, but a young woman, broken and lost. His throat tightened. His heart sank.

"Avatar, you ask me why I don't care. Do you realize that I have nothing? I am…nothing," She whispered, holding back sobs. "There is no longer a cause for victory. All of the aspirations that I had are now gone. Everything that defined me has now been made meaningless, or has simply ceased to exist. Avatar, I am no one…"

"Azula," Aang broke in, attempting to comfort her.

"No. I'm not done," She said defiantly, through tears. "Without my Empire, without my military, without my flame…I am the daughter of the disgraced Fire Lord, the shame upon my brother's face, the daughter that my mother could not love…"

She paused, unable to go on. The sobs that she so desperately held back began to leave her body uncontrollably. She shielded her face with one hand while attempting to wave away a hesitantly approaching Avatar with the other.

He continued to approach her, reaching out to place a hand upon her shoulder. He was caught off guard when one of her arms shot forward, hand grabbing his robes tightly. Before he could react, Azula buried her face in his chest and continued to weep.

He was frozen, brought to a standstill.

He did the only thing he knew how to do in these situations. He placed his hands upon her back and gently embraced her, placing his cheek upon the top of her head; something learned from Katara.

"I'm sorry," he softly spoke. "Somewhere in the flow of events, somewhere obvious even to myself, I'm to blame for where you are now. You ask why I care, I care because I'm responsible and I care because you're in need. And I promise, I'll be here until I make it right."

He could feel her pointed nails dig into his partially naked back as he spoke.

Through labored sobs, she managed to speak, "And after that…you'll leave me here?"

He paused, listening to her muffled sobs on his chest.

With a heavy heart he whispered to the lost young woman, "I'll be standing here, with you still."

Hearing the words of the Avatar caused Azula to tighten her grip. She could feel her nails dig deeper into his skin, drawing warm droplets of blood, yet he seemed almost un-phased; in fact, she felt his embrace of her tighten as well.

Whatever this was, however long it would last, she allowed herself to become lost within its magnitude.

**I hold conflicted feelings about this chapter. I was hesitant to even publish it. I'm still wondering whether or not I should remove it. After 14 chapters of testing the water, I've decided to jump right into the emotional connectivity, and I still feel as if I haven't laid down the proper ground work. I don't know, but we'll see eventually. Promises: We're leaving the asylum soon. The scenery is getting so boring that it's almost nonexistent. If this chapter does keep, expect the beginning of an outing in the next chapter. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello, everyone. Long time no see. Life has slowed down just enough that I think I can get back to posting these regularly. Finals, graduation, school visits, and the works have shown themselves to be time consumers. In other news, The Legend of Korra is an amazing series. I cannot wait until the next episode. Probending is an interesting twist on the whole art of elemental manipulation, but I like it. Ok, so after last chapter, I'm sure you all are wondering what happens next. It isn't subtle. It may be boring, but stick with it, it's sure to pick up soon. Well, it's time for another installment of The Sapphire Flame. **

Her eyes opened slowly. Gently, she was roused from a deep sleep. She found herself listening to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat and his calm, deliberate breaths as her head lay rested upon his chest. She had awoken within the soft embrace of the Avatar, but she made no effort to pull away in revulsion. Instead, Azula closed her eyes, snuggling closer towards the sleeping young man while allowing herself to fall back into the comforting embrace. She did not know whether or not she was dreaming, but she allowed herself to enjoy whatever it is she now experienced.

He awoke to find the young woman clinging to him, resting softly. He thought, for a split second, of moving her to her bed. What he saw persuaded him otherwise. He gazed towards the young woman's face and felt a strange rise within his chest. For the first time, she looked to be at peace. He smiled. In all the time he spent with her over the past few months he had not seen such an expression grace her face. Any and all doubts he held about her recovery faded away in that moment.

Gently stroking her dark hair, he whispered towards the former princess, "We'll find a way through this together. I promise."

Aang thought that he saw a smile spread across the sleeping girl's face. He blushed as he closed his eyes. He definitely imagined it, or so he thought. A voice, cold, much like a sharp blade brushing lightly against his skin informed him otherwise.

"Careful, Avatar," She whispered, her voice working its way up his spine. "It's dangerous to make promises that you cannot possibly keep."

Aang froze for a moment. He had not realized that the young woman was very much lucid.

"Ah, I didn't notice that you were awake," he nervously laughed.

Without opening her eyes or shifting from her relaxed position, she responded to the Avatar, "Yes, it is rather difficult to sleep when a person insists upon idly playing with one's hair."

Aang's hand paused in its caress of her soft black hair. His face grew warm with embarrassment.

"Though, I do not remember ordering you to stop," she hummed devilishly in the softest of voices.

Reluctantly, he continued to stroke the smooth silken strands of her head, until it became a natural and flowing motion. It became almost as natural as when he brushed through Katata's hair. Katara, the Southern Watertribe girl he had fallen in love with, came to mind. His hand froze once more.

Turning her head to look up towards the Avatar's face, Azula opened her eyes giving the young air nomad a raised eyebrow.

"You're going to make this more awkward than this has to be, aren't you," she asked, seemingly annoyed with the obvious and inevitable answer.

"Sorry, but…I just realized how much your hair feels like Appa's," Aang clumsily stated.

Her scowl was met with a weak, anxiety filled smile. Aang held no semblance of tact or social grace. She rolled her eyes at the Avatar.

Azula blew air. "And here I thought you were leading towards a kiss," she mused to herself in an almost disappointed tone.

Aang's body went completely rigid. The Avatar's response caused Azula to feel a mixture of embarrassment and rejection. She was reminded of that awful trip to the beach.

"That's a joke," she all but blurted out.

Aang blinked blankly towards the young woman.

"It seems as if your capacity for humor doesn't extend past making funny faces or reciting ridiculous anecdotes. Oh, and just know that _if_ you tried to do such a thing then I'd leave you with something that would make Zuko's scar look like a candle burn. Now, if you will, help me up," she said all too casually for Aang's comfort.

"Sure thing," Aang replied, more than relieved to be able to liberate himself from the less than desirable situation.

Aang shimmied from under Azula's weight and stood, extending a hand towards the former princess. Suddenly, he felt sharp nails dig into his forearm as he toppled forward. The Avatar hit the ground before he realized exactly what occurred.

He slowly turned over to stare upwards towards a towering Azula. She wore a mischievous smirk that filled the sequential gaps between his outreached arm and meeting with the floor.

"Thank you, Avatar. I _always_ appreciate your assistance," she playfully jabbed as she turned to walk to her bed.

Rubbing his forehead, Aang grumbled indistinguishably towards his constant tormentor, "Was that necessary?"

"I'm sorry? I couldn't quite make that out, Avatar," she spoke over her shoulder.

"It's my pleasure," Aang said in a louder, sarcastic voice.

"Yes, it is," Azula said in a satisfied, matter of fact tone.

Aang stared at the former princess as she sat, cross legged on the red silk sheets, and sighed. She was as much of a mystery as she was an open book.

Picking up his staff, he began to address the young woman once more, "I mean it you know."

She raised an eyebrow, her smirk as wide as ever.

"I'll keep coming back for as long as you need," He said, standing tall, staff in hand. "Oh, and yes, it is my pleasure to do so. A promise is a promise."

The smile faded from her face upon hearing his words. She averted the young Avatar's gaze, as she could no longer stand to look into his unwavering grey eyes.

"We'll see," she stated in voice barely loud enough for Aang to hear.

"Yeah we will," he said with a smile.

The former princess stared towards the Avatar as he turned to leave. She clenched handfuls of the soft red sheets as he reached the door. Her voice left her mouth before she was aware of what she wanted to say.

"Avatar," she shouted out.

He turned, facing her, wearing a slightly puzzled and expectant look.

She breathed in deeply and then exhaled, "I just…I wanted to tell you," Azula looked upwards, locking eyes with Aang.

"Yes," he asked carefully, waiting for the young woman to finish her train of thought.

"You're an idiot," she said flatly, staring directly into his eyes.

"Right," he said, caught slightly off guard by her statement.

"And, thank you," she said, looking towards the stone floor once more. "Thank you for being here. I don't know where I would have been without you, so thanks."

Aang smiled, "You're welcome. You know, you're a lot easier to be around when you show a bit of kindness. I mean it. It's actually kind of fun. If you promise to be on your best behavior, next time I show up, I'll let you ride Appa."

"I will make no such promises," Azula said, gesturing the Avatar out of the door with one hand.

"Well, we'll see. Until next time," He said as he exited the room.

As the heavy door shut loudly behind the Avatar, Azula fell backwards in her bed. Her mind raced over what happened during the last few hours.

She bit deeply into her bottom lip as she relived the moment in which she poured her emotions into the Avatar's lap. It frightened her to trust, to allow herself to appear vulnerable. Anyone could take advantage of that, and yet, the Avatar did not.

He was childish, a foolish buffoon; however, at the same time, Azula found him to be pure and trustworthy. She could, for lack of better words, open up in his presence. Something about him and his constant effort drew the truth out of her.

Azula ran her fingers through her hair as she tightly closed her eyes. The greatest threat to her would be empire now lent a shoulder for her to cry upon.

She exhaled a deep breath. Pressing the back of her hands against her eyes, she began to remember bawling like a child while lying in his embrace. She felt safe. Yet, for some reason, she recalled her heart racing as she lay still against his chest. It was reminiscent of her most recent visit to the beach.

Her eyes snapped open, stretched to their limits in horror. Her brow furrowed, she grew angry as she began to connect the dots.

Through tightly clenched teeth, she whispered to herself in a defiant and decisive tone, "Oh, most certainly not."

"**S-stupid Aang, it's not like I like you or anything." Tsundere Azula…let's hope I don't write her like that (Though, I think I just did…hmmm). I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. The summer season should allow me greater flexibility so that I may write more often. Next we have palace drama and after that…Field Trip! Be sure to tune in. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Ah, yes, here we are again. Ok, so the field trip arc begins (Sorry, no Zuko. Maybe later). I wonder how this will go? Well, strap in, because we have another old friend joining the fun. Introducing: Chapter 17.**

"Ow," Aang whined after receiving a particularly forceful punch to the arm. "It's good to see you too, Toph. "

"As soft as ever I see. It's been too long Twinkletoes," Toph said, pulling back her fist, preparing for another punch.

Aang flinched in anticipation, causing the small girl to erupt in laughter.

"Still got it," she said to herself with a wide grin.

Aang frowned as he rubbed his arm.

Almost instantly, he felt a strong slap on his back. The air escaped his lungs unexpectedly, choking within his throat.

"Aang, long time no see! More like two weeks, but who's counting," The playful voice said from behind him.

"Hey Sokka," Aang said, letting out his trapped breath. He turned to face his friend, "Here to see Suki?"

"Yeah, and Toph insisted on tagging along. Something about needing time away from her students before she was forced to crush them in a landslide," Sokka said in a breezy tone.

Aang looked at Toph with a raised eyebrow and began to speak, "Uh.."

"Surprisingly, Twinkletoes, they're more flighty than you were. They can barely bend a copper piece without bellyaching," Toph said with a shrug.

"Oh, and Ms. Hair-loopies has a few words to toss around with you," Sokka added as if it were an unimportant afterthought.

Aang's throat seemed to tighten as Katara stepped from behind one of the large pillars in the hallway.

"Well, I'll leave you two to discuss things while I go find Suki. Hopefully she's not on duty guarding the Jerk-Lord and the Jerk-bender advisors," Sokka laughed as he waved them off in departure.

As Sokka exited the great hall, Katara approached Aang wearing a small, anxious smile; the type she wore when she tried to maintain some sense of optimism in the face of uncertainty. She could not mask her emotions. Feigning happiness would simply set a short lived mood that could only be maintained by the fueling of falsehoods and artificial gestures of reconciliation. Indifference was not a viable option. It would seem too cold, and would communicate the wrong ideas. The best course of action was simple honesty. Katara allowed her heart to speak for her. Ambivalence, pure, honest ambivalence was the language that it spoke.

Aang could see it in her body language. The way she moved signaled an unwillingness to get too close. It was as if she were a child, standing near a fragile object that she was warned not to handle. He had become much like a delicate urn that she was afraid to break, a prized statue too be seen and not touched.

"Hi," Katara almost whispered, her hands fidgeting behind her back.

Aang gazed at the young woman and his stomach began to sink. Her smooth skin seemed to shine against the light as if dark, brilliant velvet. Her blue eyes fell upon his with a nervous anticipation, eager for a response, any response.

"So…have you, you know decided yet, or is this going to remain painfully awkward," Aang innocently asked, returning the slightly nervous smile.

Katara noticed him rocking back and forth from heel to toe, obviously tense. Within his eyes, she could see that they were in the same place, one of misunderstanding. She giggled at the absurdity of the situation. Something so small caused so much uncertainty. The anxiety washed away from her mind as she swiftly glided towards the Avatar.

Before he realized it, Aang found himself in Katara's embrace. She was warm, just as he remembered. His smile could only grow wider as her warmth seemed to flow into his frame. His chest felt full, unburdened by doubts or thoughts of uncertainty.

Katara maneuvered her face so that they now stared directly into one another's eyes, still entwined within each other's grasp.

Aang leaned his head forward, resting his forehead upon Katara's. She reciprocated.

Enveloped in the moment, Aang gazed within her deep blue eyes and dreamily whispered, "Hi"

Her own smile grew wider, revealing the whites of her teeth as she leaned in closer, allowing her nose to connect with his, "Hi yourself," she quietly laughed.

The pair gazed into one another's eyes for what seemed like an eternity before a voice from the nearest wall pierced the silence.

"Are these 'the oogies' that Sokka mentioned, because I think I'm going to be sick? Seriously, you two, just because I'm blind doesn't mean I can't see what's going on," Toph mocked, almost genuinely disgusted.

"Sorry about that," Aang said as he looked towards Toph before turning back to Katara to plant a quick peck upon her lips.

Katara's cheeks grew warm as Aang's lips left her own.

"Yep, those are the oogies alright," Sokka's boisterous voice echoed throughout the hall.

Accompanied by a fully painted and armored Suki, Sokka strolled towards the pair with hands cupped behind his head.

"The oogies, I get them every time I look at the two of them go mushy mushy," Sokka teased, rolling his eyes and sticking out his tongue.

"Sokka, grow up," Katara scowled towards her brother.

Suki playfully jabbed the young man under his exposed armpit as she scolded him, "Sokka, be nice. Katara didn't say anything thing after we were 'lovey dovey' after the Boiling Rock escape or when we were on Ember Island."

"Yeah, but we were never so open about it. There is something called discretion," He said.

"Sokka," Suki huffed, as she jabbed him a little harder in the same spot.

The young man's arm went limp and noodled idly at his side. His jaw dropped as he looked from Suki, to Aang and Katara, and then to Toph.

"Opps, sorry," Suki cringed as she quickly planted a kiss on his cheek, "It's becoming instinctual.

"Riiiight," Sokka said, dragging out the word, skeptical of her explanation. "Ok, well, it's about time we got going. We have a lot of ground to cover today."

"Is that right," Suki asked, raising an eyebrow towards Sokka.

"Oh yeah it's a big day," he responded.

Katara looked towards her brother and back towards Aang, who wore an over sized grin that seemed to fabricate innocence.

"And what will be happening on this big day," Katara asked, leery of the situation.

Aang's smile went flat as he attempted to come up with a response. He was unsure what Toph told Sokka in order to persuade him into taking the trip. More accurately, Aang was unsure of what lie Toph utilized in order to con Sokka into going. Anything that he said would most definitely unravel the not-so-thought out plans; or as Toph called it, adventure.

"Um, I, we're going, um," Aang stumbled as the sweat begin to bead upon his forehead.

"It's a secret," Toph forcefully butted in, sensing Aang's rapid heartbeat and Sokka's eagerness to answer in his place.

"Right," Sokka exclaimed, "And a grand secret it is, but we have to get going, because we're going to need as much daylight as possible."

Sokka returned Suki's kiss, causing the sides of her lips to arch upwards in delight. He began to make his way to the end of the hall.

"You're going to have to teach me this chi-blocking stuff one of these days, it's really effective," Sokka said as he made a couple of feeble attempts to raise his numbed arm. "Ok, let's go. Katara, it'll be easier if you stay here and keep Suki company. I'm sure Ty-lee must be driving her crazy.

"Uh…," Katara began to protest.

"Sounds like a plan," Toph interrupted, as she began walking with Sokka.

"Gotta go," Aang said as he quickly kissed Katara before joining the exiting pair.

The doors to the grand hall closed as Katara looked towards Suki.

Katara frowned in confusion as she began to speak, "Is it just me or did that seem-"

"Strange," Suki completed.

"Yeah…" Katara trailed off.

"Knowing those three, they're probably going to be getting into a good bit of mischief," Suki said.

Biting her lip, Katara responded in a whisper, "That's what I'm worried about."

Laughing, Suki addressed Katara's concern, "Don't worry about it. After all, when have you known those three to ever not be in some sort of trouble?" Suki gestured towards Katara, "Come on, let's go, Ty-Lee is probably talking the rest of the Kyoshi warriors to death."

Katara giggled as she followed Suki deeper into the palace.

In the high altitude of the morning sky, Sokka and Toph sat in Appa's saddle.

Sokka unfurled a map of the four nations, placing two weights on either side as he laid it in the middle of the saddle.

"So, I was thinking that space sword and boomerang should be somewhere here," Sokka said, pointing at the western edge of the Earth Nation.

"Are you sure they wouldn't be somewhere to the left," Toph asked with sincerity.

"Hmm," Sokka mused to himself, "But that would put them in the middle of the ocean and we didn't have the battle there...

Sokka paused to hold the bridge of his nose in annoyance, "Very funny, Toph. Very funny."

"I try," She said, picking at her toes leisurely.

"Whatever," He said dismissing Toph's efforts to aggravate him. "Aang, how long do you imagine it will take for us to get there?"

"Well," Aang began, "We're not exactly going to get space sword and boomerang."

Sokka's eyes went wide, "What do you mean?"

Aang began to cringe, anticipating his friend's rambunctious outburst. Toph spoke instead.

"Twinkle toes means 'yet', we're making a slight detour first, Snoozles. Right, Aang," Toph asserted.

"Right…" Aang said with caution.

He didn't think Toph would use something so dear to Sokka to convince him to join in on the outing.

"We are going to get space sword and boomerang, though. Right?" Sokka hesitantly asked.

"Absolutely. Well, now we are," Toph said. "But first we have to do something for Aang."

"What's that," Sokka asked, now genuinely curious.

"We're picking someone up," Aang blurted out before Toph could reveal exactly where they were going.

"Well, that's fine. An extra pair of eyes couldn't hurt. I just didn't want my sister coming along because you two would have wasted so much time with the 'sweeties'," Sokka said. "As long as the detour isn't too long, everything is fine, Falmeooo."

"Don't worry, it's on the way," Aang responded while tightening his grip on Appa's reins.

**OH BOY! I can't wait to write this. Ahaha, can you imagine Azula interacting with Toph, Sokka, and an emotionally entangled Aang at the same time? I'm going to die laughing if I do this right…and that's a big if. I'm excited for the next chapter, and I hope that you all are too. As always, thank you for reading. See you next chapter, and have a great day. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 will continue the first half of the field trip arc. I like it. I think the characters are interacting well, and I'm sure this will definitely help to progress the story. Hopefully everyone is having a decent to fantastic summer. If you're not, chin up, there is still a lot time (unless you're below the equator). Um, so yeah, that's enough from me. Here is the chapter. **

"So, who exactly is Aang bringing along," Sokka asked in a tone of relatively disinterested curiosity.

Toph, leaning against the saddle with the back of her head cradled in her palms, responded in kind as if the question held little value, "Eh, no one important."

Roused by her terse response, Sokka pursued the issue, "Is it anyone we know?"

"Yeah, we met her a couple of times before," Toph said, voice flat and uncaring.

"So it's a her," Sokka questioned, rubbing his chin as he stared towards Toph, obviously searching for more information.

"Yep," Toph stated casually.

"Oh," Sokka said, resigning to the apparent insignificance of the matter. "Well, hopefully they hurry, we're going to need every second of sunlight possible or else we're going to be pawing around in the dark."

"Oh no, how awful," Toph exclaimed with a less than subtle air of sarcasm.

"Sorry," Sokka meekly apologized.

Sokka sat in silence for a few moments, looking towards the footpaths that lead to the beach on which they sat. Gradually, he began to notice figures approaching their location in the distance. He stood up in the saddle, placing a hand over his brow while squinting.

"What's up, Snoozles," Toph asked, noticing his movement.

"Someone's coming," He said, carefully. Leaning forward, almost out of the saddle, he could just barely make out the leading body.

"Well, who is it," Toph asked, rather impatiently.

"It looks like Aang, but there are quite a bit of armored guys with him. Something doesn't seem right."

"Really," Toph asked half focused on what Sokka was saying.

"Yeah," He quickly responded as he began to rummage through the bag he brought along. Sokka produced a small collapsible telescope from the bag, extending the tool in order to peer off into the distance.

"Whatcha got there," Toph asked.

"A telescope," Sokka answered.

"Why," The young earthbender inquired.

"It's used to see far off into the distance to get a bett-"

"I know what a telescope is used for, Sokka. I'm just interested in finding out why you're using one," Toph stated bluntly.

"If you must know, I'm checking to see if Aang is alright, because something seems fishy about the situation," The young man said.

Toph sighed, "Is he walking calmly?"

"Yeah, it seems like," Sokka whispered, attempting to maintain concentration on his extended line of vision and the conversation with Toph.

"Is he signaling for help in any way," Toph asked in an almost rhetorical manner.

"Doesn't seem like it," Sokka replied.

"Well, ok then," Toph said. "He's fine, which means you're being nosy. Let him handle his business, unless you're going to act just like Sugar Queen. If so, then we should have definitely left you at the palace."

"He's bowing to some group of women in white robes…," Sokka trailed off as he ceased to peer through the telescope, focusing his attention on Toph. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe it means exactly what I said," Toph stated with a bit of snark.  
>You're being nosier than Katara at this point. Give Aang some space, he's the Avatar for crying out loud."<p>

"Well, I'm just making sure he's alright. You never know about these things," Sokka brushed Toph off while resuming his efforts to monitor Aang.

"Sure, mom," Toph patronized.

"Now wait, just a minute," Sokka huffed in protest. "I'm just keeping Aang's-"

"Best interest in mind," Toph finished his sentence with an inquisitive ring.

"Point taken," Sokka surrendered, as he collapsed the telescope.

The young man of the southern Watertribe plopped down in saddle, opposite of Toph, sitting with his hands folded neatly on his stomach.

"Well," he said, "I guess it isn't that big of a deal. I mean, whoever it is should be ok. If Aang decided to bring them along, they can't be that bad."

"No, they're pretty bad alright. Probably worse than that sea creature at the Serpent's Pass," Toph said nonchalantly.

Sokka stared at the young woman with a blank expression and then began to laugh.

"Ahaha, good one," Sokka said, wiping a tear from under his eye. "Maybe they're just as scary as Azula."

Toph remained silent as Sokka laughed heartedly to himself.

He closed his eyes for what seemed like a few minutes until he felt the familiar gust of air bending as Aang gently landed in the saddle.

"Hey Aang," Sokka said without opening his eyes.

"Hey Sokka," Aang responded, "Hold on one second, I have to help her up."

Sokka's eyes opened as he looked towards Toph.

"Ha, I was right. Our mystery guest is a she," Sokka said triumphantly.

Toph merely gave him an unconcerned grunt in response.

"Here, take my hand," Sokka heard Aang say.

"Flying in the open air will be a little weird at first, but you'll fall in love with it in no time," Aang said as he pulled the young woman into the saddle.

"Right, well I'm not looking to make a habit out of it," the young woman responded as she steadied herself on the back of the air bison.

"You know," Sokka said while looking towards the new member of the team, "You sound a lot like-"His eyes trained directly upon the young woman's face as he yelled out her name, "Azula!"

Sokka scrambled to the far end of the saddle and dove into his possessions, pulling out a southern Watertribe machete. He lay on his back pointing it towards Azula as if it were some form of projectile type weapon.

"Surprise," Aang nervously laughed, looking towards Sokka with an expectant smile.

"Is this some type of joke," Sokka asked, wild eyed, almost foaming at the mouth. "What is she doing here?"

"Trust me, I'm asking myself the same question," Azula sighed, arms folded, eyes rolling.

"Easy Sokka, everything is under control," Aang reassured, his hands stretched outwards to Sokka, palms slanted upwards.

"Easy? Aang! It's Azula! What do you mean 'easy'," Sokka demanded.

Toph spoke, breaking into Sokka's crazed rant, "Relax Sokka, it's not that big of a deal. Ok, it might be that big of a deal, but just go with it."

"You expect me to just go with this," Sokka exclaimed, jutting the machete towards Azula for emphasis.

"Yeah, kind of," Toph stated in a matter of fact tone.

Aang timidly nodded his head in agreement.

"Has everyone gone mad," Sokka yelled, throwing his arms in the air.

"No, apparently, just you," Azula said as she sat in the saddle where the southern Watertribe warrior once sat.

"Aang, what is this," Sokka asked, arms outstretched towards Azula while looking back and forth between the pair.

"An expanded search party for Space Sword and Boomerang," Aang responded with a long, innocent shrug and wide grin.

"But, this, this is, but…" Sokka stammered.

"Avatar, I grow tired of this, can we hurry along now," Azula growled.

"I'm with Hot Britches, let's split," Toph said excitedly.

Azula raised a disapproving eyebrow towards the blind Earthbender. However, the gesture fell flat, doubling Azula's displeasure.

"Zuko is one thing, Aang. Azula is an entirely different story! Are you going to start getting friendly with the entire royal family," Sokka directed at Aang.

"Well, don't forget, we do hang around Iroh's tea shop every now and then," Toph chimed in.

"True," Aang added.

"That's beside the point," Sokka blurted out. "This is not Zuko or Iroh we're talking about. It's the Azula. She chased us around the Earth Kingdom, captured Suki, formulated a Dai Li coup, took over Ba Sing Se, attempted to kill my sister, and almost killed Aang!"

"Correction, I did kill the Avatar," Azula said with a sly smile, almost proud to hear her accomplishments spoken aloud.

"See, this is exactly what I'm talking about," Sokka roared, standing up in the saddle.

"Careful now," Azula cooed as she addressed Sokka, "I'm not sure the little blind girl is close enough to the Earth to save you this time around. Why don't you sit down, before something unfortunate occurs?"

"Why don't you make me," Sokka said, gripping the handle to the machete tightly.

Azula's smile widened, her plump lips parting to reveal a toothy grin.

"Glady," The former princess said as she titled her head towards the young man.

Sokka widened his stance, while Aang and Toph grew tense.

"However," she paused, allowing the suspense to grow. "I'm more than eager to end this little charade. Teaching you a lesson in respect would be counterproductive to that goal. Believe me, I'd be stuck listening to the Avatar rant for hours if I were to singe even a little piece of that absurd looking pony tail. So, I'll pass."

Toph and Aang's bodies relaxed. Aang's hand loosened on his staff as he let out a silent breath of relief. Toph covertly reshaped the meteorite piece into a bracelet, transitioning it from the hidden spear like shape it assumed under her sleeve.

Sokka, caught off guard by Azula's unwillingness to stand and fight, realized he had been insulted.

"It's not a pony tail," he shouted. "It's a Warrior's Wolf Tail, a style worn by proud-"

"Yes, yes, Watertribe fashion," Azula waved him off. "Avatar, let's be on our way. I prefer not to dawdle."

"Sounds good to me," Aang said. "Sokka, you good?"

Sokka fell backwards, sitting dumbfounded at the string of events while caressing his wolf tail.

"Yeah, I guess," Sokka responded distantly.

"Alright, let's go," Aang said as he jumped towards Appa's head.

Appa rose into the late morning air, carrying the three into cool, crisp winds. Sokka sat in a daze, staring towards the former Fire Nation princess. Her arms were crossed as she leaned against the saddle gazing somewhere off into the distance, hair blowing freely in the wind.

He wasn't sure if he was trapped in a dream or some twisted nightmare, but one of his most fearsome enemies sat a short distance away from him. A mixture of anger and fear flowed through his blood as he stared at the young woman. He moved his machete closer to his side as he continued to stroke his hair.

"You okay over there, Snoozles," Toph asked.

Without taking his eyes off of Azula, Sokka responded in an irritated whisper, "It's a Warrior's Wolf Tail."

"Yeah, we know Sokka, we know," Toph said, unenthusiastically placating her friend.

**Fun, right? Azula is making her way into our favorite characters' lives once again. Some will reluctantly welcome her, and others will…pretty much go full on PTSD. If you have any personal gripes, PM them, review the story, or rent a plane and write them in the sky (I'll be sure to be in just the right spot). Ok, I'm not funny, so I'll stop. "Update Faster" is a legitimate request that will be looked into. This little outing should last three to four more chapters, including the aftermath. Aftermath…what could I be referring to? Well, have a good morning/afternoon/evening. As always, thanks for reading. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hell has frozen over, because here is the new chapter. I struggled with this one. On request, I tried to make it a bit lengthier so you all could enjoy more of it. Well, with that request partially granted (see: barely), I goofed up with the "update faster" request. I'm going to have to learn how to do these things in tandem. I hope you all enjoy. **

"You knew," Sokka yelled towards Toph in an inquisitive yet accusatory manner.

"Yeah," Toph said offhandedly.

"You didn't think this was something I needed to know about," Sokka said, gesturing towards Azula with little pretense of subtlety.

"Honestly, Sokka, I'm not too sure you would have handled it well," Toph smirked

"I would have handled it just fine," Sokka huffed.

"Yeah, just like you are now," Toph shot back.

Stumbling on his words, he blurted out towards Toph, "I'm handling it just fine, as well as you can expect me to."

"Actually, I expected something a little better," Aang added with a chuckle, attempting to keep the mood light.

"Really, you thought I would handle this better," Sokka loudly whispered towards Aang, across Azula as if she was oblivious to his ranting.

"I hoped so. Look at Toph, she's taking it well," Aang said while looking over his shoulder.

Sokka focused his attention on the young Earthbender. She sat, unconcerned, hands cradling her head as she seemingly enjoyed the late morning air. A small smile sat unmolested upon her face. Sokka's frown grew by the second. His efforts to communicate his objections through facial expressions dissolved as they failed to gain the attention of the young woman. He placed a hand over his face and slowly began to drag it downwards. His face comically stretched in resistance to the motion of his hand.

"Why do you seem so content," Sokka asked Toph, as he was still coming to grips with the situation.

"Your bellyaching is hilarious, that's why," Toph laughed.

"There is nothing funny about this," Sokka shouted.

"For once, I agree with the buffoon," Azula said, breaking her silence. "There is nothing humorous about this."

"Thank you, at least someone agrees," Sokka said in satisfactory relief before he realized who agreed with him and in what manner they did. "Hey! I'm not a buffoon, lady."

"Yes, and while that's up for debate, I will concede the point that none of this is funny," Azula said as she made a futile gesture towards Toph. "Not in the slightest. However, the consistent and nauseating complaints do little to mitigate the situation. So please, if you will, cut it out," Azula spat at Sokka.

"Look, princess, no one is forcing you to be here," Sokka responded, mockingly stressing her formal title.

Azula's muscles grew tense as she retrained the urge to release a torrent of flames onto the oafish face of the water tribe peasant. She would not allow herself to be ruled and manipulated by such base emotions, especially those inspired by the moronic company that the Avatar kept. She stayed her hand. A wise decision by any measure. Rather than falling victim to circumstance, Azula decided to direct it. She found pleasure in placing the Avatar's feet to the fire. The manner in which he reacted to pressure delighted her to no end.

"Not correct," Azula stated coolly, making eye contact with Sokka. "I'm more or less captive on this little outing. Ask the Avatar if you don't believe me."

Sokka's gaze left the raven haired young woman and focused upon Aang.

"What does she mean by captive," Sokka asked his friend. "Are you telling me you forced her out here? Does she have information on a secret revolutionary cell still loyal to Ozai? Are we on a special mission for Zuko?"

Azula rolled her eyes, making a conscious effort not to suck her teeth.

"No. The Avatar decided it would be healthy for me to join in on this little endeavor. As much as I would have desired to, I was unable to decline," Azula clarified.

Sokka looked from Azula to Aang still slightly confused about the situation. A small silence lingered as Sokka waited for Aang to provide an explanation. The Avatar was now aware that all attention rested upon him at this moment.

"Boy, how about this weather," Aang said with a full smile.

"Aang, exactly why is Azula here," Sokka persisted.

The Avatar took in a deep breath and began the task of elaborating his motives, "Well, think of it as a rehabilitation of sorts."

"That's rich," Azula sneered.

Ignoring Azula's comment, Sokka continued to press Aang, "What do you mean rehabilitation. What makes you think she can be rehabilitated? Do I have to remind you of who this is? Furthermore, she doesn't even want to be here!"

"I know she can be because I've gotten to know her. Surprisingly, she isn't as half as bad as you may think," Aang answered.

"Oh, I'm bad. A heartless monster even," Azula added.

"See what I mean," Sokka exclaimed.

"Azula," Aang admonished.

"I'm just being honest. I don't want the little warrior to experience any undue surprises. Better to get all the facts on the table, so to speak," Azula purred, while focusing her gaze on Sokka.

"Come on," Aang said in an almost tired voice.

"Relax, Avatar. It's a joke," Azula said. "That means you can loosen the grip on your weapon," She directed at Sokka.

"Not half bad, right," Sokka stressed the words while narrowing his eyes. "A not half bad Azula is still dangerous. How can you be sure that she won't turn around and burn you at any moment? How can we be sure that she won't start bending up here, dropping us out of the sky," Sokka blabbered.

"She's had plenty of opportunity to hurt me before and she hasn't. Also, if she took us out of the sky, I'm sure she wouldn't survive either," Aang said.

"She's crazy, I wouldn't doubt that she would go down too just to get a chance to kill the Ava…wait, wait. You said she's had plenty of opportunity to hurt you? When? Where? How? What exactly is your relationship with Azula," Sokka asked.

"Relationship," Aang repeated with a gulp.

Something in Aang's voice caught Toph's attention. While they were not on ground, and she could not feel his heartbeat, she was able to pick up on subtleties that went unnoticed by the average person. There were slight nuances in voices that she had grown to notice throughout her life. Listening carefully, she could identify emotional fluctuations hidden behind words. She was not absolutely sure, but the subject of interactions with Azula appeared to reveal fascinating implications. As flighty as Aang was, Toph rarely heard his voice flutter in such a manner. She could not remember the last time it happened, but she vaguely recalled it being around the time they traveled through the Fire Nation. Aang harbored something unusual, and Toph intended to find out what exactly that something was.

"Yeah, I'm curious about how you came about to trust this psychopat…," Sokka trailed off as Azula's cold glare advised him to choose his words carefully. He made sure that his weapon was close as he continued. "I mean, I'm curious how you came to be so…comfortable around Azula, because this wasn't exactly expected."

Before Aang had a chance to respond, Azula spoke, "ZuZu asked the Avatar to babysit, and despite my best efforts, I was unable to rid myself of the annoyance. I guess the fact that he's alive and relatively unharmed has fostered a sense of trust allowing him to assume it's safe to drop his guard whenever he's around me. Though, I'd call it an unwise assessment."

"Yeah, that along with the reality that Azula actually isn't a fire breathing dragon underneath the bangs and the armor," Aang said.

Azula rolled her eyes.

"Though, she did have me worried for a second or two," Aang added.

Sokka skeptically gave Azula a once over and sighed, "How much longer do you think it will be before we're close?"

"Not long," Aang said. "An hour tops."

For the next hour Sokka proceeded to ask fairly innocuous questions, most of which Azula ignored and Aang danced around, maintaining a veil of ambiguity that seemed to only fuel Sokka's inquisitive barrage. Aang cut Sokka off mid question to alert everyone that they were in close proximity to the destination.

"I think we're here," Aang yelled back to the group.

"Finally," Toph exclaimed with a sigh of relief. "I thought we were going to be stuck listening to Sokka forever."

"You can't blame a guy for wanting some answers, especially in a case like this," Sokka said. "I'm still trying to wrap my head around all of this," he gestured towards Azula.

"No, you're right," Toph agreed. "Some answer would be nice."

Aang's back stiffened as he heard the tone in Toph's voice. He recognized the mischievous blunt determination that lay hidden beneath her words.

"But, you don't see me pestering Aang nonstop, Katara," Toph stressed Sokka's sister's name.

"Hey, don't call me Katara. My curiosity is naturally strong," Sokka whined.

"Well, save the investigation for the search, 'cause we're close. Take us down Twinkletoes," Toph commanded.

"Gladly," Aang complied.

Appa soared, descending from high altitude to just above the tree line of the lush forest. Both Aang and Sokka marveled at the contrast between the edges of the greenery and the blackened soil. The Firenation's scorched Earth tactic, though unsuccessful, caused large amounts of damage over a small area. The land that was subject to the sweeping flames had not yet began to recover. It would be many seasons before signs of new growth would become apparent.

"I'm going to land us in that small clearing over there," Aang pointed out to an expectant Sokka and apathetic Azula. "Alright, I'm setting Appa down," he stated, preparing to land the sky bison.

"Wait," Toph called out, excitement lacing her words. "Are we over the clearing, and how far up are we?"

Sokka answered, "Yeah, we are, and we're about as high as a four to five story tower, why do you ask?"

"Good enough for me," Toph responded as she jumped over the saddle's edge.

"Toph," both Aang and Sokka yelled as they watched the blind Earthbender crash towards the ground.

Azula peered over the saddle, half interested in whether the blind girl would break multiple bones or die upon impact. Either option would provide her with a slight amount of amusement.

As she fell, Toph straightened out her legs and pulled them quickly towards her body, forming her figure into a tight ball. The Earth followed her movements, captive to her will. A stone pillar fired into the air providing a platform for the girl to land on in a steady horse stance. She then jumped once more, landing upon the pillar with tremendous force. The platform went spiraling into the ground, creating an enormous tremor that generated a substantial dust plume. As the cloud began to settle, Sokka, Aang, and Azula could see the young Earthbender standing triumphantly in the clearing.

"Woah," Aang said, slightly slack jawed and wide eyed.

"Impressive," Sokka whispered to himself.

Appa landed in the clearing, allowing Sokka to clumsily shimmy out of the saddle onto the ground below.

"That was some pretty impressive footwork there, Toph." Sokka said as he patted her on the shoulder.

"I know. I call it the Bei Fong air drop," Toph said, basking in her glory. "By the way, Spacesword is that way," Toph pointed northeast of their position, "and Boomerang is somewhere over there," she pointed west.

"How do you know," Sokka asked.

"That display of skill was more than just a demonstration, it helped extend my vision by ramping up the amount of vibrations sent through the Earth. For a few seconds, I could make out the entire forest. Your sword is stuck in a tree, and the boomerang is by some rocks," Toph said.

"Have I ever told you that you're the greatest Earthbender ever," Sokka said as his eyes watered at the prospect of finding his lost weapons.

"Not often enough, Snoozles," Toph said as she jabbed Sokka in his stomach.

"Well, remind me to make a habit of it," Sokka rasped, attempting to hold his composure while regaining his breath.

"Aye aye, captain," Toph laughed.

Aang, securing Azula in his grasp, gently floated from the saddle, landing without a sound. Sokka watched the pair descend from the sky bison with a raised eyebrow. Aang's arm was wrapped tightly around Azula's waist, and not only did Azula seem indifferent, but it was apparent that she held onto Aang as if she was entirely comfortable with his touch.

"See, flying wasn't that bad," Aang whispered to Azula.

"Well, will you look at that," Sokka said.

Azula could see the curiosity painted over Sokka's clownish expression. Reacting quickly, almost seamlessly, she used one arm to shove the Avatar away.

Aang hit the ground with a small thud.

"Thank you, Avatar," Azula said with a wicked slant to her voice as she trotted a short distance away from the fallen Airbender.

"As always, you're welcome," Aang huffed as he stood up dusting himself off.

"I got my eye on you," Sokka said as his face twisted in mild anger while looking towards Azula.

Though Azula successfully fooled Sokka, Toph's feet saw events in a way that eyes could not perceive. As Aang and Azula touched down on the ground, Toph could feel their heartbeats. Azula's heartbeat planted itself in Toph's mind after the frequent encounters the pair had throughout the war. Azula was special. She was the only person Toph confronted whose cardiac rhythms always remained constant, steady, and controlled. It was eerie in a way, and it unsettled Toph that she could rarely predict Azula's actions before the Firebender could make them. What unnerved Toph even further was the reality that it was nearly impossible to decipher whether or not Azula was lying when she spoke. This truth required Toph to remain ever wary of the words that Azula uttered.

Now, Azula's heartbeat performed a rhythm almost novel to Toph. For the first time, Toph noticed Azula's heartbeat advancing rapidly as she and Aang held one another. Her heart executed another trick when Sokka focused his attention upon the pair, it fluttered wildly. After this irregular pattern, it became steady as she pushed Aang to the ground. Toph was dumbfounded by what she felt, but made no indication of the fact. For now, she resigned herself to simple observation.

"Aang, Toph has pointed out that Spacesword is somewhere in that direction and Boomerang is somewhere over there," Sokka stated as he pointed in two separate directions, arms crossing over one another. "I can't believe I'm suggesting this, but I think we need to split up to cover more ground. If you're ok with it Aang, you and Azula can begin the search for Spacesword while Toph and I head up the search for Boomerang."

"Actually, Sokka, why don't you and Aang take Boomerang while I take Miss Fire Britches to find Spacesword," Toph suggested.

"Uh, are you sure about that? Azula's not really the 'plays well with others' type of gal, and neither are you…no offense," Sokka said.

"None taken," Toph said.

"Wouldn't it be better if she went with Aang, someone she'll, at most, knock down rather than burn," Sokka asked.

"Thanks for the concern, but I can handle myself. Think of it as girl time. Besides, I never got one of those bonding field trips with Zuko that seemed to resolve huge issues. Azula's gotta be the next best thing, right," Toph brushed off Sokka's worry.

"Only if you think you'll be ok, Toph." Aang said. Directing his attention to the former princess he began to deliver a warning, "Azula, consider what I said. It doesn't cost you anything to be pleasant around others."

Azula sighed, "Whatever gets this over with more quickly."

"Well, if that's that, let's do this," Sokka stated as he began to march through the brush.

"I guess we'll see you two soon," Aang said, visibly uneasy.

"Don't sweat it Twinkletoes, we'll get this and some girl to girl face time done before you and Sokka are halfway to Boomerang," Toph said. "Now get going before Snoozles gets lost."

"Alright, be careful Toph. And Azula, remember, pleasant," Aang said as he turned to catch up with Sokka.

Toph faced Azula and smiled, "Looks like we're on our own now, princess. You ready to do this?"

"Don't think we're going to be doing any talking. We are going to get the sword and then we are coming back here," Azula stated as if issuing a strict command.

"You never know, interesting topics have a habit of popping up out of nowhere," Toph said casually.

"I doubt that," Azula scoffed.

Toph entered the forest, taking the lead as the former princess followed.

"Well, if that doesn't happen, I'm sure we can find something to help us preoccupy ourselves while we search," Toph said.

There was no response from Azula, though Toph could sense her walking a short distance behind.

"This is my first time really talking to you, and I have no idea what you like to talk about. Fire and lightning aren't really my style. So, tell me, what do you talk about with Aang when you're alone with him? I'm sure Aang must run his trap all the time," Toph continued.

Through the Earth underfoot, Toph was able to read exactly what she was searching for in her question. A small grin appeared on her face as the two continued to walk. Azula didn't answer, and to a normal person, she appeared as if she shrugged off the question; however, Toph's earthsense allowed her a deeper perspective on Azula's response. The former princess revealed more than she realized. Toph felt two irregular heart movements caused by anxiety as she spoke to the young woman, both cause by the utterance of the name 'Aang.'

Toph smiled as she went for the kill shot.

"Spill it, Fire Lily. What's going on between you and Aang," Toph asked with little concern with tact or prudence.

Azula abruptly paused mid stride.

Toph could feel the Firebender's heart rate skyrocket.

**So, there we are. That wasn't too shabby. At least I hope it wasn't. It's fun to think about, but it's difficult getting realistic banter to take place between Toph, Sokka, and Azula. I swear, when she faces Katara things will be so easy to…getting ahead of myself here. If I named the chapters the next one would definitely be called something like "pulling teeth." How is Azula going to react when faced with the immovable boulder like object known as Toph? Will Azula resist by being the unstoppable force of blazing flames? I can't say, it will ruin the surprise. I guess the next chapter is Chapter 20, so a small leap in character development and plot momentum is about to hit…for better or for worse. There is a little surprise in store…for the characters at least; the story is pretty transparent for the reader. Who knows, maybe I can work in a nice surprise for everyone. Oh, and I hope everyone enjoyed the Korra finale. Plot wise, I would have done things differently. I probably would have incorporated some spirits and Koh, but I'm not Bryan or Michael. I'll respect their work for what it is. It was 'fun.' That Makorra pairing was forced though…and I'm saying this writing an Azulaang fanfiction. Maybe I'll enjoy next season a little more. That's me on my soap box. Until next time. Hopefully, next time will come a little sooner than expected. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Can't say I can make up for the downtime, especially not with this chapter. Here is the big one, Chapter 20. The definition of hit or miss is coming at you. Good luck, and enjoy. It's a long one. **

Azula's eyes pierced the back of the small figure before her. Never had anyone, father or otherwise, so boldly confronted her in such a manner. If Azula was not as affected by the blind girl's blatant display of brash disrespect, she might have been amused, maybe even impressed. Maybe.

She would not satisfy the Earthbender with a delayed or hesitant response. Calmly, closing her eyes, the former princess parted her lips to speak.

"Fire Lily," Azula mused. "I guess I can see the comparison. I assumed you were partial to, what is it again, 'Fire Britches'," Azula asked in a nonchalant manner.

"It's Hot Britches," Toph poignantly corrected. "I like to hand out a few nicknames, especially when I'm talking to a friend deserving of the titles."

Azula saw another opening for misdirection.

"Friend," Azula asked with expert performance, feigning genuine curiosity.

"Yeah maybe," Toph shrugged.

Azula took the opportunity to solidify her route of diversion.

"And how exactly does a friend," she stressed the word of affection, "receive such a title?"

"Usually by me pointing out obvious character flaws or finding anything I can use to properly fluster someone," Toph answered with a smile, back still turned to the Firebender.

Azula frowned at this, but continued forward to grasp the upper hand.

"While I can't approve, I'm surprised to find that you consider me a friend," Azula stated.

"Well, not so much a friend as a forced acquaintance, but I'm not complaining. Though, I have to know. What's with you and Aang," Toph asked, still focused on her original question.

The Earthbender had one goal in mind. Azula's tactics failed; however, there was always a contingency plan, always.

"If you must know," Azula said, taking on an annoyed tone, "the Avatar practically torments me with his daily visits. What little peace of mind I can find is thoroughly dismantled by his incessant lecturing and words of wisdom. And I do use wisdom lightly," Azula clarified. "That, unfortunately, is what is going on between the Avatar and I."

"Yep, sounds like Twinkletoes, but that's not what I meant," Toph stated. "I already know all of that. You actually think that I would be here, with you, if I hadn't gotten details about you from Aang? I know all about you and some of the changes you've gone through. I'm curious about how they came about."

Azula scowled at the Earthbender regardless of the reality that the gesture would go unnoticed.

"Oh, and before you get upset with Aang, know that it was more of what he didn't say than what he did say," Toph made explicitly clear. "I pick up on these things, which brings me to you. I want to know why your heart was beating like a stampede of wild animals while you so comfortably held on to him as you two hopped off Appa."

The former princess still held one last trick up her sleeve.

Azula cackled.

"Isn't it obvious," Azula asked coyly. "I'm head over heels for the Avatar."

Contempt was weaved into every fiber of her words.

Toph's mouth formed a slight frown. There wasn't a hitch in Azula's heartbeat.

"As good of a liar as ever, I see," Toph said more to herself than to Azula.

"Oh, no. I'm quite serious." Azula said, pushing forward with her offensive. "I'd just die without the Avatar by my side. Why, I'd be lost and utterly destroyed without him."

Toph smiled, "Well we better not let Sugar Queen find out about this, or she may be prone to killing you."

"Sugar Queen," Azula thought out loud, "Are you referring to that Watertribe witch," Azula asked. Scoffing, she responded to the blind Earthbender, "I'd like to see her try. Next time, I won't miss."

Toph could not help herself, she began to laugh.

"I don't know, but something tells me we're going to get along," Toph said. Motioning her forward, Toph called out to Azula, "Come on, let's go. If you want to get this over with faster, then we need to be making tracks."

"Finally," Azula mumbled as she rolled her eyes.

The pair began to walk deeper into the forest, continuing their search.

"You know, I may not get the truth out of you, but you can be sure I'll get it out of Aang," Toph said, confident in her abilities.

"That would be implying that there was some truth to be uncovered," Azula said.

"We both know that there is," Toph rebutted. "Don't worry, I'll get it from Aang."

"Right," Azula stretched the word.

"We'll see," Toph knowingly said with a smirk.

Azula went for it. She knew it would be contradictory to the Avatar's pleas of being kind to others. She didn't care. It was too easy.

"No, I don't think you'll be seeing anything," Azula jabbed.

"Good one," Toph laughed. "Oh man, I walked right into that one, just like with you and that rock."

Before Azula's mouth could form words to articulate her confusion, Toph placed her forward foot to the ground, heel to toe. This movement forced a stone to jut silently out of the Earth, catching Azula's foot. Toph's actions were seamlessly intertwined into her stride.

Azula fell forward hitting the ground. She was barely able to land on her forearms, preventing a full on face plant.

"Careful, Fire Lilly," Toph mocked, "you're going to have to watch your step, unless you want to bruise those delicate petals."

For a moment, Azula considered delivering a quick burst of flame towards the back of the blind girl. Reason prevailed.

The Earthbender could sense Azula's movements and would have the capability to execute a reflexive first strike.

Instead, Azula closed her eyes and slowly inhaled. She could not allow the situation to satisfy or dissatisfy, she would allow it to simply be; it was something she begrudgingly learned from the Avatar.

Standing, Azula brushed herself off and began to speak, "Clumsy me, it seems as if I wasn't paying attention. It's been so long since I've been out of that dreadful prison, and it seems as if I had forgotten that the Earth has a tendency to move on its own," Azula said with impeccable grace.

"Wow," Toph said as her milky green eyes widened. "To think I had you pegged wrong. You're not half bad, Zula. I was expecting fire to be flying in my direction by now."

"Yes, and I was expecting not to be filthy by the time I returned to that wretched island," Azula responded.

Walking ahead of Toph, Azula turned her head and almost barked the order at the Earthbender, "Well, come on, we don't have all day."

"Aang really did a number on you," Toph said in disbelief.

The blind girl sensed Azula's form through the ground, reading her every step. The excessively sarcastic confession of love resonated as truth; however, under the surly air of Azula's words, emotions undistinguishable to Toph seemed to bubble forth from the Firebender. Toph was not sure of exactly what Azula felt, but the Earthbender was sure of one thing. There was something to be uncovered.

Now I have to know what is going on between you two," Toph whispered to herself as she caught up with Azula.

Elsewhere, within the forest, Aang and Sokka fell into discussion.

"So, tell me what it's like, really," Sokka asked.

"What's what like," Aang curiously questioned Sokka.

"You know, taking the burn out of the fire," Sokka said, attempting to not be absolutely direct.

"I don't follow," Aang said blankly.

Sokka sighed, "Um, taking the nut out of the shell."

Aang's face was a portrait of confusion.

"Helping with Azula's rehabilitation," Sokka said flatly.

"Oh, that," Aang said. "Surprisingly, better than one would expect."

"Really," Sokka asked in surprised tone. "I definitely would have thought it'd be absolutely terrifying."

Aang laughed, "It is."

"How's that better than expected," Sokka asked.

"Well, I'm still alive. For now, at least," Aang said.

"Mhm, and how's that working out for you," Sokka asked.

"Great, I love being alive," Aang said, playing off of Sokka's opening.

"Cute, but I meant simply counting the fact that you're alive as a sign that things are going well," Sokka clarified with an air of seriousness.

"Of course there's more to it than that, but it would probably be difficult for you to believe," Aang answered.

"Try me," Sokka accepted Aang's challenge with a feeling of levity in his voice. "It's not like you're going to tell me that there is actually a person somewhere in there, right?"

"That's exactly what I'm going to tell you," Aang said.

"You were right. I'm going to have a difficult time believing that. But, let's just say that the good behavior she displayed on the ride over swayed me to believe that she's somewhat changed. I gotta know, how'd you do it," Sokka asked.

"Well, honestly, I didn't do more than act as a familiar and friendly face for her. I was just someone there to listen to her when she needed to be heard," Aang said.

"A familiar face that she didn't burn off," Sokka added ."

Aang chuckled, "Like I said, I was just there while she worked things out for herself. Don't get me wrong, I had to sit through a lot of fire and insults, but after a while things just started to get better. I allowed everything to progress at a speed that she set. Eventually, like all things, her emotional wall simply wore down. And yes, behind that wall was a person in need of help."

"So, she's not a fire breathing dragon under all of the makeup," Sokka asked, unable to help himself.

"Not entirely, no," Aang humored his friend. "She's still Azula, as fierce and domineering as ever, no doubt. However, there is another side to her, one that's delicate, poised, and graceful…beautiful even."

There was a small silence shared between the two.

"You better not let my sister hear you say that," Sokka snorted in laughter.

"Why not," Aang innocently inquired.

Sokka put on a gigantic and goofy looking grin.

"First off, you sounded like you were describing something magnificent and awe worthy. To be talking about something or someone like that, especially as the Avatar, means a lot," Sokka explained.

Aang gave Sokka a slightly confused eyebrow.

"Most importantly," Sokka continued, "You don't want Katara getting more jealous than she already is."

"Jealous," Aang parroted the word, almost as if he were unsure of its meaning.

"Yeah," Sokka confirmed.

"Wait, she's jealous? Of what," Aang asked, thoroughly bewildered.

Sokka thought to himself as the pair continued to walk through the forest. He contemplated just how much he should be saying.

"Well," Sokka ruminated, "She's been really concerned about how much time you've been spending with Azula. I mean, we all are, but more so for your safety than anything. Katara on the other hand…well let's just say she's more or less annoyed that you seem to have time to fit Azula into your schedule before anyone else."

"What," Aang exclaimed, visibly shocked.

"Her words, not mine," Sokka distanced himself.

"I already told her why I'm doing this, I thought she'd be ok with it by now," Aang said.

"She doesn't complain as much as she did a month ago, but the topic still comes up every once in a while. Which is kind of funny, because she is going to freak when she hears about this," Sokka laughed.

"Oh no, you can not tell her about this," Aang said as he waved his free hand in protest.

"Why not, I think it would be quite funny to see her reaction," Sokka said.

"For you maybe. Sokka, think about what Katara will do when she finds out about this," Aang said.

"I don't know, it couldn't be all that bad," Sokka said, brushing off Aang's concern.

"Sokka, if she hears about this she will wonder why we chose to leave her at the palace and bring Azula in her place," Aang explained.

"What exactly do you mean we," Sokka inquired.

"I mean you, Toph, and I. It was a group effort," Aang stated.

"Oh no, if Katara catches wind of this then I'm flat out saying that I was just as much of a victim as she is. In fact, I think I'm even more of a victim, I have to suffer spending time with Azula," Sokka argued.

"Thanks Sokka, I'm glad to know I can always count on you," Aang said sarcastically.

"Katara may just surprise you with her reaction. I doubt she'll care too much," The Watertribe warrior said in an attempt to calm his friend.

Aang laughed a bit, "Is that why you want to distance yourself from the group effort?"

Sokka snorted, "Just covering all of my bases."

Sighing, Aang's face grew serious once more, "Sokka, you have to promise me that you won't mention the fact that Azula was here with us."

"Ok, yeah, I promise not to bring up the fact that Azula was out here with us. Though, I think you're making a bigger deal out of that and giving less attention to some of the more important things going on here," Sokka said.

"What would those things be," Aand asked.

"Why is it that you feel you're required to stick your neck this far out for Azula of all people. I've rolled it around in my head for a while now, and I just can't figure it out. Also, don't say 'for Zuko' because I don't even think he cares anymore," Sokka inquired, genuinely curious.

Aang sighed. After discussing the topic with Zuko, Katara, and Azula herself, the subject had become quite stale.

"What would you do if you began to help someone by request and visible progress emerged," Aang asked Sokka.

"I'd keep helping of course, but I'd be careful not to be as hands on as I would have been in the beginning," Sokka answered. "You know, so as not to do more harm than good."

"You mean, you'd ensure that an unnecessary dependency wasn't formed," Aang asked.

"Exactly," Sokka replied, his voice lighting up almost as if a teacher answering a favored pupil.

Aang looked towards Sokka with a slight, yet sad smile.

Hesitating, Aang asked Sokka a question that he himself never truly answered, "What if emotional dependency was the only solution to the problem?"

Aang's question brought about a pause in Sokka. The Watertribe warrior had not considered the psychological ramifications of Aang's involvement with Azula. He prudently formulated his thoughts as he addressed the Avatar once more.

"In that case, shouldn't the responsibility fall upon someone already close to her? Someone like Zuko," Sokka asked.

"At times," Aang began, "I wish that could be the case. I do. However, Zuko can't, and in all likelihood, wouldn't. He's wrapped up in the duties of the Firelord. He's stressed and stretched thin with maintaining the trust of his people and brokering peace deals with the Earth Kingdom. In his free time, I don't and simply can't see him being patient enough to cater to Azula's needs."

"I see. Iroh is probably out of the question as well. It took him years and a lot of energy to make a breakthrough with Zuko. I doubt he'd be happy spending his twilight working on Azula," Sokka thought aloud.

"Yes, and more so, Iroh and Azula were never particularly close. He was just another person in the royal court to her," Aang added.

"So, that pretty much leaves friends, and that ship sailed after the Boiling Rock incident according to what I hear from Ty-Lee. Suki says that Mai holds the same sentiment, but isn't as vocal about it," Sokka sighed, rubbing his forehead. "There isn't anyone, not really."

"Except for me," Aang said, resolute in his conviction as he faced the reality of the situation. "I'm all she has right now, and I promised her I'd stay by her side as long as she needed me there."

Sokka placed a hand on Aang's shoulder, stopping the young Air Nomad mid stride. Aang looked towards Sokka to see a stern expression adorning his face.

Sokka spoke clearly and without reservation, "I don't agree with the fact that you assume that it's your duty or that you think you must do this, but I'll say this much. I can't argue with results."

"So you can see some improvement," Aang asked, excitement leaking into his voice.

"Well, no," Sokka stated bluntly, gazing into the sky in thought. "She's behaving, much like a ravenous animal would behave in the presence of a stern handler. I still get the feeling that she would attack me if you weren't around, but that's irrelevant. What I'm trying to say is that your track record with these things is pretty much flawless."

"What do you mean," Aang asked, lost to Sokka's reasoning.

"Well it's only one for one, but it's like when you were dealing with how to handle Ozai without killing him. Every one of us told you that you had to go about it one way, but you found an alternative path that worked just as well. You're adamant about doing what you feel is right, and in the end it usually works out well enough for everyone. So, I trust your judgment," Sokka confidently stated.

"You know, even though it's only one for one, it's still one hundred percent," Aang jokingly interjected.

Sokka patted Aang's shoulder while speaking in his patented Wang Fire voice, "Don't get cocky, my boy, it's just an observation."

Aang laughed, "Thanks sifu Fire. I don't know where I would be without your blessing. But seriously, thanks for understanding. Azula's a friend who I simply can't abandon."

"Right," Sokka said, suspicious of the adjective Aang used to describe Azula.

The pair continued onward.

"Just be careful, there are plenty of ways this could go wrong," Sokka said, amused with himself.

"Other than me being unable to change anything," Aang asked.

"Oh definitely. For starters, Azula could finish what she started in Ba Sing Se and finally kill you. Katara could lose it, break things off with you, and then kill you. Or, my favorite, Azula could fall in love with you and force you into some weird Fire Nation marriage…and then kill you," Sokka chuckled.

"That's not funny," Aang pointed out.

"Then why am I laughing," Sokka asked while wiping a tear from his eye.

"Because you always laugh at your own jokes," Aang said with a smirk of his own.

"That's because they're funny," Sokka attempted to explain.

"Is that that why everyone is always laughing along with you," Aang said as he walked ahead of Sokka.

"Thank you," Sokka said, almost oblivious to the sarcasm in his friend's voice. "Oh come one," He said, catching Aang's insult.

In another part of the forest Toph and Azula arrived at the tree they had been in search of for the last hour.

"I suppose this is what we're looking for," Azula said as she carefully appraised the sword.

Toph tapped the ground with a foot and spoke, "That's space sword alright. Go ahead and pull it from the tree."

Azula scoffed, "Why don't you go pull it out. I wouldn't want to be accused of anything if it broke."

"First of all, I don't think it's wise to have a blind girl to go pulling sharp objects out of trees. Second of all, it's solid. I can feel it. Besides, I'm sure those delicate princess hands won't be able to break anything," Toph mocked.

"So you're too blind to pull a sword from a tree, but you're still able to see just about everything while being as nosy as humanly possible? Fantastic," Azula sneered.

Toph tapped her foot against the ground and spat.

"I didn't want to try this, on account of the fact that I might break it, but I seem to excel in the high pressure situations," Toph said as she rubbed her hands together. "Just watch the tree, Hot Britches."

Azula stared towards the tree, focusing on the black sword that stood perpendicular in its frame. Toph placed her hands in front of her, fingers extended, and quickly fanned them to the right. The sword flew from the tree, pausing midair, losing all momentum.

Azula's gaze jumped from the floating sword to the blind Earthbender.

"Let me guess," Azula said, almost unimpressed, "Metal bending?"

"Exactly," Toph said as she slowly brought the sword to the ground. "Now, if it isn't too much of a hassle, can you go pick it up, or is the Fire Lilly too delicate to handle a dangerous sword."

Azula huffed, curling her upper lip as she walked towards the sword that now lay upon the ground. She grasped the fine handle to the blade and raised it to the sky, slowly examining its structure and design. The black metal was sleek, almost flawless in its shape. The sunlight allowed the weapon a dark glint, adding to its aesthetic appeal.

"Like it," Toph asked.

Continuing to examine the blade, Azula spoke, "Its build is sound, construction solid, and it has a certain unique and attractive quality. It's a fine weapon."

"I'd imagine so. Sokka and one of the greatest swordsmen in the world made it from meteorite," Toph explained.

"Then I imagine it would be one of a kind then. No wonder you all came out here to search for it," Azula mused.

"That's not really the reason," Toph said.

"Is that so," Azula whispered, indirectly probing for clarification.

"Yeah," Toph simply said.

Azula ceased to focus on the sword and placed her attention onto the young girl before her. The Earthbender was stubborn and desired to go about things through direct routes or not at all. Azula sighed, resigning herself to asking the question.

"If it isn't because these weapons are one of a kind, then why are we out here," Azula impatiently asked.

Toph smiled. Manipulating Azula revealed itself to produce more enjoyment than she expected.

"I don't think you'd understand if I told you," Toph brushed the topic off.

Haughtily, Azula flared her nostrils and almost demanded an answer, "Try me."

Toph shrugged and continued to speak, "Well, Zula, Sokka is our friend. He's had Boomerang forever, so that one is a no brainer. As for Space Sword, to him, it represented his ability to be of use to the group. Snoozles was plenty useful and always came through in a pinch sword or no sword, but with the weapon he felt as though he found his niche in the group. In a sense, it validated him as a strategist and a skilled warrior,"Toph stated

Azula frowned at the absurd sentimentality behind the search, and felt compelled to throw the blade down in spite. She held the weapon firm.

"So, you're telling me that the Avatar and yourself are going through such lengths in order to placate and validate the Watertribe boy," Azula asked rhetorically. "Seems a bit foolish if you ask me."

Toph smiled broadly and turned on her heel. She began walking in the direction from which they came.

"Come on Azula, we're going back to Appa," Toph said with laughter in her voice.

"What's funny," Azula solicited.

"Nothing, really. It's just that I told you that you wouldn't understand. I don't really expect you to understand either. To be honest, I don't think you're capable of comprehending it," Toph laughed.

"Excuse me," Azula said through clenched teeth, her anger bubbling.

Toph stopped, and without turning to face the former princess began to speak.

"Look, it's not so much your fault that you can't get it. It'd be difficult for me to explain what it means with simple words, but I'll try," Toph bluntly stated. "Yes, these weapons represent something in Sokka's mind. However, what they represent doesn't really matter. The items themselves don't even matter. They could be some piece of jewelry or a hat, and we'd still do the same for him. We're out here because we share a friendship, a bond that allows us to act beyond ourselves in the interest of those who share that bond. We're out here because we care about Sokka and would do anything for the goofball."

Azula remained silent, her grip upon the hilt of the blade loosened as her hand began to shake.

"Listen," Toph gently said, "Just so you know, it took me a while too. For the longest time, I was pretty much alone. Like you, I had a nice estate and guards who would cater to my every whim. However, I didn't have friends. It was a far away idea. When Aang, Sokka, and Katara came along, it took a while for me to get used to sharing myself with others. The concept was foreign, almost uncomfortable. I grew up trying to be as self-reliant as possible. However, I eventually learned that there was no weakness or frailty in trusting others. It took a while, but it's something I was able to pick up. My friends…I'd give everything for them, even my life. That's what friendship is Azula, there's no reservation or backhandedness about it. Maybe you haven't had the opportunity to experience it, or maybe you won't allow yourself to experience it, but one day you'll find it staring you in the face. At that point, you'll have to make a choice."

"And what would that be," Azula hissed, crestfallen.

"Whether or not you're going to be honest about how you feel, and what you're willing to feel. That's pretty much all there is to it," Toph answered with an air of finality.

The blind Earthbender continued to walk through the forest, towards the sky bison. Azula followed, remaining silent for the duration of the trip.

The pair arrived before the young men, allowing Toph time to lie leisurely under the sun. Azula sat, staring at the blade in her hands as she contemplated what the young girl explained to her. She found her thoughts gravitating towards Mai, Ty-Lee, and the Airbender.

Hours passed, the sun began to set on the horizon.

Eventually, Aang and Sokka emerged from the forest and into the clearing.

"What took you two so long," Toph yawned.

"You didn't exactly explain that Boomerang was trapped in a pile of rocks. Huge, heavy rocks." Sokka exclaimed.

"By some rocks, in between some rocks, same difference. Besides, if Twinkletoes had been practicing his Earthbending then he would have been able to see where it was with ease," Toph pointed out.

Aang rubbed his arm as he nervously grinned.

"Oh, and Azula has a present for you," Toph said as she closed her eyes, returning to her nap.

Sokka looked towards the raven haired Firebender to see that she held his beloved sword. Carefully, much like a wary animal, Sokka timidly approached Azula. Just as he arrived within reaching distance, she stuck her arm out, blade down and hilt up.

Sokka took hold of the sword's handle with tears in his eyes and yelled, "Space Sword!"

For a few moments he galloped in circles waving the blade in the air, much to Azula's chagrin. After sheathing the weapon, he ran over to Toph. Lifting her off the ground he hugged her tightly, expressing his deepest gratitude.

"Toph," he hoarsely groaned, "Thank you! This means everything."

Blushing, Toph responded to her friend, "It's nothing, Snoozles. You're always welcome."

Sokka put Toph down, and gazed towards the former princess. He sauntered over to her direction wearing a dopey grin. Before he was in reaching distance her face twisted in pure disgust.

"Hug me and you'll be dead before the Avatar and the Earthbender have time to react," Azula snarled.

Putting his hands up in a show of peace, Sokka spoke, "Hey, I'm just coming over to say thank you, and that you're not half bad…I guess."

The young Watertribe warrior lifted an arm towards Azula. She inspected it as if it were diseased, her brow furrowing in the process. She turned her head, catching the Airbender's eyes. He gave her an encouraging smile and a slight nod. With a sigh, the former princess reluctantly raised her hand to meet the Watertribesman's.

Her eyes widened as her forearm was clasped by the young man.

"Traditional Southern Watertribe Warrior's gesture of greeting, agreement, or gratitude," he explained.

Azula took hold of his forearm, reciprocating the gesture.

"Thank you," Sokka said as he glanced into her golden eyes.

"Don't mention it," Azula said, lacking enthusiasm and rolling her eyes.

Snatching her arm back, Azula made her way towards the sky bison.

"Well, are we going to get moving," She demanded more so than asked.

Toph shifted from her position on the ground and spoke, "I'm actually not opposed to camping out for a night, and it's getting late anyways. Besides I'm sure no one will worry too much if we don't return immediately."

Azula bit her lip, ready to howl some shrill rebuke towards the blind girl. However, Aang chimed in before the Firebender was able to voice an opposition.

"Sure, we might as well," Aang said. "Otherwise we'll be flying late into the night."

Toph, feeling Azula's body tensing in anger, decided to take advantage of the opportunity to antagonize the young woman.

"Sounds good to you, Hot Britches," Toph asked.

Turning to face the group, Azula made her displeasure clear.

"Delightful," The Firebender spat, her face a portrait of rage.

As the others slept, Azula found herself away from the campsite sitting upon a hill. There, she gazed into the starry expanse of the night sky as she held knees to chest. Her conscious mind lay blank as her perception focused upon what lie before her. The glimmering lights in the sky stirred emotions within her chest, emotions that she so relished to feel. She could not be sure whether the extended interaction with the Avatar's friends or the self imposed isolation caused the melancholy that blossomed within her being. Where her mind did not speak, her heart whispered. Nothing about the moment was to be disregarded, all was to be acknowledged.

As to spur conscious thought, a light stream of tears flowed from her eyes, obstructing her vision of the great abyss. To further wake her from her subconscious meditations, a pair of footsteps signaled the presence of another.

"I was wondering whether or not I'd find you somewhere out here," his voice floated gently upon the night air.

Azula closed her eyes, clearing the brackish liquid from her vision.

"I thought you were sleeping," She said, attempting to mask her pleasure at his arrival.

"I was, but something woke me, a nagging feeling like there was something or someone missing," he stated.

Azula let out a light laugh.

"Looks like you caught me before I had the chance to make my big escape," she said.

Aang sat beside the former princess, making himself comfortable on the lush and sodden ground.

"You weren't going to run," he stated confidently.

"You can't know that for sure," She said, using the back of her hand to wipe her face.

He noticed but did not make mention of her tears.

"Beautiful sky tonight," he said. "I feel as if I can see every star out there."

Azula remained quiet.

"You know, looking towards the night sky usually gives me a lot to think about. For one reason or another, I think about my mistakes as the Avatar," He said in a solemn tone.

She stared at him, slightly confused.

"Mistakes," She asked. "What mistakes have you made as the Avatar? You obtained a sufficient use of three elements in less than a year. You, with a group of friends, defeated the most powerful nation on the face of this world. You, took down my father in battle, and held to your pitiful moral code while doing so. What mistakes could you be referring to?"

For a second he remained silent, contemplating whether or not he was able to share something so private with her.

He spoke, without hesitation, "My greatest failure, the one that threw the world into chaos and imbalance. I failed my people. I abandoned them. I ran away when it was revealed that I was the Avatar. Though I may have pushed the world towards balance once more, I can never bring back those thousands forsaken by my hand."

She held her gaze. The Avatar wore a slight smile, one of reminisce.

"Don't cry," She almost laughed. "It's unbecoming of a young man, not to mention an Avatar. Besides, we don't need two fountains out here. Someone may see us and mistake me for that Watertribe girl you keep in your company."

"So you do have a sense of humor," He jested.

"I always did, it was just misinterpreted as sadistic behavior," Azula smiled.

The Avatar glanced at the former princess. His eyes marveled at the expression she wore. Her lips widened, brimming almost ear to ear. For the first time, Aang bore witness to Azula forming a smile not born of dominance or condemnation, but of genuine humor and calm.

Something pure within her smile alleviated the burden of his thoughts.

"I'm happy to see that you're comfortable sharing such vulnerabilities with me. For what it's worth," Azula said, maintaining her pleasant demeanor, "I'm glad you ran. The flow of events would have altered the course of history if you had not. Possibly, none of your friends or their families would be here. However things would have occurred, they would not have turned out like this. There is an entire world grateful for your presence at this moment. Don't forget that. There is no use dwelling in the past, Avatar."

Aang chuckled, asking a question out of simple amusement, "Does that entire world include you, princess?"

Azula diverted her vision from the Avatar and back towards the night sky.

Taking a comforting breath she spoke, "Your Earthbending friend told me quite a few things on our little trip."

She paused, her thoughts drifted towards Mai and Ty-lee.

"She described to me…the concept of friendship. I thought I had enough of the lecturing after dealing with you over these past few months, but something she said just seemed to sink in. For so long, I was accustomed to manipulation and fear as a tool to guide others towards my will. Apparently the opposite is more effective. I'm having a difficult time believing that a person can sacrifice so much for another without expecting anything in return. I saw it first when Mai decided to stand against me, and again a few seconds later when Ty-Lee risked her own life to save Mai's. I attribute them still being alive to my utter confusion in the entire matter. Now, I'm beginning to understand," Azula explained.

"I'm glad to hear it," Aang said.

"I'm not finished, Avatar," Azula said, "This whole thing has me thinking of you, and what you're even doing sacrificing so much of your time for me. I'm sure there are better ways that you can be spending your time, but yet, you continue on."

"I promised you I'd be here, and I'm not going to rescind those words any time soon," Aang said as he lay back upon the ground. "I meant what I said before. I actually kind of like spending time with you. It's been enjoyable."

Azula's heart fluttered.

"Well, it looks as if the Avatar is a man of his word," She whispered contentedly.

"I guess it comes with the territory. I'll always do my best to stand by my friends," Aang said.

Azula stood, gazing down at the Air Nomad. For the first time, Azula believed she was in the presence of someone she could trust, sincerely. He was pure, his words held no hidden meaning or consequence. There was no hint of treachery within his eyes. With him and with him only, she felt her mind rest at ease.

The Avatar's cool grey eyes fixated upon hers as he curiously asked, "Something wrong?"

Friend was a word that contradicted the sensations that coursed through her being.

"Actually," Azula answered as she knelt down beside him, "just the opposite is true."

She was unsure whether or not she would be able to take the step backwards into the parameters of that word. In reality, she understood that she would be unable. Not with the Avatar. Not with Aang.

She allowed the rise in her chest to act in lieu of directed action. Her hair draped over the Avatar's face as her full lips brushed against his ear.

"For one reason or another, I've lost the urge to kill you," She delicately whispered in his ear. "Your efforts don't go unappreciated."

Deftly, her lips darted to his forehead, gently planting a kiss. His body tensed under her touch, unsure of what action to take. Consumed in the moment, she found herself aligned with his mouth. Hesitantly, her lips brushed against his.

As Aang attempted to rise, he felt the soft touch of a hand gingerly nudge him back towards the lush grass. Before he realized it, a soft pair of lips met and left his own. By the time he sat up, the young woman was already making her way to camp.

His voice caught in his throat as he attempted to call after her. Words were lost to him.

He heard her voice as it drifted farther into the distance.

"Goodnight, Avatar," her words dangled upon the winds of the night.

Aang allowed himself to fall backwards against the ground once more. His vision focused upon the sky as his hands rested upon his forehead. Thoughts raced through his head as he attempted to make sense of recent events. Under his fingers his face grew warm as he relived her lips resting upon his.

**Here we go, the ship is in the water and I think she's sailing on the high seas. Let's see if it can weather the storm and come out as a decent looking vessel. Yes, I will be finishing this fic (no, not in the next chapter…or the one after that). Don't let any downtime discourage you from the wait. Later days. **


	21. Chapter 21

**I know this is going to sound awful, but I can't promise consistent update times. That's me not treating the readers properly…yeah…yeah. I don't know how the 1L is going to affect things, but fiction writing will be my connection to sanity. I promise the story will finish sometime within the next few months. I'm not going to abandon it. That much, I can promise. Here is 21. **

"Sokka," Aang warned and pleaded in the same voice.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it. No speaky about the Azula," Sokka huffed as he threw his hands in the air. "Sheesh, I can keep a secret. Who do you think I am, Appa?"

The sky bison issued forth a low growl.

"He didn't mean it, buddy. We all know you're the best at keeping secrets," Aang said, patting Appa's head for reassurance.

Aang jumped from the sky bison, floating gently to the ground.

"You can trust that my lips," Sokka pulled his index fingers and thumb across his mouth, "are sealed. Now, come on, I gotta show off Space Sword and Boomerang."

"In a second, Sokka," Toph interjected. "We'll meet you inside. Aang and I need a moment to chat about his Earthbending training."

Sokka looked from Aang's confused face to Toph's wide smirk and shrugged.

"Eh, don't break anything out here," Sokka said nonchalantly as he headed for the palace entrance.

The pair remained silent until Sokka was well out of earshot.

"So," Aang drawled, unable to discern what Toph wanted to discuss in regards to his bending practice, or lack thereof.

Silently, the young girl jumped from the sky bison's saddle and fell to the ground. Landing flat on her feet, she produced a wave of force that rolled the tiled stone towards Aang at vicious speeds.

A yelp escaped the Avatar's mouth before he propelled himself into the sky with a swift gust of air. He floated to the ground, a few paces away from his teacher, slightly confused.

"What was that for," he blurted out.

"What's wrong, Twinkletoes? You wouldn't even be asking that question if you bothered to see with your feet instead of your eyes. You haven't been practicing, but we'll talk about that later," Toph said.

"That's not what this about," Aang asked as he fell to ground, sitting comfortably, legs out stretched.

"Nope," Toph said as she stomped.

Her action caused a small pillar to jut out of the ground, and into the seat of Aang's pants. The Avatar rose instantly and began to rub his pained rear end.

"Gonna need you on your feet, Twinkletoes," Toph said.

"Of course," Aang grumbled as he continued to rub his tail bone. "What's on your mind?"

Toph smiled as she spoke, "So, how many times have you and Hot Britches kissed?"

Aang's face went red. Though Toph could not see his embarrassment, she could feel it. Her friend's heart rate began to increase and his muscles began to tense.

"What," Aang blurted out.

An uproar of laughter erupted from the young Earthbender as she doubled over, barely able to compose herself.

"Priceless," Toph said as she finally regained the ability to speak clearly.

"I swear she kissed me, you were watching," Aang exclaimed in a hushed whisper.

Toph's eyes widened in tandem with her mouth.

"You two actually kissed! Oh man, Katara is going to kill you," she practically yelled, her voice brimming with excitement.

"Wait," Aang said, his face twisting in distress, "You didn't see what happened last night?"

"Considering the fact that I don't see much, no," Toph joked.

"You weren't there, were you," Aang groaned as his hands pulled against his face.

"Nope. So you're gonna have to tell me what happened," Toph said as her grin seemed to overtake her face.

Aang sighed as he started into the sky.

"I don't know. I woke up and saw that she wasn't there last night. I almost panicked. Zuko didn't even know that she left the island," Aang rambled.

"You're breaking all the rules lately, I like it," Toph added.

"I don't," Aang replied.

"I can see why," Toph laughed. "You're running around all stressed out, and you keep piling on the responsibilities like it's no big deal. So, I imagine you ran to her and gave her a long mushy kiss of relief when you found her."

Aang's hands covered his eyes as he tilted his head back in a combination of frustration and humiliation.

"No," he refuted in a childish tone. "I just…sat there and talked with her for a while. She was crying about something a-"

"Fire Lily can cry," Toph exclaimed in surprise. "This just keeps getting bet-"

"Toph," Aang said in an attempt to admonish his friend.

"Look, don't blame me, this is a lot of juicy stuff to take in at once. I'm not going to apologize for enjoying it," Toph confidently explained.

Aang groaned once more.

"I didn't see this coming. I mean, I expected and even hoped she'd grow close. That was the point," Aang stammered.

"But you didn't expect her to get this close, right," Toph asked.

"Yeah…one second we're laughing and the next, she pretty much holds me down and kisses me," Aang said.

Toph's eyes seemed to light up as her cheeks burned a rosy red. She let out an astonished laugh as she placed her hands on her head.

"Is that the story you're going with when you tell Katara," Toph asked.

Aang's heartbeat increased in tempo as he fell back to the ground.

"You don't plan to tell her, do you," Toph confirmed to herself.

"What would I say, 'Oh, hey sweetie, Azula kissed me, but everything is ok. No need to worry. Oh, and by the way, I still plan of seeing her from to day to day'," Aang said as he acted out the scenario.

Toph raised an eyebrow.

"Am I doing this right," Toph asked.

"Doing what right," Aang inquired as he looked up at the small Earthbender.

"The whole, 'did he really say that' look," she replied. "You still plan on visiting her just about every day."

"Well, yeah. A promise is a promise, right," Aang said, reassuring himself more so than explaining the situation to Toph.

He could see her mouth twist to one side as her hands secured themselves to her waist. The Earthbender stood frozen in thought for a few moments.

"What do you think I should do," Aang asked.

Breaking her train of thought, Toph began to speak, "For once, I'm drawing a blank. Usually, I'd tell you to stay rooted, don't hesitate. You know, make your decision and hold firm to it. But…something tells me this is going to be a bit trickier than basic Earthbending."

"So, you don't know either," Aang asked in a dejected manner.

"Nope. Sorry. I don't think the direct route will work this time around," Toph responded. "However, there is something that can probably help you out here."

"What's that," Aang asked, masking his desperation for a solution.

"How did you feel when Azula kissed you," Toph asked.

There was a slight silence between the two as Aang realized the gravity of the question.

Hesitantly, Aang attempted to respond to his friend's query, "Toph…I love Katara, and that's just how things are."

Toph sighed. She stomped her foot against the ground once more, forcing Aang to his feet.

"I didn't ask how you feel about Katara. I asked how you feel about the kiss," Toph insisted.

Aang's mouth opened to answer, but he could not find the words to express his thoughts and emotions. Azula left him in a bewildered state of pure uncertainty. He feared the Firebender now more than ever. What he thought was a blossoming friendship revealed itself to be something more precious in the princess's heart. The feeling of her lips upon his ran through his mind. There was a spark, the feeling of cold fire. The sensation seemed to linger on his lips, tingling sensually, permeating his very being.

"It made…," Aang wavered. "It made me feel distant, almost sad."

"What? Distant," Toph mulled the idea around in her mind. "How so?"

Aang closed his eyes and sighed, "I don't know. I just felt removed from everything."

"Distant from Azula," Toph pushed forward.

"Yes and no," Aang said as his brow furrowed in thought. "This is going to sounds strange, but…I think I felt what Azula felt."

"Ok, you lost me," Toph said.

"I believe that she's trying to make a real effort to connect. She's bridging the distance with something," Aang said.

"With you," Toph said, grasping an understanding of the situation. "Well, this is interesting."

"Maybe," The Avatar responded. "But I just want the best for her."

"I never said you didn't," Toph clarified.

Aang opened his mouth to reply, "Yeah, but…"

"I'm not going to tell you how to do your job, but don't make yourself the only hope that Fire Lily has left," Toph stated.

Aang looked away from his friend and towards the palace.

"So, at best, it looks like I have to talk to Zuko about this again," Aang sighed.

"Yeah," Toph agreed. "You're gonna need help from Sparky, Ty-Lee, and Mai."

"That's not going to be easy," The Airbender commented.

"But, for some reason you're going to try anyways," Toph said as she knowingly shook her head.

"You know," he whispered to himself while dropping his chin to his chest. "I just wanted to help. But I've made a mess of things."

The Earthbender laughed, disregarding the increased heart rate of her friend.

"Well, think about it like this. Without you, where would she be," Toph asked confidently.

"Abandoned," Aang answered meekly.

"That's right, abandoned." Toph praised as she forcefully poked Aang's chest. "You're doing her a world of good. Don't think of it any other way. If her coals burn for you, then that's her problem. The best you can do from here on out is to help her form new bonds with others."

The Airbender stood silently.

"Look," Toph said, seeking to reassure Aang. "I'm going to tell you this just because. Keep it between you and I, Twinkletoes."

"Ok," Aang responded gingerly.

"After I joined the group, I had a tiny crush on Sokka," She confessed.

"Really,"Aang asked as his eyebrows rose.

"Yeah," Toph said, blushing and turning her head away. "But, the point is, I got over it just like Azula will get over whatever she has going on in her mind with you."

Aang smiled widely, "Maybe, but did you really get over it?"

"Yes," Toph responded curtly as she gave Aang a shove, her cheeks blooming red.

"You're lying," Aang delivered playfully.

Toph stomped, shifting the ground under Aang's feet. He slammed to the tile with force, finding himself staring towards the vast blue expanse of the mid afternoon sky.

"I don't remember teaching you how to tell the difference between a lie and the truth using Earthbending," She stated, slightly ruffled.

Aang sat up.

"Didn't have to. You were blushing so much that you were almost on fire,"Aang laughed.

"Well whatever," Toph huffed. "Fire Lily will learn to deal with it just like I have."

"I dunno, that doesn't sound too promising," Aang teased as he dusted himself off.

"Watch it," Toph warned.

Aang chuckled, "Ok, sorry."

The Earthbender began to make her way towards the palace entrance as the Avatar followed. He pondered upon the situation in depth. Doubt filled his mind as he questioned whether or not normalcy, or what passed for such, could return between him and the princess. The kiss, and the emotion that lingered upon her lips, only compounded his suspicions. The abject loneliness imparted in the brief meeting of the pair was all too well known to the Avatar. He understood, now more so than ever. Within Azula's heart lay that same pain, the heartache he endured over a year ago on that bleak and foggy morning in the Southern Air Temple.

The Avatar found pause as soft hands rested upon his shoulders. Gaining focus, he found himself staring into vibrant blue eyes. Her smile appeared to glow as he emerged from the solitude of his thoughts.

"Sokka has been waving that sword around in the air like a maniac. Two guards tried to tackle him before Suki and the other Kyoshi Warriors called them off," Katara giggled. "Thank you for making my knuckle headed brother happier. It means a lot."

Aang provided Katara with a modest, courtesy smile as his mind focused upon other matters.

"Is Zuko here," he asked as his expression deteriorated to one of pressing concern.

"Yes, he's finishing up a meeting with his advisors," Katara responded as her smile slowly waned. "Aang, is everything alright?"

"Yeah," Aang lied, feebly smiling. "Everything is fine. I just need to talk to Zuko," he said as he gently broke away from her touch.

The young woman of the Watertribe gazed upon the Avatar as he walked towards the Firelord's war room. For one reason or another, she felt a pressing weight upon her chest.

**Suspicions will grow and lips will whisper. Sometime in the future, blue and orange torrents of pure power will clash; can't wait to get there. Ok, as always, thanks for reading! **


	22. Chapter 22

**If anyone ever tells you that Law School is easy, they are lying. The delays have a damned good reason. With that said, know that I am still here and I am still finishing this story. Updating timelines are out the window. Reading and briefing comes first. Not much I can do about that. I do have a desire to wrap this up; I have other projects that I must start relatively soon. That does not mean that I am going to rush this, or get sloppy with it (hopefully what you read in this chapter doesn't contradict that statement). Chapter 22 for you: **

"That's great, you're really getting the hang of it. Run through it again, but this time focus on less control and more expression. Don't control the energy, guide it," Aang instructed with a cheerful tone.

The former princess gazed in the Avatar's direction. She was greeted with his familiar wide, grin and an encouraging nod. His grey eyes glimmered with that lighthearted nature that she had begrudgingly grown to love.

Silently, Azula turned on her heel, allowing her back to face the Avatar. She carefully brushed raven hair over her shoulders as she widened her stance. She closed her eyes to the world and began to breathe deeply. Slowly, she controlled her breath, building the energy within her core while clearing her mind of drifting thoughts. Exhaling, she opened her eyes to the greenery of the court yard. A small smile appeared on her face as she noticed what grew within the lush hedges. Shades of crimson speckled the exterior of the vegetation. The Fire Lilies were in bloom.

Azula pushed the thought from her mind as she shifted her weight between her legs and began the motions.

Looking upon her movement with focused eyes, the Avatar discretely marveled at Azula's ability to grasp and master novel techniques with relative ease. Aang found that it was one thing for a skilled bender to master advanced techniques, but it was an entirely different affair for a practitioner to alter the style in which they manipulated the elements. The sun warrior bending style differed heavily from its modern equivalent. The flowing falling and rising movements ending in low and violent strikes contrasted Azula's controlled and succinct technique. Yet, despite the dissimilarity, Azula appeared to master the form of the dancing dragon as if it were her native style. It was a sight to behold.

He attributed his ease of learning to his past lives and the fact it was the first Firebending style he encountered. Zuko's grasp, on the other hand, could easily be attributed to Iroh's instruction and training. Azula was different. Within a matter of hours, her movements became perfect and refined. Aang acknowledged that her adaptive ability distinguished Azula, placing her in a class of her own.

"Well," Azula asked in a perturbed voice, showing no pretense of patience. 

"It was perfect," Aang said with a smile.

His face twisted in mild concern.

"But..." Azula said, anticipating some form of criticism.

Hesitantly, Aang answered, "Your form is perfect, better than mine even. "

"But..." Azula demanded rather than asked.

"But...you're still controlling it," Aang said while holding back the urge to cringe.

"Explain," Azula demanded yet again.

Aang sighed, "It would be better if I show you. I've noticed that you don't channel your bending through anger like most firebenders do these days."

"Oh," Azula said as if completely unsurprised at the Avatar's observation.

"Yeah," Aang confirmed, "you channel your bending through control."

"Control, in what aspect," she asked, curious about the extent to which the Avatar studied her movements.

"That's the thing. At first, I thought it was simply control over yourself. It seemed like you had this inner calm that helped to perform your bending. But, I noticed that it's more than that. You create this weird area of control around you. You make it so that everything is planned out and within your ability to act. It's kind of like a circle of terrifying confidence," Aang explained.

Azula's full lips widened.

"Well Avatar, you certainly are quite attentive," Azula praised.

"Thanks," Aang said as he rubbed the back of his head, "I think I put all the pieces together on the day of the eclipse. It's probably why you had such a difficult time managing yourself whenever I used air bending."

"Excuse me," Azula asked as her nose crinkled in displeasure.

Aang laughed lightly, "Air is freedom, it really doesn't have a plan or structure. That made predictability almost impossible for you."

"You wish," Azula haughtily sneered.

"It's true," he replied, his grin now smugger than she was willing to accept.

"How about we settle this through a little sparring match," she purposed, her words laced with desire.

Aang held back a shiver as he felt a chill brush delicately against his skin.

He attempted to deflect her request to the best of his ability, "That...wouldn't be fair. For you I mean."

"And why not," she persisted with a raised eyebrow and challenging smirk.

"Well," Aang started, "I am the Avatar. That would put me at a great advantage."

Azula proceeded to let out a loud and unpleasant cackle. Aang stood in uncomfortable bewilderment.

Azula had the right mind to inform the monk that she was referring to fire and air exclusively. More so, she desired to remind the Avatar of the events taking place over a hundred years ago. Instead, she held her tongue. As much as making her point through clear historical fact delighted the mind, something urged her to tread carefully and avoid the topic. She felt that it was too jarring and insensitive. She intended to playfully jostle him, not to emotionally scorch. Azula went for the next best thing.

"Ba Sing Se says otherwise, oh great Avatar," she mocked, bestowing a crooked bow to the airbender.

Aang's back itched, as the modest sensation prickled underneath his flesh.

"You still enjoy thinking about that," Aang asked, unconsciously rubbing his back.

"Always. Killing the Avatar in the Avatar State is something I'll always be proud of," She said, practically beaming. "No one has ever done it before, and no one will do it again. Well, at least not in my life time."

"Don't be so sure, the world isn't as safe as you think. Anything can happen," he responded.

"It's not like I'd let anything like that happen," Azula carelessly rebutted, overly content with herself.

Aang stood frozen for a moment, piecing together what Azula said in context with the air that surrounded the two. His cheeks grew red as his vision awkwardly dropped towards the ground. He began aimlessly kicking at a loose pebble.

Azula shut her eyes in frustrated disbelief of her unrestrained tongue. Amending her words could have turned out to be equally disastrous. She elected to move the conversation towards bending, "So, are you going to demonstrate how to properly execute this technique, or are you going to stand there and gather moss?"

"Oh, right," Aang exclaimed in an excited tone, glad to find relief. "Ok, your form is perfect, but your flames are the only thing wanting."

"Doubtful," she sneered.

"Ok, go ahead and try a movement with flames," Aang said.

Azula huffed air through her nose and took position, setting up her form. In one motion, the princess' body shifted low and violently rose. A stream of orange flames flowed neatly from her clenched fist.

"Good," Aang praised, "You're almost there. Watch me and tell me the difference between our bending.

Aang spun into position and deftly rose upwards, allowing flames to billow in a rounded shape from his fist.

"Did you see the difference," Aang asked.

"Yes, definitely," Azula answered."One was tight and focused. The other involved an unnecessary amount of fanfare."

"The fire," Aang said as he side stepped her remark.

"Yours seemed...how would I describe it," Azula mused. "Full ?"

"Yes," Aang said with a few nods while rolling his hands around one another, urging her to continue.

"Almost as if it had a life of its own," Azula said, unsure of her answer.

"No, you're right," Aang said, closing his eyes and nodding with expert knowledge.

"Explain," Azula whispered while lowering her brow.

"No, you first," he said.

"And by that you mean..." Azula trailed off, still expecting an explanation.

Aang simply answered with a nod of his head.

Azula thought to herself for a few moments and then began to speak, "Where I sent out a sustained stream of fire, you seemed to bolster yours from the inside out."

"Yep," Aang answered, allowing Azula to continue.

"I can do the same, it simply involves concentrating the energy into a controlled and temporary burst. Though, I'm sure that's not the same technique."

"Right. There is a difference, a major difference. Something fundamentally essential to the entire art of firebending," Aang rambled as he spread his arms emotively. "It's like an entire lost - "

"Can you get to the point," Azula interrupted

Aang paused, standing wide armed. Slowly he relaxed his stance. He laughed, "Sorry, getting carried away there."

He took in a deep breath and exhaled, "It's about emotion, raw and unrefined, but more importantly it's about an expression of life. Fire just isn't simply destruction," Aang said as he held out his hand, "it's life." A soft, glowing flame began to dance above his hand.

"So, how is one to bend from an expression of life," Azula asked skeptically.

"Easy. Passion," Aang said as he spun in the opposite direction, firing a healthy tower of flames into the air.

"Don't think about, but feel what you're passionate about, feel what drives you forward," he said without realizing the weight of his words.

She tried her best to hide it, but the look of concern on his face told her that despite her best efforts, the melancholy bled through.

"Well," she said, with an artificial chuckle, "it looks like we both know that this is going to be difficult."

Aang hesitated, "Not necessarily."

"Oh," Azula mused, masking the slivers of optimism in her voice.

"I know how you feel, I get that. I understand. But something must drive you to continue on each day, no matter how insignificant," Aang said. "So, what is it?"

Azula paused for a moment, considering the Avatar's question. She gazed into his eyes, wincing as her red lips parted.

Candidly, she answered, "I don't know."

"Well," Aang thought with a shy smile, "There has to be something that motivates you, "

She returned the smile. Reciprocation of positive emotions with no underlying motive was new to her, but she was learning. It did not hurt that the Avatar always seemed to notice and appreciate her effort.

"I don't know," Azula stated, rolling her eyes. "Conquest has lost a bit of its luster. It just doesn't do it for me anymore."

"I guess we can call that progress," Aang laughed.

"If progress means losing the one thing you really cared about, then I suppose," Azula responded.

Her attempt at humor failed at glossing over the despondence in her voice.

Aang's smile held strong as he spoke, "There's always something, Azula. If there wasn't I don't think you would have made it this far."

Azula sucked her teeth,"And you're an expert on this because?"

"Because I lost an entire world, an entire people, and an entire life," He said, his smile holding steady, "and it feels like only a little over a year and a half has passed. It feels so close, but in reality it's long gone. It hurt, but I dealt with it as I started building a new life. You're at the beginning, but you're rebuilding too. I don't know much about architecture but I'm pretty sure you can't build a structure without a foundation and materials. I had my friends and my duty to the world to think about. So, I guess my question for you is kind of simple. What are you building with, what do you have? What's your foundation?"

The answer hit her mind instantly, causing her to tightly purse her lips together to prevent herself from speaking. Taking in a deep breath of air, she casually turned her back to the Avatar and walked a few paces away from him. She exhaled as she positioned her legs shoulder width apart. Azula tilted her head upwards and felt the warm sun penetrate her skin. A wide and mischievous grin overtook her face.

Instantly and flawlessly she broke into her forms, bending at the end of each powerful movement. The luminous flames surged in full and lively waves high into the mid morning sky.

Aang marveled, mouth agape, at her display. Azula was, and would undoubtedly always be, a fire bending prodigy. Aang watched as the effects of a simple, yet sincere exchange of words razed before his eyes. Her movements were graceful and focused. Seemingly, without effort, she danced through the greenery of the cobble stoned courtyard producing swells of glowing orange infernos centered with dazzling sapphire cores.

She ended her performance as elegantly as she began, returning to an upright posture, feet shoulder width apart. Azula turned to face the Avatar with a confident smirk.

"That must have been one important something you grasped on to... or someone." Aang said, testing the water with both feet.

Her smirk faded.

"Were all the monks so foolish," Azula asked in rhetorical enmity.

"Only when searching for answers, but the same is true for just about anyone," Aang replied maintaining his composure as his stomach began to churn.

Azula raised an eyebrow in curiosity, "And what is it that you would like to know?"

Well, two things," Aang said as his fingers began to fidget nervously from his shoulder to the edges of his tightly wrapped half dhonka. "What just helped you bend like that, that was an amazing transition. You have to tell me what you were focusing o-"

"Next question," Azula impatiently demanded as she cut Aang off.

Aang sighed, "Well the next thing isn't so much of a question, rather than something I feel like I need to discuss with you."

"And that is," Azula inquired

"About the other night," Aang said as he rubbed his arm and looked towards the ground, avoiding eye contact.

Azula felt her heartbeat fill her ears. She did not expect the Avatar to address the situation in such a direct manner. She grew anxious; however, her features remained placid.

"Go on," she said, encouraging, almost dating the Avatar to continue.

"It got me to thinking," Aang said.

"As opposed to not thinking," Azula jabbed, attempting to maintain control of the conversation.

Aang looked up at the former princess. As his grey eyes met her golden set, she could feel his concern begin to weigh heavily upon her shoulders.

"How do you feel about seeing your brother along with Mai and Ty-Lee again," he asked.

She gradually looked away, the movement of her neck disjointed, almost mechanical. Azula stood in silence as she gazed aimlessly towards the sky.

"You don't have to say yes," Aang quickly assured the young woman, impulsively reaching out towards her. "Or even make a time frame to do so. We do this at your pace. I'm just wondering if you're ready," Aang said in a voice caught in decrescendo as he lowered his extended arm.

Without altering her line of vision, the dark haired young woman spoke softly, "And what exactly possessed you to have you believe that I would ever want such a thing?"

Aang swallowed, hoping that it would not be audible. Breathing deeply, he answered, "It's not really about what you want. It's about what you need."

She closed her eyes; face still tilted towards the sky.

"You don't do authoritarian well, Avatar," she said, as her lips lazily formed what resembled a smile.

"Azula," Aang pleaded, "this isn't funny, I really think that you need to-"

"Did you hear me laugh," she said more so than asked, her voice hardening with gravity as she tilted her head to stare the Avatar down. 

"Why are you being so evasive, I mean, haven't we been doing well together lately," Aang asked, placing his arms out to either side.

Her eyes shut tightly, lips pursing together firmly. She resorted to silence, collecting herself while maintaining her composure. Gradually, Azula's features relaxed, returning to her usual calculated demeanor.

"Why are you," she asked, returning his curiosity upon him.

"What do you mean," he asked.

"You're not asking about this Zuko nonsense for my sake, at least not wholly. There's hidden desire in your motivations, Avatar. Why don't you go ahead and say it so that you can realize it for yourself, from your own lips," Azula's voiced hummed.

"I don't know what you mean. I'm trying to help out by reuniting friends and a family, I don't see how this has to do with-"

"What does the other night have to do with my family, Avatar," she charged, talking over the monk.

Aang opened his mouth to answer, but no words came to him.

"Exactly," Azula said. "So unless you want to be honest with me and yourself, I do believe that we're done here," she said as she swiftly turned away from the Avatar. She began to walk towards the edge of the courtyard.

"Azula," Aang called out reflexively, as he jogged to bridge the distance between himself and the firebender.

Azula halted her stride and turned to face the Avatar, "Yes," she asked with heavy suspicion.

Aang hesitated, allowing the tension to build inside of his mind, he blurted out the first thing he was able to conceptualize, "Why'd you kiss me?"

Her red lips widened. A satisfied, yet dejected smile appeared on her face.

"Simple," she responded, "the same reason you're trying to involve Zuko and those two miserable girls in all of this, Avatar."

She focused her eyes upon his, drawing the answer to his lips.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to make you say it," she said as she turned to walk away once more. "Especially not when we both know it," she whispered more so to herself than to him.

"Wait," Aang beckoned to her once more with droplets of anxiety audibly leaking into his voice. She stopped, but refused to face him.

"You know, Aang, I'm not quite sure that I can," She carefully stated, perfectly masking any signs of the solemn feeling that now flooded her chest.

His heart skipped a beat. Never before had he heard Azula utter his name. He had always been 'the Avatar,' a figure of power and symbol of her shattered dreams. Never before had he simply been the person, Aang. In the span of a second, that all changed. Somewhere along the line, he had transformed into something else, a person, the only person in which she shared an emotional connection. Somewhere within the flow of things, he had become precious to her.

"You're an airbender, I don't expect you to be direct. Not on any account. It simply isn't in your nature. Don't worry, I'll handle it," she said in a resolute manner, restraining herself and her voice with perfected grace and devilish poise, "I think it would be best if you left."

Aang attempted to protest, but words of opposition did not flow forth from his tongue.

"Ok," he agreed, "I'll go, maybe tomorrow we can –"

"You're avoiding the clear implications in my words. I want you to leave. Don't consider coming back," she snapped.

"Azula," Aang started.

"It is," Azula said, speaking over him, "what you wanted, after all. Is it not?"

Aang silently approached the young woman and placed a hand upon her shoulder, worrying not of the possible consequences of his action.

"No," he whispered. "I told you, a long time ago, that I'd never leave you like this. It's just that, I don't want you to think of me as something that you must have in order to be okay."

Aang could feel Azula quiver gently under his touch. Quickly, and without warning, she spun around, slapping his hand away. The look in her eyes caused the Avatar to take a few steps back. It was not the same menacing gaze in which he had grown to fear in his travels across the Earth Kingdom. The look in her eyes differed heavily from the reluctant, yet inviting contact that she had given him as of late. Now, within those golden orbs, he saw rage; but, it was not alone. The burning inferno of anger was accompanied by cold, naked terror. Fear and anger swirled in chaos within her being, clearly manifesting itself through an outward appearance.

Aang's eyes widened as he stared into her own. Her lips became unstable at the edges, involuntarily twitching, as if in a futile attempt to hold back some great emotion.

Unconsciously, he gingerly moved towards the young woman once again.

She had other plans.

As he bridged the distance that separated them, she raised her hands and shifted her feet, assuming an offensive stance.

"I'm not going to give you a warning," Azula snarled.

"Then what was that," Aang asked calmly as he slowed his approach.

Azula held steady, prepared to lash out at any moment.

"I'm serious," Azula said as her eyes narrowed. Her muscles tensed.

"So am I," Aang almost whispered as he grasped Azula's hands.

She gnashed her teeth together as she pierced the Avatar's eyes with her striking glare.

There they stood, inches apart, appearing as if engaged in some formal dance. Seemingly against her will, Azula felt her anger falter as her body began to relax.

"You're not," She rebutted, challenging the Avatar whose face was positioned so intimately close to her own.

"I am," he said.

She turned her face to the side, avoiding his cooling grey eyes.

"Then promise me," she whispered.

Azula felt the soft touch of a hand gently guide her chin. Once again, she found herself gazing into the Avatar's soul.

He smiled.

"I already did," Aang reassured.

Replying in kind, the former princess closed her eyes and deftly moved her lips towards the Avatar's. They met, softly pressing against one another.

Momentarily, Aang's eyes grew wide with surprise. He found himself gripped by the unexpected yet again. He pulled his head away from the young woman. A soft, radiant glow appeared to emanate from her golden eyes as she looked upon him expectantly.

Without a second thought, Aang moved forward, connecting lips with the beautiful firebender once more.

In reckless abandon, the pair allowed their emotions to be stoked by the flames of passion, lending no credence to the consequences of their actions.

**That was sappy, irresponsible, and nonsensical, right? They certainly are acting like teenagers with too many responsibilities and not enough outlets. At least that's what I'm getting from all of this. So, what is Aang going to do about his emotions towards Azula when he's also bound emotionally to Katara? What's an Avatar to do? As always, thanks for reading. Root for me, I'm fighting academic giants daily. Hope that when I'm called on in class that I know what to say and how to say it. Everyone, please keep taking it easy, the stress isn't worth it in the end. See you next chapter. Later days. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey hey. How's it going? Great, I'm sure. It's the holiday season and we're all doing fine. Who doesn't love a good winter wonderland? To the people that insist on living in upside-down land: I hope you're enjoying the summer holidays. It has been a while, I know. I'm half way through the 1L, so that's something. On to the substance. Go back and read from the Azula field trip forward. Start at chapter 18. Why? Everyone needs a memory refresher, and it will assist you in your decision on whether or not you want to keep waiting for this. If it's ok a second time around, then I'm assuming it's worth the wait. If you do read this, please start at chapter 18 and read up. Ok, so, there will be another update tonight with a chapter three times as long as this one. Let's hope my writing hasn't gotten too stale. Alright, enjoy. **

The waves crashed against the beach, in a soothing, rhythmic pattern. The sun lay lazily in the west, ushering in the orange tint of the twilight. The pair stood on the soft sands of the beach, the large sky bison to their side.

"So, I guess you didn't exactly mean what you said earlier," Aang said, grinning from ear to ear.

"What's that," Azula asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, you know, the whole never come back thing," he answered.

"I meant it," Azula stated in a matter of fact tone.

Aang's smile waned as his brow furrowed in confusion.

Azula placed a hand in front of her mouth as she let out a light stream of laughter, "And here I thought nothing would be able to wipe that smile off of your face. No, Avatar, I meant it, but a woman is entitled to change her mind."

Aang released a breath of relief, "Right."

"Well," Azula said, voicing concern of her own, "What now?"

Aang's breath caught in his chest.

"I don't know," he responded. "I..."

"Didn't think that far ahead," She asked knowingly.

Aang slowly sucked air through his teeth before sighing, "Yeah."

"For once you and I are in the same boat," Azula said as she twisted her mouth to the side. "I certainly didn't plan for any of this."

Aang laughed.

"You had a plan," he asked, skeptical of Azula's words.

"Always," Azula said as her head leaned closer to the Avatar.

"Do I want to know," Aang chuckled nervously.

"Probably not," Azula responded in a devious yet cheeky fashion.

"Ok, well you can tell me later then," he said as his wide grin returned.

Her face relaxed, taking on its familiar controlled expression.

"So, there will be a later," She asked, sounding more hopeful than she intended.

"Only if you're serious about changing your mind," he nudged.

"I suppose," she sighed, feigning the execution of some difficult decision. "So, is this the part where the Avatar whisks the beautiful princess away and they ride into the sunset?"

From her brilliant golden eyes, he was unable discern whether or not she was providing a subtle suggestion or merely alleviating the mood. Aang's cheeks burned, transitioning towards a vivid scarlet hue.

"Well...," Aang nervously stumbled.

Azula rolled her eyes while crossing her arms, "I'm not some stupid little girl, Avatar. Give me a little more credit than that. Besides, I'm sure if you did try to take me anywhere right now, they would have an issue with it," Azula nodded her head over her shoulder, referencing the old woman in white and the fifteen guards that stood on the hilltop."

"Yeah, apparently I need official documents from the Firelord to 'sanction your temporary releases' from now on," he said, annoyed at the thought.

"My my, were the feathers on the old croons really that ruffled at our little camping trip," Azula asked rhetorically.

"In their defense, any number of things could have gone wrong," Aang added.

Azula simply shrugged his assertion off.

"Well, off you go Avatar. You have quite the journey ahead of you. Whatever you decide, I'll trust your reasoning."

"Decide..." Aang asked quizzically.

Azula's lips tightened at the thought of it. Aang was one to live in the moment, easily overlooking the immediate future. Azula, however, was not. What lie before her was of her own design, and the Avatar was now an essential component.

"Yes," she said, staring deeply into his grey eyes.

Aang's downturned mouth and drooping eyebrows were signs of an acute case of uncomfortable comprehension. He looked down at the sand, his face a portrait of distress.

"There's no way this won't be complicated, either way," He asked, gazing helplessly into Azula's golden eyes.

"Unfortunately, no," Azula responded flatly.

Aang groaned.

"On a lighter note," Azula said, as her voice noticeably brightened, "I won't kill you if you decide against my favor, though I will accuse you of having deplorable taste. Oh, and you may consider yourself banished from this island."

"Really," he asked in a half laugh.

"Yes," Azula stated bluntly.

"Oh," Aang said in a dejected tone.

"You know what you want, better than anyone else. I can't blame you for making a choice. Besides, like I said, I'm not some stupid little girl. If things happen to not change, I'll be ok. You were, a foundation, and a good one at that," she stated with a healthy amount of confidence.

As he looked into her eyes, he felt his own begin to sting.

"Thank you, for understanding," he said with a slight, solemn smile.

She returned the gesture with one of her patented smirks, "No problem. Oh, and wipe off your mouth, it's red. I'm sure your Watertribe friend isn't going to be too thrilled about that."

The Avatar complied, shyly wiping the faint smudges from his lips.

He looked upon the raven haired young woman with a melancholy sigh, and turned to board Appa.

"Aang," he heard her call out, softly.

The Avatar turned around only to be met with a warm embrace. Her cheek rested softly against his, providing an intense yet comforting heat, like only a Firebender could.

"Thank you," she whispered delicately into his ear.

Azula released the Avatar, but not before gingerly pressing her full lips on his forehead, directly upon his arrow.

In that instant the former princess turned on her heel, walking away from the Avatar and towards the hilltop where the guards and healers awaited her return.

Aang boarded Appa without a word, and ascended into the twilight of the evening sky. His thoughts gradually began to gain upon his actions, causing his stomach to churn and bubble in anticipation of the negative possibilities that he so foolishly neglected. Worry set in.

A mischievous smile sat broadly on Azula's face as she climbed the hill. She was not one to allow a good thing to escape her grasp. There was always a contingency plan, hidden in plain sight. Always.

No matter how much the Avatar rubbed off on her, she would always be the cunning and devious princess of the Fire Nation, Azula. 

**Ok, that's done. I hope everyone enjoyed it. In about seven hours there will be another update (if I don't fall asleep). If you're still reading after all this time, I'll buy you a beer or an ice-cream cone depending on your age (if you meet me IRL and can spot me in a crowd). Anyways, yes, I'm going to continue this. Sorry for the delay, life happens. Later. **


	24. Chapter 24

**A couple of hours turned into a day and a half. Things happen, things like this chapter being so iffy that I couldn't stop staring at it. Well, you'll see. This is the definition of swinging for the fences. This will be a comical strike out, or a nice and solid hit. Tell me what you think, we'll work from there. Do enjoy. **

Toph greeted Aang as he gently floated from Appa's back.

"Finally back, eh Twinkletoes? What took you so long this time, did the princess have you jumping through hoops to satisfy her entertainment needs," Toph ribbed.

"Only a few this time," Aang played along, his voice low and distant.

"So, what's up, and don't tell me it's nothing. I can hear it in your voice. Is it something with Azula," Toph asked , forcefully investing herself in Aang's dilemma.

Aang hesitated in his answer, "I'll tell you later, after all of this is over."

"Ok." Toph trailed off before having a sudden realization, "Oh!"

"What," Aang asked, almost afraid to continue the conversation with his Earthbending sifu.

"I'm guessing you've found a fix for all of this, and it must not be pleasant. So, I guess my next question is pretty obvious. How did Firelily take it?"

Toph's pale eyes widened in response to Aang's silence.

"Wait, if you didn't tell her then..." Toph paused, taken off guard by her own conclusion. "You're not here to tell Katara about all of this, are you?"

"No," Aang admitted, "I'm not."

Toph stopped and kicked the ground to create an insignificant but noticeable obstruction in Aang's path.

"So what's the gloom about, you're obviously as indecisive as ever. I'd think you'd be happy to have some extra time to figure out how you're going to deal with the Azula thing," Toph said, confronting Aang directly.

Aang sighed, "No, I've made a decision."

"Well that'll explain the sad sack attitude," Toph said.

"Yeah, I guess it would," he answered.

"Ok, so, what does this decision involve," Toph prodded further.

Aang frowned as he slowly began to answer, "I think it would be best if I focused on Avatar duties exclusively. "

"So, you're running away again? This is definitely not what I taught you. I've gotta say, I'm kind of disappointed to hear it," Toph responded.

"I know," Aang replied despondently.

"This must be really eating you up," Toph said, almost surprised at her friend's tone.

"I'm doing a poor job at being Avatar and handling all of this at once. I need to separate the two things. Being the Avatar comes first," Aang said.

"Well, at least you're attempting to be mature about it, but I hope you do realize that losing yourself in your job will only delay the problem. You'll have stand firm and do something about it sooner or later."

"Yeah, but aren't you the one who taught me how to listen and wait before acting?" Aang said with a hint of playfulness in his voice.

Toph chuckled, "Guilty as charged, Twinkletoes. But now you're thinking like a Waterbender, turning your opponent's force against themselves. You're transitioning between elements every second."

"I am the Avatar after all," Aang replied.

"Nah, I think you just like the freedom. Airbender logic," Toph jabbed.

Aang laughed, "That's entirely possible."

Aang paused, causing Toph to halt her stride as well. He stood still, watching as the doors to the palace were opened by the royal guards.

"Getting cold feet," Toph asked nonchalantly.

"No, Just thinking," he replied.

"Oh well, looks like I'm the only one," Toph said.

Aang looked at his Earthbending master with a raised eyebrow as they continued forward, "What are you nervous about?"

"Oh, I'm not nervous. The stone is surprisingly chilly tonight," Toph said with a full grin.

"You've been hanging around Sokka for too long," Aang stated.

"So, you're telling me that wasn't funny," Toph asked while laughing.

Aang responded in kind, laughing at Sokka's expense.

"What's so funny," Sukki asked, stepping out of the shadows.

Aang jumped, surprised at Sukki's sudden appearance.

"Ow," Aang yelped, as Toph delivered a particularly forceful punch to his arm.

"You definitely haven't been practicing, I could see her and I wasn't even looking," Toph yelled, slightly frustrated.

"But you're never looking," Aang whined

"Exactly," Toph yelled, punching Aang in the same spot."

"What was that one for," Aang complained.

"Two for flinching," Toph stated.

Sukki laughed.

"So is this how you get Aang to cheer up after he returns from Yu Dao," Sukki asked between giggles.

"Yeah, usually, but I have to be extra rough for when he comes back from visiting Fire Lily," Toph said.

Sukki's painted face twisted in confusion as she placed a hand on her chin. She soundlessly mouthed the nickname, attempting to find context.

Sukki thought to herself for a few moments, "Wait, you're still meeting with Azula? Why?"

There was a hint if disgust in her words as she said Azula's name.

"She honestly isn't that bad, and I..." Aang started.

"Wait, what's that on your head," Sukki asked as her attention shifted to Aang's forehead.

"You mean my arrow," Aang asked, unsure of what Sukki was looking at.

"Don't be silly, I'm not blind," She said.

"Standing right here," Toph interjected.

"Sorry," Sukki apologized, cringing in embarrassment. "There's something on Aang's forehead, it's red."

"Oh yeah, that totally helps me out," Toph mocked. "It must be a butterfly or something."

"Sorry," Suki apologized once more.

"Red," Aang repeated as he strained his eyes in a futile attempt to scrutinize his own face.

Sukki's eyes narrowed as she titled her head to the side as if attempting to discern some near illegible text. Her brown eyes opened in a dramatic fashion upon the realization of what she was looking at.

"Did you get nicked by protesters at the colony again," Katara sang as she and her brother approached the group.

Still crossing his eyes in a fruitless attempt to catch a glimpse of his forehead, Aang responded, "It must have happened early this morning, I have no idea why it would be bleeding now."

"Don't worry, I'll get it for you," Katara said has she enveloped her index finger in water from the pouch on her hip.

"If you keep doting over him you'll make him all soft and stuff," Sokka said. "Let him have a scar, the Avatar is allowed to look manly."

"Scars make a man manly now? I think Aang is manly enough, he did defeat Ozai on his own. During the comet if I may add. I think you're projecting a bit, Sokka. Besides, nothing is wrong with healing Aang every now and-"

"I'm plenty manly," Sokka interrupted. "I just think that scars add to the overall package, that's all."

"Riiiight," Katara said, pointing at Sokka with the glowing finger. "So I'm guessing that the next time you get a fishing hook caught in your thumb that I'm to leave it alone and let you be mister manly man. Is that right?"

Sokka pouted.

"Now wait a minute, I didn't say anything about all of that. There is a difference between battle scars and ice fishing accidents. Besides, those hooks really hurt." Sokka said in a defeated tone while crossing his arms.

"I'll be sure to remember that," Katara giggled. "Ok, stay still Aang, this should be quick and easy."

"I haven't been to Yu Dao since morning. I don't know why my head would be bleeding. There was a little trouble, but I don't remember being touched," Aang explained

Sukki stood frozen, eyes darting from Aang to Katara. She was unsure about where the red lipstick came from but she had a perfectly good idea. She needed to cause some form of distraction, anything to deter Katara from approaching Aang. Her mind raced as Katara moved closer, Sukki would have to utilize what she learned from Ty-lee. She hoped that Katara would forgive her. She would have to come up with a suitable excuse later.

As Sukki moved to disable Katara she felt a hand grab the sash of her uniform with a forceful tug. Her head snapped back, looking for the source of the restraint. It was Toph. The blind Earthbending master held strong, refusing Suki's desire to lunge forward. She realized that she would be going nowhere without causing a scene.

Katara's eyes narrowed as she leaned in to inspect Aang's forehead.

"This isn't blood...," Katara's voice trailed off.

Aang crossed his eyes once more in yet another attempt to view his forehead.

Frowning, Katara asked, "Let me guess, another one of the fan girls from the Airbender fan clubs that have been popping up?"

"No, I don't even remember seeing any of them in Yu Dao. What do they have to do with my forehead," Aang asked.

Katara's brow raised as her smile faded into a frown of an unpleasant nature.

"So you're not wearing lipstick on your forehead from one of your fans," Katara asked impatiently.

"What," Aang asked in confusion.

Sokka winced and began waving his hands behind Katara in an attempt to instruct Aang to clarify, and quickly.

Immediately, Aang picked up on Sokka's less than subtle display.

"I mean, not that anything like that happens often, or at all," Aang said with a defensive, nervous laugh. "It's just that I was with Azula for most of the day and..."

Aang trailed off as the burning realization reddened his cheeks. His eyes slowly left Katara's and aimed for his feet. He remembered her lips pressing against his forehead just before leaving the island.

Katara bit her lip as the wave of understanding permeated the grand hall. She asked the obvious question.

"Is that...is that," she could barely form the question. "Is that from...Azula?"

With his eyes still tracking his feet, Aang answered in a slow drawl, "Possibly."

Sokka's hand met his face with an audible clap.

Katara placed a hand over her mouth and began to laugh. All eyes focused on her.

"Wait, you aren't upset?" Sukki asked as Toph let go of her sash.

"Yeah," Sokka chimed in timidly, "This seems like something you'd be kind of angry about."

Katara noticed that she had everyone's attention.

"Guys, come on," She laughed, "I don't have that much of a temper, and I'm not unreasonable. It's just a kiss on the forehead. Also, I bet it is probably from one of those girls from Yu Dao. They were probably gracious for whatever Aang did today to help. If I'm angry about anything, it's about Aang putting on the whole memory loss routine. I don't see Azula doing this, like, ever. I mean, I'd expect another attempt at a kill shot before she would actually kiss Aang. Seriously guys, a kiss, how crazy would that be?"

Aang sighed in relief.

"Besides," Katara added in jest, "It would explain all of the red on Aang's lips."

Aang's eyes shot open. He furiously rubbed his lips to erase any trace of the lingering crimson.

Sokka was the first to react.

"Oh boy," the Southern Watertribe warrior said as he noticed his sister's muscles tense all at once.

Katara bit her lip before speaking

"It's one thing for them to be grateful for what you do, it's another thing for them to go around kissing you all over. Did you bother explaining to them that I exist, or did you get caught up in the moment," she asked, visibly annoyed.

"None of that happened in Yu Dao," Aang responded hesitantly.

Another loud clap filled the air as Sokka's free hand joined his other upon his forehead. He felt as if would run out of hands before Aang ceased digging the hole any deeper.

"Wait," Katara whispered in an attempt to keep her calm. "She actually kissed you ? On the forehead? On the lips?"

Toph smiled wide. Suki cringed in anticipation.

"Azula," Katara asked in disbelief.

Aang eventually nodded.

"Did you try to stop her," Katara exclaimed.

Aang slowed his attempted removal of the nonexistent evidence as he noticed Katara's glare.

"Did you kiss her back. Did you actually kiss Azula of all people," Katara asked in shock.

He didn't answer, as his hand slowly left his lips.

"Tell me," She asked, voice quivering.

Aang remained silent, looking towards the ground once more.

"Aang," Katara whispered, "Look at me. Did you?"

Aang made contact with Katara pleading eyes. They were glazed in tears, visibly reddening slowly before him. He began to grimace, unsure of how to respond.

His lips parted, "Katara..."

"Answer me," she said, as she gradually began to shake her head from side to side in disbelief.

His mouth remained partially agape, tongue unmoving and stiff.

Eventually, with a sigh, he answered, "Yes."

Her lids shut tightly. Her hands balled into fists as her chin sunk into her chest. Instinctively, Aang reached forward to comfort the Waterbender. His hand was forcefully slapped away.

"What's wrong with you," Katara accused. "Why! Why would you do something like this? Is this what you've been doing this entire time, falling for the sob story of some maniac who had no problem killing you on sight a few months ago? The same monster that maimed you? Twice!"

"She's not a monster," Aang butted in.

"Excuse me," Katara demanded.

For one reason or another, Aang stood his ground.

"Katara, she isn't a monster," Aang repeated.

"The same person who had no problem killing you, and the same person who had no problem striking down Zuko in cold blood isn't a monster," Katara asked in wide eyed disbelief.

"She's changed, Katara," Aang continued.

"Changed? Is…is that really what you want to be telling me right now," Katara questioned, as her nose crinkled and brow dropped.

"Yes, I mean…no, I mean, why does it matter? It's true," Aang put forward.

"Why does it matter? It matters because this is the person you're apparently making out with instead of your girlfriend."

"I..," Aang choked.

Katara paused in response as Aang attempted to back away from his instinctual defense of the Firebender.

"And now you're defending her," Katara exclaimed. "I don't believe you, and I...can't believe this! Azula? Really! Azula?"

"Katara," Aang attempted to mitigate.

She continued, ignoring his attempts to speak, "What did I ever do to you to push you to this?"

Aang desired to answer, to make it all disappear, but there were no combination of words available that could cajole the angered Waterbender. Everything was spiraling out of control, far beyond his grasp.

"Katara, this has nothing to do with anything that you've done," Aang finally said.

"Oh, you better believe it does," Katara snapped, marching closer to Aang.

The Avatar felt a sharp chill on his exposed chest. Katara's finger, once enveloped in water, was now adorned with a frozen, sharp sickle.

"Something like this doesn't just happen overnight, does it," she accused, forcing pressure upon Aang's chest. "This has everything to do with me."

"Katara, I promise you. You didn't do anything to make this happen. I swear, it's not you," Aang assured.

"Of course not," the Waterbender yelled out, "of course you didn't. You were too busy eating up whatever she provided you to bother thinking about me. I should have realized it sooner. You know, I didn't even know you were still visiting her. I thought you stopped months ago, but that's not the case, is it?"

"No, I never stopped, but Katara," Aang answered.

"Isn't that just great. You never stopped," Katara barked, moving her face closer to the Avatar's. "So, is that why you've never had time for me or your friends?"

Aang winced as he answered, "It's not like that."

"Then what is it like," Katara exclaimed, pushing her finger further into Aang's skin.

"I've been splitting my time, ok. I promised Zuko, and yes I know he didn't care anymore but I couldn't just leave. It wouldn't have been right, I couldn't simply abandon her. I just couldn't," Aang explained solemnly.

Katara bit her lip.

"I've had to deal with Yu Dao and this altogether. I just got lost in it all," Aang petitioned.

"You just got lost," Katara asked through clenched teeth.

"Yes," Aang answered back almost immediately, his grey eyes wide and pleading.

Katara grimaced.

"Am I just supposed to believe that," she asked, gradually adding more pressure. A small stream of blood gradually trickled forth.

Aang frowned, "When have I told you anything that wasn't true?"

Katara's gaze pierced Aang's grey eyes, intently focused on discovering the slightest indication of deceit; however, the singular thing that lie before her was a bare and indisputable truth. Never before had Aang directly provided her with an untruth.

Katara spoke in a hushed voice, "Can you at least explain why and tell me how long?"

Aang paused, looking quietly into the desperate blue of Katara's eyes.

"Honestly," he began, "I don't know. It's complicated."

"Is that the best answer you have," Katara asked as the anger audibly dissipated from her voice.

The edges of Aang's mouth drooped passively, a sight foreign to Katara's memories of his usually cheerful demeanor. The lids of his eyes sank as he turned his head away from the Waterbender in material abashment.

Aang spoke once more, "Yes."

With a sigh, Katara accepted his response, "Ok." 

She added pressure to Aang's chest, causing him to tighten his eyes and grit his teeth. The ice that encased her index finger melted away into a faint glow. The water spread warmly onto Aang's chest, healing the wound while washing away the minute stream of blood.

"I'm not," Katara started, fumbling her words while still making sense of the situation at hand, "I…I…understand. You're going through a lot. We didn't know any better, and well, this entire thing wasn't going to be solved by defeating Ozai. There were real consequences of the war, and you're shouldering a lot of the burden…a lot more than you bargained for. A lot more than any of us could have anticipated. I don't…I don't want to overreact and have this to be one more thing that you're forced to focus on. I don't want you to have to deal with that."

Moving her hand from his chest she gently cupped his face, directing his vision towards her. They locked eyes once more. For what seemed like an eternity, they stood transfixed within the other's sight.

Aang could see the corners of her mouth raise in a slight, yet powerful manner. He recognized the smile, and it was one that he could not bear to gaze upon for much longer. Whatever was to come forth was meant to reassure him of a harsh reality. Her next string of words were meant to console, but also served to acclimate him to an uncomfortable and undeniable fact. It was a smile that, at one point in time, gave him strength to perform the necessary, and conquer the impossible.

"I want the best for you, Aang." Katara said. "And what is best isn't me adding something else for you to worry about."

Aang's eyes widened modestly as his lips parted in response, "Katara."

"After all," she continued softly, "you belong to the world, not to me."

Gradually, the Waterbender glided away from the Avatar. Her fingers lingered upon the smooth surface of his skin until her feet carried her a hair's breadth from physical contact. As she turned to walk away, she felt her hand grasped by his. For a moment, she stood there, once again in his embrace. Gently, she pulled away.

Aang felt her fingertips leave his as she stepped outside of his reach. They fought before, over a myriad of subjects, but never had it carried such a tangible feeling. Never before did it maintain an air of permanence.

Delivering the doleful smile once more, Katara spoke, " We'll talk later, privately."

"When," Aang found himself calling after her.

For a moment she stood, seemingly looking through him.

"Maybe, maybe when the weight of the world isn't bearing down on your shoulders," Katara replied in a distant, yet sagely manner. "Until then," she continued, "just think everything through. I don't…I don't want you to forget. Just remember who and what she is. Promise me that much."

Aang's lips parted in desire, as words sought to escape his throat. Despite his longing, he simply nodded in Katara's direction as she turned to walk away.

His mind began to focus upon Azula and the words of Katara. Now, for the first time, what he felt for each of the young women clashed violently within his chest.

A voice broke through the silence that lingered through the hall, "I'm going to go check on her, " Sokka stated, resting his eyes on Aang as if he were some indistinguishable curiosity.

"It'll probably be best if I go too," Suki said as she started off after Sokka.

Aang felt a hand slap his back, "You know, one way or another, this will work out. Don't sweat it too much. Just remember what's important to you," Toph said as she began to walk in the direction that everyone else traveled.

Aang watched as Katara walked away, and step by step, a chasm appeared to grow between the pair. In that distance, frustration, confusion, a sense of melancholy began to grow. He was uncertain if any amount of discussion could bridge the gap and amend the steadily growing wounds.

Aang's thoughts rested upon Azula once more, and for the first time in almost a year, the thought of her glittering golden eyes filled his being with a burning anger.

**I don't know if I oversold that or what. I felt as if the transition from normal to angry to vaguely dismissive was far too abrupt and left the reader wanting for more. Eh, it will have to do. I don't see any other way of handling that without making it painstakingly long winded or repetitive (which it was already in danger of being).Sorry about that if it didn't come across as believable. Katara's anger streaks in the series were pretty spontaneous, but they always ended in an even handed manner. Let's hope she's in character here. Anyways, we continue on. The next one should hit by Friday at the latest. Aang has some misplaced anger he's going to have to sort out. Later. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Everyone doing well? If so, awesome. If not, chin up, it'll all be fine. This one is interesting. I hope everyone enjoys. Yes, I am seeing this all the way through. Here we go.**

"Well well, what do we have here," Azula asked in a sing song voice as she approached the Avatar.

She was adorned in burgundy and an off shade of pink, much like the dancing cherry blossoms Aang remembered from the Southern Air temple. The attire was similar to that which she wore when they first met in the abandoned Earth Kingdom village. Her hair was held up in a topknot, her two signature bangs flowed gently in the morning breeze. Her appearance was a significant deviation from her choices as of late. She reminded him of the past, what she used to be.

Curiously, she eyed the Avatar and the lone sky bison that stood upon the beach. She slowly shook her head.

"If I were to be honest, I'd have to admit that I was expecting a little more flair than this. Shouldn't my brother, the Fire Lord, and a fleet of war ships be here to assist me in embarking on my glorious return to the Fire Nation," she asked, still sizing up her less than extravagant means of transport.

"Zuko's busy, and I'm here," Aang said flatly, his face stone.

Azula raised an eyebrow.

"I guess I may be a little too spoiled. After all, you are the Avatar. I guess seeing you so often has desensitized me to the fact that I'm literally standing in the presence of a supreme spirit. I should be bowing at your feet," Azula said as she provided the Avatar with a crooked and mocking bow.

Aang's grey eyes simply focused upon her passively.

She peered towards him from her bow, slightly amused.

"You know, that look doesn't suit you, Avatar," she said, prudently testing the waters. "I'd go back to your customary demeanor. I'm more of a fan of your silly little grins and the sickeningly optimistic disposition."

He remained silent, gazing intently at the young woman before him.

"Hmm," she mused to herself, appraising the Avatar. "Have it your way. Though, I'll tell you that you won't be fooling anyone with that glare. It lacks the proper malice."

She gave him a wide, confident smirk as she placed her hands upon her hips.

"So, Avatar, are you going to get my bags or are they going to move themselves," Azula asked in an attempt to further agitate the Avatar with her tongue.

Aang closed his eyes, turned his head from the young woman, and attended to her luggage. Quietly, he picked up each of her bags and effortlessly launched himself in to the air, gently landing upon the back of his sky bison.

"If that's all, then we should get going," he directed towards her in a detached manner.

Momentarily, Azula's patented smirk faded from her face. She allowed air to slowly fill her lungs before exhaling all at once. Excitement filled her heart. It beat rapidly within her chest, wildly beyond her control. The Avatar's distant and removed nature signified success. The princess of the Fire Nation could barely contain the rising enthusiasm. She moderated herself, tempering her desire to further aggravate the situation. She lacked context, the one thing that would dictate how all actions from this point would commence. Carefully, she sedated her appetite, allowing a calculated patience to wash over her mind.

"Avatar, there's one last thing you're forgetting," Azula yelled towards the Avatar in a commanding tone.

Aang leapt down from Appa, landing directly in front of Azula with a slight gust of wind, just enough to cause her hair and clothing to slightly ruffle. Looking to either side of himself, he was soon staring at the princess in confusion.

"That's everything," he said as he frowned at the young woman.

Before Aang realized it, he found himself in Azula's powerful embrace.

"Listen, I don't know what happened, but it's obviously weighing down on you quite heavily. Whatever it is, I'm…here for you," she said, straining to display genuine care.

She paused her squeezing of the airbender when she noticed that her physical display of affection was not reciprocated.

"Um, I said I'm here for you," Azula said as the annoyance rose to the surface of her voice. "Hugging me back is the least you can do. Standing like a listless Mai just makes this even stranger than it already is. I mean, this is awkward enough for me."

"You don't know what happened," Aang mumbled into her shoulder as he stood limp in Azula's arms.

"What was that," Azula asked.

Aang forcefully pried himself from Azula's hold only to deliver a striking and fierce glare.

"Now, what is this," Azula said to herself in mild intrigue.

Aang clenched his teeth before speaking, "You don't have a clue what happened? Because I think you have a pretty good idea!"

Azula slowly crossed her arms and slightly raised her chin, almost as if to look down upon the Avatar.

"What are you implying," she asked with a disapproving scowl.

"Azula, did you kiss me so that Katara could see it," Aang asked in a softer voice, attempting to restrain his anger.

Azula tilted her head and shrugged.

"Does she have some form of looking glass that allows her to spy on your activities on this island, or is there some waterbending technique that allows the user to look into the minds of others? Better yet, does she have some hidden informants that I don't know of? Or did you tell her yourself," Azula asked as a grin began to form on her face.

Aang's features twisted into rage before he closed his eyes to temper himself.

"Azula, my forehead, did you leave that mark there for a reason," Aang asked as calmly as he could manage.

Azula laid her eyes directly upon the Avatar as the smirk she so recently formed began to fade. Her features hardened as she spoke.

"What possible reason could I have other than showing my gratitude to you, Avatar," she asked simply and plainly.

Aang slowly exhaled.

"To hurt Katara and, I don't know, to maybe…to hurt me," Aang spoke softly.

Azula's eyes slightly widened as the Avatar's words delicately met her ears. Even though his assertion was partially correct, something inside of her being recoiled. Planning and executing a wild gambit was one affair, but hearing it from the mouth of the one betrayed was quite another. Usually, Azula would bask in the glory of her felled foe, but this was different. This was worlds away. The young man that stood before her was in no way an enemy, no matter what her memories whispered. The feeling of triumph and the glow of victory was absent. In its place sat the feeling of abandonment.

"Do you…do you actually think that I would do something like that to you," the young woman asked with a trembling voice, shaken by the Avatar's words.

Aang's gaze met hers as he spoke, "I don't know."

Azula's heart felt as it skipped a beat. Her hands moved from under her arms and carefully clasped each elbow, almost as if she were cradling herself. She stared towards the ground as a cocktail of anger and shame blended within her breast. Though she clearly betrayed the Avatar's trust, she was astonished by the ease in which her image could be so quickly called into question. By all means, she meant to damage the waterbender on an emotional and psychological level, but her intentions were never to harm the Avatar. She assumed his emotional distress would present itself as insignificant collateral damage at best. The situation seemed to be unfolding in an unexpected route. She wondered if the past few months of his encouraging words in regards to her growth were merely that, words. Was it possible that the Avatar, like all the others, saw her as nothing more than a gross liability? Moreover, she began to question whether or not he actually saw her as a person that was truly capable of change. The present evidence presented the negative. 

"Let's just go," she managed to hoarsely whisper.

"Is that it? That's all you have to say? Really," Aang pushed.

Azula started to open her full lips in order to lash out at the monk; however, she held her tongue. She could not find the words to adequately defend her actions while carefully shield the young man from their consequences. She resigned to what she knew, what she always seemed to do best. She cursed herself as she did.

She forced her lips upwards in faux delight as she slightly leaned forward for effect, "I'm sure it was a pleasure for the two of you. I can just imagine the horrified look on her face. I wonder, did she cry?" Azula cackled to herself. "Oh, how I wish I could have seen it."

Aang's expression waned as his jaw began to hang open in disbelief.

Azula's smile held strong. She wore her mask and played her part well, too well.

"I'm sorry Avatar, did you want more? I can do that for you," she said as she placed a hand on her hip while twirling the other idly under her chin.

She was committed to her role.

"Ah," she exhaled as if coming upon a delectable thought. She tapped her full red lips with two fingers as she continued, "Avatar, I almost forgot to truly give my thanks to you. Thank you for spending months of your time to get me off this miserable island. At first I thought that awful brother of mine would leave me, his only sister, to rot here forever. However, he sent the Avatar. And oh, how easy it was to pull at your every little heart string."

Aang appeared to shrink back at the princess's words, encouraging her to continue forward and conclude what she set into motion.

"How easy it was for me to wrap you around my finger," Azula mocked. "A few tears here, a little insecurity there, and some emotional breakdown that supposedly affected my bending and the Avatar was mine. Just like that."

Aang's body gradually tensed.

Azula continued, " I'm sure it took a lot on your part, but you did it. You convinced Zuko to set me free. And here we are. Is that what you wanted to hear Avatar?"

Azula's smile remained unbroken and strong. She played this role before. It was natural, fitting snuggly upon her face. As she gazed towards the Avatar's despondent appearance, she knew within her heart that she wore it well. Her mask would never succumb to the cleansing flames of staunch emotional ties. There was no such thing waiting for her, not truly. The world would never witness what lie beneath, as she would never allow herself to become exposed once again; not even to the Avatar.

"You don't mean that," he replied.

"Oh, but I do," she hissed.

"Azula," he began

"And there goes the sentimental nonsense again. You still haven't learned, and you still don't seem to understand. I can't blame you, because you've unwittingly fallen head over heels for me. So much so that it's utterly destroyed your relationship with the peasant girl," she gloated.

Moments passed as the pair stood silently upon the beach. The airbender stared into her eyes once more, his expression now stoic and far removed. The princess found herself unable to read the young man. The side of her mouth inadvertently twitched against her will.

It loosened.

The Avatar gracefully turned away from the young woman and made his way toward his large sky bison. Azula observed as he carefully stowed his staff inside the animal's saddle and proceeded to pat the beast upon its head. As he jumped down from its back and onto the sand, the giant creature soared into the air, leaving the pair alone on the beach. The waves crashed violently upon the shore.

The first piece began to fall.

Without warning, the Avatar fired four successive blasts of fire towards Azula. She was caught off guard, but managed to clumsily parry the flames.

Her smile immediately faded as her eyes grew wide and wild. She stared at the Avatar, demanding an answer with her piercing golden eyes. She received one as the Avatar took a strong, offensive stance and fired two more volleys of flame towards the princess of the Fire Nation.

Unable to comprehend the situation, Azula barely warded off the malicious attack. She stumbled backwards, catching herself with one hand in the sand. She felt her ankle twist.

As she regained her footing, she started to snarl at the young man, "What is the meaning of this!"

Her answer came in the form of a cascading pillar of sand that recklessly hurdled towards her. Azula's instincts and muscle memory activated as she found herself in the midst of an aerial cartwheel. The pillar of sand smashed violently in the exact position in which she had stood. The princess landed firmly and hastily took a defensive stance. The Avatar did not relent.

She could feel it crumble before his presence.

Before she realized it, a stream of water forcefully swept her legs from underneath. Her body met the sand with a muffled thud. Her face lay against the ground allowing the rough particles of sand to grind into her smooth, soft skin. There was no time for questions, no time for answers. There was only the fire, only the dull fire that burned within.

The Avatar sent another stream of water directly towards the felled princess. With precision Azula planted her hands under her body and began to spin her lower half to gain momentum. She spun rapidly, her legs twisting as twirling blades. She generated multiple flares of glowing orange flame. Her fire met the water with multiple and successive hisses creating streams of steam and water vapor.

Without losing the speed from her movements, she launched herself forward with her abdominal muscles to regain her footing. In that same motion, she directed an arc of orange flames towards the Avatar. Naturally, he evaded as the fire splashed wildly against the beach. This provided Azula enough time to calculate her next course of action. The Avatar was attacking in his full capacity, he was holding nothing back, save for the Avatar state. She realized that she would have to do the same simply to survive.

She fired a barrage of quick, condensed balls of fire at the Avatar's feet. He dodged effortlessly, approaching the princess in short yet flowing movements. It was as if he walked upon the air itself. She needed him close enough so that she would not remain at a huge disadvantage. The Avatar would, undoubtedly be victorious in any long range altercation due to her now limited mobility. Her best bet was to make this a mid ranged battle. She had to trust that her firebending skills were more polished than the airbender's. She had to trust that technical ability could overcome power. She had to make a gamble.

Azula persisted in her relentless hail of orange and yellow wildfire. She was careful enough so that every side step and flip that the Avatar conducted brought him closer to her optimal range of attack.

Azula swept her leg just above the sand, issuing forth a grand wave of fire that traveled at shin level towards the Avatar. He jumped, moving closer to the princess as he did. It was perfect. She was now in range to release her fury upon the monk. She dropped low to the ground and rose violently, sending a round and full golden ball of flame towards the Avatar. It was the perfect attack, he could not dodge mid fall; however, he did not need to utilize evasion. He forcefully brought his forearms together, as if to block. The movement caused a heavy flurry of sand to amalgamate before him that cemented into a dense shield. Azula's flame barely darkened the obstruction before he launched it towards her at blinding speeds.

The princess flipped backwards frantically, barely dodging the solid projectile. Unfortunately, this allowed the Avatar to close the gap between the pair. He stood just paces before her, hands raised in offensive form. He was too close, the unpredictability of his bending choice put Azula in extreme danger. She had no choice but to attempt a push back.

She swiftly moved forward and spun, executing a sudden back spin heel kick followed by an arc of flame. The Avatar ducked and eluded her strike, weaving to one of her blind spots. She attempted to reestablish her line of attack with a strong blast of flames in his direction. Again, he bobbed out of the direction of the blow. She grew angry. If her ankle was not damaged, then she could possibly match his speed. Her desperation increased incrementally as each attempted assault missed its target. The Avatar circled her as if a child in dance. His hand lay close to her back as he moved in tandem with her aggression, never allowing her the opportunity to properly target him for a direct hit. Blow after blow, the firebender missed her mark. She circled in a blitz of blazing heat, catching nothing more than the air before her nose.

Pieces fell upon the warm sands of the beach. Her face was beginning to be exposed to the morning sun.

Her exhaustion began to become apparent as each blow lost the full force of its power. The flames that followed her attacks dwindled in both size and intensity, becoming nothing more than unpleasant waves of heat that were unable to cause any significant harm or damage.

The Avatar was rewarded for his patience. As the princess struggled in a prideful manner to continue her assault, Aang stepped out of her blind spot, and stood directly in front of her. Before she realized it, Azula was lifted off her feet as a wave of air pressed vigorously into her abdomen. She hit the sand with yet another dull thud.

She gasped violently, attempting to fill her emptied lungs with a breath that refused to come under her control. She could not move, barely able to breathe she knew that she would not be able to assert a counter offensive. She was done.

Her vision directed itself to the blue sky, the light flooded her vision. A figure kneeled to her side. It was darkened by the contrast of the light that it blocked with its presence. The Avatar laid his hand upon her shoulder and began to speak.

"Easy," he said calmly. "I knocked the wind out of you. You'll be fine. Breathe slowly. It'll take a few seconds. Just focus on your breathing."

Her desperate gasps gradually eased into controlled breaths as her eyes filled with tears. She would give anything to not face whatever words would flow from his mouth.

Her eyes met his.

It broke, completely. The mask in which she adorned once more disintegrated under the warmth of both the sun and his stern grey eyes.

As her breathing calmed, she attempted to rise, but the force that he exerted on her shoulder advised her otherwise.

"Azula, somewhere inside of my heart, I wished that what you said was true. I really hoped that all of this had been for nothing and that I was just being some foolish optimist. I wanted to believe, I did. That would have been easy. It would have hurt, but it would have been so easy. I had to see, I had to test it. Then, I saw how you reacted to my attacks. Your flames were weak with no backing, hollow even. Azula…there's no reason to hide or lie about what you're feeling. I…" the Avatar paused while looking away in an attempt to find the proper words.

Azula took advantage of his momentary distraction. Slapping away his hand, she screamed towards him, "Shut up!"

She used all of the strength left in her body to push away from him and regain her footing. Tactfully, she retreated from the Avatar.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up," she screeched at the top of her lungs. "You're not going to preach whatever emotional drivel at me anymore, you self righteous…"

Aang simply gazed towards her and slowly initiated his silent approach.

"What are you doing," she snapped, still bewildered by his motives.

He continued his approach.

"So, you want more, is that it? Well I have something for you, something I know you'll love," Azula exclaimed.

She began to twist her arms in a circular motion that caused faint sparks to materialize within the air. Aang smelled the faint hint of sulfur as her movements alerted him to her goal. Nevertheless he proceeded forward.

She saw him approaching without hesitation but continued to execute her form. She was resigned to her decision, or so she thought.

As he stood resolute, just steps before her, she found herself engulfed in a fear for his safety. Never before had she felt this way for another. Though, never before had she forestalled her will.

Her fingers jutted forward, stopping directly before the space between his eyes.

She gritted her teeth in anger.

What she had done, could not be undone. It would be known, from this day forward by the both of them. No force in the world could evoke the malice necessary for the princess to strike down the Avatar.

A small electrical current dissipated across her arm as she felt his hand gently clasp her own, guiding it down to surrender. He felt the spark within his hand and smiled.

"You weren't planning on doing anything, were you," he asked rhetorically.

Her golden eyes stared towards him as she spoke, "You should have ended it there in self defense. You and I both would have been spared…all of this. It could have been quick"

"You know I couldn't and wouldn't do something like that," he whispered. "Especially not to you. You're someone I really care about."

She looked away.

"I suppose that whatever chaos I caused with the watertribe girl is all but resolved," she said solemnly.

Aang hesitated before speaking.

"You're wrong. It isn't, not by a long shot. She hasn't spoken to me in days. She leaves the room when I enter. She barely even looks at me anymore. I haven't heard her laugh in so long," Aang listed in passionate anger. " However, that's none of your business."

His words filled her with hope. She looked towards him once more and leaned closer. Their faces almost met as her lips slowly moved.

"Unfortunately, that seems to be my only business these days," she whispered coyly.

"Azula," Aang hesitated. "Stop."

Her cheeks grew red as she found it impossible to stay her tongue.

"I hate to quote you Aang," she continued despite his insistence and the warnings blaring in her head, "but it's like you said, 'you know I couldn't and wouldn't do something like that.'"

Azula allowed her forehead to droop forward. For a moment the pair stood, unmoving, Azula's forehead pressing against the young monk's. She then smiled and allowed her hand to slip from the Avatar's slight grip.

She walked away from the Avatar and loosened her hair. She allowed it to fall idly down her back and along her shoulders.

"Well, it looks like I'll have to rearrange my hair on the way, I can thank the Avatar for that much," she scoffed as she combed sand from her flowing silk like strands with clawed fingers. "Honestly, this is going to take forever to do without a mirror, let alone while flying through the sky."

She twisted at the hip to look back at the Avatar.

"Shouldn't you be calling your sky bison back now," she asked as if nothing had recently transpired. "I would like to get back to my palace before late evening, you know."

Aang's expression turned in concern.

"Azula, we have a lot to talk about before we go anywhere," Aang said.

"I don't think so," she said as she continued to run her fingers through her hair.

"It's obvious that we have a lot to sort out," he said, attempting to put his foot down.

She could not help but to laugh, "No Aang. You have a lot to sort out and I have a lot to sort out. However, I do believe what sits between us is fairly obvious. Besides, we've talked over it enough. We've even fought over it, and quite viciously I may add. More words between us isn't going to solve anything. Now if you don't mind, please, call the sky bison."

Reluctantly Aang produced the bison whistle from his robes and blew.

As soon as Appa landed upon the beach, Azula quickly made her way towards him. Though, Aang noticed a slight limp in her stride.

"Wait," he called after her.

"Sometimes persistence can be a bad thing, Avatar," she responded.

"No, not that," Aang said as he ran to catch up with her.

"What? Wh...What are you doing," she exclaimed has she felt herself lifted off her feet.

"You're injured," Aang said as he began to carry Azula towards the water. "You hurt yourself. I mean, I hurt you."

"Yes, and I'll hurt you if you don't put me down this instant," Azula snarled while she struggled in the Avatar's arms.

"Careful," Aang said while barely containing the young woman in his grasp. "You may be lighter than you look, but if you keep this up we'll both fall."

Her eyes met his as if daggers.

Azula contained her rage and resigned to temper her instinct. Striking him would only cause the both of them to fall, and she had experienced enough sand in her face for one day.

"Sometimes I wonder how the watertribe girl puts up with you," she said as she rolled her eyes.

"We," Aang paused, "managed."

Azula couldn't help but to question the Avatar's choice of words. Somewhere within herself she found restraint, as she no longer desired to agitate his emotional states.

Aang set Azula down close to the ocean and gently removed her boot. She winced. Her ankle was badly swollen, flesh bruised and discolored. He looked up to her in bewilderment. She was planning on walking on it without one complaint. She was something else.

"I'm sorry," were the only words that he could find.

"Don't be," Azula replied as she looked away. "Though, I don't know what you're planning to do. Salt water isn't going to magically make the pain go away."

Aang sighed as he inspected the injury.

"I can't do much, not with what I know. But, I'm not alone," he said as he closed his eyes. "Hold still."

As the Avatar's eyes closed, Azula witnessed a bright light radiate from his tattoos. The Avatar opened his eyes, and a light shone from within. He glided a hand over the water of the creeping waves, bending it to his desire. A palm sized ball of water was guided above and onto Azula's ankle. It began to softly glow.

Almost instantly, the princess felt a newly gained flexibility in her once tight and mangled ankle. Slowly, the pain dissipated into the ether. Azula stared from her ankle and into the concentrated face of the Avatar in cycle.

Such a raw and destructive force sat before her, using its ability to heal. Not only did it heal, but it healed her, a once sworn enemy. For a moment she was befuddled by the thought.

As Azula looked upon his shining features, she realized that she had never been so close to doing what her brother, father, and even she failed to accomplish. Carefully, the princess raised a hand and brought it toward the Avatar's face. It would not take much, just enough heat to pierce the skin and to melt the bone away. Just one wave of flame, and she could permanently end the Avatar cycle.

As her hand gently met the Avatar's cheek, the glowing around her ankle ceased. One flame could end it all. The Avatar state itself turned its head to gaze into her eyes. Within those two wells of brilliant light, she saw what she desired. She smiled, leaned forward, and brought her lips to his forehead, carefully placing a loving kiss upon his glowing arrow.

The Avatar state ended as her lips left their mark.

Aang blushed.

"I changed my mind," she said, her smile wide and blithe. "We should talk. I owe you that much. Oh, and this time, don't forget to wipe off your forehead."

**Hopefully the pacing was fine. I do, at times, enjoy the Aanger (bad pun). We'll see more of it. But who will it be directed at? I believe Azula is going to meet Ty-lee, Mai, and Zuko next chapter. Fun stuff, right? Maybe Katara will have a word or two with Azula (give it a chapter or so). Until next time. When is that? Who knows. Later days! **


	26. Chapter 26

**Still going. Here is chapter 26. Enjoy. **

"Azula," Mai sighed, in a less than enthusiastic greeting, her eyes lazily focusing upon the princess.

"Hello, Mai," Azula responded with a sly and calculated smile.

The young women glared toward one another as a hidden world unfolded between them.

The pair stood within the confines of the great hall, locked in a battle superseding the bounds of the corporeal plane. Finely sharpened blades and dazzling sapphire flames focused upon their respective targets, laying waste to the once pristine walls of the royal palace. Despite their bloodied and burned bodies, the two foes face one another devoted to a furious and unseen battle of the psyche. Both imagined the result of the opposition's initiation of aggression, one savored its coming while the other prepared for its seeming inevitability.

"Would you two cut it out," a voice cried out in concern, drawing the two warriors from their hostile, intangible engagement; thus, breaking the deafening silence.

Ty-Lee looked toward both of the women, her face a portrait of concern swirled with hues of anger and fear.

Azula brought life to the stillness she and the Fire Lady shared.

"We're fine Ty-lee, but thank you for the concern," Azula said while maintaining eye contact with Mai.

"Is that so," Mai asked, her gaze still trained upon the newly returned princess of the Fire Nation.

"Well, my Fire Lady," Azula continued, "that's up to you."

Azula's smirk was confident and powerful. It alone caused Mai to stir in disgust, as all she could see were the memories of the manipulative monster that endangered everything she held dear.

"If that's the case, then no, we're not," Mai responded quietly.

There was no change in Azula's expression. If anything, the response seemed to encourage her. The princess merely responded with the tilt of her head and a casual shrug.

"Mai," Ty-lee began.

She was cut off by the Fire Lady's cold and uncompromising glare.

Azula chuckled.

The princess placed a hand on her hip as she turned towards Ty-lee, "Oh, don't worry, I'm sure-"

"You stop it too, Azula! You're only making it worse," the Kiyoshi warrior snapped.

The princess raised an eyebrow, "What exactly would you have me do to make it better?"

"I don't know," Ty-lee continued, "maybe you could try apologizing."

Azula closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath.

"Fine," the princess huffed.

Pursing her lips closely together, she began to approach Ty-lee.

The young woman with the painted face slowly raised her hands in defense, unsure of the motivations that fueled the movement of the princess. Her voice caught in her throat as a futile attempt to issue a warning failed to produce sound.

The Avatar caught her eye. He was calm, neither tense nor prepared to strike. He simply stood there, watching with a soft smile. Ty-Lee's mind raced to find an explanation for his calm demeanor as Azula paced forward. Surely, he would not allow Azula to harm anyone in his presence.

Against instinct and her better judgment, Ty-lee slowly began to drop her guard as she glanced frantically between the Avatar's calming grey eyes and the approaching embers of golden destruction. She winced and turned away as Azula's arm reached towards her.

Before she knew it, Ty-lee found herself in a tight embrace. Azula's cheek pressed warmly against her own. Ty-lee's eyes grew wide in confusion as her body could not help but to become tense and rigid. It was a new experience. Azula rarely gave hugs, and when she did they were brief and almost exclusively meant to comport with the customs of friendship. They were never genuine, at least, not until this moment.

She could feel the princess exhale against her skin.

"I'm sorry," Azula whispered into the Kiyoshi warrior's ear. "I've done a lot to hurt you, some of those things I'm still quite proud of. But, you were a friend, and I shouldn't have treated you so poorly. When," Azula paused, "when I lost you and Mai, things just seemed to…well, the point is that I'm sorry. I could have been…nicer."

Azula felt arms quickly constrict around her back, squeezing with an uncomfortable strength.

"I knew it, I knew it, I knew it," Ty-lee squealed.

"Knew what," Azula grunted, barely able to breathe let alone speak.

"That deep deep down, you were always a good person," Ty-lee gleefully yelled.

Azula felt the urge to forcefully shove the overenthusiastic young woman off of her. However, it would not be the most prudent course of action, at least not in front of the Avatar and Mai.

The princess resigned her fate to Ty-lee's ability to show restraint. Fortunately, the Kiyoshi warrior released her grip, allowing Azula to catch her breath.

Azula pulled away from Ty-lee, but found the girl's hands grasping her shoulders.

Azula wrestled against a frown as she stared into the young woman's brown eyes.

"Um, Ty-lee," Azula started.

"Wait," Ty-lee interrupted, "I'm sorry too."

Azula blinked. The frown won.

"Excuse me, what" the princess questioned.

"The Boiling Rock," Ty-lee whispered.

"You can't be serious," Mai interjected. "You're going to apologize? For that?"

"Yes, I am." Ty-lee answered, looking towards Mai. "But I'd do it again, because I can't stand the idea of you two hurting one another. That's in the past. We're all here now and we should focus on getting along again."

Ty-lee centered her attention on Azula as she spoke, "Azula's willing to apologize for what she's done, right?"

Azula provided Ty-lee with a terse smile before delicately removing the Kiyoshi warrior's hands from her shoulders. The princess faced Mai as she began to speak.

"We've been through a lot together, both good and bad. You're most likely not going to accept an apology for trying to kill you or having you locked up like a common criminal. I'm not even sure I can say I'm sorry for that. But, what I can give you is my sincerest regret for striking down Zuzu. He's your lover after all, and just happens to be my brother. It was a lapse of judgment, one that won't happen again," Azula explained.

Mai did not break her focused gaze on the Firebender.

"I promise," Azula added with a twisted grin.

"Azula, save the apologies for Zuko. I don't need them. I just want you to know that if you try to harm him ever again it will be the last thing that you do. Am I clear," Mai stoically inquired.

Azula held her grin, "Crystal."

The two remained locked in a contentious gaze for a few moments before Azula found a hand upon her shoulder. It was a familiar and relaxing touch.

The Avatar stood by the princess as he delivered a warm, wide smile to Mai.

"You can trust her," he stated unequivocally, in an airy manner.

Mai directed her attention to the Avatar, "I don't know what side of her personality you think you've uncovered, but you should know, it's all for show. She's going to use you for as long as she needs you, and then you'll be discarded. Just a heads up."

The Avatar continued to smile.

"I trust her," he said plainly.

"Yes, well, I don't. You'll know better soon enough," Mai responded.

"With all due respect, my Fire Lady, given the proper amount of time I'm sure you'll be the one who is surprised. Who knows, you two may actually be good friends again," the Airbender replied cheerfully.

"Doubtful," Mai said, scanning both the Avatar and Azula. "Let's get going, the sooner this whole process begins the sooner it'll be over."

"Of course," Azula added.

"Guards," Mai called out in a lackadaisical manner.

Two rows of royal guards made their way from the sides of the hall and arranged themselves between the Fire Lady and the princess.

"Azula, let me make this clear. Don't test me," Mai warned as she began to lead the procession toward the throne room.

The princess looked at the Avatar who provided her with an encouraging smile.

"Zuko's a little stressed with the whole Yu Dao situation, but I can promise you that he'll be glad to see you again…even if he doesn't show it," Aang clarified.

Azula smirked, "I'll be the judge of that, Avatar. I know my brother well enough to make that distinction on my own. But thank you."

"No problem princess," Aang replied.

She gently placed her hand upon his as it lay on her shoulder.

"You can remove your hand now, Aang," she said with a coy smile.

"Sorry," Aang apologized as he quickly removed his hand and placed it behind his back.

His cheeks began to redden.

"I guess I'll see you later tonight," Aang said while nervously rubbing the back of his head.

Azula placed a finger on her chin, considering the Avatar's plans as if she were weighing it against other options.

"Only if Zuko doesn't have me thrown in the dungeons," she mused to herself. "Or if Mai doesn't find the need to kill me."

Aang grimaced.

"Why would either of those things happen," the Avatar asked in concern.

Azula simply shrugged, "Things happen."

"Azula," Aang began to admonish.

"Relax, I'm joking. I'm going to behave," she explained, addressing his concerns, "probably."

"Like I said, I trust you," Aang affirmed with a laugh.

"Good," Azula said as she turned from the young monk to join the procession that traveled to the Fire Lord's throne room.

Ty-Lee joined suit, catching up with Azula to walk by her side. Aang could see from the princess's body language that she still held reservations about her old friend. He believed that those wounds would heal. It was simply a matter of time.

"So, she seems like she's the same as ever. A little less insane, but more or less the same," a voice called out from behind him.

Aang turned around to find Katara stepping from behind a pillar, arms crossed and brow downturned.

"Hi Katara," Aang greeted the young woman.

"Is it really safe to have her here," the Waterbender continued.

"Yes, it is," Aang stated in a resolute manner.

"I don't trust her at all," Katara replied, "and I'm not sure I trust your judgment either. However, I know if worst came to worst, you could take care of the problem."

"What do you mean," Aang asked.

"If you have to, I know you can take her bending away," Katara said.

"Katara, that's not going to happen, and I'm not going to do that to her. To be honest, I hope I never have to do it again," Aang whispered.

The Waterbender shrugged, "Anything can happen, just be prepared for the worst."

"You, Mai, and Zuko will all be surprised. She's changed," Aang reasoned with a small smile.

"We'll see," Katara said.

"Yes, you will," Aang replied.

Katara laughed to herself, "This is the same person that attempted and succeeded in killing you. She's driven and power hungry, don't be so sure that she won't try to remove you and Zuko from the equation."

Aang sighed, "You didn't trust Zuko for the longest time, so I don't know why I expected you to trust Azula so soon."

Katara approached the Avatar. Carefully, she grasped his forearm, raising it before their eyes. The faint traces of a large burn hid beneath the skin.

"It's difficult to see, but make no mistake, you and I both know it's there," Katara presented through clenched teeth. "We know what she is capable of, and no matter what you say, I know we both fear what she might be planning."

"Maybe," the Avatar said as he drew his forearm away from the young woman's grip, "but there are things you haven't seen, she has changed. You don't have to trust what I say. Let's let her actions speak for themselves."

Katara's nose crinkled as her eyes narrowed upon the Avatar. She felt a flurry of anger, dejection, and condemnation play within her chest.

"I see a lot more than you think," Katara stated, contempt lacing her voice.

Aang began to open his mouth to respond, but the Waterbender continued.

"She's using you. Manipulating you with affection," Katara whispered. "Manipulating us."

"Katara, stop," Aang said forcefully. "You don't know what you're talking about. You're misinterpreting –"

"I'm not misinterpreting anything," Katara yelled. "I've watched you two, and I've seen how you are around her."

"Let's not do this right now," Aang said as he looked away from her deep blue eyes.

"Yeah, you're right," Katara laughed as she shook her head. "Let's wait until she's shooting lightning again!"

"Katara," Aang said as he reached out.

The Waterbender backed away, stepping outside of the Avatar's grasp.

"Aang, if you're not careful and she starts something, you won't have to worry about Mai handling it," Katara said as her fingers curled tightly into her palm.

"What are you saying," the Airbender inquired.

Katara simply gazed into his pleading eyes before turning to walk away.

"Katara," Aang exclaimed, "Wait!"

The young woman did not respond to the Avatar as she continued through the great hall. The Airbender did not follow. He allowed her to slip between his fingers once more.

**I'll /try/ to get the next one out by the 23****rd****. That's a tentative date for now. Also, something dawned on me that I hadn't realized. Aang and Katara had the lover's tension going on between them for less than a year. They didn't officially start anything until after the Tea Shop kiss…so yeah, with the altered and deviated storyline going here…well, let's just say "I got this." (still a crack pairing, but it's fun). Until next time. Later! **


	27. Chapter 27

**Is this thing still going? I guess it is. There isn't enough "I'm sorry" to go around. Instead, I'll just say this, "School." This chapter is important in its own way. Enjoy. **

Azula gazed deeply into her reflection. Golden eyes burned silently in the mirror's image.

Almost two years passed since she sat within this chamber. She could feel the residue of paranoia and frustration that stained not only her memories, but the very room itself. Time, it seemed, did not heal all wounds.

Royal attendants buzzed and hummed about the princess, fussing with her hair, nails, and cosmetics, occasionally interrupting her focused vision. Azula had grown to miss the excessive pampering; however, for one reason or another, it seemed foreign to her. It was almost as if the process was alien in its nature, befitting someone of a higher caliber.

Maybe the opposite was true. She found herself questioning whether or not she required such treatment. Azula weighed the necessity of five visibly terrified women preparing and applying everything she was required to wear for the ceremony versus the virtue of self reliance.

A scowl crept upon her face as she continued staring within her glimmering embers.

"You there," Azula called out, "Nail girl."

The woman kneeling at the princess's side, once engrossed in the process of providing a flawless manicure, was now frozen in stark and naked fear.

Swallowing slowly, she dropped her head and responded to her princess's address, "Yes, my princess?"

"Tell me," Azula began, "do you find pleasure in your position?"

The woman's eyes widened as she lifted her head toward the princess. She was met with Azula's disapproving glare. Her neck swiftly craned downward in an effort to avoid unnecessary provocation.

"Y-yes, my princess. I do," she answered promptly, wise enough not to hesitate.

"I see," Azula mused to herself, "I assumed you'd have more dignity than that. Though, I guess it's to be expected. Maintaining the royal hygiene is a task worth slaving over. But as much as you enjoy your duties, I find myself growing weary of them by the moment. Be gone."

The woman's eyes met Azula's once more, her confusion getting the better of her fear of the princess.

"Am I," the servant paused as she formed the word, "banished?"

Azula responded with a huff of air from her nose.

"From my presence, yes," Azula stated while rolling her eyes. "That goes for all of you. Go tend to the Firelady's needs, or better yet, Zuko's. I'm sure he'll need every one of you to help cover up that unsightly blemish he wears around the palace."

The attendants focused on the princess with blank stares, unsure of whether or not she was serious.

"Out," Azula growled in response to the gawking crowd of bewildered women causing them to jump in fright.

Heeding her words, the group filed out of the chamber in haste, leaving the princess to her own devices.

Azula's eyes focused upon the entrance until she was confident that she was alone. Once comfortable in her solitude, the princess rose making her way toward her wardrobe. She allowed her smooth, silken gown to fall lazily from her pale skin.

The young woman paused before the royal robes that hung proudly. They were ready to be adorned by a deserving body. Azula appraised the burgundy fabrics carefully, taking in their every seam and rippled flow.

She had never been overly fond of the attire worn by the women of the court. Furthermore, she always found herself particular to the black, gold trimmed, armor of war. It complimented her in every manner, accentuating not only her talent as a skilled tactician and respected warrior, but also her uncanny blend of strength and beauty. It symbolized a meeting of grace and power, something she was once proud to provide to the Fire Nation.

The feminine fabrics brought no such distinction. Where her former attire inspired fear and adoration, the garments before her ushered in fragility masked as esteemed dignity. She always held a particular disdain for the fashion. For Zuko to assume that she would so willingly shroud herself in something so distasteful spoke leagues about the shift in power between the siblings.

Azula bit her lower lip and allowed the anger to burn slowly throughout her body. Carefully, and with great reluctance, she began to drape the robes over her bare flesh. The cool fabric tempered the heat that emanated from her skin. She took deep breathes, focusing on the Avatar's lessons on managing anger as she tied the appropriate knots and fastened the proper sashes.

As she stood before the mirror she found herself questioning if even the most sagely techniques of inner peace could quell the flames that so desperately sought to escape her very lips. Her appearance was the epitome of delicacy. No true sense of respect could come from such an image.

Carefully, Azula began to remove the excess facial paint the servants insisted on applying to her face. It was a mockery, an affront to everything Azula desired to present to those who surrounded her. With little care to attention, she began to arrange her topknot and royal hair piece allowing her hair to fall onto her shoulders and back. She cursed Zuko under her breath as she thought of various methods to enact her revenge.

Looking up to gauge the fullness of her appearance, the image before her caused her eyes to widen in sheer horror. The reflection revealed a ghostly image, one of her mother. The princess began to back away from the mirror, fearing that the visions returned to plague her mind once again. She ceased her retreat upon the realization that something exceedingly terrifying stood staring back into her eyes. It was not a vision of her mother. She was not that lucky. That would have been acceptable, welcomed even, when weighted against what she truly saw.

Azula's reflection and Azula's reflection alone stood motionless in the mirror. Her eyes did not betray her. With the exception of her long, prominent bangs the princess appeared as a younger, more minacious version of that woman – her mother, Ursa.

She timidly examined her face with hesitant fingers. She could feel a cold and sickly feeling within her chest just before her jaw began to tighten.

A spontaneous urge to bend discharged through her arm as she set out to destroy the mirror. A voice stayed her movement before she could execute her motions.

"Wow," the voice exclaimed.

Azula needn't turn, as she could decipher the monk's appearance at the door of her chamber in the reflection of the mirror.

"How long have you been there?" Azula demanded through clenched teeth.

Aang's face went red as he stammered to answer the princess, comprehending her question in full, "I just got here, I mean I walked in a moment ago, I mean I didn't see anything!"

Azula's eyes narrowed as her glare focused on the Avatar's image in the mirror.

Aang continued, "Your attendants said you sent them away. I, I just needed to make sure that you were ok, you know?"

"Well," Azula began, "are you satisfied?"

"Yeah," Aang responded shyly. "You seem fine." 

"I'm glad you think so, because peeping in the princess's chambers while she dresses constitutes grounds for execution, and I don't think that your status as Avatar or the last Airbender could do anything to save you," Azula stated.

"Wait," Aang blurted out, "I wasn't peeping, I was just-"

"Sticking your nose where it had no business being," Azula finished. "I have the right mind to perform the execution myself. Though, I couldn't possibly do it while looking so ridiculous."

"What do you mean?" Aang inquired.

Azula sighed as she lifted her arms to shoulder height to further inspect her robes, "I couldn't kill you looking so...so…"

"Beautiful," Aang finished.

Azula slowly turned around, focusing her full attention upon the Avatar. Her golden eyes bore into his skull. Aang lowered his head and kicked at imaginary rocks, wishing that he had not been so forward.

"What?" Azula snapped.

The Avatar carefully lifted his head to meet the princess's line of vision once more. Her gaze was intense, frightening even. It was, of course, Azula. Yet, somehow, she maintained a hauntingly radiant glow.

"I mean, you…you look beautiful," Aang restated, confident in his experience with women and compliments.

Never before had he known a woman to become antagonistic based upon a positive comment. Sometimes it even changed their mood for the better.

"I look nothing of the sort, I look ridiculous," Azula barked, as her face contorted in an almost panicked distress.

Never before had he attempted to compliment Azula on her appearance.

Aang looked upon the young woman and found himself wrangled in a sense of awe. His memories of Azula extended back to that day in the deserted Earth Kingdom town where she attempted to kill him. She always appeared as a relentless force of concentrated terror that could bring an end to the Avatar cycle at any given moment. Yet, now, she stood transformed. She had become another force, one of refined elegance. Somewhere in Aang's collective subconscious memory a word seemed to cry out from within his heart – regal. Azula, in her current form, embodied the word in every sense.

Aang began to laugh despite his natural instincts of self preservation.

"Mocking me could be the last thing that you ever do, Avatar," Azula warned, doing all that she could to restrain her fury.

"No," Aang responded with a smile, "It's not that. I'm not laughing at how you look, but how you're ruining it with your face."

Azula proved that her expression could further sour with the heavy grimace that now took effective control over her features.

"Not like that," Aang waved his hands, quickly explaining away his careless choice of words, "I just mean, that you have no idea how great you look. You being angry takes away from it all. What I mean is, you should smile…if you do, they'll fall in love with you again."

Everything from Azula's facial features to her clenched and shaking fist gradually relaxed. Everything with the exception of her focused glare that sat trained upon the Avatar.

She evaluated the puffy, flowing and offensively orange outfit in addition to the gaudy wooden amulet that the Avatar was dressed in. Against her will, a smile played on her lips. She took solace in the fact that she would not be the only one dressed in such nonsensical garb.

"Do that," Aang said, referencing her smile. "The people will love it."

She arrested her upturned lips, returning a stone like demeanor to her face.

"Consider it," Aang meekly added.

"The people should fear and respect me. I don't need their love, especially looking like…this," Azula said.

"Azula, you look great. I don't know what the problem is. I don't understand," Aang said, hoping to gain a better grasp of the situation.

Her eyes narrowed on the Avatar before turning her back to him. She peered into her reflection again before speaking, "It's not for you to understand."

Aang began to speak once more, but the opening of the door interrupted his would be words of assurance.

Azula turned to face the new intruder.

"What's going on in here? Azula, what's taking you so long, I…" Zuko trailed off, lost midsentence.

He neither acknowledged Aang's presence nor brought up the impending ceremony's importance. He was captivated, wholly and completely by what stood in front of the mirror on the other side of the room.

He slowly proceeded forward, words caught in his throat. The Fire Lord could not believe his eyes.

"Azula," Zuko started, voice hoarse and barely audible in the silence of the room.

A lone tear trailed down the right side of his face as he stared upwards towards his sister.

"I know," she said, looking away.

"You look just like her," Zuko whispered through a shaking voice.

"I know," Azula repeated firmly.

Zuko's hand brushed away the tear that burned idly upon his cheek before he spoke again. Without turning he addressed the young man, "Can you give us a moment."

The Avatar hesitated, looking between the brother and sister.

"Aang," Azula all but pleaded, "This isn't something you could understand. Know your place. Unfortunately, this is for my miserable brother and I to…discuss. So, if you will."

Aang took Azula for her word and carefully began to make his way toward the door. He looked over his shoulder only to find Azula's eyes locked upon her brother. He exited quietly, leaving the pair alone.

As the door closed, Azula spoke, "You're Fire Lord now, Zuzu. There is no room for the tears. You've already bent over backwards to show good will and peace, any more softness and the world would think us truly vulnerable. We can't have that."

Zuko continued to stare at his sister without uttering a word. His eyes were filled with a melancholy that she understood far too well.

"What?" She practically yelled, attempting to snap him out of the trance like state he seemed to be bound within. "Do you think I can, after all this time, deal with seeing her face again! Do you think I want this?"

"So, you think about her too?" Zuko gingerly pushed, desperately reaching to share this pain with his sister.

Anger exploded through Azula's body. She would have none of it. For a moment, one untenmpered and untamed moment, she thought to provide Zuko with a matching scar that he could wear on the right side of his face.

Instead, her right hand balled into a fist. As she stared into her brother's solemn expression blood began to drip through her tightened fingers.

"Every day," Azula responded as she turned towards the mirror once more. She gazed upon her reflection as she spoke, "Every single day."

Zuko sighed, "I know you don't want to talk about it, but when your welcome ceremony is over and the Yu Dao issue is resolved, we'll deal with this."

Azula sucked her teeth, "And how could we possibly do that?"

"We'll find her," Zuko spoke, strength returning to his voice.

A jolt traveled down the young woman's spine and her heart felt unnaturally heavy. She did not respond.

"We need this," Zuko reaffirmed.

"No," Azula objected, "you need this. What I need is for you to leave. Now," Azula whispered.

Zuko closed his eyes and turned on his heel.

"We'll talk about this later, for now, take all the time you need. Come out when you're ready," he said as he exited the room.

Tears began to stream down what appeared to be Ursa's face, tears Azula did not bother to wipe away.

**Maybe they'll go on an all expense paid Fire Nation jungle safari to find their mother. Or maybe one of them won't be alive to see the day (I'm joking…about the safari…and other things…maybe). Later days!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello. It's been a while. There were finals, a month long study abroad trip to China, The Last of Us, and some other things going on in my life. Though, honestly, I should have provided you all with chapter 28 long ago. Sorry for the wait. Let's hope that the summer is favorable to more updates. Here we go. Enjoy.**

It was chaos.

The sound of men and women screaming was one that Azula reveled in. It was a familiar tone that brought a particular warmth and comfort to her chest. However, the terrified shriek of the multitude of thousands was quite a novel experience. A chorus of wild and unrestrained horror pierced the late afternoon air, tainting it with the unsettling cry of bloodshed.

Zuko lay limp in the arms of an uncharacteristically hysterical Fire Lady. The royal guard, along with the Avatar and his friends, created a perimeter around the Fire Lord's motionless body.

Time lagged as her heart beat slowly within her breast. Below the great balcony the people began to scramble and stampede in an unorganized, frantic fashion as the military secured the public square.

Turning her head, Azula's vision fell upon the heavily sheltered Fire Lord. Zuko was now being carried on a makeshift stretcher carved from the marble of the balcony by the blind girl. The Waterbender's hand shone eerily from within the cluster of bodies that moved in unison to transport her brother into the confines of the palace.

Her head turned once more to see another body being lifted from the ground by three Kiyoshi warriors. It too lay inert, possibly lifeless. The smell of charred flesh rose from its form. It was a distinct odor, one not unfamiliar to the princess.

Ozai and other members of the royal court prepared the princess for such a day. There was a protocol, a method to rise above the madness. However, that day never came, at least not under the rule of her father. And so, practice became just that, a repetition of motions never realized. Azula's naïveté in regards to the people of the Fire Nation caused her to take lightly what her father and others held to be of paramount importance. In the end, it cost not her father, but Zuko.

There was a tightening around her wrist. It was forceful, urgent even, but it was gentle. She was pulled hastily in the direction of the palace. She looked down at her arm to see a tattooed hand guiding her. It was a blue arrow, the Avatar's. Amongst the bedlam, here he was protecting her from any conceivable harm. Here he was, again.

Through it all, he kept his word despite recent events. Azula could not help but wonder whether or not this was the implication hidden within the idea of caring for another.

First, it was the Avatar and then her brother. Two people, three if she counted Ty-Lee, showed her a kindness unconditional. Now, one of them needed her and for one reason or another she could not help but feel as if she failed him.

As soon as the pair was safely behind the doors of the palace they stopped to catch their breath. By this point they were accompanied by what seemed to be a sizeable group of guards. Panting, Azula looked up at the soldiers gathered around her and the Avatar.

One of them addressed Azula, "Princess are you alright?"

A scowl immediately arrested her features.

"Do I look like I'm hurt," she barked, "go do your job and protect the Fire Lord. I have the Avatar here, no harm will come of me."

"But princess," the guard insisted.

"Go," Azula bellowed at the top of her lungs.

The guard considered the advantages of arguing with the princess, but found the exercise to be futile. More often than not, she got her way with or without one's cooperation.

Silently, they obeyed the princess, making their way to the infirmary wing.

Once the guards were out of ear shot, the Avatar began to speak, "Did you…"

"Kill him?" Azula finished. "If I did I'm a fool. I've been trained better than that. We need him for interrogation. I don't know how I could have been so stupid. Father taught me better than that. I'm better than that, I don't know why when I was needed that I had to act like…"

"A hero," Aang interrupted.

"What," Azula snapped.

Aang sighed as he stepped closer towards the princess, placing a hand on her shoulder, "When everyone else froze up there, you were the one who stopped the assassin. You were the first to react."

"I don't know how badly Zuko was hurt. Even if the Watertribe girl can keep him alive long enough for the doctors to help, all I've done is make it that much more difficult to find out who is behind this brazen little stunt," Azula lamented.

"You saved your brother," Aang reaffirmed.

"You don't know that," Azula whispered.

He placed his other hand on her shoulder and grasped firmly.

"Azula, listen, you did what you had to do. I don't agree with how you did it, but you did your best to protect Zuko," Aang started.

"It wasn't enough," She hissed, as her eyes blazed within her head.

"Listen," he said, "You didn't run or step away when you could have. This could have been a lot worse if you weren't here."

She took a deep breath and exhaled calmly, regaining her composure. She looked into his cool grey eyes and found peace. Regardless of the current climate and the possible hidden dangers that surrounded the royal family, she felt her tension ease.

"The entire royal guard is compromised. I can't trust any of them after this. An assassin hiding in their ranks would have needed assistance from someone, somewhere," She mused.

"I'm sure it'll be figured out soon, but for now you, Zuko, and Mai can rely on the Kiyoshi warriors. Sukki, Ty-Lee, and the others would never allow anything to happen to any of you," Aang consoled, "Ever."

"Has it come to the royal family trusting foreigners for protection now?" Azula scoffed.

"You did have the Dai Li under your heel at one point," Aang rebutted.

"Yes, and a lot of good that did," She shot back.

"Well, now you have the Avatar, his Waterbending master, his Earthbending master, and a guy with a space sword here to protect you…as long as you don't banish us," Aang argued with a hint of levity in his words.

The princess delivered a raised eyebrow to the Avatar. He returned a small, yet warm, smile of reassurance.

She shook her head, "You're absolutely insufferable, you know that?"

"How so?" He asked in his familiar innocence.

Her actions spoke in place of words.

Azula deftly placed her full lips upon the Avatar's forehead and proceeded to wrap her arms around his neck.

"Thank you," she whispered in his ear.

"You don't have to thank me," he replied, returning her embrace.

"Um, hi," A voice spoke, breaking the silence of the hall.

The pair broke their embrace and faced the source of the disturbance.

Ty-Lee along with Katara stood within the hall facing the princess and the Avatar.

"How's my brother doing," Azula immediately asked, disregarding the underlying social strain that would otherwise bind the group.

"The wound is closed," Katara said, quick to answer. "But…"

"But," Azula asked, voice low and threatening.

"The blade was poisoned. The medicine bearers are doing what they can to stop it from spreading," Katara finished.

"Where is the would be assassin? I'm going to need him to reveal everything he knows. I'll have his head if he doesn't," Azula snarled.

Katara huffed air through her nose, as she glared at Azula, "It's a little late for that, isn't it?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Azula demanded as she edged closer to the blue eyed young woman.

"He won't be talking," Katara stated.

The gravity of her statement hung low within the hall.

Azula's eyes shut tightly as she clenched portions of her robes in her fists, "Right. Ty-Lee, we're gathering the Fire Lady. We'll have the rest of the Kiyoshi warriors keep constant surveillance of the Fire Lord. We won't be leaving him alone with the royal guard at any time. There are traitors abound."

As Azula passed Katara, the Waterbender spoke, "That's quite the skill you have. To strike the face of an opponent like that so quickly is impressive."

Azula halted in her pace, "I reacted, and I miscalculated."

"Maybe not," Katara whispered.

"And by that you mean?"Azula inquired as she turned to face Katara.

Katara did the same, facing the princess. She peered deeply into Azula's eyes.

The golden flames burned against the crashing waves.

"You're a great shot. I would have gone for the body. It's a better target and I'd be less likely miss, harm someone else, or do something I couldn't take back," Katara said as her eyes narrowed on the princess. "But thank you for protecting Zuko out there, who knows how bad this would have turned out if not for you."

Azula's scowl gradually faded as she maintained her eye contact with the Waterbender.

"He is my brother," Azula replied, losing interest in Katara.

The princess resumed her pace and continued to walk with Ty-Lee to retrieve the Fire Lady. As the pair left the hall, Aang spoke.

"What was that?" He asked.

Katara returned his question with a cold stare.

Aang's expression was a detailed canvas of concern.

"Katara," he began, "What's going on?"

The Avatar understood the young woman as well as, if not better than, her father and brother. The same could be said for her in relation to Aang. The young woman knew the Airbender more intimately than anyone else in the world. The secrets one held, the other would always discover. Katara acknowledged this fact all too well and thus resigned to speak her mind rather than to draw out the inevitable.

Katara sighed as she held the bridge of her nose, "Zuko has been Fire Lord for almost two years, and there hasn't been one assassination attempt until today. Doesn't that seem strange to you?"

Aang's brow dropped in contemplation, "Well, the people like him. He isn't his father."

"Aang," Katara said, cutting off his line of reasoning, "That isn't what I'm getting at."

"So, what are you trying to tell me," the Avatar asked.

For a moment Katara mulled over the merits of holding her tongue. However, she was resolute in her decision. She proceeded, regardless of consequence, "It wasn't until Azula returned that the threat became real."

Aang's eyes widened with a keen understanding.

"Katara, stop," Aang said.

"Stop what?" Katara answered with a grimace. "Stop talking about a likely possibility? Aang, you and I both know that Azula has had her eye on the throne. There are still forces out there loyal to Ozai who would be more than willing to exact their rebellion and return Ozai or Azula to the throne. Let's not forget the new line of succession since Azula was -"

"Katara," the Avatar interrupted. His voice purposeful and strong, "Stop."

The Waterbender slowly crossed her arms as a bitter smile danced upon her lips.

"Stop talking about an uncomfortable truth? Is that what you want?" She asked. The animosity in her voice was overt and glaring.

"No," he replied, "I want you to just stop. Our friend was just attacked and is fighting for his life. You don't like Azula, I get it. She's a face that reminds you of everything that was once wrong with the Fire Nation. She's an easily recognizable enemy. I understand. It's easy to label her and claim that she's responsible, but that's not the way this works. Now isn't the time to point fingers."

"When will be the time?" Katara asked in an almost malicious manner. "She has a desire and a motive, and with the way she so conveniently struck the attacker we won't be hearing from him at all."

Aang looked away from Katara, "I'm not going to tell you that there aren't hard feelings between Azula and Zuko."

Katara let out a derisive laugh, "Hard feelings? Aang, that's putting it lightly."

"Even so…she doesn't have a motive," Aang whispered.

Katara rolled her eyes as she spoke, "And how would you know?"

"Because," Aang began.

"Right," Katara interjected, "Because she's 'changed'."

"She has," Aang timidly added. "You just need to get to know her and you'll see."

"I see more than you think," Katara shot back.

The Avatar's grey eyes trained upon the young woman before him. She was filled with an anger retrained only by the vast depths of respect that she still held for him. He inhaled, thinking over his next course of action. It would have to be addressed sooner rather than later, but not in this moment. Exhaling, he settled upon his decision.

"I'm sorry," he stated plainly.

"For what?" She asked, sideswiped and unbalanced by the Avatar's apology.

"A lot of things," Aang said, "For this whole thing going on between you, me, and Azula. But right now, Zuko needs us. We can't start accusing one another of things just because we're angry."

"If you want to assume that's my reasoning for suspecting Azula, then that's fine. But sooner or later you're going to have to think about this," Katara answered as she turned to walk toward the infirmary.

"Katara," Aang called after her.

She did not acknowledge his voice. However, the Avatar was not finished discussing the matter. The young woman found a gentle gust of wind grace her face as the Avatar landed nimbly before her.

"Sooner or later you're going to have to drop this," he stated.

Aang took a moment to stare within her eyes, but within them he could find no compromise.

"When later does come, and you see just how much danger you put everyone in, you'll regret ever taking her off of that island," Katara replied.

"Zuko's injured badly, badly enough that you're going to have to rely on Azula for a time being," Aang said, oblivious to the implications behind his words.

Katara's stone expression went sour as anger corrupted her demeanor. She approached the Avatar and delivered a blow that echoed throughout the hall. Aang's hand hovered over the stinging and angry red mark that Katara placed on his face. His grey eyes watered as he searched her face for an answer, any reason for her outburst.

"Do you hear yourself?" She blurted out. "Wake up! Our friend has been attacked, and could be dying for all we know, and here you are talking about relying on Azula to be the temporary Firelord! It's like you're not thinking at all! It's Azula you're talking about. Azula, the girl who not only intended but did kill the Avatar. Azula, the girl who would have killed me if not for Zuko. Azula, the girl who had no problem with the idea of killing her brother during the Agni Kai of Sozin's Comet to retain her place of power. It's that Azula that you're not only defending but advocating as a candidate for Firelord. You know, the one that spent the better part of a year and a half in an insane asylum. Aang, take a step back and look at the situation! Look at everything and tell me that you can reasonably have a single shred of trust for that…that…that monster!"

For a moment the Waterbender's anger broke for long enough so that she could comprehend what swirled on Aang's face. There was a near palpable sense of pain within his grey eyes that had now gone wide. It was as if her words stung him more than the deft blow she delivered to his cheek. For a moment she felt almost apologetic, until he began to speak.

"I wasn't suggesting anything like that, at least not for too long. We have Iroh to fill Zuko's place. I just wanted you to try to trust Azula for the time being while Zuko's life is in danger, at least until Iroh arrives. Things are crazy enough without the additional conflict. You're right about how she used to be, but that's the Azula you know from two years ago. That Azula was dangerous, but that's not who she is today. She's left that behind, she's left almost everything behind. The one we have today spends every morning wondering why this wasn't the day that her eyes didn't open. She's the person who forced me to attack her less than a month ago so that I would kill her to spare her brother and the world the trouble of dealing with her," Aang explained.

"Then why couldn't she do it herself?" Katara sneered.

"This isn't you," Aang said, abashed.

"Oh, it's me alright. I'm just trying to show you that she is getting the best of you and making a grab for the throne while she's at it," Katara growled.

"She isn't," Aang argued.

"She is, and she has you wrapped up in her sob story to the point where you're hypnotized. You're one of the first Avatars that has gone out of his way to do what he thinks is not only right for the world, but good as well. You invest yourself in an ideal so much that it blinds you to harsh realities," Katara continued.

The Avatar shook his head.

"Did you bother to notice the color of her flames today?" Aang asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Katara shot back.

"Did you?" Aang pressed.

"Of course, I'd never forget those blue fla…" Katara paused. "They weren't blue, were they? They were normal, just like all of the other Firebenders' flames."

An expression of confusion washed over her face.

"I don't understand," Katara stammered.

"No, you don't. But, you will if you remember when Zuko came to teach me Firebending. He couldn't bend anymore. Azula is going through something similar, and has been for a while now," Aang explained.

Katara's face twisted uncomfortably as a recollection of the final days of the war flooded her mind. All seemed lost after the failed invasion during the Day of the Black Sun. Her family, so recently brought back together, was torn asunder yet again by the Fire Nation. Even with the Avatar and some of the most powerful benders that the world could produce, they failed to end the century old conflict in one fell swoop. A ray of hope emerged from the most unlikely source, the crowned Prince Zuko. He appeared to the defeated group in order to teach Aang the final element, fire. Though, she remembered that Zuko exhausted his flame by relinquishing his anger. His internal struggles caused his bending to change.

The young woman could not help but remember that Azula's movements on the balcony were quick, powerful, and true. She was holding nothing back. Yet, despite that fact, her flames were not of the character of her former self. Katara could not deny this truth. Something in Azula had, undoubtedly, changed.

The Waterbender closed her eyes and cycled her breathing, allowing her chest to rise slowly before expelling the air from her lungs. She remained skeptical.

"Not all change flows in the direction that we hope, Aang," Katara said.

"Zuko's did, and it helped change the world," Aang argued.

"Zuko was conflicted his entire life. He was pulled between the love and guidance provided by his mother and uncle and the so called honor he tried to gain in his father's eyes. I'm not going to say that he was bound to make the change, but he had the proper direction and motivation," Katara countered.

"So does Azula," Aang said.

"From where? Her father, the maniac who attempted to burn the entire Earth Kingdom in one day? What does Azula have, Aang?" Katara practically yelled.

"She has me," Aang replied in a forceful manner.

Katara's eyes widened as her mind put together the image that lay before her. The Avatar's expression was one of pure rage, not unlike the one he wore in the desert when Appa was stolen from them.

She shook her head as she responded, "Yes, yes she does. Maybe you'll figure that out before it's too late."

The Waterbender walked past the Avatar, but continued to speak, "If I were you, I'd send a messenger hawk to Iroh as soon as possible. We'll need him here soon."

"Right," Aang whispered.

Katara exited the hall, leaving the Avatar to reflect upon her words of caution.

**Alright, I hope everyone enjoyed it. I know that this wasn't one of my better chapters, but it had to be done for the sake of 'plot'. I crafted some very rough and sparse outlines for the remainder of the story today and ran into some road blocks (dealing with possible happy endings, as they seem impossible at this point). The way some of these characters have manifested themselves leads me to believe that someone (-****redacted-****) is knocking on death's door. I mean, if -****redacted-**** is going to act like this then there are few endings where everyone will end up happily ever after. I'd hate to see this go from endearing to 'dark', but some of these characters just keep insisting on playing with fire. I wish I was joking. Well, see you all next update. **


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello again. This chapter feels like it's pulled between the fun and the serious in a highly inappropriate manner (inappropriate as in out of place). I was thinking about the actual ATLAB series and I remembered that comedy was an essential element of the show. I thought to myself, "It would be great if I could incorporate some of that spirit into this piece." I was writing the chapter and realized somewhere in the middle of it all that some fairly serious and dark things were going on within the plot. So, yeah, the comedy may be a bit out of place. Just warning everyone, this could be hit or miss. Whatever it is, I hope you'll enjoy! **

"You've gotta be kidding me," Aang lamented as he placed both hands on either sides of his head.

The Avatar let out a small, pleading laugh in the hope that his friend would reveal the report to be some sort of elaborate ruse. However, Sokka's expression remained unchanged.

"Look, Aang. If I were joking around, you'd know it," Sokka said with his arms crossed while providing a casual shrug.

Aang groaned as his hands made their way to cover his face as if to shield him from the reality of the situation. He wished that it were all part of the rumor mill of the palace that he found himself in once again. At this moment he wanted nothing more than to hide himself in the compound's deepest recesses in the hopes that it would just blow over.

"Yeah, if you were joking, I wouldn't find this to be so funny," Toph remarked.

"I'm funny," Sokka protested while raising his hands in the air, "Besides, there's nothing laughable about what's going on."

"Well, not so much as ha ha type of funny," Toph explained while scratching her head, "but more of an 'even the blind girl saw this coming' type of funny."

"We don't even know if it's true," Aang started, still holding on to some shred of optimism. "Besides, this could all be some misunderstanding."

Sokka opened his mouth to speak, but stopped himself and placed a hand to his chin. The Watertribe warrior absentmindedly caressed the rough stubble surrounding his jaw as he glanced away from the Avatar. Carefully, he formed his words, attempting to be as diplomatic as possible.

Sokka sighed, "Look, Aang, I know you don't want any of this to be true, but consider the facts here. Iroh hasn't arrived as of yet and he was supposed to be here earlier last week. There are confirmed reports of Fire Nation troop movement and naval ships are being prepped for travel in vast quantities. And last but not least, Kuei's army is apparently heading towards Yu Dao. I can only guess what's going on, but it certainly extends far past rooting out plots to assassinate the Fire Lord."

Aang glared at Sokka with wide eyes, catching the almost overt implication behind the facts presented.

"She would never," Aang protested quietly.

"Go behind your back?" Toph cut in. "Sorry, Twinkletoes, but she definitely would."

"Not after all of this time, she just wouldn't," Aang argued as he placed a hand on his forehead.

"Don't take it personally, she's doing it to everyone as far as I can tell," Toph added while placing her hands on her hips. "It seems like she has everyone running about willy-nilly."

Aang's brow rose in a jumble of confusion and astonishment.

"Everyone?" The Avatar asked.

Toph snorted deeply, prompting Aang to step a few paces away from his Earthbending master.

"Well," Toph began before launching a sizeable glob of mucus at the ground.

"Hey, watch it," Sokka exclaimed as he hopped away from the spot that Toph spat. "Give a guy a warning or two before you go spitting everywhere. "

"Sure," Toph chuckled. "Where was I? Yeah, Fire Lily is keeping everyone busy and giving them incomplete orders, from what I can gather at least. It's kind of difficult to explain."

"Toph, if I may," Sokka interjected while puffing out his chest.

"Be my guest, Snoozles," Toph said as she gave Sokka a light jab to his stomach.

Sokka doubled over as his breath caught in his throat.

"Thanks," he croaked. Readjusting himself, the Watertribe warrior stood upright and continued with his explanation, "From what Toph is saying, it sounds as if Azula is preparing for some large military movement. She's probably giving orders to the generals and admirals that can only be completed with the addition of another's orders. It's a tactical ploy that prevents any coherent information about troop movement or plans of attack from leaking in full. If no one person knows the entire plan, then there is less of a chance of the enemy getting wind of what's going on."

"Thanks professor," Toph proclaimed sarcastically as she threw her hands in the air. "Where would we be without you?"

Sokka reserved his response to a small pout.

"Why would she be doing this?" Aang whispered to himself.

Sokka rubbed the back of his head as he looked down toward his friend.

"Look Aang," he began, attempting to do his best to cushion the blow he was about to deliver, "all signs point to her preparing to meet Kuei's forces at Yu Dao."

"So, yeah, she's planning on going behind your back with this one," Toph added.

Sokka threw Toph a stern look that the Earthbender would, undoubtedly, miss.

"Thank you, Toph," Sokka growled through his teeth in attempt to berate the young woman.

"Anytime," she replied, crossing her arms with a full toothed grin.

"This can't be happening," Aang said while shaking head.

"I know it's tough to hear, but it seems as if all evidence points to the contrary. It is happening," Sokka reaffirmed.

Aang turned away from his two friends before speaking again.

"No, I mean that this can't happen," Aang said plainly.

Despite his calm tone of voice, both Sokka and Toph could read the Avatar clearly. It was as if the depth of his waters remained unsullied by his false air of tranquility. Sokka saw the blood drain from Aang's knuckles as the young man's grip strained against the wood of his glider. Toph could feel her friend's heartbeat accelerate rapidly, far beyond any singular moment she could recall.

"This can't happen, not now. If what you're saying is true then this will end in war. If that happens then all that we've done would have been for nothing. It can't be for nothing. I…," Aang paused as his voice began to waiver, "I'm not going to fail the world again."

The Avatar advanced, leaving the pair behind him. Sokka gazed at his friends back and, for a sliver of a moment, saw the spectral outline of a legion of men and women. Air Nomad, Watertribe, Earth Kingdom, and Fire Nation marched in step with the young Airbender. An unfamiliar and irrational fear filled Sokka's mind, causing him to reach out toward his friend.

"Wait," Sokka called out.

The Avatar's pace did not cease, nor did his resolve falter. He moved swiftly through the palace halls unbound and free, possessed by his will to maintain peace. Sokka's words were lost on the air itself. He dropped his arm, realizing that his attempt was fruitless.

"I wonder what he's going to do when he sees her. I've never seen him that way before," Sokka whispered to himself.

"I hope he chooses his words carefully, for your sake," Toph said.

"Me, why me? Won't he be the one getting hit by lightening?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah, but I'll have to teach the next Avatar Earthbending. Which means we're going to have to find another hole to trap you in while a Sabertoothed Mooselion charges at you," Toph huffed, blowing her bangs upwards.

Sokka grimaced at the young woman despite the futility of the gesture.

"But seriously, do you think he'll be ok in there?" Sokka asked.

"With Fire Lily? Of course, I was just joking about the whole teaching the next Avatar business. Azula wouldn't hurt him if she wanted to. Again, I mean. It's not what she'll do that Aang has to worry about," Toph stated confidently.

"Then what does he have to worry about?" Sokka pressed.

Toph grinned.

"He's gonna have to be careful how he reacts to what she's saying. Fire Lily has a sharp tongue, too sharp sometimes for her own good. It could get in the way of what she has to say and cause Twinkletoes to do something he'll regret. If he learned anything from me, then he'll wait and listen before acting," Toph commented.

"She does have a way with words. A really evil way, but a way nonetheless. I hope Aang is careful," Sokka adds.

"Like I said, if he's learned anything from me then he'll be alright," Toph said confidently.

Sokka frowned as he thought about what he saw as Aang set off to approach the throne.

"Yet, for some reason, I'm still kind of worried," he said.

"Sissy," Toph said as she delivered a rather forceful punch to Sokka's arm.

"Ow," the Watertribe warrior whined.

* * *

><p>The doors to the throne room burst open, slamming on either side, yielding to a raging gust of wind. The flames surrounding the Fire Lord swayed violently as if fragile trees facing the brunt of a monstrous storm.<p>

The Fire Lord's full, red lips arched upwards at both ends. The orange flames stabilized and illuminated the room once more.

"Oh, hello, Avatar. How may I help you today?" Azula welcomed her guest with what appeared to be a sincere greeting.

The Avatar silently began to approach the throne as four disheveled guards timidly followed a significant distance behind the determined monk. As the Avatar ceased his advance, the guards stumbled into one another, preventing themselves from getting too close. Eagerly, they hid behind the red and golden pillars of the throne room in an attempt to shelter themselves from his wrath.

"Guards, what are the rules about your presence in the throne room after last week's incident?" Azula playfully chirped towards the four men.

One of them replied cautiously, sticking his head from behind a column, "But princess…"

The air of levity that surrounded the Fire Lord was immediately shattered as her brow dipped and the ridge of her nose crinkled. Her golden eyes burned into clumsily tongued guard.

"I mean Fire Lord," The guard anxiously corrected himself. "Fire Lord Azula, this intruder wouldn't halt when we commanded and-"

The guard was interrupted by a shrill laughter that flowed forth from the throat of the Fire Lord and echoed throughout the chamber.

"Overzealous guest," Azula corrected the guard.

"I'm sorry," The guard drawled, dumbfounded.

"The overzealous guest wouldn't halt…" Azula reaffirmed while twirling her hand in the air, urging the guard to continue.

"Oh, right," The guard said, while looking down. "Uh, the overzealous guest…"

He looked upwards towards the young woman sitting on the throne. Azula nodded to the man with a smile.

The guard continued with increased confidence, "The overzealous guest wouldn't halt when we commanded him to and we weren't able to –"

A burst of orange flame splashed on the ground near the pillar, causing the guard to jump back and release a feminine screech of terror. As he landed on his hindquarters, the Fire Lord began to speak.

"First things first," Azula began while relaxing her form and returning to her seated position, "You'll learn to address your Fire Lord with respect if it's the last thing you do. Secondly, you do not command the Avatar to do anything, ever. Last of all, this throne room is restricted to all of the royal guard until further notice. Failure to follow these rules will not be met with another warning. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Fire Lord Azula. I understand," the guard said while fumbling to kneel at the scorched ground before him.

Azula frowned, "If you understand, then why are you still here? Your companions seemed to get the message."

The guard glanced over his shoulder just in time to see the three other guards scurrying out of the doors in a panic. Looking back in front of him he was met with the image of his Fire Lord shooing him away lazily with her hand. Taking a cue from the others, he began running towards the exit, but not before tripping over himself and being forced to scramble towards the door on hands and knees.

Azula's smirk held wide as she returned her focus on the Avatar. His gaze had not left her the entire time.

"Azula," Aang initiated.

"Yes?" Azula mused.

Their eyes maintained contact, unwavering and unyielding to one another.

Aang sighed, "Is what I hear from Sokka true?"

Azula shrugged, "I don't know, is it?"

"This is serious," Aang exploded as his free hand clenched in a tight fist.

Azula's demeanor held strong, as did her carefree smirk.

"I know it is serious, Avatar. Rumors running wild around the palace create an atmosphere of disorder. Honestly, it's no way to rule," Azula commented.

"Azula," Aang warned in a stern voice.

Azula rested her chin on her knuckles, looking down at the rigid monk.

"Yes," Azula mirthfully answered.

"What did you do?" Aang questioned while swiping his hand through the air, causing a small gust of wind to flow to his side.

"Why do I feel like you already know the answer to that question? Furthermore, why are you asking a question that you know the answer to?" Azula teased.

"Just, please, answer me," The Avatar requested, abating the emotion within his voice.

"Fine," Azula said with a sigh, almost as if the Avatar forced her to cease some activity that brought her immense pleasure. "I'm doing what's required of me as Fire Lord."

"What you're doing goes far beyond that, what you're doing endangers everything that Zuko and I have worked for," Aang explained.

"Well, I think you should go discuss the matter with the fool king, Kuei. Because, if I'm not mistaken, it was he who first initiated the troop movement," Azula reasoned with a shrug.

"That doesn't mean you have to answer his actions with more of the same," Aang countered.

"Oh, but Avatar, it does. It means that I must protect my subjects. Lowly colonists or not, I owe a duty to them. It would be unbecoming of the Fire Lord to ignore the safety of her people. I'm sure you've realized that this is something I'm not going to budge on. In fact, if memory serves, I recall you informing me that my brother had disagreements over a similar topic of interest. So, do you see, Avatar? I'm doing a lot more to protect what my brother set out to do than you realize," Azula argued.

"Restarting a century long conflict is not protecting the era of peace," The Avatar bellowed as he stepped forward to crack the ground with a forceful stomp.

Two guards peeked into the chamber, only to be met with the Fire Lord's harsh gaze. As quickly as their heads appeared, they retreated into the darkness.

Focusing her attention upon the Avatar once more, Azula attempted to clarify her position, "Again, Avatar, go take this up with Kuei. I'm simply matching troop movement with troop movement. You need to realize that I'm protecting my citizens. If Kuei is going to move his armies to take back colonies that are filled with my citizens, he should naturally expect resistance. It's your job as Avatar to uphold this balance and peace that you seem to cherish. If you want to do your job, then I'd suggest heading to Yu Dao before any significant casualties come about."

Aang closed his eyes and cycled his breath. He was growing tired of Azula's games.

"When is Iroh getting here?" The young Avatar asked.

Azula covered her mouth and snickered, "There's just so much that you don't seem to know. This was the first of Kuei's little stunts. I guess I simply embarrassed him so much by taking his city from under his nose that he was waiting for the day to challenge me again. He definitely seized the opportunity. I can't blame him really, having a young girl bring down the walls of Ba Sing Se with nothing but her wit and tactical prowess is quite the humiliating blow."

"Azula, what's going on?" Aang asked, slightly unbalanced by Azula's assertion.

Azula sighed, dropping all pretense of playfulness. Her voice hardened and became more forceful as she relayed the information to the Avatar, "It seems as if my fuddy duddy Uncle is confined to house arrest in Ba Sing Se."

"What?" Aang almost shouted.

"Inside voices, Avatar," Azula chastised with a wag of her finger.

Her comment was met with a fierce glare.

Azula rolled her eyes. She was tiring of having to explain every little detail to the Avatar.

"It would seem as if Kuei wanted this Yu Dao situation to be decided between himself and yours truly. Well, at least after he heard that Zuko was out of commission and I was ruling until Iroh arrived."

Aang cried out "King Kuei would never-"

"Seek to reestablish his ability to rule after a lifetime of being an uninformed figure head whose strings were pulled by Long Feng? I do believe you are mistaken, Avatar. This is the perfect opportunity for that fool to save face and regain whatever honor he thinks I stole from him. So, before you come to lecture me, I think you should go speak to Kuei. I'm merely doing what I can to protect my citizens and keep together what my brother attempted to create," Azua cut in.

The forceful winds of his glare seemed only to build the fire behind her eyes.

"Call the Fire Nation military and navy back," Aang demanded plainly.

The young woman tilted her head back and tapped a single finger against her chin. She casually hummed to herself as she began to bob her head from side to side. After a few moments she stopped, and looked down upon the Avatar once more. Her smile grew wide.

"No," Azula stated.

"No?" You just can't say no," Aang argued as he slammed the butt of his staff against the ground.

"No," Azula repeated while her patented smirk remained painted upon her face.

"Azula," The Avatar yelled.

"Avatar," Azula mockingly matched the Avatar's outburst. "You do your job, and I'll do mine. If you are successful, which I have no doubt that you'll be, then it won't come to me doing what I find necessary. Besides, if you had simply allowed my father to burn the Earth Kingdom down to the ground during Sozin's Comet…" Azula paused as she noticed the foul expression corrupting the Avatar's face

"That was a joke," Azula explained.

"I'm not laughing," Aang said.

"Your loss," Azula shrugged. "Now, go be the Avatar and prevent the war from staring up again."

"When I come back," Aang started as he pointed at the young woman.

"This," Azula interrupted, "should all be wrapped up neatly. Especially if you stop dilly dallying and hurry."

He could not bear to look at her any longer. He shut his eyelids tightly and dropped his head to the side. He turned abruptly, and began to exit the throne room.

"This isn't over," he warned in parting.

Azula sighed to herself.

"I know," she whispered.

* * *

><p>"You're going to Yu Dao?" Katara asked, grabbing the wrist of the Avatar in an attempt to slow his pace.<p>

"I have to," Aang said as he turned to face the Waterbender, "if I don't the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom will be at one another's throats and the war will restart. Everything we worked for will be destroyed if I don't."

Katara's grasp on Aang's wrist loosened, allowing him to pull away as he traveled towards the palace court yard.

"You can't let her do this," Katara said.

Aang turned to meet her gaze, "I won't, that's why I'm taking you and Toph to Yu Dao to settle this."

The Waterbender halted in her step, causing the monk to slow down.

"What's wrong," he said as he came to a complete stop, "We have to get going."

"What about Azula?" Katara asked, while frowning and folding her arms. "You're not going to just leave her here on the throne, are you?"

The Aang stared at Katara, her gaze was cold and aggressive.

"I'll deal with Azula when I get back , but right now…right now we have a war to prevent," Aang said while slowly walking backwards in an attempt to urge Katara forward.

She remained in her place.

"I'm not leaving," Katara said.

"Katara, now's not the time," Aang pleaded anxiously, arms wide and open.

"I'm not leaving her here with Zuko," Katara stated. "Not in good conscious."

"Please, Katara, I need you," Aang begged. "Besides, Suki along with the rest of the Kyoshi warriors and Sokka will be here. They won't allow anything to happen to Zuko. And Azula wouldn't do anything to hurt him."

Katara laughed.

"Just like she wouldn't do anything as interim Fire Lord that we'd come to regret?" Katara pointed out. "I'm staying, Aang. You, however, should go. The faster you get there the faster you can prevent this from happening."

"You can't be serious," Aang groaned.

Katara sucked her teeth as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Why not?" She asked. "Someone has to stay here and prevent what anyone could see coming."

Aang slowly approached the young woman.

"This is just one of the reasons you need to come with me. Toph and I will need your help and," the Avatar paused, "I don't want you to stay here only to do something that you'll regret."

"Something that I'll regret?" Katara practically yelled.

Aang ceased his advanced, standing a few paces in front of Katara.

"Aang, if there is anything I regret, it's allowing you to give into Zuko's pleas almost a year ago to try and reach Azula. I should have talked you out of it then, and I surely should have forbid it after she burned you," Katara protested. "My biggest regrets so far in life have all been the result of my inaction, not my actions. You won't have to worry about me doing something I'll regret."

Aang gazed into the storm brewing in the Waterbender's deep blue eyes, and against his better conscious, yielded.

"Ok, I'm going, I'll see you when I return," Aang said as he began to slowly back away. "But Katara, please, be careful."

"Don't worry about me. Go out there and do what you have to do in Yu Dao, and be careful while doing it," Katara said with a tight, combative smile.

The doubt within the Avatar's mind formed an aura of darkness around the Waterbender. He desired to speak out, to convince her to join his side for the coming colonial conflict. However, time moved on and the more of it he wasted in the palace, the more likely he would not be able to prevent the reemergence of war.

"Katara, please, be careful," He said as he turned to run towards the courtyard to meet his Earthbending master.

Katara turned on her heel and begin to walk into the flame lit walls of the castle. Her fists tightened with each and every step.

**Fire Lord Azula…who comes up with this stuff? Alright everyone, the next chapter will be extremely short. It will be the prelude to one of the most significant events in the story. Read, critique, and review. Thank you for keeping up with this and putting up with me for so long. **


	30. Chapter 30

**There is a huge and glaring mistake regarding the element of time within this fic. Thank you IAmN0TDead for pointing it out, because this needed to be addressed sooner or later. Ok, so, Aang begins to visit Azula one year after the original series is over and does so over the course of a year. So, effectively, two years have passed since the first series by the time chapter 30 is reached. I failed to properly convey the period where in which this takes place and did a poor job in relaying the passage of time. You all have my most sincere apologies. So, if you had another time transition in mind, do your best to retcon it and add two years to your mental images of the characters in the series finale. **

The fire burned despite the storm, living and breathing within the torrential downpour, thriving and growing with each and every passing moment.

The pair pierced one another with unyielding gazes for quite some time, neither taking an eye off of the other, least some concealed movement pass unnoticed.

Azula observed the woman before her. The image of the witch came to haunt her once more. For weeks on end after their last battle, it was all she could see. Azula's fists tightened as she stared down at the Waterbender. Metal forearm bracers and shin guards were wrapped tightly around the Waterbender's limbs. Her blue tunic and simple pants were almost nostalgic, reminding the Fire Lord of that fateful day in which she lost the remainder of what she once held dear. The Waterbender had entered the throne room anticipating some form of conflict, opposed to Azula who wore simple evening robes. Yet, somewhere inside the Firebender's heart, she wished to deliver that conflict.

"How may I help you today?" Azula asked casually.

A small grin played on the Fire Lord's red lips.

Katara spoke carefully, making an effort to restrain the emotions that lay clearly upon her sleeve, "Are you happy now? Are you satisfied?"

Azula raised an eyebrow as she answered the surly questions, "Well, not particularly. Especially not when I have, what you call, an unwanted guest at my throne."

Katara grimaced and shook her head, "Your throne? You've only been interim Fire Lord. And that was supposed to last until Zuko regained his strength or Iroh returned. Let's not forget that."

Azula matched and eclipsed the facial expression of the Waterbender with a scowl of her own.

"Correction," Azula stated as she crossed her arms, "I have an unwanted filthy, peasant standing before my throne."

Their eyes remained locked upon one another as they engaged in a vicious battle; one unseen and unspoken. The moment that both desired gradually began to materialize, inching closer toward fruition.

"What could you possibly want at this hour?" Azula spat.

"I want you to step down. There was another attempt on Zuko's life," Katara said as she jutted a finger in the air towards Azula.

"I'm aware," Azula growled as her eyes narrowed on the Waterbender.

"I can't prove that you were responsible for what happened to Zuko, but it's all played into your hand. You're behind all of what's happening. It's obvious to everyone," Katara said.

"So I'm the one after my only brother's life? Right. Oh, and while we're at it I suppose that I magically compelled Kuei to send troops to threaten one of the Fire Nation's oldest and largest colonies?" Azula asked in a flat tone of voice.

"I can't prove that you were, but I know. We both know. And there were better ways to handle what Kuei started than mounting a full scale military campaign," Katara shot back.

"Exactly, you can't prove anything. Though I would like to hear your solution for Kuei's little outburst. Please, do tell," Azula asked as she held out her palm, encouraging the Waterbender to proceed.

"The Avatar, for one! I'd have him handle it! That's why Aang's here! He provides balance and prevents these things from happening," Katara exclaimed as she swiped her arm through the air.

"Which is why he's out there right now trying to solve the dispute. That's his job, but it doesn't prevent me from doing my job. I'll tell you what I told the Avatar. While he keeps balance, I'll protect my subjects, colonists or not. I'm sure you're not so dim that you can't see that," Azula reasoned.

"I can see that, and I can also see your hand in all of this," Katara said.

"Oh?" Azula replied, feigning surprise.

"Zuko's injury wasn't supposed to be public knowledge, yet somehow the Earth Kingdom caught wind of it," Katara explained.

"What can I say," Azula replied while rolling her eyes, "Fire Nation secrets just aren't as safe as they used to be."

"Let's not play games, Azula. I know that you leaked it," Katara said.

"Do you now? And why would I bother doing such a thing?" Azula inquired.

"Easy, to have Zuko and Iroh out of the way. You wanted everyone to know you sat on the throne, you wanted to bait Kuei into aggression. This was all done to restart the war. You're trying to finish what Sozin started, and I can't let you do that. Azula, this is over," Katara argued.

Azula clapped her hands together in a heavy, slow manner. Her expression remained stoic and unmoving until a smile crept upon her face, forcing her lips to part as if to bear fangs.

"Congratulations, peasant. Your poor excuse for a brain was able to put a few of the pieces on the board together to interpret a plan of sorts. Bravo, bravo. I'm honestly impressed. Though, you give me too much credit. I didn't do half of what you're accusing me of. I know the phrase is jumping to conclusions, but you've hopped on a Sky Bison and rode your way there," Azula sneered.

"Unlikely, you've achieved everything you wanted and the war will breakout again because of what you've done. Even if we place Zuko back on the throne another conflict between the two forces can't simply be walked back," Katara argued.

"Only if the Avatar doesn't come up with a solution," Azula stated. "Which he will. By the way, why is it that I have more faith in the Avatar than you? I mean, he told me so much about how you believed in him where he himself did not. He told me how your hope helped to strengthen him and so forth. A lot of juvenile love nonsense if you ask me, but I am curious. Why has that changed?"

"It's hard for anyone to be successful when they're manipulated by someone like you," Katara hissed.

"That's interesting," Azula mused. "Why is it that you think I have any influence over the Avatar?"

"Because I'm not blind, Azula. Aang is susceptible to certain things, especially when it comes to helping people. It's simply in his nature. You took advantage of that, you sunk your teeth into him and used him to help drag you out of that asylum," Katara accused.

"That's half true," Azula hummed. "The Avatar does have this incessant preoccupation with helping those in need. I can't honestly say I'm a fan. However, if the Avatar is at all influenced by me, then it is of his own choosing. I cannot make the Avatar do anything that he doesn't already want."

"You and I both know better than that," Katara bellowed.

"No, it's true," Azula stated in a matter of fact tone. "The problem here is that you didn't listen to what I said. I'll repeat myself, just for you."

Katara presented Azula with a sour smile as she crossed her arms.

"Listen carefully," Azula began, "I cannot make the Avatar do anything that he doesn't already want. You're simply going to have to accept reality."

Katara sucked her teeth, "Why would Aang ever willingly listen to you."

"Yes, why would he?" Azula laughed. "Maybe he cares about what I have to say. Maybe because rather than second guessing him at every turn, I believe in him. In fact, I'm so confident in his ability that I'm sure he'll play his role without fault."

Katara eyes narrowed as her arms unfolded.

"What role," Katara asked as her brow arched downward.

"The one in my plans of course. I'm going to do what should have been done a long time ago. When everything goes as planned the Fire Nation will reach new heights of glory. With the Avatar in Yu Dao, I'll be able to play my part as well," Azula emoted, arms wide.

"You don't play a part in any of this," Katara yelled. "You're stepping down today."

"Who's going to make me," Azula asked, cocking her head to the side.

"I am," Katara answered as she unfastened her waterskin.

Azula laughed, "You? A jealous little girl who blames everyone but herself for her limitations? I don't think so."

"There is nothing to be jealous about here," Katara said as her hand hovered over the skin's mouth.

"I think there is. One of us in this room trusts the Avatar whole heartedly while the other has begrudgingly grown to distrust him despite her best efforts," Azula said.

Katara's gaze hardened. Her body began to tense.

"He visited and grew close to one of us for months on end," Azula started.

"Azula," Katara warned.

Azula simply stared down at the Waterbender while delivering a devious smirk.

"The other, well, the other he became wary of, afraid even. I'd like to take credit for instilling such a robust sense of fear into the Avatar, but all the praise belongs to a certain frumpy, nagging girl known for splashing water this way and that. For all of the time you two spent together, you managed to pull him in close only to push away. How cruel," Azula mocked. "He's not water, you know."

"Don't you dare," Katara demanded as she stepped forward, bending a small stream of water out of her pouch.

"Don't I dare what? State the truth? I know, you'd rather blame me for all of this wouldn't you? Go ahead, you've had no problem blaming me for everything else," Azula scoffed.

"That's enough! It's time for you to-" Katara started.

"Oh, and while you're at it," Azula interrupted. "Go ahead and blame me for your mother's death too. I'm just so sure that I ordered the Southern Raiders to do the deed all those years ago," Azula said, voice brimming with sarcasm.

Katara's eyes widened as her bottom lip began to quiver. The water that floated under her hand fell to the floor with a splash. The Firebender knew that she crossed a clear line, but it was of no consequence. She desired to break the Waterbender completely.

Azula smiled wide, "And there it is. Mothers seem to be quite the sore spot these days –"

An icy dagger interrupted the Fire Lord as it whizzed by her face, grazing her cheek with a cool sensation. The thwack against the wall behind her echoed throughout the chamber. A large but shallow gash opened across her left cheek. Warmth followed. Blood leisurely trickled down her face.

Azula's smile disappeared all at once. She gingerly placed a hand on her cheek without wincing. In a thorough manner, the interim Fire Lord examined her crimson coated fingers.

"To be honest," Azula began, "I was never comfortable with the idea of you ill-bred peasants roaming around the palace halls. The throne room is not for fighting. We'll handle this outside in the courtyard. It'll be…fitting," Azula delivered in a disturbing calm.

Katara kept her red and glassy eyes trained upon Azula while hovering her hand over the waterskin in ready form.

The flames surrounding the throne were extinguished altogether, leaving the two in complete darkness.

Flames erupted to the ceiling as Azula stood against the Waterbender's defiance, "Outside," Azula roared.

Twenty guards charged into the room en masse to ensure the safety of the Fire Lord.

"Prin…Fire Lord Azula, are you alright?" The captain inquired, spear at the ready.

Azula addressed the captain of the royal guard without taking her eyes off of the Waterbender, "It seems as if I have a job for you all. Surround the guest, but don't harm her. Escort her to the courtyard and leave her be. I'll handle what comes next."

"Do you really think I'm going to fall into one of your little traps so easily?" Katara asked, still ready to deliver another blow.

"Trust me," Azula said as she looked toward the drying blood on her fingertips, "I want this just as badly as you. This is between you and I. These buffoons are here to ensure that I don't taint the throne room with unworthy blood. We will settle this outside."

The two remained locked in an unseen battle. The golden flames consumed all within its path as the raging tsunami advanced with unparalleled force.

Katara elegantly bent the water on the floor into her pouch. She then relaxed her form and turned on her heel.

"I don't need an escort," The Waterbender whispered.

She exited the chamber, confident that Azula would keep her word. No harm came of the Waterbender as her back was turned.

The Fire Lord stepped down from the throne and proceeded to momentarily resign to her quarters.

"Fire Lord Azula, should we follow her?" The captain asked.

Azula paused in her stride.

"Do so and I'll burn you alive myself," Azula replied, prompting the royal guard to quickly retreat into the great hall.

* * *

><p>Within her quarters Azula donned her black, gold trimmed, armor. Carefully she tied her hair together, forming a neat and tight topknot. As she gazed into her reflection a fire arose within her core, driving her forward. The image of the past compelled her, providing the desire to shape the future that she envisioned. Azula closed her eyes and promised herself nothing less than perfection, almost as if she could afford anything less. She placed the golden hair piece of the Fire Lord upon her head and made her way to the courtyard, fueled by the desire that eluded her for so long.<p>

Katara stood enveloped in the shadow of the night near the very grates where the war ended for her almost two years ago. Heavy clouds swirled overhead, giving way to the great rumblings of thunder and flashes of lightning. She glanced to her right, examining the general area where she was able to subdue a crazed Azula. She wondered whether or not she would be able to discover the route to victory once more. The Waterbender relived the fear that danced within her heart on that day; however, it was accompanied by a rage that she thought to be extinguished, vanquished from her breast. To her dismay, it spoke to her once more. To her advantage, it provided her with the resolve to do what must be done.

The courtyard was illuminated by a flash of chaotic energy in the sky. Both women saw one another for mere moments before returning to the darkness. Azula continued her approach down the stairs to stand opposite her opponent. The pair glared at one another through the blackness, given light only by the irregular strikes of lightning in the distance. Their faces were that of stone, unmoving and unyielding.

The rain began to fall.

Within moments, what started as a light drizzle became a heavy downpour that drenched both shaded figures.

Their gazes were not broken, and with every strike of lightning, the flames continued to dance against the ebb and flow of the tide.

"You can still walk away from all of this peacefully and answer for what you've done," Katara yelled towards her opponent.

A smile transformed Azula's lips.

"It's far too late for all of that, don't you think?" Azula replied. "Besides, this was bound to happen sooner or later. I've dreamed of this moment for far too long to simply walk away from it now."

Katara gracefully guided her arms through the rain, preparing her defense, "I'm sorry that it has to come to this," she said.

"No, you're not. But, you will be," Azula whispered to herself.

Carefully, the Firebender raised her hands and spread her stance, preparing to launch the first offensive.

The darkness was pierced once more by a distant strike of lightening, as the war reignited within the hearts of the two women.

**Next chapter features you know what….A CUTAWAY! No, you'll get the continuation of this conflict in the next chapter. In fact, that is all chapter 31 is about. The battle between Katara and Azula will rage, and someone will come out on top. As a side note: Waterbending is grossly OP. I wonder how Azula will fair in the rain. Let's hope there's nothing behind those clouds. That would be downright unfair, wouldn't it? Well, I hope everyone enjoyed. See you all next time. **


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello all. This chapter is a bit raw in many senses. You'll see what I mean when you take a gander at it. For those of you who enjoy action, this is your chapter. Alright, and without further delay, here's the chapter: **

Lightning tore through the night, illuminating the monsters within the darkness.

Azula stomped forward, thrusting her fists in front of her body. Robust flames roared from the ends of her knuckles, racing violently towards the Waterbender. Katara's hands flowed carefully behind her and then overhead. She dragged water with each and every movement as her legs carried her in a circular motion. Aiming her arms in Azula's direction, Katara pushed the vigorous wave to meet the flames.

Steam hissed within the storm, clouding the distance between the women.

Katara prepared herself for another frontal assault as her arms swept about, gathering the rain and water flooding the stone below.

Two massive beams of orange flame curved their way around the water vapor that blurred the vision of the benders, honing in on Katara from either side. Hastily, the Waterbender gathered the water underfoot to propel herself forward through the veil before her. She pushed onward, hydroplaning upon the thin layer of water that cloaked the stone. All the while continuing the circular movements of her arms. The two infernos smashed into one another behind her creating a small plume of orange brilliance within the night. Ice rapidly solidified under the Waterbender's feet, allowing her to close the distance between herself and her opponent. Katara's motions pulled the rain onto her forearms and hands to cause tentacle appendages to extend from her form as she pierced the hazy obstruction.

Azula's teeth gnashed together as her mind flashed through the memory of the altercation that took place in Ba Sing Se's catacombs. She knew that the liquid limb extensions would prove to be more formidable than they appeared.

In an effort to mount a drawback Azula initiated a number back handspring kick overs. Each leg movement delivered a crescent of flame that flew toward the Waterbender as she created distance. Katara continued forward, slapping away each cluster of flame that obscured the path toward Azula.

The Firebender balanced herself after creating a respectable distance between herself and her opponent. Without wasting a moment she extended a leg and spun in a full circle, allowing the leg to sweep the ground as if it were the tail of a massive dragon. A wave of flame erupted in a wild frenzy from Azula's foot at the end of her motion that charged relentlessly toward the approaching Waterbender.

The flames met and overcame the thin layer of water that Katara surfed upon. Steam hissed into the night sky as the fire temporarily purged stone of its liquid coating. Katara's feet, while maintaining full speed, caught on the bare stone. Her eyes went wide before she found herself roughly tumbling against the ground.

Azula sprinted ahead. She had broken the Waterbender's momentum, enough to give her the upper hand. The princess jumped forward a few paces before Katara, bringing her leg upwards midflight. As she fell she brought her leg down in an arc, creating a stream of flame intended to crash down upon the Waterbender. Katara found her body moving on its own as her arms instinctively thrust upwards to force the water on her skin and in her clothes to flow forth and compose a defensive shield of ice.

The cascading tower of fire hammered down upon the ice.

The shield exploded, scattering shards of thick ice across the courtyard. Steam and water vapor rushed from the epicenter of the attack in all directions, its billowing form distorted by the storm's unrelenting downpour.

Without hesitation the princess resumed her offensive stance out of the crouching position that she landed in. The Waterbender had been knocked down by the attack despite her spontaneous attempt at a defense. Azula scanned the dusky battlefield for her downed adversary, seeking to end the confrontation with a final attack.

Through the darkness, rain, and water vapor she saw the form of the Waterbender begin to stir upon the stone. She dashed forward with her right hand extended behind her. A small but luminous orange sphere shimmered expectantly in her palm as she initiated her pounce.

The whites of the princess's eyes grew as lightning flashed across the courtyard to temporarily reveal her opponent in full light. The Waterbender kneeled upon one knee as her waist twisted to extend her arms in Azula's direction. Katara's arms, once bathed in liquid tendrils, were now encased in pointed icicles.

Azula could not cease her approach without slipping and exposing herself to the judgment of Katara's spears. Instead, the princess leaned forward as to fall while bringing her right hand toward the ground. Her heart pounded within her ears. The orange sphere of light burst into a gushing stream of flame that carried the Firebender over Katara at a hair's breadth.

Katara's eyes tracked the figure bathed in the glow of orange light as it flew overhead. Azula splashed forcefully upon the wet stone while executing a skilled shoulder roll. As she emerged from her somersault an arm and two carefully manicured fingers shot out toward the direction of the Waterbender. A flash of orange bridged the distance between the two women before water vapor blasted through the air once more. A shrill shriek of pain echoed through the courtyard over the chorus of the falling rain before being drowned out by the bellowing thunder from the sky.

The princess smirked.

Katara reeled backwards after her impromptu defense. Her head spun as her stomach churned. She exhausted the ice upon her arms at the last second by turning it into a focused stream of water. It met Azula's hurried attack in the nick of time; however, the Waterbender's hands were a casualty of the exchange. Between the flashes of lightning Katara could make out the extent of the damage. Her eyes filled with water as she raised the trembling appendages to eye level. Dark and blackened flesh peeled from her palms revealing crimson skin and slight glimpses of ivory. The fingers and knuckles of each hand would not respond to her commands. She held back the sobs within her throat as she suppressed the urge to curl into herself in pain. She stood tall and extended her still trembling hands to the best of her ability. The rain accumulated and spread across the palm, digits, and metal braces that shielded the back of her hands from damage. A soft blue light radiated from her extremities as the flesh gradually began to grow into place and assume its original color.

Azula monitored the Waterbender's attempt to heal for no more than a moment before she resumed her attack. A fury of kicks and punches delivered multiple orange balls of flame through the rain and toward the wounded Waterbender.

The Princess could feel triumph's approach. She revealed in its arrival.

Paltry attempts at bending were overcome by Azula's tenacious attacks. Katara could do no more than dodge the assault until she regained full movement of her hands. A cold fear arrested her mind. Katara weaved to and fro, barely avoiding the Firebender's relentless strikes. Flames repeatedly struck the wet stone, evaporating the water that covered its surfaces with each impact. Katara's legs wobbled uncontrollably with each step as if she were in a dream. She forced herself forward, struggling to surrender in to neither the terror in her breast nor to the Firebender's will.

Katara's hands continued to glow as the ligaments and skin painfully reformed under the water. It was not until the moment in which she was equipped to attack once more that she realized Azula's plan. The Waterbender had become focused upon avoiding Azula's lethal flames to the extent that she ignored the direction of the princess's movements.

Azula had closed the distance that separated them and was comfortably within arm's reach just as the glow from Katara's hands fully dissipated. The circular movement of her opponent's arms caused a chill to flow through Katara's veins. The familiar blue spark revealed itself as Katara desperately forced her arms upward in an attempt to arrest Azula's pointed hand. Water ascended at Katara's command under both warrior's feet. However, the faint illumination of Azula's full red and upturned lips whispered the truth to Katara's subconscious; too late.

As the light and the darkness separated and crashed together within Azula's core she could taste victory. A moment that she had long dreamed of in her early days of captivity lay a mere instant from her grasp. The Watertribe witch would soon meet death in a flash of blinding light. Azula's lips broadened as the energy traveled through her arm.

The blue eyes that were given light by the spark were not those of the Waterbender's. There were no raging waves before her. All Azula could recognize were the grey eyes of a cool summer's breeze. They spoke to her, pleaded. Her smile faded.

The energy faltered and ruptured upon its exit creating an explosive force that sent the two women in either direction.

Both warriors skid across the courtyard as if stones skipping upon water until they rolled to a stop.

As Azula found herself free from the force of the explosion she slowly pushed up from the ground. Her raven hair began to drape down upon the shoulder pads of her armor, displaced in some areas and kempt in others. Her bottom lip was at the mercy of her front teeth as blood flowed onto her chin only to be washed away by the rain. Never before had she committed such a blunder. Never before had she encountered trouble summoning lightning. She had circumvented that issue over three years ago, mastering the technique with grace and poise. Never did she fail. Never to this extent.

She began to hyperventilate as her mind raced through the implications. The failure to generate the cold-blooded fire was the result of one thing and one thing only, inner turmoil. Azula's body became subject to small tremors as she slowly stood upright. She thought back to Sozin's comet, a time where she was admittedly not well, and recalled being able to produce lightning. Though, she remembered that she could also compose her blue flames at the time as well.

Azula wondered just how much more she could stand to lose. Her ember eyes glared across the courtyard as she continued to ponder upon the question.

Katara gathered herself upon hands and knees. A sharp pain rang out in her palms, weakening her arms. They remained heavily damaged, but now malleable enough to bend. She coated them in the glowing waters once more in order to provide a second round of transient care. She understood that she would bear deep and painful scars for weeks on end. A word rang in her mind, "if." The possibility that death lay before her was evidenced by her injuries and Azula's failed attempt at producing lightning. Two mistakes almost ended in ruin. Two mistakes too many. There could be no more. As she stood upright she tilted her chin to the sky and allowed the rain to beat directly upon her brow. The fear washed away.

Aang came to mind. Originally, Katara set out to merely restrain Azula forcefully, injure her if necessary. She now understood that continuing to pursue such an option could only result in her death.

For everything that Azula was capable of, for everything that she had taken away from the world, and for everyone that the Firebender would continue to endanger, Katara made a promise. She would end it, once and for all. Zuko would understand, she was sure of that much. Aang, if he could ever find it in himself, would be required to forgive her sometime within the distant future.

Azula clenched her teeth as the lightning cracked the sky. She grimaced towards the Waterbender as she widened her stance. The princess charged forward, jumping midair to deliver two consecutive kicks. Each leg movement sent a blast of flames toward Katara.

Thunder shattered the sky above.

The Waterbender moved in a circle directing large quantities of water to rotate around her lithe frame. Each twirl sent forward a small stream of water that bull's-eyed the two flame projectiles. The two flaming missiles exploded well before they reach their destination.

Azula continued forward in spite of the skilled parry. Pressing her index and middle fingers together on each hand, Azula began to aim small yet dense blasts of orange flame at the Waterbender. Each shot was extinguished by Katara as a circular deluge began to orbit around her in diagonal motions as if traveling across an invisible sphere. Azula continued her barrage, but found herself slowly taking steps backwards as Katara advanced.

Azula pushed her hand forward to fire another round only to have it forcefully slapped away. It stung before going completely numb. The Waterbender's ring of defense had transformed into a wider offensive circle that featured four undulating liquid tentacles.

Azula attempted another blast only to have the same result occur. Her hand was knocked away by the additional limbs Katara summoned forth. Azula persisted only to find her hand and forearm engulfed by a water born appendage. Before the princess was able to counter, she was lifted into the air and forcefully brought to the ground.

Azula managed to land on her free forearm and knees for the first two slams, but was caught unaware on the third attempt where in which the Waterbender released control at the highest point of the lift. Azula fell to the ground on her own, flailing in the air to initiate some form of recovery and drawback. As Azula landed on unsteady legs, Katara raised her hands and brought them down. This motion forced the water around Azula to rise and arc at eight points before drilling her back and shoulders.

The Firebender met the stone with considerable force. Azula laid upon the stone as the rain continued to fall upon her body. Katara gingerly approached the downed foe. The princess calculated her next course of action before springing forth.

Once Katara entered her range Azula attempted a push back with a low spinning leg sweep of defensive flame, but was met with a heavy wave that forced her to flop across the wet stone.

Azula leapt to her feet and dodged a diagonal stream of water that crashed maliciously against the ground. The princess charged again, issuing a three kick chain of fire toward Katara. All three attempts were knocked away by the watery limbs as if minor annoyances.

Azula hopped forward bringing her elbows backward mid-jump in order to build the momentum for a sustained discharge of flames. Katara countered with a flick of her wrist, solidifying the water under Azula's proposed point of landing. The princess landed only to slip and lose balance.

Azula desperately struggled to stand as she caught sight of a large wave rushing towards her. The Firebender was seized within its magnitude and force, swept away by its fullness.

Katara zigzagged her hands at great speeds, circling her arms in an erratic yet disciplined form. The wave that overwhelmed Azula began to concentrate, losing size but gaining shape. Katara's rapid movements continued as the water matured into a floating sphere that imprisoned the Firebender.

Azula focused upon holding her breath and maintaining her awareness, but she found herself being rotated in multiple directions within the Waterbender's snare. She grew dizzy as she spun out of control, but her eyes managed to apprehend the extent of the Waterbender's plan. Her skin began to grow cold and numb as the temperature of the water plummeted. The outside of the ball of water crystalized and the process appeared to be encroaching upon the space Azula occupied.

The princess realized that her defeat, or worse, would come about if immediate action was not taken.

Azula curled her knees into her chest and wrapped her arms around them. With a final exhalation, the princess pushed her limbs wide.

The ice structure blushed a faint orange hue before rupturing.

Azula fell to the ground with a heavy thud. Her chest heaved, it gasped greedily for every new breath available to her lungs. Her arms wobbled as she pushed herself up from the wet stone. The rain continued falling upon her body as she stood upon unsteady legs. The princess's hair completely draped her face, obscuring her vision. She cursed the Waterbender under the rain's continual symphony. She threw her head back to remove the hair plastered on her brow.

Lightning slashed across the night sky. The Waterbender's arm shot forward.

Azula's golden eyes flashed. The Firebender staggered backwards.

The thunder of the storm wailed overhead.

Bile from Azula's stomach escaped from her lips and hit the ground with a light spatter, mixing with the rain underfoot. Her breath caught within her abdomen as her hands clumsily groped towards the area where the immense pain radiated. She gripped the cold sharpened object lodged in the armor of her left side. With both hands she attempted to pull at obstruction. Her hands began to grow cold, losing feeling save for the blood that began to leak from her palms and fingers. Azula peered through the darkness to observe the outline of her opponent's outstretched arm.

The lightning granted light once more as the princess's vision focused upon her ribcage. She gripped at a deep blue shard of ice, its color marred by the rain diluted crimson stains. It wouldn't budge. Azula winced as she moved a hand to the collar of her armor. She hastily tugged at a few strings, her protection fell to the courtyard's ground. The shard of sat comfortably embedded in the frontal piece of the shielding, bulging its inner contours.

The Firebender placed her hands over her black golden trimmed gi and red tunic. The spot where the powerful blow landed was not pierced. Azula applied pressure to the area and found herself chocking back screams of agony. Her ribs were still intact, neither shattered nor pierced. They were, in all likelihood, severely bruised and possibly cracked. A straight shot between the fourth and fifth struck its target without fail. Azula understood that the Waterbender intended for it to be a kill shot, and that she would have succeeded if not for the armor.

The princess's breathing became shallow, as she maintained her best effort to work through the pain. She stumbled backwards but rebalanced herself with a free hand before falling to one knee. She huffed hoarsely as she steadied herself and resumed an offensive stance.

Katara withdrew her arm from its forward position and began to shift her weight in a circular motion to reestablish her defensive circle of water. Her opponent's luck was at its end. Although the sky was clouded and troubled by the storm, Katara could feel Yue's blessings within her veins. The full moon bolstered and empowered her bending. With this borrowed strength, the Waterbender resolved to erase the would-be tyrant from the world. She would worry about the Avatar's judgment when it came, and not a moment sooner.

**So, there we have it. That was Chapter 31. 32 will still involve the battle but will be a bit…different. Next chapter should be interesting because: Azula's in a tough spot, and the fact that there is a full moon doesn't make it any better. Firebending comes from the breath, and Azula's ribs are cracked. The bloodbending hasn't even made its debut and Katara already elected herself executioner. It seems a bit extreme for Katara to do something like this, but we must to consider the fact that the assassination attempts were far more than coincidental, the Yu Dao stunt could send the world back into a state of war, there are unresolved emotions/fears involved in Katara's relation to Azula from the original series (Aang's death and Zuko's near death), and last but not least…Katara is an late teenager in a jealous rage. Things that are out of my control are soon to occur. Later days. **


	32. Chapter 32

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays. First off, I'd suggest that you all go back and read from chapter 25. You'll be getting a lengthy, whiny author's note at the end. Fun stuff, right? Story wise, you're getting Azula and Katara finishing what they started. Downtime was due to school and this chapter being a mess back in October. Here is 32…yeah….(EDIT: Now with Italics)  
><strong>

A wave of torrential fury thrashed against the stone. The intensity of the piercing cold waned as Azula's ability to perceive temperature gradually faded into the night. It seeped through her skin and, oddly enough, generated a warmth not unlike the fire that once burned so brightly within her core. It radiated softly through her muscles, then gradually infused itself into the bone. The sensation brought about relaxation and ease. Her world dimmed as her vision melded into the darkness of the void. As weightlessness gently seized control of her form she allowed herself to nuzzle against its embrace. Comfortably, she allowed herself to sleep.

_"Let's talk," she said as her hand caressed his cheek._

_He blushed as he placed a hand upon hers._

_"Ok," he replied, "We've needed this for a while."_

_Playfully, she rolled her eyes, removing her hand and sucking her teeth before speaking, "Whatever you say, Aang. Though I'd argue that it's more for your benefit than my own."_

_Aang chuckled, "So, you do care."_

_Azula raised an eyebrow and smirked._

_"And here I thought the fact that you're alive would have been enough of a clue. You can be pretty thick sometimes, you know," she said as she knocked the knuckles of one hand against his forehead._

_He casually waved away the assault with a smile, "Toph pretty much said the same thing when she started training me. 'The only thing about you that's rocklike is your head, Twinkletoes!'"_

_"I'm not surprised, she tends to see more than the average person. Though, I am surprised that the almighty Avatar hasn't matured a bit in the head. You'd think there would be some brilliant mind up there," Azula said._

_"Hey!" Aang protested with a laugh, "I've been told I'm pretty wise for my age."_

_Azula blew air through her nose as if to mock his statement._

_"At, what is it now, one-hundred and fourteen going on one-hundred and fifteen you'd better have something profound to say every once in a while or we may really need a new Avatar," Azula contested._

_Aang smiled as he slowly shook his head. He rested his eyes upon the young woman to meet her gaze. Her expression of content peace gave life to her golden eyes, slowly reigniting a once dying flame._

Nudged by momentum's heavy hand, Azula's eyes opened from the quiet darkness of her dreams into the night. Her vision was blurred, lungs and throat full of a heavy substance. She felt weightless, yet began rushing wildly in a direction that she could only guess was down.

Her body slammed against the stone as a heavy sensation washed over her being with great force; the rushing dissipated from a sustained flow into a trickle. She lay on her back as lightning flashed. Her chest and stomach felt tight, forcing a powerful coughing fit to wrack her throat. She expelled water from her lungs and abdomen with each heave. Carefully, and without feeling, she began to roll herself over. Her arms wobbled feebly through her attempts to pick herself up from the ground. Without warning, they gave, forcing her to fall face first to the ground. A metallic taste filled her mouth as the void welcomed her return.

_The waves crashing against the beach filled her ears. Its rolling rhythm, despite the hypnotic allure, failed to calm the sensation within her chest._

_"If at any point I actually thought I lost my mind, it would probably be now," she sighed as a free hand held fast to her forehead._

_He merely returned an encouraging smile._

_"This isn't my fault, you know," she hesitated, "Not entirely at least."_

_He shook his head, "I know. I know. It's only mostly your fault."_

_Her downturned eyes sharpened as they sought to split the skin of the Avatar's throat._

_"I'm kidding," he exclaimed while waving his hands in defense._

_She gave him a forceful shove that knocked him from his seated position. He toppled backwards onto the sand._

_He laughed from his now reclined position, "It was a –"_

_"Yes, a joke," Azula interrupted as she sucked her teeth. "Just like everything."_

_The Avatar's features receded. His childlike smile and widened eyes seemed to narrow as his brow dropped. Carefully, he sat up to face the princess._

_"Azula, I didn't mean anything by it," Aang began, the levity in his voice replaced by concern._

_"Of course you didn't," she scoffed, barely looking at him. "That's the thing though, isn't it? You never seem to mean anything, like it's one big game."_

_"Azula," Aang started._

_"I really think I've lost my mind," Azula continued while pinching the bridge of her nose. "I'm dealing with a child."_

_Aang simply provided her with a calm smile. She could not help but return a scowl born more of confusion than contempt._

_"Come on," he said as he hopped to his feet and extended a hand. "Your ankle should be good to walk on."_

_Cautiously, Azula inspected the hand before her face. She gazed upward into the grey eyes that rested easily upon her before giving in. She closed her eyes, sighed, and reached upwards toward the hand. She felt a gentle tug as she was pulled upwards to her feet._

For one reason or another, the princess found her eyes opening from the darkness of dreams to face the blinding light that echoed through the night sky. Somehow, she stood upon unsteady legs. Her body swayed in the storm, a lonely tree in the wind. For reasons she could not articulate she watched as her hands rose in an offensive position. The muscles in her legs tightened as her stance grew wide. Her breath, though painful in each cycle, entered through her nostrils, expanded within her chest, and escaped through her lips. The fire inside continued to burn.

The downpour continued to penetrate her clothing and soak her skin. Azula's head hung low. Her rain drenched hair draped her face. She glared toward her opponent once again, watching the Waterbender's movements as she gathered large quantities of water from the ground. Her golden eyes shifted. Azula noticed the pillars of the covered walkway to the far right of her opponent. She glanced back towards the Waterbender and cursed her sluggish thoughts. Begrudgingly, the princess acknowledged the fact that she acted in haste. Attempting to overpower the Waterbender within the given conditions was a fool's errand. Azula surrendered to the idea that victory could only come from a complete control of her environment. Disorientation struck. She struggled, but to no avail. Her eyes closed, returning her to the place of dreams once more.

_The sun blazed high in the morning sky blessing her skin with a brilliant radiance while fueling the fire within her core. Her palm burned fiercely against his and his against hers. He was as much a Firebender as any other she had encountered. Her hand maneuvered within his palm. Her slight fingers interlaced his own. She looked away and allowed her breath to escape her lungs. She gave his hand, limp in her own, a soft squeeze. Azula's head slowly turned to face the Avatar as she felt her gesture reciprocated. Her full lips turned at the corners._

A smile forced its way upon her face. As the sound of thunder rattled through her bones, her body began to move on its own accord. Her stance shifted low before her left arm shot upward toward the Waterbender. Azula released a pained scream that synchronized with the movement as her right hand clutched desperately at the left side of her body. A massive rush of rounded orange flame surrounding a sapphire nucleus escaped her fist.

Katara's brow furrowed as she spun in a circle collecting water from the air and ground to create a large wave of water. The Waterbender guided the wave at an angle toward the ground before her to create a flowing shield.

However, the flame splashed against the stone behind the Waterbender. Water vapor and steam rose into the air. Katara's head snapped to her side as her eyes darted to the place where the flames struck. She wondered if Azula edged closer to succumbing to her injuries. Katara assumed that the Firebender's faltering aim could be a sign that the inevitable was near. Her thoughts were brought back to the battle by an intense wave of heat as a volley of fire struck the water she manipulated in front herself. Katara moved quickly to pull as much water from her surroundings as she could to form an offensive line. A wheel of water spun in a violent flow around Katara, shielding her against Azula's barrage. Katara breathed deeply and resigned to end what she should have years ago.

Azula's attacks deviated again, striking the stone around Katara in such a way that it appeared to confirm that Azula lost complete and total control of her abilities and aim. Katara took the opportunity to focus in on her opponent. The defensive shield shifted as Katara rounded her arms and pointed them toward the princess. The circle broke and stream of water shot in a spear like shape towards the seemingly impaired Firebender.

Azula inhaled, filling her lungs to capacity before releasing a scream that reached even the ears of the Waterbender. She stomped her right foot to the ground at an angle and directed her right fist in the same direction. A burst of heavy orange and blue flames crackled against the ground propelling the princess away from the location where Katara's attack drilled into the ground. Mid-air, Azula kicked her left leg backward as a shallow breath escaped her nose. A light trail of fire escaped from her heel that caused her to wobble into a crude landing. Azula stumbled clumsily as her feet met the ground. The pillars of the walkway now stood behind the Waterbender.

Katara moved the water around her to direct it at the princess, but Azula utilized her already awkward footing to fall to the stone. The water rushed briskly overhead only to disperse behind the Firebender. Taking advantage of the moment, Azula forced her weight upon her shoulder to spin. As her legs tilted in Katara's direction, Azula released thin streams of flame that sizzled against the ground surrounding the Waterbender.

Katara stepped backwards and moved to defend herself with all of the water in the immediate area, but scanned both directions to realize that the flame once again barely missed its target. The stone around her hissed and emanated heat as the water evaporated into the night. She would not allow Azula another chance, or so she thought. As she directed her focus toward the Firebender, she noticed that Azula was standing in a widened stance from which she shot both arms into the air.

A wall of orange flames hurtled toward Katara. The Waterbender used the water she had gathered to create a thick shield of ice. As the flames rushed around her she could feel the heat begin to burn against her skin despite it and her clothes being soaked in the rain. The intensity of the flames forced her to begin to step backwards.

As suddenly as the onslaught began it ended. The ice shielding crumbled and fell. Katara could see the Firebender huffing in and out just paces before her. Though, to her surprise, Azula lurched forward throwing her fists in front of her body. A blast of fire roared from her hands. Katara spun her body to bring a wave of water from the ground but found only a small stream came to her defense. The water met and parried the flame. The two forces met to create a burst of steam. Katara's head shot to either side. She underestimated Azula in her injured state, so much so that she hesitated to deliver a decisive blow despite the numerous opportunities she encountered. The water in the immediate area had all but vanished. The stone underfoot gleamed with heat. The rain evaporated on contact. Katara's eyes widened in fear. She handed over the precious thing that Azula would utilize most, the defining factor that could forge any victory, time.

The Firebender began to point her index and middle fingers at the Waterbender in rotating succession. Each time in doing so a robust, rounded flame exited her fingertips. Katara parried each attack by quickly contorting her body to pull together enough of the falling rain from the air. It was just enough to prevent the flames from reaching her, but the raw power behind each attack forced her backwards step by step.

Azula's ribs burned painfully under her robes and tunic. The scene before her, clouded by rain and darkness, grew hazy as she pushed forward. The hiss of water transforming into gas filled her ears. Step by step she sustained her charge. Orange flames brightened the two figures within the night, illuminating the shrinking distance between them.

The princess's bottom lip found its way between her teeth which forcefully gnawed against the flesh. It was all that she could do to battle the blackness that sought to devour her. The taste of iron filled her mouth and dribbled onto her chin. The panicked face of the Waterbender, bathed in a radiant blue light, softly slipped away from Azula's vision as the darkness welcomed her yet again.

_Her arms hung loosely around the Avatar's neck. Her check pressed against his as his arms carefully wrapped themselves around her waist._

_"What's the hug for," he asked._

_"You're going to make me say it aren't you," Azula whispered as her lips brushed against his ear._

_"I thought I was supposed to be the immature one," he replied._

_His voice sent a modest tickle down her spine._

_Azula responded by placing a heated finger on the Avatar's neck._

_"Ow," Aang yelped, "I was kidding."_

_"It's how normal people usually say good bye," she whispered._

_"I don't understand," Aang said._

_Azula inhaled and released a heavy sigh as she tightened her eyelids shut, "I'll help make this easy for you. You've already proven that you're no good with big decisions."_

_Azula could feel the Avatar smile against her cheek. Her eyes began to sting._

_"What does that mean," Aang asked as his arms tightened around her waist._

_"I'm going to do the thing you're can't seem to do," Azula started_

_"Azula," Aang interrupted, "I don't- "_

_"I'm not finished," Azula growled as she carefully batted the water from her eyes. "You kept your promise. That's more than I expected from you, or anyone for that matter. Now, I'm going to return the favor. That's all there is to it."_

_"What are you going to do," he asked, his voice dropping low._

_"Let go," she whispered._

_Azula allowed her arms to fall from behind the Avatar's neck. Her hands found their way with to his broadening shoulders to give a gentle nudge._

_"Wait," he quietly protested as his arms held her tightly._

_"Like I told you before, I don't think I can. I can't, actually. Now, well now I'm convinced that I shouldn't force you to do the same," she responded._

_"So," he trailed off, loosening his grip and allowing her to step away_

_Looking into his large grey eyes caused a queer mixture of emotion to stir within her chest. Inexplicably, Azula found herself enthralled in laughter. She allowed herself to double over to the point where her hands clasped her knees._

_"Don't look so wounded," she said between breaths. "I'm actually doing something for you, not to you."_

_"It doesn't feel like it," he said._

_"That's because you have no clue what you want," Azula managed to say as her amusement continued._

_"And you do?" Aang asked in a stern manner._

_Azula's laughter ceased as she noticed the subtle break in the Avatar's voice. He was masterful in the art of self-restraint, but far from perfect. She calmed herself and donned her patented, confident smile._

_"I guess you can say that I made a career out of it. A successful one at that," Azula reminded him. "I know what people want and I know exactly how to use it for my benefit. This time, well, this time I'm making the choice not to."_

_"What do I want," Aang asked as he turned his head toward the flowing waves._

_Azula closed her eyes, crossed her arms, and shook her head._

_"It's surprisingly cliché, even for you. You're a typical Avatar. You want balance. But in your particular case, inner peace as a means to facilitate balance. And you're looking for it in all the wrong places," Azula stated._

_"What does that even mean," he asked gazing toward Azula once more as his eyebrows turned in confusion._

_Azula rolled her eyes, "And here I thought you were a fountain of spiritual wisdom. It means, Avatar, that you shouldn't rely on me to be anything other than what I am. If you do, you're bound to be disappointed. Besides, there are more important people and things in your life that deserve your attention."_

_Aang's expression remained unmoving._

_Azula sighed, "Satisfied?"_

_"No," he responded._

_"Well," she started, "Get over it. I'm doing you a favor, just accept it for what it is."_

_"A lie?" he whispered._

The burst of flame exploded in a brilliant sapphire flurry. The Waterbender was taken off her feet, and forced onto her back under the canopied walkway. Her last effort of gathering the water from the rain and her clothing shielded her to the extent that her body survived the attack without any significant damage.

As Katara attempted to raise herself from the ground, lightning flashed. Her vision swam for a moment. As the world stabilized a shaded figure staggered from the open courtyard and past the pillars of the covered walkway. As darkness overcame the light once more, Katara was left with the image of two glowing embers staring towards her through draped and matted raven hair.

Azula leaned on a pillar as her right hand held fast to the left side of her body. In an unsteady fashion, and through labored breaths, her left arm raised to point two fingers at the Waterbender.

"It's over," Azula huffed. "Surrender and I'll ensure that you won't lose your head for this. Keep fighting and," Azula clenched her teeth and grasped at her gi with her right hand as she attempted to stifle a cry of pain, "and I can't make any promises."

Azula's body slid down the pillar before she struggled against gravity to rebalance her weight. Streaks of diluted crimson ran from one corner of her mouth onto her chin as her breath visibly cycled in a small mist before her lips.

Thunder shook the sky. A deep anger coursed through Katara's veins as she glared toward the shadowed figure just paces in front of her. Those golden embers burned faintly in the night. She realized that it would be difficult if not impossible to draw water from the courtyard while under the canopied walking path before Azula would have another opportunity to strike. Katara considered her options as her body began to tremble in fear. Tears burned upon her cheeks as her mind continually came to two equally horrifying conclusions. She closed her eyes and prepared herself for the inevitable.

"Well," Azula breathlessly whispered as she readjusted her body against the pillar.

She played with the idea of killing her defenseless foe. The thought of the act granted her endless amounts of pleasure over the past year. However, within the night, her mind created images of the Avatar in the place of the Waterbender. She could see his grey eyes, heavy and pained. The image delivered an expression that was all too familiar, betrayal. After refusing to strike him down, and after taking his hand she realized that there remained only one way to truly destroy him. To take the life of Waterbender would not only pain him, it would cripple his ability to trust. It would utterly break the Avatar and everything he held true. Somewhere within Azula's mind the idea appealed to her in every manner. She could still do what no other within her lineage had done before. He could still be defeated. She smiled.

Without a second thought Azula dropped her arm. She slumped against the pillar and sighed, quivering in a pain both physical and emotional. She resigned herself to being content with the thought of slaying the Waterbender and the thought alone.

The darkness once again became subject to the blinding light. Azula's eyes widened as she gazed upon the Waterbender. A scowl sat prominently upon Katara's tear stricken face. The Waterbender immediately raised her arms toward the princess.

Azula lunged forward in a desperate measure to disable her opponent, but she came to an abrupt pause mid-step. Her muscles flexed beyond their normal range of contraction. Both of her arms twisted in an almost mechanical manner in front of her body as her head was made to snap forward. Azula was bought to her knees by some unseen force.

Katara rose, arms outstretched and fingers stiff.

"This, this is," Azula gurgled.

Katara's fingers began to curl into her blackened and throbbing palms. Azula's abdomen and chest tightened, diminishing her already limited breathing capacity. Her muscles screamed out from within her flesh, sending blinding sensations of pain through her spine. As Katara's fingers continued to ball into fists, the princess's eyes began to bulge as her throat slowly closed. The sound of the rain was drowned out by the loud rushing sensation that filled Azula's ears. Lightheadedness became her reality. Darkness washed over Azula's mind, whisking her away from the pain and into its depths.

_Azula sucked her teeth, "What do you mean 'a lie'?"_

_"I mean you're lying," Aang said, stepping closer to her._

_Azula stepped back and raised an eyebrow toward the Avatar._

_"Avatar, honestly, not even the blind girl can tell," she said as she turned away from him to look toward the open ocean, "What makes you an expert all of a sudden?"_

_Aang shook his head as a small smile crept onto his face. He approached her once more and placed a hand upon her shoulder._

_"You're a lot more honest than you let on. It took me a while, but I figured it out," he said._

_Azula rolled her shoulder, casually shrugging off his hand. She backed away from the Avatar again._

_"After all that's happened today you still don't get it do you?" She asked while curling her lip._

_"I get it, but you're not doing me a favor. You're just giving me an out so I can run. It doesn't help either of us. We both repeat a cycle. You're allowed to push someone else away, and I get to run," he explained. "I don't want to run anymore."_

_Azula gazed into the solemn expression of the Airbender._

_"Besides, don't you think I've done enough running away from you already? We pretty much covered all of the Earth Kingdom," he said._

_Azula couldn't help but to smile, "That was a pain. But I finally caught you."_

_"Right," Aang said as he returned a small smile, "but this time I'm done running. I have to break the cycle, and so should you."_

_Azula frowned and turned away from the Avatar. A silence grew between them, creating an intangible distance that could be neither seen nor felt._

_"I don't want you to push me away," Aang said in an attempt to mend the space that separated the pair._

_"You'd regret it if I didn't, trust me. I don't usually give people a way out. Take it," Azula stated as she started directly into his eyes._

_"No," Aang replied, "Azula, I want you to be honest with yourself."_

_Azula chuckled at the notion._

_"That would necessarily imply hurting the little Watertribe peasant, and we both know you're not capable of such a thing," Azula sneered._

_"Her name is Katara, and you've…we've already done that," Aang stated._

_Azula frowned, but she soon arrested her expression._

_"You have no idea what you're asking for," Azula said as she narrowed her eyes_

_"I do. I'm asking you to tell me what is and isn't here," Aang rebutted._

_"So, what are you saying, Avatar? You want to hear what you already know?" Azula inquired as she turned to face the Airbender._

_"I just want you to tell me. I want to hear it from you," he said._

_For a long time the pair stood in silence, one controlled and dictated exclusively by the princess._

_"Fine," Azula stated as she shrugged her shoulders and began to walk toward the area where the sky bison would undoubtedly land. "You can go ahead and call Appa back now."_

_"Fine?" Aang asked in confusion as he began to chase after her._

_"I don't want to kill you, I don't hate you, and I may even like you. And who knows, that could be an understatement. Though, what you do with that information is up to you, but trust me," she said as she glanced over her shoulder, "you'll regret not running when you had the chance. That much I can promise you."_

_The Avatar smiled as he placed the bison whistle to his lips._

_"I guess I can live with that," he said._

_"I hope so," Azula whispered to herself._

Lightning brightened the sky.

The princess's cry rose from within her core as the last of her strength blindly forced her arm forward. As always, her aim was true.

Katara voice was lost within the sound of the rumbling sky as a soft, azure glow enveloped her shoulder. She spun backwards and hit the ground with a muted thump. Black smoke billowed from her fallen form. Katara's body convulsed briefly before gently wilting into serenity's embrace. The scent of singed cloth and skin danced freely within the air.

Azula slumped over, slowly collapsing in on herself and onto the stone below. She withdrew and expelled shallow breathes through her nostrils in an attempt to hold fast to her conscious mind. She lay perfectly still, save for the rapid rising and falling of her chest. Limbs, flesh, and muscles alike issued forth continuous shrieks of terror within her body. The left set of ribs, most of all, emitted a pain that cautioned against unnecessary movement.

Despite the insistence from a frame tormented by pain and a sickly pounding in her skull, the princess pushed herself up in an attempt stand. She floundered on unsteady legs before finally touching down on the stone once more. On hands and knees, the Firebender directed her gaze toward the Waterbender. Thin wisps of smoke rose from curled and unmoving body.

Azula's glassy eyes, scalera crimson, focused on the inert being in front of her. A terror cried out within her chest. A cold sensation trickled down to her stomach as her throat grew dry. The Avatar was the only person, the only thing that rushed through her mind. His image gradually shifted into the distant void as the Waterbender lay still upon the ground. A long, lone streak of blood stained the princess's right cheek as it flowed carelessly from her eye. Her teeth grinded against one another as her nails dug deeply into her palms. She could do little to fight back the sobs that escaped from her chest.

After some time, Azula pushed off against the ground once more and successfully steadied herself. She was quick to clutch her ribs with her right hand. She began to shuffle away from the scene, but not before taking a moment to glance upon the passive body of her opponent. The trail of smoke that climbed from Azula's point of attack ceased to burn. Once again, without fail, her training triumphed over her intention. The attack most likely struck the target too far into the left side of the chest, stopping the heart. There was nothing to be done.

Azula turned her head and continued onward.

The princess leaned against the palace walls as she drifted deeper into its recesses. Deliberately, she placed her left hand against the wall to trail behind her. As she progressed her hand released a sapphire flame that began to swallow the internal structure of the halls.

**How was it? Love it? Hate it? Review it. I /need/ reviews for this chapter. If those transitions sat right with you, good. I'm glad you could follow everything. If not, tell me what I should do. I'm willing to make some edits. Other than that, I feel like I have to clarify (a bad sign already) that Katara didn't get hit by lightning. It was just a normal blast of fire. Though, that doesn't make the result anything less than what was shown, that happened. I'm just clarifying so no one asks how Azula shot lightning while being blood bended (or for that matter shot lightning at all in her conflicted mental state). The flashbacks were from what you didn't see at the end of chapter 25. Oh, and what happens in 33 and 34 is not due to any suggestions, complaints, or pleas I get due to how this chapter unfolded…it's all me. So, what happens next…happens next, heartbreak and all. It has already been decided. I also understand if any of you choose to drop after this chapter. There has been a distinct change in the direction and tone of this fic, and I don't expect everyone to stay. To those of you who desire to continue we have seven to nine chapters remaining. It felt weird typing that. This fic is actually nearing its end. Thanks for sticking around this long. Get ready for the ****denouement. **

**Now, about the chapter. This chapter is not my favorite. I thought the transitions were obvious and I decided against hard lines in the text to indicate the change. I had a difficult time with this chapter, those transitions just didn't transfer from my head to paper properly. Azula's kind of reliving the memory of that day every time she loses consciousness. I hope everyone got that. I spent a month and a half looking at some of the dialogue and shaking my head. I spent even longer wondering how to fix the transitions (without success). I came to accept the fact that I was either going to post this chapter or not. So, of course, I posted it. If you like Katara, then I'm sorry I ruined Christmas. **

**Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and enjoy your break from school, work, and other obligations. Later days. **


	33. Chapter 33

**First and foremost, I give my thanks to Sablefalls and Eagle Eyes98. Thank you two for reading the chapter a couple of weeks ago and giving your feedback. I know it took long enough for me to post the chapter for everyone. Yep, believe it or not, I actually finish a new chapter a day or two after I post one. I usually hold onto it and tinker around for a bit. That's a pretty bad habit that I may or may not drop. I have a request for all interested parties in the after note. I hope everyone enjoys. **

The capital burned.

Eerily, the orange flames illuminated the darkness while flickering much like a candle in the wind.

Her world spun as the remnants of her identity blazed silently within the storm. She turned her head and persevered. The princess placed one foot in front of the other, plodding forward over the cold, wet rocks. The inert volcano concealed the object of her desire, the last loose end; the final strands that only she could bind.

The gapping maw of the mountain found itself brightened from within by the light of dull torches. Azula pushed herself onward through the mouth of the cavern, the bodies of two Fire Nation guards caught her eye. Blood drained freely from their open throats. The orange glow of the fire shone dimly against the pools of liquid below. Her blurred crimson shaded reflection gazed back into her eyes, stained. The princess's face remained as stone. Her legs faltered and her body fell against the walls of the mountain's opening. Her right hand held fast to the left side of her body as a stifled whimper of pain escaped her lips. Azula attempted to endure, but tumbled over onto the ground.

The pain raged through her body, hazing vision and command over her body alike. She allowed the vicious sensations to run their course. After cycling her pained breaths, she gnashed her teeth together as she removed her right arm from underneath her body. Azula placed her hands in the warm, thick puddle created by the body beside her and pushed off of the ground. She crouched and eventually stood before pressing onward toward the large white stone wall.

As she passed through the wall's opening, she saw bodies lying at the foot of the high sentry towers. Two to three per tower lay motionless, crumbled in on themselves from the fall. She continued forward across the metal draw bridge that lead to the hardened magma where in which a great stone tower was imbedded.

Two figures stood at the tower's opening given shape only by the grace of the torchlight nearest them. The princess prepared for the worst as they took battle stances upon noticing her approach. When her form stepped from the shadowed bridge and onto the steps leading toward the entrance, the two guards went wide eyed in terror.

"Princess Azula," a male and female voice cried out in unison.

The pair rushed to the apex of the stairs to meet Azula. They stood frozen as the princess reached the top step. She was drenched, head to toe by the force of the storm. Her gi, tunic, and pants were worse for wear; torn and shredded in some places, but simply heavily worn in others. Her matted hair draped her shoulders and face in long knots and tangles. Copious amounts of what could only be blood stained over half of her body. Smeared swirls of faded red fluid covered her face, gluing darkened portions of her hair to her face.

"Princess Azula, you're injured," the male guard stammered.

The princess raised her head to deliver a seething, piercing glare at the man. He stepped backwards and dropped to one knee and bowed his head.

Azula took in a breath through her nose and, upon a quivering exhale, began to fall.

The female rushed to catch her. The guard barely caught the princess before she met the ground. The woman glanced over toward the still kneeling man as she struggled to hold Azula upright.

"Stand up you idiot," the female guard scolded in a hushed voice, "she needs our help."

"Right," he stammered as he rose to his feet. "I'll take one side, and you take the other."

As the woman placed Azula's right arm over her shoulder the man did the same with the left causing a pained scream to flow from the princess's mouth.

"Princess Az-" the pair started.

"I'm fine," Azula whispered, cutting them off. "Just walk me to the entrance."

"Right away," the female guard complied.

As the three of them carefully shuffled to the heavy metal door of the tower, Azula began to speak.

"Is everything taken care of here," she whispered in a strained voice.

She was unsure who she was dealing with. Although she held influence on either side, there was one and only one outcome that she desired. Her hand gripped the shoulders of either guard tightly as she prepared for the revelation.

"It is, princess," the guard to her right stated. "Your orders were carried out as soon as the signal was spotted."

"It wasn't too hard to catch, though I didn't think it would be so…literal" the guard to her left added.

The woman cut a disapproving eye towards him before she spoke.

"Around a third of the guard here can be counted as casualties," the female guard continued.

"Excellent," Azula whispered as the three traveled past the threshold of the tower. Her hands loosened their grip. "This is far enough. Now that the warden of the facility has been relieved of his duty, where can I find the person in charge?"

As if by fortune an older guard followed by a company of armored soldiers approached the three and spoke, "That would be me, princess."

"Lead me to his cell," Azula demanded, ignoring all forms of pleasantries.

"Right away," stated the older man.

The troops stomped and separated their ranks, lining up shoulder to shoulder on either wall.

The older man turned about face and began to walk. Azula attempted to follow. She tripped, careening forward. She was caught on either side by the two guards that walked her to the tower.

"Easy," said the female guard.

"We got you," the male guard assured.

Azlua made no effort to protest, instead she leaned toward the direction of the older man, urging her two assistants onward. Her mind focused on one thing and one thing only.

Many of the soldiers sported soot and scorched marks upon their armor. Some of them wore visible wounds that were apparent between their cracked plates of protection. All of them, without exception, were those that earned their right to survive. Their loyalty would not be forgotten.

As they passed, the soldiers reformed their ranks and trailed behind.

Bodies were scattered throughout the halls of the tower as they descended lower into its recesses. Burned, gutted, or broken they littered the ground, unworthy and thus expendable.

"We're here," the older man stated. As the group halted before a plain metal door.

"Thank you," Azula whispered while holding her attention on the entrance. Carefully, the two guards allowed the princess to stand on her own.

Azula paused for a moment to place her hand against the throbbing pain flaring within her rib cage.

Through shallow breathes she found the strength to deliver orders, "I want you to listen carefully. Take your remaining men and march them to the palace. Provide any amount of assistance that you can. If the captain of the royal guard is still standing, you will take your orders from him. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes princess," the old guard replied. "But what about you? Should we leave a few behind to escort you and-"

"No," Azula huffed between labored breaths.

The young woman stood tall and removed her hand from her ribs as she grasped the cool metal handle.

The older man persisted, "But in your condition I think it would be wise to-"

"Do as I say," Azula demanded coldly. "And alert the captain to prepare for the Avatar's return. He could be approaching at any moment."

"Yes princess," the old guard said with a bow.

The soldiers turned about face and began to march upwards towards the tower's exit.

The princess stood motionless for quite some time, her hand held fast to the handle of the metal door. Her skin began to perspire. A multitude of thoughts traveled through her mind, all racing to the inevitable conclusion that stood before her.

Zuko was taken care of, removed from the board. He was no longer an obstacle. If the remainder of her plans possibly worked to her advantage, if the carnage that swept through the capital ended in her favor, and if she followed through with her next course of action then the Avatar would never forgive her. However, if all went according to plan, it would not matter. The Avatar's forgiveness would neither be desired nor available to her. If everything fell neatly into place, Azula would have served her purpose. She found solace in that fact.

Azula took in a slow, steady breath allowing the pain to radiate within her side, and exhaled slowly through her nose.

The door opened with a low, metallic groan.

The orange torch light fell upon the cage that occupied half of the small room. The glow revealed a man standing in simple, yet fine burgundy and black robes. His dark hair, smooth and well groomed, lay gently upon his shoulders. His passive face remained still upon Azula's entrance. His sharp golden eyes rested heavily upon the princess.

Azula crouched down and rested on one knee as she bowed her head in his presence.

He spoke, "So, you managed to make it here alive."

"Was there any doubt?" Azula responded in a steady, proud voice as she ignored the pain that circulated through her frame.

"After forfeiting the throne to your brother, and allowing yourself to be captured I had my fair share of doubts. Yet, here you are," he said in deep, robust tone.

Azula noticed that he restrained the enthusiasm that so readily sat upon his tongue.

"There were a few miscalculations or course," Azula smirked, "but, sloppy contingency plans aside, here I am."

The man frowned as he began to speak once more, "Has Zuko been disposed of?"

"Earlier this evening," Azula responded eagerly. "And without much fuss, I should add."

"And what of Iroh?" he pressed.

"He's being held captive in Ba Sing Se as we speak," Azula replied.

"Good," He drawled in a deep soothing voice, "And the Avatar?"

Azula raised her head to meet the man's daunting gaze. The room began to spin in a slow, deliberate manner.

"Currently caught between two opposing military forces in a conflict he cannot possibly hope to resolve. If he survives, he'll return tired, wounded, and defeated. From there, it will be a simple matter of finishing the job," Azula estimated.

His golden eyes closed, "Acceptable, though I would have thought you capable of handling the Avatar beforehand."

"Sorry father, but it was difficult to make any moves on the Avatar when you set things into play within the same week that I returned. That was, unexpected," Azula explained. "You had more control than I originally assumed."

Ozai chuckled to himself, "That boy was a weak willed fool to keep me alive, and Zuko was no better in his naïveté. He believed that the entire nation would simply accept him as their ruler after one-hundred years of conquest and glory, a traitor and a fool indeed. Yes, I may not have found myself within the best of conditions, but my grasp on the Fire Nation never wavered. Even though you were unable to hold the capital after my defeat, I still held enough clout over the noble houses to pull all of the proper strings. Your return provided me with the perfect opportunity to send the order for Zuko's assassination"

"I expected no less," Azula said.

"However, I did not plan on you foiling the attempt. Though, from what my informants have relayed, it has worked out for the best. Tensions over the colonies have ignited and the war has been rekindled. You, unlike your brother, have not been a persisting disappointment in my life. Now that the traitorous scum has been dealt with, it's time for me to take my rightful spot on the throne once again," Ozai laughed.

Azula attempted to stand, but fell back to her hands and knees. Her body throbbed as the pain strained her vision and lured her toward the darkness.

Ozai gazed upon his struggling and weary daughter before speaking, "You've done well, Azula. After this is over you'll have all the time you need to rest and recuperate your strength so that you may help lead the final push to end this war. Now, stand and release me from this cell."

Azula's arms trembled feebly as she attempted to push herself up. She yielded and remained in her bowed position.

Ozai heard what he assumed were sobs coming from the girl that sat on her hands and knees. His eyebrow's furrowed as his smile faded.

"Azula," he hissed in rebuke.

The sounds made themselves clear, what were thought to be quiet sobs revealed themselves to be the onset of an unsettling string of demented laughter.

"Azula?" Ozai whispered as his eyes slightly widened.

The demented sound grew louder to fill the entirety of the room. It was a sound Azula had not heard since that horrid day over two years ago during the arrival of Sozin's comet.

"Do you know how ridiculous it sounds for a non-Firebender to sit on the throne," Azula managed say between laughs.

"Azula," Ozai yelled as he clasped the bars of his cell.

The raucous cackles ceased immediately in response to Ozai's command. Her face lost all emotion. The young woman gazed up to see her father's expression of pure, unadulterated rage.

"My apologies, father. It seems I lost myself for a second, and it appears that no one told you the news."

"What madness is this," his voice growled out from the back of his throat as his knuckles whitened in a reaction to his tightening grip.

Azula's full lips widened.

"The war ended," Azula yelled as she swiped her hand through the air to send a wave of blue flames flying toward the cell.

Ozai cried out in pain and reeled backwards as his hands were seared by his daughter's outburst. He crouched within his cell. Red tender skin peeled from his knuckles as he carefully inspected his hands in disbelief. He stood at his full height again and lowered his arms to his side. His hands balled tightly into fists, further tearing the already damaged skin.

"I heard the rumors, but I was unsure what to believe. I should have known better. You were slipping after your capture of Ba Sing Se, you became drunk off of your success. After that it was one failure after another. Now, I see it for myself, madness."

Azula silently grinned upwards towards her father as she struggled to raise herself from her kneeling position.

"Guards," Ozai bellowed with a royal confidence.

Azula's crazed laughter began once more.

"Quiet," Ozai demanded loudly in attempt to cease the incessant noise.

His voice was lost to her amusement.

"Guards," Ozai commanded yet again as his voice waivered in his throat.

Azula's laughter ceased as abruptly as it began.

"They aren't coming. You can yell all you want, I sent them away. Even if they did come, I am positive that what's about to happen wouldn't be stopped," Azula explained in a matter of fact tone.

"So, you want the throne. Is that it?" Ozai began as his face twisted in disgust. "You've demonstrated how incapable you are in handling such a responsibility once before, and now you want a repeat performance?"

"No," Azula stated simply. "I've accepted an uncomfortable reality. The throne belongs to dear Zu Zu, he earned it."

His eyebrows rose.

"So, he's alive? I see that you're a liar as well as a traitor," Ozai snarled.

"I always lie,"Azula said as she stood on two feet while attempting to balance herself. "Everyone knows that."

"Is there any reason to this insolence," Ozai yelled.

Azula swayed from side to side in an uneven manner as she fought to maintain consciousness.

"Reason?" Azula muttered as she finally centered her stance. "I'm not sure that there is."

Ozai approached the iron bars once more as he spoke, "Azula, let me out of this cell and this lapse of judgment can still be overlooked."

Without warning, Azula directed a bolt of azure flame at the ground before Ozai's feet. He back stepped quickly, returning to the far end of his cell.

"Now I remember," Azula whispered as she gradually doubled over while clutching her left side. "That idiot and my brother would have gotten themselves killed dealing with a hidden faction in the noble houses and military if I didn't act. Or worse, they would allow the Fire Nation to spiral into civil war. Could you imagine? Sozin's war may have officially ended and the Fire Nation may not have conquered the world, but that doesn't mean that our empire must end in fire. No, I couldn't allow that. I guess I'm doing what's in the best interest of the Fire Nation's glory."

"Fool," Ozai barked as he stomped forward as if possessed by fury itself.

His forehead wrinkled and teeth bared as he roared, "What is best for the Fire Nation is me at its helm, you deceitful whelp! If you truly care about the glory of the Fire Nation then you will release me at once!"

Azula lazily limped toward the iron bars. With each step that she took forward, Ozai took one backward. She wrapped her hands around two of the rods and balanced herself against the cage. She gave her father a timid smile before looking away.

"That wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth. Who am I to deny you a few parting secrets," Azula whispered as she stole a glance at the man within the cell.

Ozai merely returned a scowl riddled with contempt.

"Your numbers weren't as great as you thought they were. The corruption ran deep, but I'm sure that those loyal to you are, by now, dealt with. They've either surrendered to face trial or have been executed on the spot for crimes against the Fire Nation. When I said that this was for the glory of the Fire Nation, I meant it. All victories aren't so cut and dry. A lasting internal conflict would be the end of all that the Fire Nation is and would surely invite jealous eyes to reap the benefits. But…there is another reason."

Ozai remained silent.

"I…"Azula started. She paused and the smiled in a way that Ozai had never seen her smile before. "I promised myself that I'd help someone I love to stop running, even if it meant that I had to betray him and tarnish his beliefs."

"What?" Ozai whispered through clenched teeth.

"Love," Azula said while shaking her head in disbelief against one of the bars, "Don't worry, I'd never let him hear me say that. Or anyone else for that matter. He'd never let me live it down."

"Who did you allow to warp your mind?" Ozai pressed as he advanced.

"Who indeed, Phoenix King Ozai, who indeed," Azula whispered while training her eye on the disgraced Firelord. "The Avatar himself, of course."

Ozai paused midstep. His face, once reddened by anger, drained to a pale white. Without warning he pounced.

Azula fell backwards on her hind quarters just as Ozai reached the bars. He flailed desperately as an outstretched arm clawed toward the young woman in vain.

"And here I thought there was no way that you could disappoint me more than your miserable brother! If I get my hands on you I swear that I'll kill you. You'll die before consorting with the wretched Avatar," Ozai howled.

Azula carefully picked herself up from the ground, making sure to steady herself a respectable distance from the arm that violently strained in her direction.

"If," Azula whispered as her eyes filled with tears. She clutched her left side as she whined silently in pain. "If things went a bit more smoothly I'd have to live with not only your disappointment but the Avatar's as well. Thankfully, things broke down along the way and I won't have to suffer either."

Ozai's eyes filled with panic as Azula's footing shifted.

The princess wobbled toward the cage and removed her right arm from the left side of her body. She drove her right fist in his direction, bathing his chest in cold cerulean flame.

Ozai wailed in pain as he fell backwards in his cell. The disgraced Firelord thrashed upon the ground as he backed into the far corner of his cell. The flames died down to a soft orange glow as they continued to burn his robes and flesh. His frantic shrieks echoed against the walls of the room and within the confines Azula's skull.

She inhaled deeply as she pulled both fists to her waist before pushing them before her.

A vigorous stream of full, rounded blue flames consumed Ozai's writhing body. His screams were deadened by the roar of the blazing inferno.

Azula's vision grew hazy as she crumpled to her knees.

A soft sapphire light glowed as her eyes closed to the world. The princess toppled over and drifted into the beckoning darkness. She nestled comfortably in its soothing embrace.

**I tried to grant this chapter some emotional weight while holding onto the believability of the entire thing, but I think I failed. Who knows, it's up to the audience. Tell me what you think, honestly. Don't pull any of your punches. To other business: I have a request for all interested parties, and I only ask this because there is so little of it out there. If anyone has artistic skills, would they be willing to…you know…draw their favorite scene between Azula and Aang from this story. I can't seem to find any decent amount of Azulaang artwork out there. This isn't a requirement or anything, just a little request. PM me if you're interested. As for the story, we're moving onward, slowly but surely. I can't believe two of my favorite female leads in the Avatar universe have fallen. That's rough. See you all next time, later days. **


	34. Chapter 34

**_It's been a while, hasn't it? I hope everyone is doing well. I found myself engaged in a long study abroad program in the UK. I got caught up in traveling Europe and forgot about this story for a moment or seven. Then I saw "SomeGuyNamedMike" say "Finish this shit." Then I realized I told "Kingg6" that I was going to update two weeks ago. Sorry about that, guys. So, without further delay…_**

His grip tightened on the reigns as he gazed off into the distance.

"Something's not right," Aang whispered to himself while inspecting the smoke on the horizon.

Toph slowly sat up and began rubbing the crust from her eyes.

"What's that, Twinkle Toes?" Toph yawned as she stretched her arms into the cool morning air. "There a problem up ahead or something?"

Aang did not answer immediately. He squinted in an attempt to get a better view before he glanced over his shoulder toward his Earthbending master.

"Toph," Aang hesitated, "You don't' think the capital is in any kind of danger because of its, um, location, do you?"

"You mean besides the fact that it's sitting in a volcano? No, not at all," Toph stated before she dug around in an ear with a little finger.

"Toph," Aang grumbled in a manner too soft for admonishment but too grave to be light hearted.

"Aang, that mountain isn't going to be exploding anytime soon," Toph sighed as she lay back in Appa's saddle. "Trust me, I would've felt it. Actually, I take that back, it won't be going off ever. It's silent as a rock. Is something wrong? Is there something that, oh I don't' know, maybe I should be seeing?"

"There's smoke out on the horizon," Aang stated in a detached manner as he eyed the faint image in the distance.

Toph frowned. Aang's lack of detail was one thing, and his apparent concern was yet another. However, he was leaving her without any clear explanation while she was, quite literally, in no position to see. She felt vulnerable, something that she vowed never to be again.

"What's a horizon," Toph asked in an annoyed tone.

Aang bit his tongue before starting his apology, "Sorry, Toph. The horizon is –"

"I'm blind, not dumb, Twinkle Toes," Toph cut in, "I know what a horizon is. Now that I've got your attention, how much smoke are we talking?"

Aang scowled as his eyes focused out on the distance.

"A lot," he replied.

Toph continued to pick at her ear as her mouth twisted to the side.

"Well, with a capital full of Firebenders, something was bound to catch fire," she said.

Aang remained silent.

"You don't think anything is wrong, do you?" Toph started. "I mean, just basing this on how Azula handled the Yu Dao thing better than both you and Zuko without even being there, running the capital should be a breeze. Besides, if anything happened I'm sure both Fire Lily and Sweetness could handle it, right?"

Aang grimaced as the smoke grew thicker with every bit of ground that Appa gained.

"I hope so," he whispered.

"Well, there's no way to know until we get there," Toph said. "But until then, Twinkle Toes, there's no point in assuming the worst."

Aang glanced back at Toph and then out toward the billowing plumes of smoke. His brow furrowed.

"We need to go faster buddy," Aang yelled out while slightly tugging on Appa's reigns.

The giant sky bison bellowed in acknowledgement and pushed forward, forcing Toph to stabilize herself in the beast's saddle.

"Woah, woah! Aang, what's the rush? I told you that Katara and Azula can handle themselves!" Toph yelled while clinging to the saddle's edge.

"Sorry," Aang shouted back, "I have a really bad feeling about this!"

"Oh yeah," Toph screamed, "Well, I'm about to lose my lunch!"

"It's morning," Aang called out.

"It's a figure of speech!" Toph exclaimed before her cheeks bloated and a hand shot to her mouth.

As Appa barreled forward, the capital came into sight. It was clear that a commotion filled the great city. Its streets were flooded with people and soldiers. A few buildings sported scorch marks while others were completely razed to the ground. However, most were still standing, intact and without damage. Soldiers guided rows of well-dressed men and women bound by rope and chain along main roads. Aang realized that a fierce altercation briefly took place across the entirety of the capital. He assumed it was some form of riot. However, the Avatar's assumptions soured as he caught sight of the royal palace. Portions of its external structure suffered extensive damage, while other parts of the building were completely caved in upon itself. Smoke swelled high into the sky from the compound, giving away the illusion of smoldering mountain.

"No," he whispered.

"What," Toph yelled. "Tell me something, Aang! Don't keep me in the dark."

"Something's happened, we have to get to the palace," Aang blurted out.

Appa roared within the sky and pushed forward towards the usual landing area. As Appa circled, Aang noticed that there were not only members of the royal guard, but also Kiyoshi warriors waiting bellow. Aang instructed his sky bison to land before he leapt from his seated position. He touched down gently before he made his way forward to meet the Captain of the guard and Suki. A trembling shook the ground behind him, signifying Toph's heavy touch down.

"Alright! Between Suki and the court bozos, can someone tell me what's going on here," Toph demanded.

"What she said," Aang growled, looking between both Suki and the Captain.

"Aang," Suki began as she reached out toward the Avatar.

His eyes narrowed as she placed a hand on his shoulder. Her eyes were wide, drowned in concern, as she attempted to speak. However, words were lost to her. The Kiyoshi warrior could find no way to break the news to her friend in a soft, tinder manner. The marred and disfigured remains of the palace betrayed enough of the intimate details to discourage any attempts to protect Aang from the truth. The captain stepped forward and began speaking. Suki turned her head to the side and sighed before contributing relevant details.

As their mouths moved, Aang's heart sank. His throat tightened as the specifics of the night's events were provided to him in broken parcels of muddled fact and speculation. Their words no longer held meaning as their explanation lingered. They delivered only emotion. Each additional snippet of knowledge gained was another blow to everything Aang held true. His lack of foresight regarding Ozai along Azula's deeds were revealed piece by piece, presented before him for all to see. Regret filled his heart as a vaguely familiar wrath swelled within his core. He became detached, separated from his body. He lost control of his actions. His teeth grinded against themselves as his arm shot forward to grab the Captain by the collar. He could hear himself, far away, demanding for answers that the man did not have. He could hear himself repeating the same string of words again and again, each time his voice grew poisoned with rage. The certain and unmistakable fear in the man's eyes did not deter Aang's persistence. The Avatar's native tattoos shone with a brilliant light as terrible gusts of wind blasted in all directions from his being.

Suki gazed upon the Avatar with a foreign sense of dread. Only once had she witnessed the Avatar state, and even then it had been from great a distance. The power of the Avatar, in such close proximity, was stifling and altogether terrifying. As soon as the Captain croaked out scrambled details about the prison he was tossed to the ground. He scrambled backwards to be picked up by his fellow guardsmen. Suki's eyes widened in horror as Aang's neck snapped in her direction. His glowing, luminous eyes pierced her very being as the voice of a thousand life times demanded Katara's location. Suki froze, bound by the chains of fear. Her breath refused to move, and her tongue remained locked in place. While captivated by the magnificence of the Avatar's power, her mind took note of reality. The bindings and whispers of fear melted away in the flames of realization. The Avatar stood before her, not an almighty spirit of unfathomable power, but a dear and precious friend. On that friends face lay a heavy stream of tears that flowed readily from radiant pools of light.

Against instinct, Suki advanced forward and placed her arms around the Avatar's neck. She squeezed gently in her best attempt of comfort. A hand bathed in a glowing sliver of energy gripped her shoulder. Its grasp tightened causing Suki to wince in preparation for a pain that did not follow. The light around the Avatar faded as he eased his grip on the Kiyoshi warrior.

"Please, tell me she's okay," Aang all but pleaded as he fell forward.

Suki bent her knees, supporting his weight in her embrace.

"She's with Sokka in the emergency medical wing," Suki whispered as her voice faltered.

Aang clenched his eyelids together before asking, "How bad?"

"The medics weren't sure when they found her, but they think she'll pull through. It's a miracle that they found her when they did. I think the doctors and nurses have a handle on her situation now. But she'll need a Waterbender soon to help along one of the injuries, can," Suki hesitated as her voice hitched in her throat, "can you do that?"

"Yes, of course," Aang said as he moved out of Suki's arms. "But…I need to go, now. I'll be back soon as I can."

Aang broke away and ran toward Appa. Effortlessly he sprang into the air and landed on the creature's back. In an instant the two of them rose into the sky and headed behind the palace.

"Where are you going," Suki called out into the sky.

Toph stepped up and gave Suki a rough pat on the back.

"If I had to bet on it, I'd say the prison," Toph started.

Suki looked down toward the blind Earthbender.

"If Katara's injured as badly as you say she is, then Azula didn't get away without a scratch. If no one knows where she is, then she hasn't gotten medical attention yet. If that's the case then Aang needs to find her as soon as possible." Toph shook her head and sucked her teeth as she ground her heel into the stone below. "I thought Aang was impossible when it came to dealing with Ozai. He had to do things his own way, and it happened to work out for the best. Well, at the time, at least. But this is different. Azula didn't trust anyone, and played everything too close to the chest. It almost cost Katara her life. It was too much. Not even her little stunt with the former colonies can make up for that. This was dangerous and selfish. If she's alive, then it's going to cost her."

"If," Suki repeated as she solemnly shook her head.

"Yeah, well, let's hope she's made of tough stuff," Toph whispered.

"Wait," Suki began in realization, "What happened in Yu Dao?"

"More like what didn't happen," Toph said as she blew on her bangs. "And you might as well start calling it the Independent Republic, because it's independent from the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation now."

"What," Suki exclaimed as her face twisted in confusion, "How?"

"You can thank little miss selfish," Toph said.

"Azula?" Suki asked as her mouth gaped in shock.

"In one," Toph said, "In one. Now, let's go. I wanna go see Katara. I need to make sure Sweetness isn't going to give up on us."

* * *

><p>Appa landed outside the opening of the mountain. Aang hopped off of his companion and began to run toward the white walls of the prison with the force of the wind behind him.<p>

Death and chaos littered the area around him. Seemingly, with each step that Aang took, he passed a corpse that once belonged to a member of the dismantled loyalist cell. Each body added to the bitterness that simmered within his belly. He darted through the gates and past the large doors of the prison. He plunged into the dimly lit hallways and down a series of stairs, almost as if into the Earth itself. As he moved he focused upon his anger, hoping that is may distract from whatever concern lie within his heart. He hoped in vain. He paused once he made it to the metal door that would lead him to Ozai's cell. Fear gripped his heart, sending its icy tendrils through his veins. A distinct, atrocious odor met his nose. It was like nothing he had experienced, yet it was altogether familiar. Something within his collective subconscious caused panic to tear though his mind. He pressed his weight against the door and shouted into the room.

"Azula," his voice echoed throughout the cell.

Sound, sight, and smell all met his conscious mind at once. As he heard his own voice play back into his ears, his brain registered the twisted black figure behind the metal bars. It lay burned beyond recognition, unmoving and dead. Its putrid scent saturated the room causing the Avatar to choke and cough violently. He turned away from the image to see another body outside the metal bars. A beautiful, ragged, and unconscious raven haired young woman lay unmoving upon the stone.

Aang cried out to her, "Azula!"

She did not respond.

He rushed to her side. He kneeled down and gently cradled her head in his arms. He wore a smile as he brought her close. His chest tightened as he felt it. The corners of his mouth involuntarily twitched. Her skin was cold to the touch.

"Azula?" he whispered softly as his voice quivered. "Azula?"

Only the silence answered his pleas.

Aang tapped the side of her face in an attempt to illicit some form of reaction. She remained still. The Avatar shook his head as his breathing became rapid and shallow. He placed an arm under her knees and lifted her from the ground.

"It's going to be okay," he mouthed to woman in his arms.

He held her close. Before attempting to leave the room he stared toward the darkened mass that once occupied the cell. He studied the remains of what could have only been Ozai and then gazed toward the woman in his arms. His body grew weak as his shoulders began to tremble.

"It's," he paused, shutting his eyes. "It's going to be ok. I know I'm an idiot. You were right, I should have listened. You said that I'd regret this, and I'm not mad I just..."

Her body remained still. She was heavy in his arms.

Drops of water fell upon Azula's face. Aang stood bewildered by the sight until his vision began to haze. More droplets fell upon the princess's cheek. The Avatar could not bear the weight. His knees buckled before he crumbled to the ground.

He laid his face next to hers. He bit into his lip. Tears burned relentlessly against his skin despite his tightly clenched eyelids. They were more alike than he realized. To whom much was given, much was demanded; and into demand she gave. In disregarding a mother's love, a brother's trust, a father's pride, a dream's power, and a life of peace, Azula walked a different path. She traveled down a road that the Avatar knew far too well. Aang's chest heaved in a muted fashion as he came to realize just how much she sacrificed. There was no single point in her life where in she was able to live for herself. Her decisions, motivations, and actions were always born from another's will. She was an instrument. The past year was no different. She was an instrument, one that he used just as the others did.

Aang acknowledged, with great shame, that the changes she underwent and the struggle for a new life were expectations he placed upon her shoulders. She carried this new burden for him, and bore its weight to the very end. When confronted with a threat that neither he nor Zuko could have managed, she bled.

"I'm sorry," he breathed over her dormant form. "I should have listened. I should have listened."

Aang imagined a tingling sensation gracing the back of his head, the feeling of her hand gracefully caressing his skin. She responded to his tears with a gentle touch. Her lips moved to insult him before reminding him that there were consequences to leaving her side. In his mind he laughed and pulled her close, forgetting and forgiving everything that happened. He could hear her chastise him about how he was far too lenient with her. She smiled and promised not to tell anyone. She whispered that it would be their little secret. Her eyes shimmered as if two embers in the night.

Reality made its way into his perception once more. In excitement he looked down at Azula expectantly. The joy drained from his body.

Her arms lay limp, one draped across her body while the other hung loosely to the side. Her face lay darkened by soot, discolored by trauma. Her full lips did not part. Her golden eyes sat closed, hidden to the world. She lay heavy, cold, and silent in his arms. He brought her body closer and placed his forehead upon hers.

Aang closed his eyes and rose. Carefully, he carried Azula's body out of the prison and into the open air. The sun shone brightly, caressing their skin to bestow the gift of fire.

**_Bitter. That's the one word I can use to describe my feelings toward this chapter. It was an extremely odd final chapter, right? That last part was a joke. That's not the end. I mean, could you imagine? We have a few more chapters to go. I guess my time away allowed me to settle on the decision I made a while ago. I'll just say this…don't make any assumptions yet. Though, it'd be realistic to make a few. If there were any huge grammatical errors or typos, you have my apologies. I wanted to get this to everyone as soon as possible. Well, see you all in another fourteen to nineteen months. Another joke. Later days. _**


End file.
